Being Human
by Natasi's Sword
Summary: "Oh, right. Lauren, I forgot to tell you, I'm being hunted down by the Dark Fae and it's all your fault." A road trip to hide Evony from the Fae goes from bad to worse when Lauren's ex-fire squad decides to come along for the ride. Post Season 4 Alternate Universe with no Rainer plot line (Kenzi's alive)
1. Grand Theft Auto

**A/N: **A few edits have been made. Not much, just some cleaning up, I hope.

1\. Grand Theft Auto

The mistake was opening the front door. Lauren took one glance and seized. She tried to step backwards but Evony's palms slammed against her, throwing her body against the wall, back-first, head smacking against the plaster. Fingers snatched around her throat, spanning over her neck before digging into her skin.

Lauren's breath jammed in her throat as a knife pressed to her skin. Her brain went into overdrive, rapidly compiling then analyzing the last few seconds. The conclusion was simple: she was about to die.

"_You_ did this to me," Evony hissed out. "You self-righteous bitch. I did nothing to you, I _helped _you and for what?"

Lauren opened mouth and the knife pressed closer against her artery, cutting into the first layer of skin. Jaw tightening, she tried to breathe, but Evony pressed against her lungs, restricting movement.

"I spent centuries rising to the top, overcoming barbarians, _priests_, and kings of unbelievable power! I endured indignities you couldn't even imagine and came out on top," she laughed, her breath scraping against Lauren's face. "But then I get taken down by you_? _A _human_ scientist?"

Lauren stared at her wordlessly. She could see Evony's eyes flashing, feel her breath snarling against her. The hand around her throat tightened and she choked, gasping against it. The knife pressed threateningly closer, perpendicular to her throat. Lauren stilled beneath it.

She was going to die and the last conversation passed between Bo and her had been a fight about joining the Dark Fae. Some rationale part of her brain understood that Bo would regret that more than herself, and it wasn't fair on her. Really, she should ring her up and apologise because the conversation had been ridiculous.

Lauren vowed to make amends. If she lived long enough.

Evony cried out, crushing her palm against the esophagus "Who do you think you are?" the knife nicked her skin, and Lauren felt blood slip down her throat. She was shaking, her throat swelling with words she couldn't say. "I'll slit your throat, I'll shred it for your little succubus to find. And wouldn't that just be a divine sight to behold?"

"Ev-"

"Don't you _dare_ say my name." Lauren tried to breathe, bring oxygen to the brain and focus on what was happening. She could feel blood running down her throat, the knife against her wound. There was a loud pounding in her ears that she knew were her common carotid arteries pulsing oxygen through her head and neck. At least the oxygen was _trying_ to get there.

By now the hypothalamus has told the nervous system to send out impulses to glands and muscles. Her adrenal medulla has released epinephrine, relaxing her muscles, slowing her breath to stop her from panicking while keeping her heart rate up. Simultaneously, Norepinephrine has rushed through her body, making her aware of every breath Evony pulled, of how dilated her pupils were and the perspiration on her skin.

But even when adrenocorticotropic hormone was released by the pituitary gland, Lauren didn't have an escape plan. She has nothing except fear and a cocktail of hormones trying to get her to fight or run.

And Evony was holding her inert.

"I did _nothing _to you and you gave me this- this _life_!"

Humanity. She gave her humanity. Lauren stared, she was so close, she could see droplets on the end of Evony's eyelashes. Lauren felt her mind rationalize the tears: excess basal was a stretch, but reflex was a possibility. However, it could just be emotional. Pure, emotion as the endocrine system triggered the release of hormones within the ocular area.

Impossible. Leanan Sidhe gain emotions from their feeds. Evony wasn't human, therefor sociopathic nature is likely to result from the way her brain has developed as a fae.

Still, anger and frustration were a possibility.

"Pay attention to me," Evony snapped, her hand squeezing until she couldn't breathe. "There we are. Do I have your attention now?" Her voice sounded thick and sweet. Lauren glared.

The squeezing shadowed darkness around her eyes. Lauren gave in, nodding rigidly. The hand relaxed a fraction enough to breathe. Gratefully, Lauren gulped oxygen into her diaphragm, scowling at the Morrigan.

"You took away what I was, everything I built and lived for. Why?" She asked. Anger was swelling inside Evony again. "Because I have no idea what I've done to you, Lauren. I have a long list of enemies and I know what I did to each and every one of them, but you? You're this...this wild card!" Evony's throat crackled. Lauren ducked her eyes away, swallowing roughly at the noise.

She did this.

Shit. "Are you-?"

"Don't," she warned. "So help me, I will kill you if you dare suggest that I-I'm-" her throat cut off and Lauren watched her grasp at pride. Evony blinked rapidly, shaking her head. Realising she was being watched, she growled and pushed Lauren backwards, slamming her head against the wall.

Darkness pounded around Lauren's eyes, a dull moan constricted against her fingers. She could see the Morrigan breathing rapidly, feel her fingers shaking against her throat. Then, without warning, Evony dropped her hand away, taking a step backwards. She took a gulping breath, exerted as the knife slipping from her grasp. Lauren stared at her, figuring out what was happening as Evony grabbed her waist, her knees collapsing underneath her.

Scrambling, Lauren caught her, pinning Evony's hand over the damp dress. Damp. Sticky. She pulled her hand back, seeing red on her fingertips. Clamping it back over the wound, she took a breath. There wasn't much – well, there was a lot but Evony was breathing, had been able to focus her anger on attacking her.

Just an incision. Probably. She needed to see. Could be a laceration though the dress' tear implied otherwise. Blood loss was probably somewhere between ten and twenty percent. She needed to stop it soon.

"What happened?"

Between clenched teeth, Evony hissed out, "I'm fine."

"You're human now. This wound could kill you. Just let me-"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, trying to pull away.

Her movements slowed. Right now, epinephrine and norepinephrine were becoming diluted inside her. Lauren reached forward, grabbing her arm. "Evony…"

"Stop it!" she snapped, her gaze faltered. She squeezed her eyes shut, tensing as she pulled away from Lauren. "Just leave me be."

"You'll go into shock."

"I'm not in shock. I don't _go _into shock. That's-"

"Human. Emotional shock, as well as physical. You'll go into the latter if I don't stop this bleeding. Let me fix this." Evony glared, breathing out through her teeth. "You could die. Please, just let me-"

"Let you what? Infect me with something else? Or perhaps allow you to cut me open so you can study your progress from the inside, hmm?"

Lauren's shoulders dropped. She deserved that. Quietly, she finished, "Let me stitch the wound."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked. "Me, dead? Isn't that why you...did this?" she was exerted, eyelids growing heavy. Lauren's gaze flickered from her face, the dress, working out how much blood she was losing. "Tell me you wanted this, Lauren."

"No." The answer was soft, and Evony loosened at the word. Singularly spoken, almost sighed out as if Lauren wished she did want her dead. Evony was too tired to understand it. This time, she didn't stop Lauren when she reached out.

"Why should I let you help?" she asked, her eyes rolled to look at Lauren. "After everything you did?"

"Because." Lauren grunted, still holding Evony's hand to the wound as she lifted them both onto their feet. "You came here," she said. "After you were attacked."

"Oh _please_, don't flatter yourself." The eye roll was tiredly thrown, her eyelids flickering. "I hate you. I want you dead. Permanently. Head mounted on the wall...blah blah imagine some…" her hand waved sluggishly, "grande Bond villain speech. I'm too tired to come up with one."

"I know." Lauren helped her over to the lounge, setting her down gently. She rose again, taking a short look at Evony. Blood had smeared on the Morrigan's cheek, spilled over her fingertips. She needed to work, now.

Grabbing her medical kit from her work desk, Lauren walled herself from the hollow gut feeling. She had a patient, she needed to work, not feel negative emotions. It was easier to walk back, thinking this.

"Don't fall asleep," she said, seeing Evony's head roll back on the lounge's spine.

"Oh bite me. I know you do." Lauren kneeled before her. Hesitant to say something as she opened the first aid. Evony's eyes snapped open, narrowing down at her. "What? It's not like you haven't been there before."

"You need to take your dress off." The glare came sharply, dangerous enough that Lauren fumbled briefly before she inched forward. Evony snapped backwards from her, holding her hatred firmly in place.

There was something else in the expression, something that shuddered through Lauren's spine.

She never thought to find it there. _Fuck_. She never thought to find herself face-to-face with Evony again. Lauren looked away, nauseous. "I-I can't look at the wound when you're..."

The Morrigan swallowed, looking away as she gestured for Lauren to go at it because she clearly couldn't do it herself.

"I am sorry."

"Fuck your apologies."

Lauren let out a breath, oddly comforted by the words as she reached forward. Her fingers remained steady as she unzipped the dark material, peeling it down her ribs. Evony's skin flinched, trembling as the dress pulled from the stab wound.

This time, Lauren bit back the apology, Evony didn't want it. She wanted results.

With the dress, hanging around her hips, Lauren snapped on nitrile gloves. This was just another patient. She checked Evony's expression, making sure she was conscious, before reaching forward, slowly touching the edges to examine the wound. Deep, not deep enough to cause major damage to the flesh. Blood was flowing, but there were signs of coagulation. She reached to the kit, grabbing cotton gauze.

Evony, thankfully, remained quiet as she cleaned the blood from her skin, giving her an area to disinfect before she numbed the wound.

Lauren glanced up, watching relief flood through Evony as a sigh exhaled. Her muscles relaxed beneath her touch before Lauren began stitching the wound together.

"Almost over." Lauren cleaned the wound again, bandaging it up before she snapped off her gloves and disposed of the used utensils. Evony went to tug the dress back on before Lauren's hand grabbed her wrist. "Just...get out of the dress. I'll get you something."

She returned shortly, loose cotton pants and shirt in hand. Evony's hesitant but smart enough to allow help getting into the clothes, Lauren immediately moved shortly thereafter to get rid of the dress before Evony could realise what was happening to her favourite Chanel number.

"Why are you doing this?" Evony asked when a glass of orange juice and food was pushed into her hands. Lauren blinked at her, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear. She's uncertain of the answer, but too afraid not to.

"Because," Lauren sighed, "whether you believe it or not, killing you is not what I wanted."

"You could have fooled me with your superior, gloating act."

Something defensive flared up inside of Lauren. She could feel Evony's pride like midsummer glare. Smiling bitterly, her breath hissed before she spoke. "You did lock me up in a dungeon. _After_ sending someone to sleep with me. Not to mention you played tricks, allowed the Light to hold Nadia over me even though you _knew_ what happened."

"Ah, yes. So it was just payback then?" The orange juice pressed to her lips, her eyes hovering on Lauren's while she waited for an answer.

She was studying her, Lauren realized, looking for a chink in her armour.

Carefully, she chose her words. "Partially. Not all of which was necessarily directed at you. I had bigger plans at hand."

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations. Payback received." Evony sighed, dropping her head back against the couch. Quiet froze over them, keeping them tense. As Lauren tidied up the mess, Evony finished off the food and set the plate down. "You're a cold hearted bitch, Lauren," she said, looking over at her. "But I can almost respect it."

"Almost?"

"Directed at someone else, I would have offered you praise. Hell, if you even told me your plan I might have helped you take some Elders down that have been grating on my nerves. But needless to say, I'm taking it a little personally." Lauren stepped closer, setting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Ev-" she stopped, thinking better of it. "I didn't realize that-"

"Don't," she warned. "I'm tired as it is. And..." her throat swelled. She turned her head away, jaw clenching. "Well, I have nowhere else go." She let out a barking laugh, the irony not escaping her.

"What about-?"

"What?" the anger returned vehemently as she snapped her eyes to Lauren. "Friends?" she offered, "Or perhaps you think that _someone_ I know wouldn't see this-this _bullshit_ as a step up the ladder and snap me in half with their bare hands." She breathed out heavily, hand over her wound. "You took everything. My power, my position...and my life. And the thing is, I think you were hoping this would happen."

"I didn't-"

"Think?" she offered. "Oh, I believe you did. In fact," Evony leaned forward, smirking as she invaded Lauren's personal space, "I _think_ you're a lot darker than you let on, Doctor Lewis." Lauren held her breath, staring. She refused to give in to the obvious bait being offered. "And I'm betting you enjoyed working for the Dark. More-so than you realise."

"I didn't. I did it-"

"For Bo?" Evony laughed. Then, seeing Lauren's expression, the way her muscled shook with tension, she quickly sobered up. "I'm sure you tell yourself that to keep warm at night. But between you and me, we both know that you did it to get off."

Lauren's face twisted furiously before she stood up, walking away from the conversation before she accidentally punched the Morri gan again.

Evony laughed mirthlessly as she asked, "Was it something I said?"

Lauren turned to say something, a defense on her tongue when the apartment door slammed back on the wall. Jumping, she turned, coming face-to-face with a man holding a gun, pointed at her. "Human."

Lauren's brows raised. "Yes?"

"No, not you. Her." The gun moved to Evony.

"Oh, right. Lauren, I forgot to tell you, I'm being hunted down by the Dark Fae and it's all your fault." Evony sighed, "In fairness I didn't think you were that close behind me. I would have thought the explosion might have stopped you."

"You left an easy trail to follow."

Evony's brow pulled before she remembered the blood. "Oh. Right." As the man stepped closer, her body tensed, anticipating what was going to happen. Something stopped her, schooling her features, she waved her hand carelessly at the man. "Get it over with, I want to see what all the fuss about damnation is about anyway."

Lauren looked from the gun to the man, calculating her move carefully. He held the weapon steadily with both hands. The safety clicked off and Lauren stepped closer. "You can't," she said firmly.

The man looked to her. Registering that she was in the apartment as well. "I'll kill you too," he warned.

"She's claimed by Bo, you can't take her." Lauren was almost surprised by how quickly the lie came.

Evony stilled, then changed her expression before the hired gun could see. Instead, she looked to Lauren, watching the doctor raise her hands in surrender, moving to step in front of the gun. _Idiot._

"So? She doesn't care for her-"

"You really want to take her on when she finds out what happened?" She stepped closer. He wasn't much taller than her, lithe, dark hair. Lauren tensed, then relaxed. "Look at her, she's in my apartment, in my clothes, looking pretty relaxed if you ask me. Does that look like someone who broke in?" The man glanced over to Evony before Lauren lunged, her hands grabbing his wrist, disarming the gun.

He struggled to fire, but his finger was torn away from the trigger. Lauren squeezing, twisting as she broke his wrist before she kicking him backwards. The gun dropped to the carpet. Grabbing the weapon, Lauren pointing it to him, clicking the safety back off. "Bad move," she smirked.

"Woah," he stepped back. "Look, I just want her."

"Kill him," Evony demanded. Lauren didn't pay attention, sidestepping to block her view from the man.

"Leave," Lauren said. "Or I'll shoot you in the foot. Then I'll start aiming higher," she lowered the weapon, keeping eye contact. He didn't move, eyes switching from Lauren to Evony. "The wound won't kill you, technically. You'll bleed out first. If I shoot you in the leg you'll be in pain for about as long as it takes for someone to find you here and call the ambulance. Unless you crawl yourself over to my phone which is hanging over the kitchen bench. You probably can't see it. If you don't make it, well, you've got about three hours of pain to deal with, but don't worry, the first few seconds it'll just feel hot. Then your brain will register something's wrong and start receiving signals from nerves around the wound, telling you you're in some of the worst pain imaginable."

The guy blinked, but didn't say anything, paling at the idea. Evony tried not to laugh.

"Leave or you won't live long enough to feel humiliated when your buddies find you curled up at _my_ doorstep." The guy stumbled back, then ran from the apartment. The moment his footsteps faded, Lauren began to tremble. Safety back on, she slammed the door shut, locking it behind her before she sagged, falling to the ground. "Shit."

"He's not the last one," Evony said calmly. "There are others. Better ones. He just managed to stumble across me on my way here."

"And you lead them to me?" Lauren asked, raising her head to look at the woman on her couch. Evony didn't look all that amused. If anything, she looked hurt. Lauren frowned, remembering what she said. She had nowhere else to go. "Bo-"

"Send me to that insipid bitch and I'll kill myself before she gets a chance to interfere with her succucrotch." She tilted her head, looking away spitefully, "Though I doubt that I could claim the bounty if I kill myself. Not that I need ten million."

"Ten mil-" Lauren shut her mouth, diverting the conversation. "What do you want from me, Evony? Do you want me to get shot as well?" Evony shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Lauren threw her hands in the air. "Of course you do. Fine. Sure, come to my house and take out two birds one stone, hmm? I'm sure that'll fix all your issues."

"Look, for what it's worth, I didn't think they were that close behind me. I _thought_ I had enough of a window to kill you, grab what I could and move on."

Lauren raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She held Evony's gaze before sighing. "Come on," she said dryly. "I have a plan." _Sort of_.

Walked over, she grabbed her medical kit and continued down to the hall, into her bedroom. Evony followed, passed the wall of artwork, before leaning against a chest of drawers as Lauren tore through her belongings. She threw supplies into two separate duffle bags, grabbing a small box from the bottom of her wardrobe before zipping up both bags, filled with clothes, amongst other odds and ends. She slung one over her shoulder, throwing the other at Evony.

"What are you doing?"

"What's right," Lauren said. "Just...follow me." Outside the apartment, Lauren lead Evony down to the apartment parking lot where she pulled out her coat hanger. "Unwind it," she directed, handing over the wire coat hanger.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She paused, looking at Evony. "Please."

Evony blinked, unwinding the metal as Lauren pushed down on one of the car's windows. When there was enough of a gap between window and door frame, she took the coat hanger from Evony and maneuvered it to the lock.

"You've got some skills."

"Yeah, well, we're going to need them," Lauren said. The door opened and quickly she climbed into the driver's side, pulling out a set of other tools from one of the bags and began undoing the panel underneath the steering wheel "If you asked me this morning what I'd be doing. Helping you escape isn't one of them."

"You're not going to just _leave_ _me _with a rigged-up car to drive, are you?" she asked. "Where will I go?"

"I'll take you to someone, get you new papers. You can go to Australia for all I care."

"It's been a while since I've surfed the coast," she admitted. "But these papers better be good. If I get to prison, so help me-"

"You'll what? If you had friends in high places, you wouldn't be here," Lauren said, fiddling with wires as she attempted to hotwire the car. Evony stared at her, arms folded across her chest. At the silence, Lauren looked up, offering her a smile. "They'll be good enough. I have a good contact."

"I'm supposed to believe you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart?"

Lauren was quiet, fiddling with the wires before the sound of the engine started. "Yes!" she grinned, sitting back up in the driver's seat. The tools went back into the bags, tossed over in the backseat, before she climbed in properly, shutting the car door. Looking up at Evony, she directed her eyes to the passenger's seat beside her, winding down the car window. "Are you coming?"

"Where are you driving to?"

"Australia," Lauren smiled. The Morri gan didn't smile back. "Look, just trust me."

"Cute."

"I'm serious. I mean-" her hands scrunched up, frustrated that she couldn't find the words. Dropping them, she sighed, looking up at Evony. "Don't trust, trust me, whatever you want to do Evony. Just get in the car."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll leave and you can do whatever it is that you want to do. I mean, clearly you can sort out this mess yourself," she said dryly. Evony breathed in, holding it in her lungs before she dropped her folded arms.

"Fine." She stalked around to the passenger side of the car, ripping the door open and climbing inside. "Who's car is this anyway?"

Lauren smirked, the window going back up, "yours, actually. Well, one of them."

Evony's eyes ran over the car, not recognising it. "Dark Fae company car?" she asked.

"You're still the Morri gan, you know. So it's still _yours_."

"I know _that_," she bit back, sulking. "In bond only. I walk into my office and I'll be a human shishkabob." Her hand flicked nonchalantly, but guilt had begun to worm its way into Lauren's stomach. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Think of it as an extended holiday?"

"My accounts are frozen. My homes were taken," she breathed out, shaking her head. "And I need a manicure."

Taking the gear stick in hand, Lauren pulled the car into reverse. The reverse camera came up and immediately Lauren slammed on the breaks, staring at the man holding a gun. "Get down."

"Why-?" A shot fired and Lauren let go off the breaks, pushing her foot down on the accelerator. The wheel spun in her grip as she swung the back of the car, not to the man, but towards the other bounty hunters standing by. "I take it that ten million means a lot to some fae."

"They want to name a new Morri gan. Unfortunately, they can't until I'm dead." The other hunters scattered as the car's trunk nearly hit them. Thrusting the car into gear, Lauren pressed her foot down on the accelerator as another gun fired, shattering the back window. Driving out the parking lot, she veered left onto traffic, nearly hitting another car. Evony was still talking calmly as if this wasn't a life or death moment. "Of course, there are other ways to sever the Morri gan bond between myself and the land, but death is the quickest. Protocol and all."

Lauren's foot pressed down harder, driving through a red light. A speed camera flashed as Lauren drove onto the main road, heading towards the highway.

"Lauren. Where the _hell_ are we going?"

"We need to switch cars."

"We just got this car!"

"Yes, and now it has a smashed back window which stands out to _both_ the police and the fae." Evony blinked, looking behind her.

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'."

Evony sighed, settling back in the car. She hissed, clutching at her side.

"What?" Lauren asked, turning to look at her. Her eyes flicked from the road to where Evony's hand laid. "I'll take a look at it when we get to a gas station."

Evony noticed that after a few strange turn offs, Lauren had reduced her speed to the limit. "I'm fine," Evony said.

"If you lose any more blood _fine_ will not be part of your vocabulary." Lauren made another turn, looking behind her as they stopped at the lights. People were looking oddly to the car. If she wasn't careful, the police would pull them up. Looking to make sure the light was still red, she reached over, pressing two fingers to Evony's pulse.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for any signs of blood loss. You look pale, but you're not sweating any more. That's good."

"_Thank you_," Evony glared. "I'm fine. The light's green, by the way."

"Oh." Lauren drove, a little faster than necessary but not enough to cause panic. Pulling up on the side of the road, she pulled into a gas station and sighed, parking around the back. "We might have to walk to get another car."

"So...why are we parking here?"

"I need supplies. Just...follow me, okay?" Pulling out the gun, Lauren stuffed it into the waistband of her jeans, covering it up with her jacket. Slowly, Evony climbed out of the car. Frowning as she tugged at the shirt and pants Lauren had given her to wear.

"Unless the supplies is money-"

"We don't want the police coming," Lauren said, grabbing the bags from the backseat. Pulling out her phone, she walked into station and began picking out overpriced food and drinks, and assorted other things before heading towards the counter. Dialing a phone number, she grabbed the magazine in Evony's hand and placed it back.

"_Yo, doc. What's up?_"

"Hey, Kenzi. I, ah, need a favour."

"_What kind of a favour?_" Lauren could hear music in the background of the phone. "_Do you want Bo_?"

"No, no. Don't tell her it's me."

Kenzi was quiet on the other end, before clearing her throat. "_What do you want, Lauren?_" the tone was harsher, dangerous.

"Look, I don't mean to put you in an awkward spot, but you know that I wouldn't ask if this wasn't necessary." She handed the groceries Evony, pulling out her wallet to give her her credit card. Evony glared before stalking over to stand in line. Lauren got the feeling that she didn't _do_ queueing up very well.

"_Lauren-_"

"I need a contact. Someone who can do false documents; passports, birth certificate."

"_What for?_"

_"_ Just enough to get overseas. Do you have someone?"

"_What are you doing_?"

"_I'm_ doing nothing. It's not for me."

Kenzi paused. Lauren swore she could feel the suspicious stare on her. "_You swear_?" she asked carefully.

"I swear. After I deal with this situation," she looked to where Evony had, once again, managed to grab a magazine to flick through. "I'll be back home."

"_This isn't some trick to get me to hand over the information_?"

"No. No trick, Kenzi. I just owe someone. Big time."

"_Well you already owe _me_ big time. This will be like ginormously big time. Especially if you don't come back_," she sighed on the other end. The music getting louder briefly before the phone returned to her ear. " _There. I texted over the deets. So just. Come back safely okay? Or I'll kick your scrawny ass before Bo gets a chance to know what happened._"

Lauren laughed, smiling, "Alright, thank you Kenzi. I owe you."

"_Damn right._"

Lauren hung up, frowning as she looked at her phone. Evony was at the cash register, handing over the credit card over. "Can I use this?" she asked, pointing to the pen on the counter.

"Sure," the guy shrugged. Lauren smiled, grabbing the back of a business card. She scrawled the address on the back of the card and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she turned off her phone, placing back in her pocket. She'd remove the battery later. "Thanks."

"No problem?" the guy said, handing the credit card back to Evony. Lauren snatched it back before she could forget.

"You don't have to be rude."

"I don't trust you with money," Lauren said, looking over her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"When's the last time you had a budget that was under a thousand dollars?" Evony's mouth opened, then shut, frowning at Lauren.

"Whatever. Just get me out of here. And I'll _expect_ new clothes."

Lauren shook her head, "We can discuss clothing later." Evony's brows raised. "I didn't mean that."

"I'm sure you didn't. Even if you did, I wouldn't touch you or your fae-defiling vagina again." Lauren stopped, sighing as Evony walked on ahead. In fairness, she deserved that one.

"Come on, let's just go steal a car."

"Anther mercedes?"

"No."

"Bently?"

"No."

Evony glared. "Jaguar?"

"Really?"

"Fine, fine, whatever, we'll settle for the Prius."

Lauren glared, tempted to get the Prius in _spite_. Before her eyes came across the perfect car. "How about a VW?"

Evony turned around, looking to where Lauren's eyes were before she snapped back to Lauren horrified, "That _thing_," she said pointing across the road, to where the volkswagen van was parked in an residential lot. Orange, old and glaring at her.

"It's perfect."

"It's not exactly _discreet_," Evony said. Lauren sighed. She was right. Still there wasn't much else to pick from and she wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's...a bit difficult," Lauren admitted. "Just trust me when I say far away."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I?.

Walking over to the residential parking lot, she stopped as she came to a crew cab with a camp shell. Evony watched where her eyes went, her smile breaking out into a grin. "Not a prius girl," she said.

"Nope," Lauren smiled. She was _never_ a Prius girl.


	2. Reckless Endangerment

2\. Reckless Endangerment

Lauren yawned, overtaking the blue Ford in front of her. Her eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening widely as she swerved left. They were on the highway, making their way slowly to an old friend of Lauren's. The address Kenzi gave them was the stop after and basically hook turned them backwards across borders. They had just over a day's trip ahead of them if Lauren pushed it, then another few days on top of that.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, with the sun sitting low on the horizon and rising fast, it felt like a very bad, stupid idea. Knowing the statistics of sleep deprivation on a highway, you would think she'd choose a better option. Like sharing the driving with Evony.

Peaking at her, Lauren grimaced at the idea. Evony was probably not the best option either.

Stifling another yawn, Lauren groped beside her, only to find the middle seat empty of what she needed. Turning her head, she saw the red label peaking out, nearby Evony's boots. "Pass me the bottle of coke."

Evony looked down at her feet, picking up the empty bottle. Tilting her head then, she peered at her curiously as to why she'd want a bottle of air. Lauren groaned. "What? I was thirsty," Evony defended.

"Well seeing as how caffeine dehydrates you, yes, I can see how that helped both of us." She breathed in, holding the breath low in her belly. She could do this. She just needed to keep awake for a little while longer and just imagine Evony as a defenseless, silent bunny rabbit who was going to hybernate for the rest of the car trip.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Lauren flicked on the AC, turning it down low. Beside her, Evony pouted, "Well, it's not my fault."

"Actually, yes, yes it is your fault. You drank half a bottle of coke!" Lauren hissed out a breath, forcing herself to relax. She was cranky and Evony was not making it easier. At least she'd been quiet for the most part, taking naps here and there when exhaustion took over. "Look, just past me the Sprite."

Evony shrugged, throwing the empty bottle onto the back seat before she reached to the lemonade, handing it over to Lauren. Lauren placed the bottle between her legs, one hand on the steering wheel as she opening the lid. The bottle exploded. "Shit!"

Evony laughed, watching as the lemonade went everywhere in Lauren's lap. "Oh honey, didn't anyone ever house train you?"

Lauren's eyes pierced over hers, lifting the bottle to her mouth. "Did you do that?" she asked, taking a sip. Choking, she side-eyed Evony as if it was her fault she'd inhaled the drink up her nose.

"No, that was all you."

"Did you shake up the bottle?" Lauren asked. A car beeped beside them and Lauren's eyes snapped back onto the road, switching back into her correct lane. "Just don't do it again."

Evony sneered at her. As if she would sink so low as to shake a bottle before handing it to someone. "I'm not that juvenile."

"Could have fooled me."

Evony's jaw clenched. How dare Lauren come of acting as though she was the victim in this situation. Self-righteous, the fucking lot of them. This was why she kept human's at an arm's length away and for shorts bursts of moments only. "Keep to yourself, doctor and we won't have any more issues."

With the quiet holding over them, Evony settled into the seat, shivering with the AC. She felt Lauren place the lemonade bottle back down at her feet but just as she thought the good doctor was going to turn the damn thing off, the temperature seemed to lower. Opening her eyes again, Evony looked to the AC. Full blast, temperature just above freezing.

What the fuck.

The human doctor was shivering briefly, her skin broken out with goosebumps. Still she made no move to do anything about the temperature.

"It's cold," Evony snapped.

"I know."

"Fix it."

Lauren gave a short look, sighing. "I can't."

"Well, I don't like it." She reached out to turn the AC off, Lauren's hand snapped it away. Glaring at her, she swerved on the road briefly. "Dammit. I'm exhausted Evony. The cold makes it difficult to sleep."

"But I want to sleep."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Knees holding the steering wheel in place, Lauren reached into the back seat, grabbing one of the bags and throwing it onto Evony's lap. "There's a sweater somewhere in there. Put it on and stop complaining."

"Touchy," Evony teased. She unzipped the bag, looking through contents with interest before pulling out the eggshell coloured sweater. "This is an actual sweater," she commented, staring at it. She'd never worn sweaters. She had no reason to. when jackets had merely been an accessory. But all of that was before some idiot blonde woman changed her DNA.

Shooting a look to Lauren, she looked from the sweater to her. "You've got to be kidding me. This is the best you have?"

"Take it or leave it, Evony," Lauren said, reaching to turn the temperature down lower.

The Morrigan scoffed. Undoing her seatbelt, she tugged it on, immediately thankful that Lauren had removed the battery out of her phone. There was no way in hell she'd let anyone see her this way.

Not that it really mattered. Salvaging her reputation from this seemed impossible. She'd have to kill everyone and start over. Not that she hadn't contemplated that before now.

Shutting her eyes, she laid back in the seat, squirming in the material. She still wasn't used to feeling everything. The sweater was soft and yet still itchy. Or ticklish. Is that what humans meant by ticklish? If it was, she didn't like it. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Make me." Lauren glared, grabbing the seat belt and shoving it on. Swerving on the road again. Evony's eyes flew open. "Are you fucking insane?"

"I could say the same about you! You're human, Evony. Do you understand that?" Evony breathed out sharply, tossing her head to look away. "You get that a car accident will kill you. A collision will throw you out of the window at this speed. Your bones will shatter, your ribs will break and probably puncture a lung or other vital organs. Then it's just a matter of bleeding out, brain damage or cardiac arrest. Do you understand?"

Evony shuddered, then smoothed her features before she could see. "Oh honey, if there's a car accident, you will be the one driving." Lauren side-eyed her, stifling back a comment. Her shoulders squared, muttering to herself, dirty comments Evony didn't care to listen to. Uninspired language. She was a doctor and she had one hell of a tongue on her. If she couldn't come up with something better than mountain troll than she might as well be reading a phone book.

Relaxing back into the carseat again, Evony fixing herself in the seat belt, rubbing where Lauren's hand had yanked over her torso. It felt like it might actually bruise. Evony frowned at that thought. Bruises were all well and fun when inflicting them, having them was another thing entirely. She didn't get bruises before. It used to take a lot more force to rupture blood vessel than a simple blow to her body.

She was beginning to understand why humans were always whining about torture.

"How long until we get there?" Evony asked.

"Soon."

"Soon is not good enough. When will we arrive?"

"When you see a town," Lauren glared, looking over at the passenger seat, "then we're there."

"Ugh."

"If you don't like it, you can drive."

"At least I'd get us there before the sun goes down again," Evony bit back. She had no desire to drive this car. Truck. Whatever. They'd been driving non-stop, having a short break at a gas station where Lauren came out more disgruntled than happy.

Evony shut her eyes, head growing heavy. But as the road began to wind through a forest, a wave of nausea lurched inside of her.

Ugh. She hadn't felt that way since she was pregnant. Opening her eyes, she picked up the magazine she'd bought with Lauren's money and flicked through it. But even the gossip of her (now ex) clients couldn't stop the wave of nausea. Groaning, she threw the magazine away from her.

"What are you even doing there?" Lauren said, looking over at her. "You're making a lot of strange noises."

"You wish."

"I wasn't- that wasn't what I-" Lauren sighed, cheeks heating as she shook her head. Evony took some amusement at that, but as the road twisted, she found her humour lost. "Look, are you okay?" Lauren glanced to her. "You look like you're about to throw-up."

Evony paused, contemplating keeping quiet when the sickness lurched. "I feel strange," she admitted.

Lauren sighed, hands clenching on the steering wheel. "Probably from drinking half a bottle of coke on an empty stomach. Eat the chips."

"I feel sick. How will eating help the situation?"

"Eat the plain salt chips and keep your eyes on the road."

Evony glared. "Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road?"

The hands clenched tighter around the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. "If you don't want my help," Lauren said, "then keep quiet."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?" she asked. "I don't feel nausea. Nausea was previously a sign of a fetul infection. You humans are so complicated with your bodies."

"Well not all women feel morning sickness when they're pregnant. Most do because of the drastic changes in hormone balance, blood pressure-"

"I know what causes nausea in pregnancy," Evony cut in. "I did my research." Flicking her eyes, she looked down at the magazine, unhappily glaring at it. "What I don't understand is why I feel sick now."

"Maybe you are pregnant," Lauren said spitefully, looking over at Evony. "Now that you're human, it's a lot easier to fall pregnant."

"Don't get cute, your vagina may be fucking fae-defying, but unless you were packing a fertility blessing up there, I doubt you knocked me up." Lauren's mouth twitched, turning to face the road again. There was a quiet moment before Evony made another noise of complaint, grabbing her stomach. Lauren sighed.

"You're carsick. The salt will-"

Terror flushed through Evony, "The car's making me sick?"

"What? No!" Lauren stifled back a hysterical laugh. She needed sleep. A lot of sleep. A whole day of sleeping. Dammit it was the weekend. "Motion sickness affects the sense of balance and equilibrium. Your body right now feels one thing but you're seeing another. Because of that, your brain is telling you that something's not right, therefore: nausea."

"Fucking fantastic," Evony grimaced. Grabbing the packet of chips, she ripped them open, slumping in the seat. "Just went I think I couldn't hate being human more, this happens."

"Well, get used to it. This is my life every single day and you haven't even dealt with the worst of it." Evony angrily bit into the chip loudly, knowing it'd bother her. Lauren barely took a second glance, instead reaching over to the radio and switching it on. As Evony began eating louder, she turned the music up. The Morrigan glared, reaching to turn it down when Lauren slapped her hand away.

"This is trash music, written by people who have no idea how to write or play instruments!" she snapped, changing the channel.

"How very eloquent."

"Don't start. I'm exhausted."

"Really? Exhausted, I wonder how that feels, Evony." Lauren fixed the station, turning the music up. The sound pulsed through Evony's ears, down her body and gyrating against every nerve. Sounds, as a human, had changed and not for the better.

"Nobody with taste likes this crap," she said, changing the channel. Fucking hell, she'd take the classical channel over this. At least there was ability there. Talent. Finesse. That and she had a thing for violinists.

"Well I like it," Lauren snapped.

"My point proven." Lauren pushed the channel back, just as the song ended. Her eyes narrowed threateningly at Evony. A car honked behind them just before Lauren drove off the road's shoulder. Lauren swore, swerving the car in place as Evony clung to her chair. "Pull over and sleep!"

"No! We're almost there." Sleep deprivation was growing into a horrible migraine, but the music helped to annoy her awake. She just needed to drive another fifty or so kilometres, then the highway town would be in sight.

However, when they drove past a road sign, Lauren realized she'd overestimated how far they'd travelled. They were still eighty kilometres away. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Nothing," Lauren grumbled. It was nine in the morning and all she wanted to do was crawl into a motel bed. She didn't care where she was sleeping, she'd take a bus station bench at this point.

Evony suffered the radio station by turning the music down to a bearable level. She was partially pleased and simultaneously annoyed that Lauren didn't argue with her, probably because she was too busy focusing on the road. How boring.

Unfortunately, as the next kilometre passed, it became prominent, very quickly that the coke she'd drank was working its way through her system.

"You need to pull over," Evony said.

"What?" Lauren glanced at her. "Why?"

"I need a restroom."

Lauren blinked at her tiredly. A sigh pulled from her lips as she tried to watch the road. "We'll be at the town in about forty minutes or so."

Evony adjusted in her seat uncomfortable, arching her back. "I need a rest stop," she said. "Now."

"I asked you when we stopped for gas if you needed to use the bathroom."

"Well I didn't need to go then, did I?" she snapped.

Lauren shook her head, trying not to take pleasure out of Evony's discomfort. "Well, you'll have to hold it."

"Lauren. So help me-"

"Do you see a rest stop on this road?" Lauren gestured. "There's nothing. I can pull over and you can go behind a tree if you're that desperate."

Evony gasped, horrified at the idea. This was the twenty-first fucking century. She didn't do tree squatting. Growling, she narrowed her eyes at Lauren. "Speed, do what you need to get there, but if you don't find me a toilet, Lauren, I promise that I will make the rest of your life a living nightmare."

"And how would that help the situation you're in right now?"

"Do it or you'll find out."

Lauren pushed down on the accelerator, narrowing her eyes as she drove on. They got lucky, there was a truck stop fifteen kilometres up the road. Pulling up, Lauren gestured for her to leave. Evony ripped out her seatbelt and shoved her way out of the car, stalking over to the dingy bathroom, scowling the entire time.

Lauren felt a chuckle raise in her throat, the Morrígan using a public restroom was more amusing than she'd probably ever admit to anyone.

She blamed the lack of sleep because it wasn't that funny.

Removing her seatbelt, too tired to get out and walk around, she shut her eyes, planning on sleeping for just a moment. Just a small nap while Evony probably tried not to touch anything in the bathroom. Lauren half hoped there'd be a giant spider on the door just to hear Evony scream.

But seeing as how she had lived a long life, it was feasible that Evony wouldn't be too sensitive to roughing it up. Lauren shrugged the thought away, preferring her mental image of a panicking Evony after the last few hours of driving. Her mind lulled, humour dying away and embracing sleep, assuring herself she'd wake up to the door slamming shut.

She didn't.

When she woke up, Evony had returned to the car, and had fallen asleep beside her. Somehow, Lauren had not only ended up spread out over the front car seat, but also over Evony, using her knees as a pillow. Shit. She did not need another ranting lecture about not touching her.

Muscles creaking, Lauren sat up, rubbing her shoulder. Evony was a lot more comfortable than she felt right with knowing.

Turning the ignition on, she started up the car. Music burst through the speaking, starling Evony awake. "Sorry," Lauren said, shutting it off. "I forgot."

"Bullshit," Evony yawned, stretching in her seat. She blinked at the dashboard clock, frowning until the numbers focused. "Two and half hours isn't much," she said.

"It's enough to get us into town. Well, me. Unless you'd like to drive?" Lauren groaned, blinking. She should probably get out and walk around first. But they were only forty kilometres away from their destinations. Turning to look at Evony, she watched as the woman removed the sweater, turning into a pillow before she snuggled back up to sleep. Her shirt had risen, revealing the bandages Lauren had placed there.

Without thinking, Lauren reached over and touched it. Evony froze at the touch. "What are you doing?"

"I need to change the bandages. Let me see the wound."

Evony narrowed her eyes, pulling away from Lauren. "It's fine. Itchy, but fine."

"Itchy as in it aches or itchy as in itchy?"

"It's itchy! That's all that matters." Evony tugged down the shirt, glaring.

"Well it could mean infection, or it could just be a sign that you're healing," Lauren said. She scooted closer, raising her hands ready to peel away the bandages. "Let me look at it. I'm a doctor."

"Thanks, I wouldn't have known that if you hadn't told me." Lauren glared at her. They both knew what she meant. "Besides, don't you think that you've done enough damage?"

"I wasn't the one who tried to stab you."

"No! You're just the reason I'm in this god forsaken mess in the first place," Evony flinched. Hitting Lauren's hands away from her. "I'm fine. That's what you humans say, right? When you don't want pestering doctors groping up your shirt?" Lauren bristled at the comment. "I'll just take whatever humans do when they get sick."

"Antibiotics?"

"Yes. That."

Lauren bit back the growl in her throat. She was going to kill her. She was going to kill the Morrigan with her bare hands. "We're not near a hospital, Evony. And I'm on my last twenty dollars. I can't afford to get you antibiotics if you fall sick because you wouldn't let me check your bandages!"

Evony blinked, "What do you mean last twenty dollars?"

"I mean that I don't have any more money after this."

"What about credit cards?"

"They can track our cards and so far, they don't seem to know where we are. Do you really want to ruin our great escape because you wouldn't let me check your wound?"

"It was hardly great." Evony looked away, biting at the end of her tongue. Fuck the doctor. No, wait, that's what got her into this mess. Lauren can go fuck herself for all she cared. "How are you supposed to...do whatever you need to do if you don't have any money." She looked at her, watching as the doctor licked her lips nervously, her shoulders falling slack.

"Look, I have a plan…"

"Yes, a plan. How fantastic. Which fae will you seduce next with your wonder snatch?"

Dark eyes snapped to hers as Lauren scowled. Evony almost grinned, gloating as the mark hit. "You are incorrigible."

"Why change what works?"

Lauren was about to screech and throttle her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and recounted the periodic table. She got all the way up to iron before stopping. "Evony. Why don't you want me to check the wound?"

The question caught her off guard. Evony blinked, then frowned. She had a retort on her tongue before it died at the simple, calm expression over Lauren's face. "Because." Great now she sounded like a toddler. She was having flashbacks to the mid-eighties with Massimo.

"Because?"

"I have no idea what you plan to do to me," she bit back. She took a breath, holding it low in her chest before giving in. "Fine, just be quick about it." Leaning against the door, Evony refused to look at Lauren as the woman grabbed her medical kit, snapping on a set of gloves.

Lauren tried to give Evony a reassuring smile, that the woman ignored, before she began untying the bandages, peeling back the gauze. The skin shivered at her touch.

"Well, it doesn't look infected. I'd still prefer cleaning it again."

"Just get it done, Lewis."

Lauren looked up, biting back a frustrated remark. The crease on Evony's forehead, pinching her brows together, struck coldly into Lauren's belly. Lauren flicked between the eyes; Evony was staring out at the windshield, watching wind blow across trees. But the edges of her eyes were narrowed, her lips pressed firmly together.

Fuck.

"There, all done." Lauren smiled, throwing the medical waste into a small rubbish bag. The bin outside was just near the toilet stalls and only a few feet away. Climbing out of the car, she disposed of the waste and came back to find Evony picking at the bandages. "You'll be fine in no time."

Evony glanced at her, frowning. "Can I turn the AC off now your highness?"

"You should speak." Lauren waved a hand, tired of arguing, "Sure, do what you want." She climbed back into her own seat, buckling up. Evony grinned, switching off the AC, then turning on the music. Lauren reached over, snapping the music back off. "No music."

"You said I could do what I want," she drawled. Lauren shivered, throwing her a dirty look. Whatever vulnerability had been there before was gone, now replaced with arrogance. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Driver picks the music."

"That rule only applies if you own the car, Lewis."

Lauren shrugged, "I stole it and the license plates." Evony laughed. The statement may be true but that did not give her any right. Lauren had switched over the license plates with another car, telling her that it was unlikely the person would even notice until someone else pointed it out. By then they'd have switched both numberplate and cars again.

With police able to scan number plates as they pass by, it was supposed to give them an extra shot. In truth, though, Evony thought it was extra work.

But if it does work, it will be smart.

And if there was anything Doctor Lewis was, it was intelligent. Well that and a raging sex goddess but kudos given when deserved and Lauren did not deserve that after everything.

Besides she was almost certain half of the orgasm had been due to extra grown nerves, not Lauren's ability.

Back on the highway, Evony listened vaguely to the Top Rated show as Lauren grew exhausted again. As it slowly crept down to the top ten, Evony found herself growing bittersweet over the announcement. She felt oddly proud and reluctantly pained at the forced vacation she'd been placed on.

'Minerva Meyers, also known as Rita Grafton to those of up down in Ottawa, has been holding the top five spots for how long now, Sal?' Michael Briggs, the radio host, asked his co-host.

"Twelve weeks," Evony smirked.

'Twelve weeks!' Sally gushed over the radio. 'First with her single 'Inferno', now with her latest new song 'Running (out of time)', which is track number eight on her controversial album 'Frivolous Genocide'. And I have to say, I adore this punk-pop album! What about you, Mike?'

"I assume," Lauren broke in, "That Minerva's one of yours?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Evony grinned at her. "Or perhaps you're just jealous?"

"Jealous?" Lauren laughed. "What do I have to be jealous of? Her depleting sanity?"

Evony shrugged. "Rita signed with me about the same time you did, actually. She was doing quite well. Usually I have to do a lot more work, but she knew exactly what she wanted, kind of like you actually." Lauren stiffened. "I had a tour booked for her, before all of this shit happened. But, well without me there, she's likely to fall of the deep end."

"You mean her career will go down without your added burst of insanity-inspiring inspiration?"

"Well, that too. But no. Darling, it's so much more. You see, when I stop feeding from someone, one of two things happens; the first being that their mind begins to heal and with the correct lifestyle they'll return home. This happens to most of those I suddenly stop feeding from. However, I'm usually there to reduce the feed."

"And the others?" Lauren asked. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Evony's smile flicker.

"Those I leave without warning, because I have to depart suddenly or for whatever reason," her hand flickered, gesturing to the current situation. "They have a tendency to go insane."

"So? Isn't that what usually happens?"

"Oh honey, no. Where a feed goes insane, I keep it on a leash. I don't let it wander around like a stray pet. If I did, the world would be in chaos." She paused, tilting her head. "Or heading towards a revolution. Who knows?"

Lauren grimaced. "You know."

"You're right, I do. But Nero was a fucking train wreck who my idiot servant at the time, let out of sight and I didn't want that happening again. Really, I had business to attend to in Antium, was it that difficult to stop him from making decisions without my consent?" Lauren choked, staring at Evony briefly. "Road."

Lauren swerved at the last minute, almost hitting a car coming the opposite way. "Are you telling me that you're the reason Rome burned?"

"Weren't you listening? My serving girl was."

Lauren shook her head. Disbelieving what she just heard. Evony and...Nero. Evony had been Nero's...muse… Evony was really old. Clearing her throat, Lauren snuck a look at to the ex-fae, watching her clean her nails. "Did he...did he really play the lyre?"

"Horribly. But he was a lovely singer." Lauren frowned. Evony sounded almost nostalgic talking about Nero. It was...well strange to say the least. She wasn't sure how she felt about nostalgic-Evony. "It was a shame his life ended so soon." Worried. She felt worried.

Lauren sighed. "He committed suicide."

"Yes, well he was making a mess, wasn't he?" Of course he was.

Blinking, Lauren tried not to roll her eyes. But Evony's nonchalance itched at her skin. "Do you always kill your lovers?"

"No, not always. Sometimes they kill themselves." At the dirty look thrown her way, Evony sneered. "Don't get your morals in a twist, in this day and age, when I grow tired of a client they turn to alternative methods. Drugs, alcohol, and the above, whatever makes them feel like they're closer to me. It's not my job to mother them. It's their own lives that they're wasting."

"No, you just made them dependant on you and cut them off cold."

"Hardly. I grow tired of them, the feedings becoming dulled or the emotions they feel are lacklustre. I still use them here or there but it's like eating the same meal over and over again until it becomes tasteless. It gets boring. I want something exciting. Full of life and passion."

Lauren laughed. "Well clearly there are those you do find interesting to keep around." Evony smiled, laying back in the chair as she thought over her favourites.

"I've always had a soft spot for poets," she admitted. "But in this day and age, it's just not sustainable to support them. You have to move with the times."

Lauren couldn't help but ask, "Who else has been one of your feeds?"

"In general or in passing?"

"Both?" Lauren asked.

Evony laughed at her. The absurdness of the question. Where did she even begin? "I might as well ask what you've ate over a lifetime. Narrow it down and I'll do my best to answer," she was teasing her, but Lauren didn't hear the tone. She wanted to know about Evony, her life. Here was a woman whose history was far richer than most other fae. Over two thousand years of great, brilliant minds seduced into her bed.

She didn't know where to begin. Probably with one of the most known woman in history. "Cleopatra?"

"Once. Julius liked to share, I still don't understand what all the fuss is about."

"Kurt Cobain?"

Evony laughed, arching an eyebrow. "Do you really want that answer?"

"Jimi Hendrix?" At that, Evony sighed blissfully, sounding the most human Lauren had ever heard. "You look almost happy," she teased. Evony waved her hand, dismissing the comment. "Well...what about...Da Vinci?"

"Ugh. Him. Not for a lack of trying. But unfortunately, I wasn't his type." Lauren perked up at the comment.

"He refused you?"

"I didn't offer. Being ensl-" Evony cut herself off there, biting back what she was going to say. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glaring out the window. Bitter tension sat over them and Lauren felt herself grow awkward. Whatever Evony had been about to admit was terrifying enough to stiffen her limbs. At least for her to admit.

Instead of prompting another argument, she decided to sidestep the issue. "So...Michael Angelo then?"

"No."

"Oh, ah…" She blinked, trying to think of other historical people. There were a thousand names, none of which were coming to her at the moment. "How about one of the Borgias?"

Evony froze, her eyes going wide, "Let's not go there."

"Why?"

"Just keep you're eyes on the road, Lewis."


	3. Robbery, Strong-Arm

**A/N:** to any french speakers reading this, I apologise furiously in advance. Also, to all my readers, I am so so thankful. If I don't reply to your review, I apologise, however I definitely read them all and all of which mean a lot to me and keep me going when my anti-muse is like 'forget it, no one cares', so thank you.

3\. Robbery, Strong-arm

Lauren sat in the car, glaring out of the windshield. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Evony staring at her, waiting for her to do something. It was past lunchtime and Evony had already finished off the packet of chips. Bag of air mostly. When she'd complained, Lauren pointed out the air stopped the chips from being crushed.

Not that that deterred in her in the least from complaining. "I'm hungry. Can you just get some real food already?"

Lauren's eyes never wavered from the brick wall. "I only have twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars can buy food. Can't it? I mean, aren't there those tiring ads on television about 'loose change' meals." Lauren side-eyed her before glaring back out of the windshield. They were currently at a gas station. One of the shittest one's Evony had seen, which she'd pointed out as Lauren pulled into it, before then commenting that they could rob the store blind and no one would bat an eye. "What are you waiting for?"

"A plan," Lauren mumbled. Running her hands across her face, she tiredly groaned, leaning back. "We need money."

"Yes. This has been established. Why don't we rob a bank?"

Lauren shook her head. "Too big." Evony blinked, before shaking off the surprise. Lauren almost smiled at that expression, similar to the 'Oh' she'd spoken, god, had it only been a week?

"Well the town's not exactly large. I doubt their biggest concern will be security. We could probably get enough to set us up in a motel for the night, at least."

"We don't need police on our tail on top of everything else," Lauren replied. "We need to get money. Just enough. A couple of hundred dollars and I'll work out something." She huffed out a breath, glaring at the wall in front of them.

"Well, you have a gun, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then we can rob this crappy place. See, plan solved. Let's get dinner."

"Not like that." Lauren groaned. She just wanted to sleep. No, actually, she just wanted to be in bed, curled up with a novel and have her biggest issue being her need to move to a new apartment. Again. Not Dark Fae bounty hunters that may or may not be on their tail who will definitely kill on sight.

"So we're not doing this because….?" Evony blinked at her. "Clearly it's not a moral dilemma, because from your history-"

"Yes, Evony," Lauren snapped. "I turned you human would you shut up about it for five minutes?" She glared, heaving out a breath and watched as a grin peeled over Evony's lips. The woman was freaking pleased that she'd gotten under her skin. Great. Shutting her eyes, she exhaled. Breathe out the worries or some crap. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"I was actually referring to your more shaky history of running, keeping secrets, the army, ecoterrorism, your parents…" she trailed off smiling coyly at Lauren. "Should I go on?"

Lauren hissed in a breath. "You know about them?"

"Oh honey, there's not much I don't know about you." Lauren blinked, shivering before she turned away. Right. That was a thought she'd file away to think on later. "Now: food. I'm starving and I want something. A steak with a wine and mushroom sauce perhaps?"

Lauren hummed. Blinking. She unsnapped her seatbelt, climbing out of the car. The planned formed in her head rather quickly. Cameras are likely to be recorded in a backroom, money would require a key but not a pin. Easy. Evony followed to the front of the truck. "So you'll seduce the attendant and I'll grab his keys," Lauren said, looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Lauren stared at her. Shit. Whatever she thought she'd said. She hadn't.

"The plan," she explained. "You seduce the attendant, enough for me to grab the keys, get him away from the cash register and then I'll grab the money. The alarms won't go off and then I can get rid of the video evidence before he has time to realise what's happened."

"I am not seducing some idiotic, dropout pleb with no ambition."

Lauren's brain stopped, zoning in on the singular word. "Did you...did you just call someone a pleb?"

Evony glowered, cheeks turning red. "Newsflash Lewis, you're not the only exhausted one."

Lauren stifled the laughter, trying to swallow it back. It was odd to see Evony wearing grey cotton pants with a cream wool sweater, even more so to see her look tired and frustrated at her. She looked...home-y. If you could ignore the dangerous scowl. "So, you revert to latin when you're tired?"

"Ugh. Just seduce the attendant, Doctor. I need to get this key and be done with this situation already."

Lauren shot her a dirty look. "You're seducing the attendant, I'm getting the key. Remember?"

"No. You will seduce the attendant while I get the key. I don't think you exactly have the subtle touch needed to lift keys without notice."

"Excuse me? You should talk!" Evony scoffed, infuriating Lauren even more. "And you seduce people for a living." Lauren paused, knowing her next sentence was dangerous. "Just think of it as another day at work." Evony's head whipped to Lauren's direction, eyes narrowing across the bonnet of the car. Yep, dangerous, but she couldn't back down now and for god's sake she was exhausted. "What? Did I say something that upset your pride?"

"Please, don't think so highly of yourself. At least seduction is a part of my culture and a necessary tool of survival, what's your excuse?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Apology not accepted." Lauren huffed. That wasn't what she meant and Evony knew it. "You go around seducing people as a means to an end, all of which seems to come back to Bo. And don't give me crap that it was a necessary evil. You just wanted to get into people's pants and I am not one to judge. Well, much," she added as an afterthought. "But honey stop lying to yourself. It's exhausting."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose, grinding her teeth. "Twice. I seduced you and her, that does not concede to it being a usual event. And this is an entirely different situation!" In the back of Lauren's mind, she was aware that they were yelling at each other. God, the attendant was probably calling the police now if he'd heard.

Or thanking his lucky stars. Who freaking knew.

"How is it different from you spybanging your way around? Just shut your eyes and think of the succuslut."

Lauren hissed out a breath, biting back her anger. She could feel her hands curling into fists as the damn woman smirked over at her. As if she was in her office, wearing a Vera Wang and not in some parking lot wearing her sweater. Her sweater. Because she was cold. "You're a right bitch, you know that?"

Evony laughed. "Because of the succuslut comment?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Why not? Does it offend you? Or does it remind you that you're darling human sugarsnatch isn't enough to satisfy your succubus girlfriend?" Lauren stalked out in front of Evony, glaring at her. Evonly just continued laughed, unafraid of what might happen. "Face it, Lauren. The truth is, you'll never be enough for her and you know it."

Lauren felt herself become at peace. A short moment where the world held still. Then her mind caught up and realised she was crying out, tackling Evony to the ground.

The woman hit the ground, back first. Her head bouncing on the asphalt, eyes slamming open. She breathed out, winded and wide-eyed. Lauren's hand went around her throat, snarling as she pulled back to punch her. Evony grabbed her her wrist, yanking the arm away from her. She grabbed Lauren's head, fisting blonde hair and rolled them both over, pinning Lauren down.

Arms above the doctor's head, her knees pushing down on Lauren's thighs, Evony grinned down at her, rolling her hips as she sat up. "Well this is familiar."

"Fuck you."

"Language, Doctor Lewis." Leaning down to lower her centre of gravity, she kept Lauren's legs pinned beneath her own, her arms still in grip. "Now. Are you going to behave now or do I have to teach you a lesson?" That should not have sounded so…

Lauren shook her head, glaring through the blonde. "Just get off."

"Ooh, now that's a thought. Unfortunately, you're not my type."

"I was before," Lauren bit back, wriggling underneath in a last attempt to get out from under her. She came to the quick conclusion that there was no conceivable way out.

Evony barely faltered on top of her, nodding in thought, "That's true, but then you were the cute human doctor who had a crush on Seven of Nine." And Janeway and hell most of the women, but Lauren wasn't going to tell her that. "Now you're just another doctor who tried to play God. No better than Mengele or Clauberg." Lauren's mouth parted, pain shooting through her. Is that how she saw her?

Their experimentations were cold, no regard to humanity. They viewed their subjects as less than… Lauren blinked. Nausea lurching inside of her. Oh god… But she didn't. She wasn't- she- the fae mistreated her. They were wrong. They were bad. They were…

Oh god.

"Get off me. I think-"

Evony climbed off, watching as Lauren scrambled onto her knees and threw up on the asphalt. Sitting back on her knees, she heaved heavily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn't like them. She wasn't. The fae were different, they were-

Lauren threw up again. Dry heaving over the spot. Her hands trembled beneath her, digging into the gravel. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Eyes squeezing shut, she inhale, trying to breathe.

"Car sick?"

Coughing, Lauren breathed heavily, eyes rapidly blinking. She looked up, the sky was grey. Of course it was. This was Canada. "Emotions tend to have a more physical effect on humans. Just wait," she smiled tiredly, bowing overself again as her stomach turned. "You're right, by the way."

"Of course I am," Evony smiled. Then paused, looking at Lauren curiously. "About what?"

"What I did to you. It was…"

"Wrong? I'm very aware. I mean of all people Lauren, why did you choose me to experiment on?" She rolled her eyes, gesturing largely around her. She looked tired though, the movement was slower, even her snark was only half there.

Lauren felt her breath rise, catching in her throat. She'd felt so right in what she'd done. It had seemed like a good idea. And after Evony made it clear that she wouldn't stop hunting Bo...well, it seemed like a good as time as any to put her plans into motion. Lauren sniffed, squeezing her eyes shut. Hubris was a fault she often fell into. The Light Fae used to keep her in check.

The Dark just expected it.

"You're not crying are you? Gods, Lauren. Don't be so dramatic. It's a useful trick, I could have used it against Elijah when I had the chance, but I'll take what I can get." She ran fingers through her hair, loosening knots. "But experiment on me again and whatever this 'treason' is, will be gone before you can beg for your life. Got it?"

"Got it," Lauren mumbled. Standing up. She dusted herself off, wiping her face. Dammit. Looking at Evony made her feel worse. "I'll fix this," she said. "I can fix this."

"Yes, well. You'll excuse me if I'm skeptical." She turned away, leaning back on the car. "At least that was thrilling. I haven't had a fight like that in a long time," she hummed, fixing her hair in the car's window. Her fingers touched under her eyes, glaring at the dark circles. Lauren almost found it cute, in a pathetic puppy sort of way.

"That wasn't a fight. That was a scuffle. At most."

"Ego still hurt?" Evony asked, looking over her shoulder.

Lauren glared, dragging fingers through the bangs of her hair. "Let's just...get this over." She pointed to the side door. Evony straightened her spine, shoulders falling back. She looked more regal in the grey pants and sweater than Lauren could pull off in her best fuck-me heels. It made the guilt weaken minutely noticing that.

The side door opened to the shop. Evony marched in first, still intentending for Lauren to take to the station attendant when she saw just who the station attendant was.

And it wasn't the drop-out idiot with greasy features she was expecting.

No. She was a young girl, twenties, dressed in the green and black uniform. Partial japanese descent with sharp features and freckles that dotted over her skin charmingly. Lauren stood, surprised at the woman. Evony perked up, immediately walking over to her with a smirk on her features. Well, Lauren thought, that solved that issue.

"Bonjour! Pouvez-vous nous aider? Mon chauffeur est perdu." (_"Hello! Can you help us? My driver is lost."_)

The woman blinked at her. Lauren, too, stared at Evony. She knew the woman was french, well, technically from Gaul, but… it was another thing entirely to hear her speak the language. Still, she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Evony. "Je ne suis pas votre pilote." (_"I am not your driver."_)

Evony smiled back at her, speaking low enough so the woman couldn't hear. "Votre énoncé est terrible." (_"Your enunciation is terrible."_)

Lauren bit back a sharp comment, instead turning to the confused woman. She was standing still, eyes wide and mouth parted as though her brain was having a full reset. Lauren didn't blame her.

"Je…" she mumbled, shaking her head. "Je ne parle pas français. Much...I...I just moved here..." Lauren's enunciation may not have been top range, but that woman clearly didn't, as she said, speak french. She had to get a lot of crap from the town. "My grandmother's sick and I needed the extra money, and my grandfather…" she stopped as Evony stepped closer.

"Oh," the Morrigan purred. "Good. We are...lost," she smiled, her french accent being of course, freaking perfect. Lauren held onto her anger, cheeks turning pink. She had to focus on getting the key, not on the hot, fury building in her belly. She almost wanted to tackle-choke her again.

Today was like a PMS rollercoaster of emotions. Clearly, Evony brought out the worst in her.

The Morrigan worked quickly, speaking with the woman in hushed voice, pulling her away so the attendant could explain where they were and just how far from town the gas station was. The key was passed into Lauren's hand before she could get close. The poor girl didn't stand a chance against Evony's seduction technique. Which just involved french, lots of touching and of course, Evony's voice in her ear.

Watching carefully, Lauren quietly made her way around the bench, keys palmed in her hand. Unfortunately, the register was old and stuck. When Lauren finally yanked it open, coins spilled out, drawing the attention back to her. Evony glared, the woman looked horrified. "What are you doing?"

Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but Evony grabbed the woman's shoulders. Seduction masking her desperation to draw her back. "She does not speak english, hmm?"

Lauren held up a pen, smiling the shyly. The girl wasn't fooled. She ripped from Evony, storming over to Lauren. Lauren froze before the keys were snatched away. The attendant grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket, holding it up like a weapon. "I'm calling the cops," she warned. "Leave and you might get away."

"Merde…" Lauren said, staring. The woman looked at her, clearing understanding that one. Lauren punched her, knocked the woman out with a single blow. She stared, surprised as the girl collapsed back, dropping to the ground. That had not been part of the plan. Worse, she hadn't even consider hurting anyone. Shit.

"Good hit," Evony said, walking over to look down at the girl. "I'm surprised."

Lauren shook her hand, clenching it in pain. "Most martial artists work up their hands, giving small micro-fractures to build up the density of the bones and allow it to heal over time before re-doing the process over and over again. Eventually their bones can withstand the ability to punch through concrete without hurting themselves."

Evony looked at her. "Yes, and this is relevant why?"

"I don't do that and I think I broke my hand." Lauren cradled her hand, frowning at the attendant. "Shit." Dropping to her knees, Lauren should have checked the woman for a concussion before she even worried out her own hand. The woman's head lolled but an ambulance definitely wasn't needed, thank god. Lauren would never forgive herself if she'd done serious damage.

Cradling her hand, she lifted her face up. Evony was wasting no time, already stuffing the money into pockets, grabbing a few snacks as she went. "The videos are in the back, I take it?" She snatched the keys, making her way there. "Why don't you grab the rest."

"If we're lucky, she'll have short term memory loss."

"And if we're not?" Evony stuffed a key in the lock. It didn't work. She tried another one.

"We revise the plan and make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Ohh, doctor Lewis. Look at you planning heists. Now you're my type." Lauren looked away, feeling oddly comforted by Evony's nonchalance. The woman had no issue with her experiments. It didn't make it right, but it made the guilt stop twisting inside her. Now it just sat light a weight in her belly. Evony finally shoved through the door, grinning. "Finally! Oh, look. VHS. I forgot they existed. You know, somewhere in my archive..." she trailed off, "pretend you didn't hear that."

Lauren rose to her feet, hissing in pain. Her hand might not be broken but it would bruise. Hairline fracture maybe? Nothing serious. Walking over, she looked into the room and frowned. "It's not even switched on."

"Is there another camera?"

"Not that I can see." Her eyes went around the cluttered room. There was nothing of interest. "Come on. Let's just go to town." Taking the girl's phone, Lauren left the gas station. "Are you good to drive?" she asked.

"Now you're asking me?"

"Well it's not like you offered before. I assumed you didn't drive."

"I was driving before you were born," Evony scoffed. "I actually owned one of the first cars. Still sits in my collection actually."

Lauren's brows rose. "Of course you would have a collection."

"I collect art, why wouldn't I have a collection of cars?" Evony asked, arching her brow. "No matter. The situation is over, you can save your phone call until we arrive at the town. Whoever it is can wait, or…" she smiled. "I'll call them for you."

"I think not." Lauren's head bowed, horrified at the idea of Evony relaying a message to anyone she knew. "Let's just fill up the car and leave."

Lauren stalked over to the car, placing everything into the bags before she climbed into the front seat. The truck drove around with little issue to the pump. Evony immediately began eating a packet of chips, sinking low in the seat as Lauren climbed out to fill up the car. "Can we get something more sustainable than chips?" Evony asked, winding down the window.

"You were the one who grabbed them."

"Well I was hardly going to get the pies there, was I? Did you see the state of that gas station?" Evony scoffed, munching unhappily. "I want steak, Lauren. A red, juicy steak."

"Sounds like you're low on iron."

"I ate a steak about two days ago," she dismissed.

"Well, if you're not consuming vitamin C as well, it's likely that your body isn't absorbing it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Evony rolled her eyes, slamming her head back on the seat. "This humanity thing is bullshit. How do you deal with this shit?"

"Well, there's a large percentage of the population that is actually malnourished regardless of their weight status. With fast foods like McDonalds existing – which carry a low amount of necessary vitamins in their food, but are a lot cheaper to buy than actual fresh foods and meat – many people are putting on large quantities of weight without ingesting what their body's actually craving."

"Is that what you do? Eat salads all day?"

Lauren looked skyward, breathing in deeply. "I eat a range of different meals. When I have time to cook, I'm partial to making pizza actually. Hamburgers and chips sometimes. Pasta. Thai Chicken curry."

"Aren't they all bad for you?"

"In smaller quantities, no. I cook them all myself as well so less oils actually go into the food than if I bought takeaway. The fats and oils actually make it taste better than it really is. Which is why it's difficult to just eat one fry when you buy a side dish. Carbs especially help release the 'reward system' in the brain, making it addictive – are you actually interested in this?"

"No, it's just amusing to hear you babble." Evony stopped eating, setting down the packet. "Can we go already?"

Lauren pulled out the gas pump, setting it down. "Sure. We can go."

"You know," Evony said. "I told you you didn't have a subtle touch." She'd opened up a canned drinking, down it quickly. Lauren tried to remind herself that Evony was a victim here.

"The register was stuck. How was I supposed to open it?"

"Holding on to either sides of the drawer to reduce the force as it ejected from the register," Evony looked at her, waiting for Lauren to comment. Lauren fumbled briefly. Sometimes she forgot just how intelligent Evony was.

"So...ah, how much money did we get?"

"About four hundred dollars. Give or take." Evony shrugged, reaching into her pocket counting through the bills. "It's not nearly enough."

"No, but it'll be enough for supplies. There'll be a store in town."

"To get what?"

Lauren climbed into the car, hot wiring the engine again. She looked at Evony, smirking. "Well we can't exactly afford a motel, can we?"

"Yes. Yes we can. You don't plan on sleeping in this car again, do you?"

"The cab in the back has more than enough room for us to sleep comfortably," she looked up at Evony, watching horror melt over her features. Small comforts like that made Lauren realise she had a wicked streak.

"Us. As in both of us, in that small space? I don't think so." Lauren held the smile, working at the wires. She wasn't exactly partial to small spaces either. "Tell me you're joking."

"Some blankets, a few pillows, sleeping bags. It'll be like staying at the Ritz."

"Don't fuck with me Lewis. Tell me we're at least getting a three star motel with separate rooms."

"Oh no," Lauren smirked. "You're stuck with me for a long, long time."

"You're dead." The car started and Lauren sat up, bouncing as she put on her seatbelt. "A motel."

"We can get hamburgers for dinner."

"Steak. With wine." Evony corrected, narrowing her eyes. "Giving me one luxury, Lewis, or I swear to whatever higher power you believe in, I will make the next few days hell for you."

Lauren pulled out the stolen phone, dialing the number briefly as she smiled at Evony. "Trust me, this already going to be hell." Pulling out onto the highway again, Lauren smiled as the phone picked up. "Jenkins, hey!"

"Lauren...new number?"

"Err...sort of. I mean yes, well, borrowing a friends phone. It's complicated." Evony stared at her, snickering at the failed attempt.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked Lauren. Lauren glared back.

"I'm sure…" came the dry reply. "I have your scarf by the way. When are you coming up?"

"Funny you should ask actually…I just called to give you a heads up. I'll be in town tomorrow or the next day, you know, depending when I leave. I need to collect that box from you. And of course, that scarf. Is it purple or pink?"

"You'll have to see. Do you have any doubt that it'll be epic? You owe me dinner though."

Evony's eyebrows shot up. Clearly the phone was loud enough for her to hear. "Dinner, no problem. How about steaks. Oh, ah, I'll be bringing another person."

"Nadia?"

"No...she…" Lauren trailed off swallowing. "Long story. Well, not that long but…" she sighed. Jenkins got it.

"Don't let Gem find out about this new girl."

"God, no. And it's not like that. At all. She's...a friend..."

"I know." Lauren could practically hear his cocky grin on the other. "Steaks and wine it is. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day. Give me a call when you know."

"Will do, thanks Jenkins. I'll see you soon." The phone clicked off. Handing it over to Evony, Lauren looked to where the bags were. The darker of the two carried necessary tools she used to mostly assemble furniture and sometimes break into cars. "Can you take the battery out of that phone too? Just in case. I doubt they'll be looking for it but better safe than sorry."

"Better safe than sorry?" Lauren shrugged. "You are far more ridiculous than I first took you for." The phone was an old motorola razr flip phone. It wasn't exactly high tech. Still, Evony was exhausted from all the arguing and too hungry to care. "Did he mention steaks for dinner?" she asked. "I could take hunting and killing something my self, I'm so hungry."

Lauren blinked at her, wondering if Evony ever had...probably. She probably made a sport out of live hunting humans, too. "Tomorrow...or the next day. We'll have hamburgers tonight. Or thai food." Lauren thought it over. "Whatever you want." As long as she stopped whining about it, Lauren didn't care what they ate.

"Real food," Evony muttered. "God I'd even take a fruit salad. Something that isn't chips."

Lauren looked at her, frowning. "It's probably from losing all that blood. Just keep your fluids up. I'll pick up some multivitamin when we go shopping."

Evony perked up. "We'll be going shopping?"

"To walmart," Lauren grinned. Catching Evony's wrathful expression, she flinched . "You can stay in the car if you want and I'll do it myself. But I'll need your cut of the money."

"Do you have a deathwish?"

"Apparently so. Look, just...relax. It's only walmart."

"And death is only a temporary setback for the fae, but don't see me walking straight for it."

"Temporary?"

Evony waved her hand. "Oh please, like you don't know."

"Well, no. Not really. The fae aren't exactly forthcoming when it comes to their history. Most of which I have to research myself and even then I can weeks looking at different sources of information that all contradict each other. It's exhausting, I'd rather use my time researching what I can with my own hands."

Evony blinked, then shrugged. "Well, I'm here now so if you have a question, ask away." Lauren opened her mouth, stuttering briefly before she closed it again. Where do you even begin? "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"I...tell me about the fae's life. After death."

Evony shook her head. "Boring. If you must know, there are different planes of existence. Death is more of a nuisance than anything else." Lauren gave her a look. "What? You didn't think life was really the end all? Please. There are different realms of existence, many of which humanity knows about, however, most of those have been exaggerated. Humans do love their fairy tales."

"And the fae enjoy embellishing their stories," Lauren counted.

"True. But what can you do? The truth is so boring. If they found out Hel was less fire and more just a hold on souls, well, the artwork would certainly be quite dull." Lauren blinked. Relatively speaking, she'd thought about life after death and so on. But it never had been a subject she thought too deeply on. "It doesn't matter though, as a human most of those planes I'm excluded from. Realms and doorways are shut because the human soul isn't old or simply strong enough to pass through."

Lauren held her breath, seeing a crack in the mask Evony wore. Barely noticeable, but there around the corners of her eyes. "You're afraid." Evony laughed at the comment. "You don't know what will happen to you."

"No, I don't," she agreed. Evony tilted her head, looking out the windshield. "But don't think that not knowing makes me afraid. What is there to know? You live, you die and either your existence turns to ash, or you prevail and move on. Being fae has the extra benefit of opening a few doors, nothing else."

"But-"

"The truth is Lauren, you may have turned my DNA human, but I was born fae. There are planes of existence I will still be connected to after death."

Lauren gripped the steering wheel, glaring before she turned her head to snap a retort. Evony's features were soft, vulnerable. Biting back the comment, she looked back to the road. She could see the town in sight.


	4. Shoplifting

**A/N: **To Issa who asked about the romance between Lauren and Evony, the answer is yes. To my readers, thank you. Also, as you've probably noticed, all my chapter titles are named after criminal actives the two idiots keep getting involved in. If you have a criminal activity you would like to see done, prompt me. Yes, I'm shamelessly asking you for title help ;)

Thank you to everyone for being wonderful! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it.

4\. Shoplifting

Lauren handed the money to Evony. "Two hundred and seventy-five each. That should be more than enough to keep you occupied for a while." She glanced up, "If you budget. You can budget, can't you?"

Evony snatched at the money, pocketing it quickly. "I'll make do."

"I want to buy some burner phones first. Just to keep in contact." She stared, Evony seemed more interested in the bottle of water she had. "Could you come in for five minutes before you rush off?" Evony shrugged, yawning to herself.

"Sure," she said, glancing at her briefly. "Fine. I need to take a shower anyway."

Lauren blinked at her. "Where are you going to take a shower?"

"Excuse me," she said, narrowing her eyes at her. "A shower, Lauren. I need one." Lauren sighed, folding her own money away into her wallet. Somehow, Evony had gotten it into her mind that necessary resources were just hanging about for anyone to get.

"Look, let's just...grab some gear and we'll go to a camping ground. They'll have bathrooms there."

Evony glared. "We. Are not. Camping," she enunciated each word between her teeth, digging them into Lauren's ears as she glowered at her. "I didn't live for two thousand years to go back to living in the hills." Lauren bit back the laughter. The idea of a young Evony camping it out around Gaul was an interesting thought, but one she didn't have time for. She may be desperate for a shower, but Lauren only wanted to buy supplies and then sleep.

After scrubbing the truck clean because who knew who or what had been in the trunk.

"Look, the only other option would be driving up to a truck stop and sleeping there. Unfortunately, they don't really take too kindly to other cars being there."

"If you stole a semi, that wouldn't be an issue."

Irritation grated against her chest. Evony just had a way of jabbing the right nerve to irritate her. "I'm sorry, did you see a semi-truck when I was stealing cars?"

"Yes, I did actually _and_ I pointed it out while you were on your knees switching plate, but did you pay attention to me? No. You were far too proud-"

"Too proud? I saved our asses. Don't you think that the police might notice a large stolen semi-truck on the road with two women driving it?"

"Well clearly you seem to know everything!"

Lauren felt her stomach clench, her hands squeezing into fists as she glared across the seat. Taking a breath, she tried to swallow her anger. "I thought that maybe getting you out of the country safely might be a good option rather than handcuffed in a cell because we got caught stealing a truck neither of us have license to drive!"

"Speak for yourself. Besides," Evony's features masked, her body relaxing as if anger was beneath it. "It wouldn't be the first time I broke out of a cell."

Lauren snorted. "Of course it wouldn't. Who cares that if the police get us you'll be in Dark Fae hands within minutes of booking."

"At least this shit would be over and done with and I won't have to share the same disgusting, irritating place as you."

"Fine. You know what Evony? Do what you want. I'm going to get some supplies." She climbed out, slamming the car's door behind her. Her wallet was full, hopefully enough to buy what they would need. At least it would keep her occupied until her anger burned away. Disgusting? She'd liked to point out to her fae-highness that all those crumbs were created by her self. Irritating however? Oh, wow, would Lauren love to shove Evony in a small space with herself and see how she deals.

Lauren flinched, hearing the passenger side slam behind her. Evony's footsteps following. "Decided to follow?" She looked at her, really looked at her. Evony hair was limp, her face clean of all make-up. Still somehow more attractive than she had right to be. Seriously? Even as a human she was _still_ blessed with genetics.

Lauren almost wanted to turn another fae human just to see if the results would correlate or if it just had something to do with being a leanan sidhe. "I decided that you'll probably end up buying everything but what I need."

"Right. I'm sure that's exactly the issue, not the fear of bounty hunters at all." Lauren almost regret the dig. But dammit, it felt good to see her flinch.

Evony sniffed, looking away as if it'd been nothing. Lauren rolled her eyes. Right, of course, what did she care about Dark fae hunters? They just wanted her bounty. She'd gone on a rant before about how much the artwork she had in her house was worth. Even Lauren had been tempted to rob her place when she brought up a missing Degas.

Damn. The things she could do with a couple of hundred million dollar.

"I decided that you would need help getting food," Evony informed her, moving to stand beside her, three feet to the left.

Lauren chuckled, shaking her head. Right, sure, food. She'd like to see her try and sneak a steak into the shopping cart. Rolling her eyes skyward, she sighed. "Evony. We need to get along if we're going to survive this trip," she told her, dropped her eyes to look at her. "We have to stop fighting."

"So? It's not my fault."

Lauren tried not lunge, her lungs clenching around a drawn breath. Staring at the woman's scowl, she wondered if maybe she could get away with murder. Like _really_ get away with it. "Really? None? Not even going to own up a little? No, of course not," she shook her head, burying her hands in her pocket. "I don't know what I expected."

"Hey! It's not exactly easy for me. This _humanity_ thing is-" she growled, snapping her arms away from her. "I loathe it. And I despise you."

"I know, you complain. About everything mind you, which includes me. I almost look forward to seeing you catch a cold just to see how dramatic you'll be then." But she knew, somehow, she'd end up rushing left right and centre just to get her to _shut _the hell _up._

"Don't even joke about that," Evony growled, she snapped forward, falling in step beside Lauren. "And it's fucking difficult. There are all these _feelings_ inside me. Some of them I'm familiar with, but half of them I don't know what they are. It's maddening and irritating and _ugh_ I just want it to stop!" Her hands dropped by her sides, shoulders falling back. "Is there some weird thing you humans do that I don't know about?"

Lauren laughed, nodding to herself. That would explain a lot. "It depends, are they good emotions or are they bad?" Evony sneered at her tone. "Well?"

"I don't know! Irritating. They're annoying and useless." She huffed out a breath, folding her arms. Slowly, she looked to Lauren, studying her carefully before asking, "What do you do?"

"Me or humanity?" Evony waved a hand. She didn't care, she just wanted an answer. "Humans tend to drink. A lot. Eat. Have meaningless sex. More eating, more drinking, sometimes gambling, sleeping for days, they watch bad tv and read trashy novels, or drowning themselves in work, all of which they do until they can't think let alone feel." Lauren smiled, albeit bitterly. "Welcome to humanity, Evony. You've only just begun."

"What do you mean 'begun'."

Lauren shrugged uselessly. "Just wait until you lose someone you care about." The comment rose up like bile in Lauren's throat, She thought of Nadia, her brother, then her thoughts went to Bo. Hell, even Dyson and Kenzi were family these days.

Evony shrugged the comment off, entirely unaware of the inner dialogue Lauren was going through. "Thankfully, I don't care about anyone."

"No, not as a fae you didn't."

"So? I'm not going to start getting feelings for people now. I have no feelings of loss towards Massimo or anything but mild anger towards Vex, which is hardly new. It's not in my nature to connect on some emotional level with people. Frankly, I find it a myth humans and baby fae tell each other because they're lonely."

"People care about those they lost."

"Selfishly. They don't care that the person's probably happier without them. More often than not, they're angry because the person left them to be alone and deal with all the crap they left behind. I don't see the point in getting all worked up over nothing. They left, big deal. Grow up, deal with the shit they left behind and move on."

Lauren's lips twisted coldly, she wanted her to understand, to feel what she's felt so Evony could finally get it. But she won't. She couldn't. Because underneath it all, she was fae. She was _always_ going to be of the fae and nothing could ever change that.

Walmart's doors opened and immediately Lauren grabbed a shopping cart, guiding Evony inside. If she didn't know any better, by the way Evony's eyes scanned the areas, she would have thought it was her first time inside the store.

"It's all in french." Or, perhaps not.

"We're in Quebec," Lauren pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"_Canadian_ french. Ugh." Lauren rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. "I miss the old days. I miss latin. Now, there was a language!"

"And then Rome fell," Lauren interjected.

"It took years for latin to die out as a common tongue, eventually it became something only the privileged knew." Evony smirked, looking over to her. Lauren found herself interested, wanting to know more about her life. The woman's smirk curved infuriatingly. She knew, dammit, she knew how curious and hungry she was for that information.

God, she almost regretted the serum working so quickly. A post-coital mind was more open to probing. The information she could have learnt! Lauren blinked, had she really just thought that?

Evony was still smirking at her. Damn her. "Are you going to tell me about your life post-Rome?" Lauren asked. It was meant to sound off-handed, it didn't. She shouldn't have said anything.

"I enjoyed teasing upperclassmen about my knowledge, correcting their grammar. You wouldn't believe how infuriated they became when _I_, a 'bourgeoise' they wanted-"

Lauren snorted. When Evony shot her a look, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just ridiculous to imagine you as anything other than…" she shrugged, waving her hand in Evony's general direction.

"Wealthy?" Evony prompted. "This isn't the first time I've been stripped of everything, Doctor Lewis. I spent the first fifty years of my life as a slave to an assort of roman men and women. Eventually I learnt what power I truly had and I never allowed people to forget," she smiled stepping over to Lauren. "But of course, it doesn't stop people from trying to...contain me as it were. Sometimes they were far more adept than I gave them credit. Hubris can be such a deadly trait in the end."

Lauren stepped back, shoulder bouncing against cat food. "You...you were a slave?"

"Oh honey, I've been a lot of things. Most of which were of my own choosing, but there were a few...situations where men, and some women, believed they were above me. Taking what they _thought_ they were entitled to. Of course, I soon destroyed them. It was only a matter of time." Lauren didn't miss the double meaning. Her fingers curled firmly by her sides as she stuck her chin out defiantly. Like Hell.

"I guess I'm special then."

Evony's snapped her face up to look at hers, "How?"

"I gave you humanity."

Evony rolled her eyes, walking away. "Don't fool yourself, Lauren. You didn't _give_ me anything. You took away my claws, temporary. It's almost as if you didn't have a pair of big girl panties large enough to kill me yourself," she looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Lauren glared, shoving the shopping cart past Evony. "I didn't intend to kill you."

"Actions speak louder than words, and the bounty hunters after me say otherwise."

Lauren clenched her jaw. She wasn't a cold-blooded murderer. She wasn't. Even if Evony deserved it after her long and bloody life.

Still, the comment about Mengele and Clauberg gnawed in the back of her mind. Evony was more of a nazi than victim. Wasn't she? She had bloodied her hands-

Shit. It still didn't make it right. What was she trying to do? Justify herself? God. Maybe she was like them. Lauren hunched over the shopping cart, frowning to herself.

Evony, however, began to appear chilled in the air-conditioned space. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tilted her head, looking at the assorted row of things. Signs dangled down from the ceiling, making it easier to show where was what. Lauren watched the Morrigan stare at them curiously, frowning oddly at a few of them.

Maybe she hadn't been in a grocery store before. Lauren didn't ask.

"What's wrong with the signs?"

"They're tacky."

Lauren tried not to giggle. Really tried. "They're made for easy use."

"So?"

"They're interchangeable." Evony stared at her blankly. "For when they move stock around the shelves."

"Really? They didn't have enough money in their budget to just make a new sign?"

Lauren opened her mouth, then shut it. "Budget costs?"

"Please. They could improve their image greatly if they just- but I guess it's not the market they're after," she said, looking at the end of the aisle where a couple walked in nothing that could be described as adequate clothing, eating food they hadn't payed for yet.

Lauren felt like things were looking up as Evony turned away disgusted, glaring at her. "Are we finished yet?"

"Not in the least." Lauren lead them down the aisles, stacking sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, food, first aid supplies (including a giant bottle of dettol that Evony vocally spoke to her as being a little extreme, except she didn't use the word 'little') before moving on to other important items. Like a massive stack of toilet paper Evony stared at. "How long do you plan for us to be traveling?"

"A while."

"And where are we headed?"

"Far away."

"No." Evony stepped forward, pressing Lauren between the shopping cart and paper towels. "Where are we going?"

"Far away, just trust me."

"Trust you?" Evony barked at her, then laughed. "You think that _I, _of all people, should _trust_ you? I'm not your little succubus, Lewis. Get that into your head."

Lauren cringed. "That...that might have been a bad choice of words."

"Oh? Really? I didn't notice," Evony snarked. She pushed her, bouncing Lauren into the paper towels. A stack fell down on either side of her, rolling on the floor. Evony didn't take notice, she turned away, glaring. Bending, Lauren picked them up, placing them back on the shelf tidily. "I want this done, Lewis. I want out of this..._store_ if you can even call it that. And I want some fucking good answers. Got it?" Lauren didn't nod, but she did try to smile calmly and not lead on to the fact that for a moment, she forgot that Evony couldn't melt her. Her heart still seemed to be unaware of this fact. "Now, tell me what I want to know."

"We're getting what you need; papers, identification."

"Yes, and?"

"And the contact lives far away, I need to get something from Jenkins before we can go, okay? Just...keep calm and carry on." Evony was _not_ amused by that statement. Lauren felt her humor die down. "I'm not leading you into some intricate trap."

Evony laughed. "Oh, honey, I know. You may be a genius but you're not _that_ smart to plan all of this out."

Lauren found herself insulted. She was right, but...that didn't make it sting any less. "Right, well. I still need a few things, then we can leave."

The few things included, but were not limited to, phones, hair and body products (that Evony put in, glaring when Lauren tried to remove them) and a few solar powered torches, with other odds and ends they may need. Conversation was sparse and usually involved Lauren and Evony removing the same object to and from the shelves in interval.

"I think that's everything," Lauren said, placing the last object into the cart. This time, materials for the car its self.

"How much does it come to?" Evony asked. Lauren was staring at the two shopping cart's (having to go back and get another when they got to cleaning supplies) before she looked up at Evony guiltily. "That look better be in conflict over the brand of motor oil."

"Coolant, actually. And...we can put some stuff back."

Evony glared. "What kind of stuff?"

Lauren looked down. They could remove the pillows… they weren't a necessity. The blankets were more of a precaution but Lauren would rather have them than not. She wanted to keep her first aid kit stocked in case of an emergency, so that was all necessary, Evony kind of needed the vitamin tablets and she wasn't letting her take out the chocolate. She needed the house hold products for reasons she didn't wish to discuss at this time and...well…

Lauren looked up, scanning the area. The aisles were relatively empty, camera's out of position. Good. Lauren grabbed Evony, lifting the sweater up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're pregnant."

"I am _not_-"

"You're _pregnant_," Lauren gave her a look, stuffing the pillow under her shirt. It wasn't too big, just enough that someone might notice but not comment. She grabbed the rope, tying it in place before she removed the tags of anything that might go off through the security gates.

"Why aren't you the one that's pregnant?"

"Keep a look out for someone." Evony looked around, watching, listening. Looking pissed at her. Lauren tried not to focus on Evony. Any of her. Instead she focused on making a pregnant belly look plausible.

"Stop," Evony hissed. "I can't believe I'm…" Lauren carefully moved away, adjusting the sweater on Evony as if she'd been in caught in a lover's embrace rather than stuffing a fake pregnant belly. "They're gone, no wait-" hands tugged at Lauren's, holding her still as Lauren fiddled with the objects, looking quizzically at motor oil. "Okay, go. Then tell me why _you're_ not the one being groped and playing look-out."

"Why, would you rather it be me pushed up against the shelves?" Lauren's brows rose, looking up at Evony as she adjusted the shirt around the belly.

"I _might_."

"Unfortunately, you're the one wearing the sweater. Bad luck of the draw and all," Lauren said, tugging at the bra cups. Evony snatched her hands away, glaring. "Sorry."

"If you wanted a feel," she said, taking what Lauren had in her hands and stuffing them in her bra, "you could have just asked."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lauren replied dryly. Then stopped as someone began pushing their shopping cart past.

Lauren's heart raced, fear and something much more familiar racing through her body as Evony stepped closer, her hands curled around the end of the sweater. The person walked past, barely glancing at them. Lauren looked over her shoulder, letting out a breath before she continued to stuff objects into the Morrigan's clothes.

"You seem calm," she said, looking up at her. Evony scoffed.

"You think this is the most difficult thing I've done?" She flicked hair out of her face, looking up at the dangling lights, "Try dealing with the Ash over boundary rights in a room full of fairies. Territorial creatures armed to the teeth. Literally."

Lauren laughed. "I remember that," she told her. Actually, she remembered thinking she was going to die and not knowing if the Ash would protect her. He probably wouldn't have.

"You were there?"

"The Ash had me there in case something happened. I hadn't thought about it in a long time, actually." Her mind wondering what year-ago Lauren would have thought if she told her then what she'd be doing now. Laughing or checking her for some sign of a brain degenerative disease?

Both, probably.

Evony continued to keep an eye on either end of the aisles. Lauren listening as people walked past. Overweight, underpaid people like her, some lacking confidence, some having too much. "It's a fucking petting zoo," Evony glared.

"They're just people. Like us." The comment was meant as a jab, reaction to how Evony felt so high and mighty above them. She wasn't. No matter how hard she tried to be. Even as fae she wasn't above them.

Evony didn't reply. Quietly, Lauren moved forward, hypersensitive to how close she was to her as she fixed the rope. She could see her inhale, the visible reaction almost unnoticeable. Irritation, Lauren wondered. Anger? Disgust? Her fingers dragged over the shirt, adjusting it before she pulled down the jumper. Good, it looked like a belly and not a stack of things hidden in a pillow. "Are we done yet?" Evony asked.

Lauren looked in the shopping cart. "Put these in your bra," she said, stepping away. She held a few objects in her hand: small, expensive.

Evony grabbed them, stuffing them in place with a short, pointed look as Lauren made sure no one was coming. "Is that it?" She asked. Lauren glanced back at her, looking down at her breasts. Her eyes eyes narrowed at the obvious bulge. "What?" Lauren's hands rose, then fell as she stared at Evony, waiting for permission. Rolling her eyes, the woman waved a hand and gave her permission. "Go for it."

Lauren's hands steadied, hesitating only once before she reach forward, one hand on Evony's side as the other went down her shirt adjusted the items. She stuffed the items under the breast, against the underwire. Evony rolled her eyes skyward. Lauren tried to focus on the task and not the heartbeat against her fingers.

It was surreal.

Still, a low feeling curled in her belly. One she didn't want to think too deeply on. As soon as the hands pulled away, Evony stepped backwards, hands folding over the belly. "Now are we done?"

"Yes. You can take one of the shopping carts now."

Evony smirked, stepping around both carts and walking forward. "You wouldn't make your pregnant wife push a shopping cart, would you?"

"You're pregnant, not made of porcelain."

"I'm also human. Who knows what could happen if I was forced to drive two shopping carts."

"I'm asking you to-" Lauren stared at her, "Unbelievable." She grabbed the handles, pushing forward. Evony turned around, smirking as she lead them down the aisle and around to where the register was. An elderly couple stood before them, smiling as Lauren began loading a few items behind their basket. "Ooh, are you pregnant?" the woman asked, staring down at the belly.

Lauren's head whipped up, staring between the couple and Evony. Horror flashed before her eyes as she wondered how quickly she could restrain the Morrigan.

But Evony beamed, more amused than offended. "First child," she smiled, arm around Lauren's waist. Lauren tensed, and nodded. "She wants a boy, but I'm hoping for a girl."

"Yes." Lauren nodded stiffly. "I'm so happy with either though."

Evony cast her a look. "Try not to talk, dear," she hissed, before smiling back at the elderly couple. French-canadians, lovely people. Lauren was sure Evony was going to screw it up somehow.

"So...you don't sound like you're from here. Newly moved?" the husband asked hopefully.

"Road trip to the parents," Evony cut in, smiling as her hand clenched on Lauren's hip, warning her to be quiet. "We're just passing through, picking up supplies." The couple looked to the sleeping bags, first aid kit, food amongst the other things, but Evony held her smile while Lauren turned to look at the magazines.

"It's a very long trip," Lauren said. "Most accidents actually happen within two kilometers of the driver's home. It is a common misconception that car accidents happen on long trips. However, this is more to do with the fact that the closer you get to home, the less attention you pay to your surroundings, or the more likely you are to fall asleep at the wheel."

The couple blinked at them.

"We're far from home," Lauren explained. "So...we're unlikely to get into an accident."

The couple moved on, their things going through before Lauren began stacking more of their own groceries on the conveyer belt. "'Do you always spill useless trivial facts when you're nervous?'" Evony snatched a magazine from the rack, throwing it on top of everything for herself. "We need to train you how to lie."

"I lie well," Lauren snapped at her in a whisper. The couple couldn't hear, so she hoped. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"Hardly. I thought you did, but apparently when you're confronted, you fumble quite awfully. Clearly I should have kept asking you more questions about your work." Lauren sighed, stacking the sleeping bag on top of the blankets. "How's this? I'll teach you how to lie, and you can get me new clothes. Like a new Gucci dress – don't think I didn't notice what happened to my black one."

Lauren avoided meeting eye contact. She was surprised there hadn't been more complaint about that dress before now. "I'll trade you a shower."

"A real shower?" Evony asked.

"There's a real shower at the camping grounds."

"Bullshit, you're hiding something."

Lauren shrugged, moving back to the groceries.

Evony scoffed, looking away before walking over to the register. Lauren watched her pay for everything, with her wallet…

Snatching at her pants, she realized that at some point the bitch had lifted it. How-? Lauren shut her mouth and began loading the bags back into the shopping cart. "Are we done now?" Evony asked. Lauren nodded, heading towards the doors leading out as she pushed the two shopping carts, one in each hand.

When it came to stepping through the security, Evony took it in stride.

"Ma'am?" Canadian-french twang, english speaking. They must have heard Lauren and her speaking in english to the other couple. Lauren froze.

"Yes darling?" Evony turned, smiling at them. "How can I help?"

Lauren was still, hunched over the shopping carts with her eyes popped open. Some poker face she had. Maybe Evony was right. Granted, she had been driving all night with little sleep. "You dropped this," he smiled, handing out an apple that slipped from the shopping cart.

"Oh, thank you. How sweet." She took the apple, Lauren could see her dragging her fingers over his. "You boys, always looking out for new mothers."

The security blushed, tipping his head before he stepped back into place. Evony turned back, smiling at Lauren. The doctor glowered in return, hissing out, "Do you have to flirt with everyone?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Evony clutched at her stomach, adjusting her belly. A car pulled up in front of them. The person, however, didn't seem to notice, too busy with the screaming children. Lauren shot Evony a disgusted look.

"I'm a little more worried that people will catch on to what we're actually doing."

Evony looked over her shoulder, waving a short finger waggle at the security before glancing to Lauren. "What? I feel disgusting, it's nice to know I'm still attractive to other people."

Lauren scoffed, holding the carts steal, she opened the back door and began loading the bags into the car one at a time. Evony was entirely unhelpful. "It's been a day. This is nothing."

"It's been forever. I want new clothes."

"Well we're out of money."

"We don't have to be," Evony said, moving closer until Lauren felt almost pinned to the car. If she wasn't mistaken, Evony was now attempting to flirt with her. Shaking her head, Lauren pushed away and continued to load their car.

"A. Day," she told her. "Now, come on. I want to leave as fast as we can."

"Are the camping grounds even open?" Evony asked suspiciously. She given up her seduction approach and have moved to leaning against the car, watching Lauren stack the bags in one by one.

"Yes. Now just get into the car and we'll be off."

"Bossy, no wonder the succubus left you."

"I swear to god Evony, I _will_ leave without you and you can spend the rest of the day wandering around walmart!"

"Well," Evony laughed, "that would defeat the purpose of you being here in the first place." She grinned, leaning forward to tuck a blonde strand behind Lauren's ear. "Just admit it." Lauren stopped, hands clutching one of pillows. The legitimately bought one, not the one still roped to the Morrigan's belly. Her breath had stopped just as fingertips dragged over her cheekbone.

She was acutely aware of the elongated movement, even as it slipped behind her ear, thumb dragging over the shell.

Fuck.

"Admit what?" she asked when the fingers dropped away, slipping through strands of her hair. A shiver thrummed at the base of her spine and Lauren unconsciously licked her lips.

"Admit that you're here for me."

"Of course I am. I got you into this in the first place."

Evony's eyes rolled, turning away. "How far's the camping site?"

Lauren blinked, trying to process the question. When she looked down, she found the shopping carts empty beside her. Right. "Ah...not far. I think. It's been a while."

Evony chuckled. "Oh, I bet."

"Does everything relate to sex with you?"

"You tell me."

Actual five-year old Evony Marquise. Lauren pinched her brow, climbing into the car. She just needed to be done with this. There was only a week more of this crap left, if she was lucky. Maybe a break when she visited Jenkins. Evony was unlikely to stick around and listen to her catch up with an old friend for ten minutes. She'd probably prefer to stay in the car.

Hopefully.

Dammit.

Lauren pushed the shopping carts back, one behind the other. Her head bowed as she ignored the people around her. Right. She just-

"Ma'am."

Lauren blinked, looking up. A security guard. Really? "Yes?"

She must have looked distraught because the man's face turned grim. "You're going to have to come with us. Bring your wife too, please." He reached forward, grabbing her arm. Lauren stared at it, aware that he was tugging.

"What's this about?"

"Ma'am, please-"

"Not until I'm told what this is about." Had the fae found them already? She pulled out of his grasp, glaring.

"Shoplifting."

Lauren tried to act surprised, insulted. "Excuse me?"

"A person saw you and your wife shoplifting. Do you mind if I check your car." Lauren swallowed. Okay. There was no good ending to this. She lead him over to her car. When she came close enough that she could see Evony through the windshield, she shook her head. Evony settled back in the seat, and Lauren ducked her head.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Opening the back door, she pulled out her receipt and showed the security guy. "Can I check you're wife's stomach?"

"No!" Lauren snapped.

The guy flushed, poor word choice. "I need to know that she's not hiding stolen goods."

"At our age?"

"Ma'am, this is walmart. We have all sorts." Lauren's shoulders dropped. That was a good argument. "Sure, I'm sure she won't mind proving-" Lauren slammed his head into the car, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground where she grabbed him, slowly dropping him down. Dragging him away from the car, she checked his pulse, then turned to look at the woman and her kids staring at her. Oh, crap. "Can you call an ambulance?" she asked.

He was fine, but it'd distract the woman. She fumbled for her phone, dumbfounded.

Lauren climbed into the car, hot-wiring the beast and pushing it into gear.

"You really love knocking people unconscious," Evony said. Lauren sighed, driving away from the mess a little more than conspicuously. She might as well carried a neon sign reading 'DOING CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES'.

"If something could go according to plan for once, I would be so happy."


	5. Trespassing

5\. Trespassing

"So we're ignoring the big sign that says 'campsite closed'?" Evony asked, turning to look at her. Lauren rose, looking over her shoulder at her before she returned to laying out the blankets down in the back of the crew cab. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. We're ignoring the big sign."

Behind her, Evony sighed as she walked around the expanse. Lauren had driven through the camp site to where the shrubs and trees gave the most coverage and then parked there, head poking out. Strategically, it was probably a good spot, far enough away that rangers probably wouldn't spot them. _Probably_ , she had noted. She wasn't happy but it would have to do.

However, wildlife-wise, Evony was vocally having concerns. Lauren too, wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable either. From out the corner of her eye, she'd seen things moving around the shrubs. Small, crawling beings that could simply be standard small vegetation animals, or it could potentially be something more sinister, like an underfae.

There were more than a few species of underfae used for tracking. She'd seen a few used before in her service to the Ash, usually by the Morrigan, or, on occasion, fae Elders. Which was why she was only concerned. Not paranoid. Without seeing just what type of creature it was walking around, she could hardly tell Evony.

Last thing she needed was the woman laughing at her because a rabbit's tail twitched. Or worse, being paranoid herself if she wasn't already. Looking over her should, she glanced at her. The woman shivered, leaning against one of the trees with her arms folded. She seemed well enough, her eyes focused on a rather uninteresting tree-root.

Turning back to the car, she aligned the blankets carefully, making sure the makeshift mattress was straight. However, now it wasn't symmetrical. Immediately she reshuffled everything until it was laying down evenly.

"You know, I have to give it to you, Lauren, these last few weeks have really shown me just how colorful you can be."

"I've always been colorful. Or have you forgotten already?" She looked over shoulder, smiling at her. Evony tilted her head curiously, staring at her mouth studiously. Lauren frowned. Standing up straight, she watched as Evony's dark eyes flicked to hers.

"I haven't forgotten," she replied, finally. "Just aware that perhaps you're more capable than I first assumed."

Lauren smiled, sticking her chin out proudly as she examined her work in the mattresses. Her ears rang with the subtle praise, knowing that if she pointed it out, it could quickly turn to an insult. Evony had a nasty habit of being able to backhand with the same comment. Carefully ignore it, she moved on to more important business. "Now there's two ways we can sleep-"

Evony scoffed. "I'll sleep in the car, not the trunk."

"It's a camper shell. And you'll get cold," Lauren warned, "plus, you'll be able to stretch out more here." Evony sighed. Adjusting herself, Lauren watched the Morrigan purse her lips. Was it that uncomfortable to sleep next to her?

Putting it into context, well, yes. Even she was mildly uncomfortable with the idea. This was the woman she'd tricked and slept with. Complicated relationship didn't even begin what they had. Was there even a word for experiment/potential enemies/one night stand (Ex's notwithstanding – there hadn't been any feelings involved in that experiment).

Sighing, Evony broke Lauren's trail of thought as she asked, "What are you suggesting?"

Moving to the side of the car, Lauren grabbed the sleeping bag from the back seat. "Well," she said, "we can maneuver our way into the sleeping bags, or we just unzip them and use them as blankets. I mean either way, we'll be warm and there's extra blankets if we _do_ get cold, but two people with body heat in a small enclosed area-"

"Whatever's easier. I really don't care."

Lauren nodded, looking down to the bags. Climbing into them would be difficult in the small space, not to mention awkward and involving a lot of elbow-in-face maneuvering, she figured it would just be easier to use them as blankets. Unzipping them, she laid them out, turning to look at Evony. "There's a river only a little bit that way," she said, pointing through the trees.

"I know." She could hear it running, no doubt Evony could as well. Not that she'd tested the woman's hearing in relation to her fae-self. Lauren cringed. She had to stop thinking of the experiment.

"So, if you wanted to wash up…" she said.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Evony freeze, catching on to what she was saying. "Where's my shower?"

"The camp site's water is turned off becau-"

"Why_? _What did you do?_"_

_"Nothing!_ God, I'm not that-" she stopped herself, seeing eyes narrow at her. "It's because it's out of season. But the river will be fine if you don't go out too far. I mean, it'll be cold-"

"No fucking way."

Lauren sighed, looking up at her. It would be nice, if for once, she wasn't interrupted. Straightening up, Lauren prepared herself for an argument, "It's not like you haven't washed in a river before."

"Not for over a century!" Evony stood rigid, hands on hips as she glared at Lauren. She could stare her down, human or not, she still had her glare down pat. Lauren swallowed nervously. "What is it about me that gives you this great pleasure in driving me insane?"

"Irony?" Lauren suggested. Evony turned on her heel, intending to walk away. Then paused, probably realizing this was the best she could get. Lauren extended her hand, watching Evony stalk back and grab the outstretched towel, taking the soap and hair products with her. Lauren figured she was now off to plot her murder while she scrubbed the grease out from her hair.

Finishing packing up the car, she grabbed her own towel and made a beeline for the river. From through the trees, she could see an already stripped Evony down in her undergarments, rather tentatively making her way in the water, arms crossed over her chest.

It wasn't that cold, but that was the canadian born and bred inside of her. She'd swam in rivers as a kid in this weather.

"You know-"

"Gods!" Evony jumped, turning around to see her standing behind her. "How long were you there?"

"Hearing going?" she teased, unbuttoning her shirt.

"No? Hey! What are you doing?"

Lauren looked up, shrugging off the shirt. "Bathing."

"Why _here_?"

"Because this is where the river is," Lauren looked at her oddly, teasing her. Evony ran her fingers through her hair, fisting a heap in each hand. She glared, combing her fingers out of the strands as she stepped deeper into the water. Lauren kicked off her shoes beside her. Maybe this had been a bad idea. "Look, if you really want me to go, I'll go and wait my turn by the car."

"It's a free country Lauren, do what you want. You don't need my permission," she turned, smirking over her shoulder at her. "Besides, we could have a little fun."

She nearly rolled her eyes. "You know, Evony, you don't have to use that front on me," she said, folding her shirt tidily down beside her. The Morrigan tilted her head oddly, eyes narrowing. "The flirting, I mean. After everything I did, I doubt you're that interested in me."

"Who said it was a front," Evony shrugged. "I was just making an offer."

"You did. Actually. Unless all that talk about masks was a lie?" she grabbed at the button fly, ripping it down before stepping out of her jeans. Folding them neatly next to her shit, she stretched and stepped towards to water.

Evony sighed, rolling her shoulders. Muscles rippled down her back. Well, apparently muscle degeneration wasn't a problem yet. She still looked the same, still was stronger, Lauren noted, feeling the bruised ache on her from the scuffle. In fact, aside from the obvious lack of powers, Evony seemed unchanged.

Though, there was the added mood swings. Evony placed it down to 'human', which was a possibility. Though Leanan Sidhe biochemistry wasn't something she was all that knowledgeable in.

Looking away from her, Lauren edged into the water before diving in, taking the water's chill like a good cold shower. Breaking for air, she grinned, tossing her hair behind her. _Shit_, it was colder than she expected. Not too cold, but enough that she felt her skin tighten everywhere. Nearby, Evony was standing mid thigh, looking at her like she was a kraken.

"You know, it gets easier if you just go for it," she told her.

Evony narrowed her eyes, folding her arms under her chest. Her jaw clenched, defiant against her chattering teeth. She looked _freezing_. Even her skin was rigid against the cold. "I think…" she said carefully, "I'll go at my own pace if you don't mind. Or am I simply to follow all your commands now?"

Lauren swam around freely, relaxing back in, she kicked her feet up, floating in the water. It wasn't like salt water, but it'd do. "It was just a suggestion."

"Yes, well- what was that?" Evony froze, staring at the water.

"What was what?"

"Nothing." Probably a fish, Lauren figured, she'd felt one skirt by her calf before.

"A stick? Plant? Possibly an eel?" Lauren suggested. She'd headed back, grabbing the body wash. "Take your pick of the wildlife."

"Are there _eels_ in this river system?" She look horrified. Somewhat. It was murderous.

"Well, it could be a snake," she teased. Evony glared at her. "Oh, come on. Like you haven't gotten down and dirty before."

Evony scoffed. "It's been a while. The last time I did anything to do with nature, I was being courted by Byron."

"I don't believe you."

"What? That Byron courted me?"

Lauren laughed, shaking her head as she floated briefly in the current. "That it was the last time you did anything similar to camping out in woods. I can believe Byron went after you."

Evony shrugged. She sank further in the water. "My life is mine."

"I'm not saying it isn't." Lauren swam over to the edge and pulling herself up on the bank. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, she began lathering her scalp.

"For an eco-freak, you don't seem to care about the environment," Evony said.

"Who says I don't?" Lauren asked, rinsing her hair.

Evony shrugged, no retort. Odd. Grabbing the conditioner, Lauren watched as Evony swam around before she finally came over to grab the soap. Pushing away from her, Lauren rinsed her hair and waited her turn to use the soap. Unless she was unlucky and Evony dropped it. They'd lose it down the river before she could say _uh-oh_.

The soap was soon passed over as Evony moved onto her hair, shivering rather violently. Lauren frowned. She wasn't used to the climate, but she should be alright. Swimming around idly, Lauren reclined back, shutting her eyes after she placed the soap back. God, she hadn't been to a river since...well, there was the lake with Nadia.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at the sky. It was dusk. It'd been raining with Nadia.

Maybe, one day, it wouldn't hurt to think of her. Wouldn't make the guilt feel like tar in her belly.

"You don't take much time off, do you?" Evony asked her. Sitting up, she looked over at her. Evony was in the water again, head above the surface. She looked off, a bit.

"Nor do you," Lauren pointed out. "You run two jobs in conjunction of each."

"Partially to feed," Evony pointed out, "but it wasn't difficult. Now, it would be difficult. Having to sleep more is increasingly annoying."

"Actually, your increased to desire to sleep is more to do with your lack of exercise. Your body isn't doing anything so it becomes lethargic." Lauren blinked, becoming aware of something.

"You look like you just had an epiphany."

"You realize you're going to have to get a real job now."

Evony laughed. "Please. As if that's high on my list of worries."

"It should be. Without proper qualifications-"

"I haven't had proper qualifications in a long time, Lauren. It honestly doesn't bother me. I always find my way." She smiled coyly, but it was short lived as she shrunk closer on her self. "I'm _freezing_."

Lauren looked at her. "Swim around. Maybe you can burn off those chips you ate. Not...that you'd need to." She sighed.

"What chips?"

"The chips you ate?" Lauren said, looking at her curiously. Evony was shaking visibly. Maybe she should get out.

"O-oh," she stuttered, jaw chattering. "I f-forgot."

Lauren frowned. Then seized, watching her violently shiver. Something ticked in the back of her mind. It almost looked like- "Shit." Lauren stared at her, feeling herself tremble as she realized that it wasn't that Evony wasn't used to the climate. "You have to get out."

"What?"

Maybe she should have been focused on the experiment. "Just get out."

"Get out of where?"

"The water."

Maybe then she would have considered that, as a Leanan Sidhe she'd had her own temperature control. Her body stayed at the right temperature regardless of the climate. Now, with a full reboot, her body didn't have it.

Fuck.

"W-what is it?" Evony asked, clenching her jaw. Her eyes blinked, long and slow before she looked at her. Lauren rushed herself over, pushing her out of the water. Dammit, this was all her fault.

"I didn't realize. You need to get out."

"R-realise what?"

"Just get out of the water." Evony stared at her blankly.

Lauren grabbed her arm, glaring as she dragged her out. Evony tried to tug limply out of her grip, failing as Lauren threw a towel on her. "Dry off, strip out of your underwear and get dressed."

"Why?" she asked.

"Your body doesn't know how to deal with the cold, it's not climatised, to, well, this. Not to mention, you don't have much body fat on your so..." Lauren glared more to herself, tugging off her own underwear and throwing on the clothes roughly. The buttons did up wrong. Screw it. Evony shivered in the towel, viciously against the wind. She hadn't moved. "Evony. Evony, look at me. Did you understand what I said?" she asked her. Evony blinked at her, brow pinching. Well, she was trying.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're not fine."

"I d-don't feel as cold. L-let me-"

"No, right now you're very cold and your core temperature is dropping." Lauren pulled the towel off her, unsnapping the bra. "I'm sorry," she said, tugging the clothes off her. Evony barely moved, seemingly only mildly aware of what was happening to her. "I didn't think. I should have known but I didn't because you're human. But you're not, not really are you? I mean in many cases, physically, you're, well, you're like a newborn. Your body hasn't adapted at being human so..." she was rambling, she realised she was rambling. But importantly, she was scared.

Now was not the time for fear, or guilt.

"You-"

"Yeah, I know, I did this." She dressed her quickly, wrapping her hair in a towel. "Come on. I should have...God how did that slip by me? I should have known."

"I'm..._f-fine_, Lauren. L-let me just f-finish washing m-my h-h-hair." Disorientation. Dilated pupils. Was she dizzy? She could just be confused.

Lauren shot her a look. Dragging her back towards the car. "Come on," she said. "I want you to get in the car."

"I'm n-not a ch-child."

"No, you're not. Right now, you're my patient."

"Let go-"

"Please just get into the car," she said softly. Evony faltered, looking at her oddly.

"Lauren-"

"Evony," she interrupted, grabbing her face so the woman focused on her. "I need you to get in the car, do you understand?"

Evony nodded, focusing on the words enough that she could follow direction. Lauren breathed out a sigh of relief, watching her climb in. Shutting the cell, she moved to the front of the car and turned the heater on. It'd take a while for the heat to reach, but anything that could help…

Shutting the door car door, she moved around to the back and climbed into the cell, enclosing them inside. She shuffled under the sleeping bag, pulling Evony to her. Symptoms of hypothermia came into her head. "Evony?"

"Mm."

"Good," she wrapped her closer, underneath the layers of blankets. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have known, I should have- I didn't think, I didn't _want_ to think."

"Lauren…"

"I know," she said.

"This i-is your _fucking_ fault."

"Yeah, I know." Chuckling, she pressed her forehead to Evony's shoulder. A short exhale escaped her lips. If she was blaming her then she was possibly getting better. "Can you take your pants off?"

"Why?"

"Skin on skin contact works better."

"This is just a ploy isn't it?" She shivered and Lauren pressed tighter.

"Yes. A big ploy to get into your pants. Everything I did was to get to this moment."

"You know," Evony said, shuffling around. "You c-could have just _asked_. I w-wouldn't have said _no_."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lauren kicked her jeans off, helping Evony remove her pants. She kicked it to the bottom of the cell, before pushing closer to the woman, arm wrapped over her waist. A part of her more human self was aware that Evony would definitely be able to feel her breasts pushed up against her until the warmth took over. "I thought I wasn't your type."

"Mm. Lied." Evony rolled, shivering as she moved closer to face her.

"Try not to move."

Evony ignored it. "Smart women who know what they want and aren't afraid to take it?" She laughed, her breath hot against Lauren's neck. "Well, _doctor_ Lewis. What's next?" Lauren felt herself flush. Dear god. Shutting her eyes, she went back to army training and on the field treating of hypothermia.

You had to make due, and she had.

"Next we stay like this until you're warm. When you're at an acceptable level-" she paused, feeling Evony shiver against her. "I'll make you hot tea."

"_Tea_?" The word was snapped sharply, her skin hummed where Evony's breath had hissed against her.

"Hot drinks bring up your core temperature."

"I'm sure there are far faster ways." The Morrigan looked up at her, tiredly, but still. It was a good attempt at seduction, she'd give her that.

"Sex actually moves heat around the body, similar to alcohol, the sensation of warmth you feel means that heat is being moved away from your internal organs. It would be counteractive to what I'm trying to do."

Evony glared, sulking. "I don't _do _hugging."

Lauren sighed. That was her issue, of course. She was uncomfortable and sex was the least uncomfortable thing she could think of doing. "Go to sleep and it'll all be over."

"Screw you, Lewis."

"Well, that's what you were _trying_ to do-"

"_I _was trying to get better, of course human biology would be so screwed up. How the hell did you survive all these years?"

"Well," Lauren said. "The human body is quite resilient as well, and judging by mental state, I would say you are only suffering a mild case of hypothermia."

"_Mild_?"

"Mild," Lauren agreed, "however, I would suggest relaxing-"

"Don't tell me to relax. You are _not_ my doctor."

Lauren glared. "Seeing as how I'm the only doctor in this vicinity, I _am_ your doctor, whether you like it or not." She breathed out, feeling her anger unclench. Evony had every right to be frustrated, she didn't. "Now, unless you want the healing to slow, I would suggest sleeping. Tomorrow we'll make a start for Jenkins' place and I can get in contact with Kenzi's liaison."

"The twerp has a liaison?"

Lauren chuckled. "I believe it's her cousin's friend. He'll be able to get false documents for you and you can go under cover. Go to sleep, I'll explain more later." Evony settled, becoming still. Lauren waited, listening. Soon, she could feel Evony's breath's long and slow on her skin.

It was surreal.

She didn't had this before with Evony. Not really. As soon as it'd begun, it'd ended. Not that she really believed Evony would have allowed for anything to happen. There would have been mild conversation, and then she'd just as likely be kicked out of bed before arrangements were made to be claimed by the Dark Fae.

Under different circumstances, she may have been tempted to be claimed. Though, defiantly, she doubted that that was temptation she'd give into. She'd planned to allow Bo to claim her, or…

Or something. She'd told herself she was done running, but here she was, running again. Circumstances may be different, for the first time she wasn't running from the fae, not really. She was running to save someone.

That was it. Wasn't it?

Lauren shut her eyes, her mind lulling for what seemed to be nothing. Then, there was a hand on her chest, pushing away from her. "What?" she fumbled. Mouth dry.

The sun must have set, because she couldn't see Evony, but she could feel her hand, it'd clenched, nails perched above her heart. Lauren didn't move. Then Evony asked, "When do you turn me back?" Lauren stared at the darkness, licking her lips before she could comprehend what had been said.

Her stomach dropped.

"I...I don't...know." Lauren licked her lips nervously. "It's a bit complicated."

The Morrigan's head whipped up, eyes narrowing as she adjusted her body, moving until she was face-to-face with her. "I know you changed Taft into fae, I know you're able to do it, so don't bullshit me with how it's difficult."

"You...you know about that?"

"Fae aren't at stupid as you think, they were being experimented on by humans, it's not a difficult conclusion to come to." Lauren swallowed. " _Thankfully_ I kept the little fact that _you_ were the one experimenting on Taft, quiet. Otherwise you would be dead by now."

"What?" Lauren pulled away, "Why would I be dead?"

"You think the fae would allow someone with the ability to turn humans fae, alive? They'd turn you to dust the second they saw you. Unfortunately, I probably should have followed that suit and avoided being turned human," Lauren could almost feel her glare in the dark. "I covered it up because I could see your talent."

"Didn't know scientists were your type."

"I'd be a poor Morrigan if I could manage my people efficiently. You would have been great with the Dark."

"And one of your feeds," Lauren countered.

Evony's hand dropped from her chest, her body shuffling. "Probably, of your own free will. I would never have forced you."

Lauren laughed. Evony not _force_ something like that? Please. "Bullshit. You would have devoured me."

"You really don't know anything about my kind, do you?" she asked. Lauren paused, frowning. "Not that it matters, we moved away from my point; since I know you have the ability to turn me fae, I want you to do it. Sooner rather than later. Gods forbid I get a grey hair before you can science up a cure for this."

"It's not something _curable_\- and Taft was with a specimen. With you, however, there's the complication that you were born fae. If I were to turn you back into another fae, your entire body might break down, unable to cope with the DNA shift again, _especially _if I do it this soon."

"I don't want to be another fae, Lewis. I want to be _me_. Remember that if you screw up again, I will make your death more painful than you can imagine."

"There's no guarantee that even if you were to survive the change, you would be as strong as you were before!" she snapped. Evony scoffed. "Or for that matter, that you would even be the same. I would need a sample of leanan sidhe, I would need a perfect sample of _you_."

"Which you have," she pointed out. "Or did you use it all up to turn me human?"

Lauren blinked, frowning. It was conceivable that she _did_ have a sample of Evony in storage. Still, even if there was, there was no way that it would be enough. "It wouldn't work. I'd need more, or I'd need a perfect match, something your body would accept. It took me half a year to get a serum that would work with your DNA, reversing the process wasn't part of the design."

She could feel her tense beside her. Lauren didn't move, knowing that the wrong thing could have her snap. "I've lived in this world for over two thousand years, Lauren. And you know what I learnt?" Rhetorical question, Lauren kept her mouth shut. "That anything can be reversed. It just takes _time _and money. So, after you hide me away, I want you to spend the rest of your miserable life _finding_ me a fucking cure or I will haunt you for the rest of your days."

"How are you going to do that from your hiding space? Or did you forget that you have no contacts anymore. Your threats are empty." Lauren clamped her jaw shut. She shouldn't have said that.

"Don't underestimate me. That would be a very dangerous mistake to make."

"You're a piece of work."

"_I'm _a piece of work." Evony shifted again. This time, she was definitely glaring in the darkness. "You view yourself as above the fae, above me because of your humanity. You know what humans are? They're selfish, angry, boring creatures who pollute the earth and destroy whole people because they can't get over their own ego. I watched you for two thousand years get on your high horses and condemn one thing or another for the sake of a king or a god. And god, the only thing you ever did was whine and moan about good and evil, then get off on your own hypocrisy. So get over your fucking self, there's no such thing as right or wrong and if you haven't learnt that now, you never will."

Lauren laughed at the absurdity of the statement. "That's _rich_. Does it help you sleep at night knowing what you're doing isn't wrong."

"Wrong is a word made to ostracize people for not following the herd. That darling thing you called morals isn't real. Gender, sexuality, the rules you abide by, the ten commandments, none of those are real things. You made them up so you could govern each other, dominate and rule. Newsflash, Lauren. They is no singular truth, they don't expand across all culture and history as something all people should abide to. Most of those 'rules' and 'truths' you have aren't even a hundred years old. They're a social construct made so humans could feel good and _just_, but you're all pathetic and miserable, wishing for something better."

"Oh please, don't you dare view yourself as above us," Lauren spat. "You have your morals, your own rules-"

"Don't get me started on the Blood King," Evony rolled her eyes. "Creating those rules to end the war. I was a General. I had a legion at my feet and he stole it away from me. There were days when I could do what I want, have what I want. Humans knew what I was and both desired and feared me." Shifting, she moved away. "This argument is ridiculous, you're wrong."

"I-" Lauren snapped her mouth shut. She was right on one thing, the argument was ridiculous. "Regardless of humanity, fae are not exempt from sociology."

Evony looked at her, nodding. "You're right there. However, at least we live long enough to learn that our morals aren't real."

"We have an entire field devoted to sociology, humanity is just as able to point out our own flaws as you are."

"Most of the people you think discovered sociology, didn't."

"Am I supposed to believe the fae did?"

"Yes. What? Do you think monkeys sit around and look at their own culture? No and humans are no different. We studied you, watched you grow and live in your little lives, but humans tend to overhear and think they know everything. It's adorable."

Lauren shook furiously. Slowly, she unclenched her fists and laid back on the blankets. Then, deciding that she couldn't take lying next to her any longer, she grabbed her clothes, shoving them on.

"What are you doing?"

"You're well enough now that the cell will you keep you warm. I'm going to make tea." She grabbed her jeans from the bottom off the truck, shimmering into them. Evony huddled under the blanket, staring at her. "Don't."

"What?"

"Just….don't. Now, if you'll excuse me." She climbed out. The temperature had dropped considerably outside. She shut the cell quickly, bare feet padding around the grass as she looked around. It was dark, but there was a moon, thankfully. Climbing into the front of the truck, she dug through the shopping, grabbing the electric boiler and water from the backseat.

She grabbed the noodles noodles while she was at it. They had to eat.

Biting her lip, she remembered her promise to Evony. She'd get it eventually, hopefully. Jenkins would probably have steak. He'd definitely have wine, one that Evony wouldn't reject right off. Though, after everything, she didn't exactly deserve steak and wine..

And, dammit, she owed _him_ dinner. She was just going to have to owe him twice over. And then some, but that was another matter.

Reaching over to her seat, she grabbed the gun, checking the safety was on, before she stuffed it into her jeans. Jenkins would probably still have her weapons harness. Probably, most likely with all the other stuff he held of hers.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. She'd left some of their stuff by the river when Evony's core temperature began to drop. Grabbing the torch, she pocketed it before shutting the door. She'd set the water on boil first, collect the stuff and be back in time to finish making tea and dinner.

A rustle sounded in a nearby bush, Lauren bypassed it, setting the electric boiler down. Thankfully, she had a generator on hand. Plugging it in, she placed water inside the boiler and moved to the riverbank.

With the dying light, rabbits seemed to be hopping about. Lauren yawned, stretching her arms as she moved to the riverbank. There was some of her clothes, the shampoo and conditioner bottle, soap. She picked them up, piling them into her arms. The water was calm, she was almost tempted to go for a last dip.

She didn't. The temptation was only mild and not a necessity. She'd had her fill for the day. Turning around, she faced the barrel of a gun. "Not a word," the woman said.

Lauren dropped the objects at her feet, cringing at the shampoo bottle slammed on her toe. She didn't yelp, thankfully. Staring at the woman, she reached for her weapon, then realized that the gun pointed at her _was_ her weapon. Splaying her hands wide, she lifted them in the air slowly. "Hi."

"Where's the bitch?"

Lauren tried not to smile. "Toilet. Somewhere. I imagine she walked far away for privacy."

"Liar."

"Fine," she sighed for practice, pointing through the trees. "She walked down the bank.

"There's no room in the backseat for either of you to sleep."

"We bought sleeping bags, we were going to roll them out beside the car."

"No, I think she's in the cell." The woman, moving to hold the gun in one hand, whistled. A dog appeared beside her, larger than a wolf with dark fur and a long snout. The dog shifted into human form, standing a foot taller than Lauren, and twice and wide. And naked, of course. Today was just filled with naked people, Lauren mused.

"You look like someone I know," she said to him.

"I could take on Dyson."

Lauren smiled. "I wasn't talking about Dyson."

The man scowled at her. "Here," the woman distracted. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a set of zip ties and handed one to the shifter. Then, she pointed her gun at Lauren. "Hands out ready."

Lauren glared, stiffly putting her hands out to comply with the woman. "How did you find us?"

"We knew your general whereabouts, then a girl claimed she was robbed. From there we checked the cameras at Walmart knowing you would have to get supplies on whatever you picked from that shit hole, finally, Dave tracked you here." Dave the shifter. Lauren chuckled to herself. "Something funny?"

"Nope. Just good to know that my running skills are a little rusty." Dave pulled away, looking at the woman.

"I don't have her human scent," he said, looking to the woman Lauren assumed was his boss, "I can't track her."

"She'd smell similar to how she did before. Or it'd probably be on her." She pointed to Lauren. Lauren flushed, mouth parting.

"I don't have her scent on me!"

Still, the shifter leaned forward, inhaling. Lauren leaned back, disgusted. "There's something there, but it's not enough." Lauren shook her head, glaring as he turned away from her. _Good_.

"Nothing?" the woman snapped.

"Marginal scent. It's not enough." _No_, Lauren thought, _because you're not the right breed, are you?_ She kept her mouth shut, watching the woman snarl.

"Find her."

He shifted back into a dog, growling briefly at Lauren before he trotted back into the woods, head down. The woman's eyes flashed as she turned to look at Lauren. She could be any fae. Probably not a shifter. Definitely not a forest or water nymph.

Could be a valkyrie, or another bounty hunter-type fae. There were a few breeds who moved on after war became scarce. Money was easy and feeding more-so if they were constantly getting into fights.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Lauren asked.

"The Morrigan."

"I told you."

The woman grunted. She reached forward, snapping Lauren close by the zip tie. "Fine, if you won't talk, you can be point. Forward," she directed, maneuvering behind her until Lauren felt the barrel of the weapon against her spine. Lauren yawned, moving forward. Adrenaline _should_ be drenching her system, somehow though, she was just exhausted. Must be from taking a nap.

All she wanted was sleep.

Stumbling forward, she lead back to camp, listening keenly for any sound that could mean Evony. When they broke through the trees, the dog was sniffing around the car, Lauren narrowed her eyes at him, assuming he was trying to find something of Evony's to catch her sent. "Open the trunk."

"There's nothing in there, I told-"

The barrel pushed harder. Lauren bit off her response, moving to look inside. She fumbled in the ties, opening up the back of the truck to reveal blankets, the sleeping bags, but also a startling lack of Evony.

Lauren looked over her shoulder, smiling at the woman.

"From your expression, I'm betting you're a lot more surprised than me, girlie," the woman grinned at her. Her teeth were white, starling white and sharp. Not a vampire though. Lauren continued to smile. "Well we have no need for you," she said, lifting the gun. Lauren fell back against the truck, eyes wide. Lifting up her hands, she opened her mouth to say something.

Dave yelped from the other side of the car. Lauren froze, looking at the woman. The woman swore, lowering the gun. She kept her eye on Lauren, looking around the side of the truck. Nothing. "Stay here," she warned.

Lauren swallowed, nodding. The moment the woman left, Lauren went to the ties. Military grade, there was no way she could break out of them. Moving her hands to the ground near feet, Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. _Crack_.

She swallowed the groaned, staring up at the sky. Her hand slipped out of the zip tie, easily, the second hand moved as well. Dropping the tie, she cracked her thumb back into place. Good to go. Blinking rapidly, she looked around. The boiler was gone from where she left it.

Scuffing moved beside her. Kicking the zip tie underneath the car, she settled her hand in her lap, "Something wrong?" she asked as the woman returned. The woman glared, eyes skulking around. "Was she here?"

"Who?"

"Don't play with me. You're not clever enough for it," she glared. Lauren bit back a smile, ducking her head. She tilted it back up. Then, as the woman looked away, gun pointed to a shrub, Lauren lunged.

She tackled the woman to the ground, hand on her wrist. Twisting it, thumb digging against her pulse, the weapon released. Lauren's knee slammed into the woman's rib, pinning her down. She groped for the weapon, an elbow slammed into her face, knocking her sideways. Startled, she felt back, grabbing the woman, her elbow came again. Lauren gasped, dropping to the ground. A fist grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to face her.

The weapon went off.

Lauren gasped, the hand in her hair loosened before they both dropped. Jerkily, she moved, staring up at the sky as Evony handed the gun over, dropping it onto her chest before she moved back to the truck. Lauren could see her tugging her clothes back on.

She could also feel the gun on her chest. It was heavy. She tried to sit up and the weapon fell into her lap. "Dave?" she asked, staring at the gun. Her face was wet.

"Doused him with hot water and broke his neck." Lauren blinked, trying to focus. Lifting a hand to her face, she pulled it back. There wasn't just blood. Her lungs constricted, unable to tug in a breath. She was fine. She was fine. She just...she just had to...she just had to breathe.

"We should leave," Evony said, pulling on the pair of pants.

Lauren scratched at her face, scrapping the brain matter off violently. She didn't turn to see the woman beside, she knew what there'd be. Gunshot to the head.

She grabbed the weapon, looked at it. The weapon's safety was on. She stumbled onto her feet, the hand holding the weapon was heavy. She couldn't lift it.

"Lauren?"

"You have to drive."

"Lauren, what-" Lauren dropped to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut. She shivered, taking a gulp of breath. The another. It wasn't enough. She bowed over her self, the gun was so heavy.

Evony walked away, then returned with a bottle of water. She took it, fumbled with the lid, then took a sip. She wiping at her face, she could feel stuff still on it, but she focused on putting the bottle cap. It wouldn't go on. It wouldn't go on. Why-

Evony's hands settled over hers, taking it from her. She didn't speak to her. Instead, she crouched down before her, her face masked as she tilted the bottle into a tissue and wiped at her face. Lauren was quiet. She squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing back the sob. When she was done, Evony helped her to her feet.

Lauren couldn't speak, she shrugged her off, climbing into the car. Then, stiffly, she curled up in the seat, head against the window. It was cold and she was burning up.

But she was fine. She was fine. She was always fine.


	6. Theft of Services

**A/N: **firstly to Guest (one) yes, that was PTSD and unfortunately it will crop up more so, I really hope to handle it well but if anyone thinks I'm writing it wrong or if I've offended them, please don't hesitate to inform me. And Evony is super badass, I look forward to exploring that more :D

To Guest (two) thank you very much for your kind words! It means a lot to hear that.

To everyone else, thank you so much, I love hearing from you. If I haven't replied, just give me a shout out. I get muddled up in my thoughts and extensively think out responses then…listen to music and open up tumblr. Whoops. But I really do love hearing from you!

Onwards to the porn! I mean, porn? what? No porn here. No sir-y.

6\. Theft of Services

Lauren awoke in a cold-sweat. Clutching at her stomach, feeling over her abdomen. There was no shrapnel. No damage. She panted, then swallowed back the breath, focusing on breathing. _In, out. In then out. Just breathe. _Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to clear her mind of the dream, of gunfire. She was fine. She was always fine. There was the car, there was Evony. No gun. Lifting her head up, she could see that the dash clock numbers blue and bright against the dark.

Her breathing softened, a softness as her shoulders slumped. Damn. She'd only slept an hour and a half. Beside her, Evony was quiet, as if nothing was happening beside her. For that, Lauren was thankful.

Reaching between her feet, she grabbed the bottled water and sat back, adjusting the seatbelt. Her neck was sore, her whole body was sore, especially her potentially fractured hand. It wasn't swollen. It could be that she just bruised it.

Taking a sip of water, she blinked at the road. "Where are we?"

"About a hundred or so k's from where we were," Evony looked over at her. "What did you expect?"

"Sorry."

Evony snorted, "stupid questions are your own issue, I don't take that much offense to it."

"No, it probably makes you feel smarter." Lauren regretted the words as soon as she said them.

But Evony laughed at her. "Being a scientist doesn't make you a genius in all areas, Doctor Lewis. I'd be careful where you let that pride grow." She smirked at her. Cheekily. Lauren smiled back, the tremble on her mouth loosening until it was almost real.

"Sorry," she said again, taking another sip of water.

"Stop apologizing. It's hardly attractive."

"Didn't know you wanted me to be attractive."

Evony gave her a sharp look. "Don't get cute. You don't have the charm for it."

Lauren opened her mouth again before re-thinking it. It might cause a fight. Quiet settled over them. Lauren continued to stare over the dashboard, trying to make sense of their whereabouts. Where had they come from? The...oh. Lauren felt nausea slip over her. The campsite. The woman. "How-how are you feeling?" she asked Evony.

"Fine." Short reply. Defensive. Lauren cast her eyes away.

"No tiredness?"

"Of course I'm tired, I'm human now. I seem to be constantly tired." Lauren waited for the sarcastic bite at her genetic handiwork. It didn't come. They both were running on little sleep. Still. She was surprised that Evony was doing so well. "Well, without examining you-"

"I doubt that's good driving practice."

"-I would say you recovered far faster than a human would from hypothermia. It was a mild case, however."

Evony's lips twisted proudly, "Must be the side benefit of being fae."

"It's possible," Lauren agreed, "You're still shifting internally. Some of the major changes happened quicker than others. Your ability to heal may not even be genetically related but to do with your feeding, and until your feeds wear off, you may hold onto some regenerative powers."

The Morrigan gave her a stark look, "Bullshit doesn't look good on you darling."

"It's a hypothesis."

She turned back to the road, shrugging dismissively. "Same thing."

"No," Lauren countered tiredly, "they're not interchangeable words. One is a proposed explanation for-"

"Blah, blah. Enough. I don't care," she said, swatting her hand from the steering wheel in Lauren's general direction. "I'm exhausted, I want to pull over and I want to sleep. We're going to do that instead of talking. Got it?"

"I can take over," Lauren snapped. "Just pull over and-"

"And then you can get us both killed because you fell asleep at the wheel? I think not." Hand still on the steering wheel, Evony pointed ahead of them. "There's a motel about twenty or so kilometers down the road, I say we break into a room and stay the night."

"Firstly," Lauren said. "What's wrong with the set-up we have back there?" she pointed to the trunk. Evony didn't even look at her. "And secondly-"

"A small space with only one exit and little room to move?" she interrupted. Lauren glared, shutting her mouth. "If someone snuck up on us with a gun, we'd both be done for."

"We just need to-"

"You saw what happened with the bounty hunters, right? Those are small fries. They should be easy to get away from. The only reason they're doing this and not some of the larger names is because my bounty isn't worth it." Evony frowned. "Small mercies it seems. They underestimated us but the Elders will start to get impatient _very_ quickly."

Lauren blinked at her, focusing on the word _us_. Us. As in Evony acknowledged that she was a part of the running. "Fine. Then how do we know we're not breaking into a used room?"

"We knock on the door," she grinned. "Look, it's not holiday season, it's a highway motel and it's getting late, what are the chances that someone will be there?"

Lauren frowned. _High_ was her answer because their luck seemed to be running short, still, it would be nice to sleep somewhere.

"Stop sulking."

Lauren glared. "You should talk."

Evony looked away from the road, to her. It was a dangerous look and slowly, between two firm lips, she said, "Do I look like I sulk?" Lauren didn't care that it was a warning.

"Wallow would be the word I'd use."

"And you're _fretting_ over nothing. What the fuck are you so afraid of Lauren? You robbed a gas station, how is this going to be any more difficult?"

Lauren's mouth set in a hard line. "It's not right. We're-"

"Sleeping on a bed for the night. Not pointing a gun to someone's head, or should I remind you that we've done that as well?" Lauren shuddered, looking away. "It's a bed. We can sleep and then tomorrow, we'll be more efficient."

"We'd have to make sure the manager was distracted before we pulled up."

Evony beamed at her. "You can do that."

"What? No. How? I don't have a phone to contact you."

"So? Use a torchlight. Signal me if it's clear, don't if it's not."

There was a very large problem in that plan. "And how do you know something hasn't happened to me?"

"Fine. If it flashes on and off, then it's all clear. If you just flick it on and hold it, it's not. Got it?" Lauren nodded stiffly. It was, as far as plans go, not the worst they could come up with. "Besides, a motel would be a great place to switch cars."

"No," Lauren said. "We don't need to sweet vehicles."

"It's likely the bounty hunters are part of a team, for all we know they're tracking our plates."

"Then we'll switch plates at the motel, but for now, the truck stays."

Evony chuckled. "Someone feels awfully protective of a car that's not theirs."

Lauren frowned at her. "It's in good condition, why would we swap it for a car that could be otherwise?"

Evony didn't reply, Lauren got the feeling the discussion had been delayed until less agitating hours. Settling quiet in her seat, she watched the Morrigan switch off her headlights, pulling up half a kilometer short of the motel. Unbuckling the seatbelt, Lauren turned around, reached into the back of the truck, digging through the bags for her torch.

"Stay here."

"No, really?" Evony said, "and here I thought we planned it differently."

Lauren stared at her, taking in the cocked brow and red lips pulled into a singular line. Evony's bitch face was rather good. It wasn't worth snarking back at it, she decided. Pushing open the door, she climbed out, feet dropping to grass. Dammit it was getting cold.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Lauren sighed. She took one step, then another in the dark. Her movement was laconic, at best.

Dammit, why did Evony get the nice warm the truck whereas she was stuck walking in the cold? She should have gotten the car, well – at least she'd had a good hour and half sleep, she'd be less likely to fall asleep behind the wheel and miss her signal than Evony was. And if that did happen and Evony fell asleep. Then what? She'd be standing at the motel blinking a flashlight like an idiot. Probably until the manager noticed. Or until she gave up and marched back to Evony.

Exhaling, Lauren continued dragging her feet forward. Well, at least if this all paid off, she'd get a bed and a real shower.

Not that roach motel's weren't notoriously known for their lack of water pressure and hot water system. Well, she could use up the hot water first and then allow Evony whatever morsel was left. She'd scream bloody murder for days.

Lauren chuckled. She must be tired if she was laughing at that.

A car passed her on the highway, Lauren prayed they wouldn't pull over. If they were a good citizen, lying about a broken down car would lead them to helping her somewhere she didn't need to be and that was more hassle then it was worth.

Thankfully, the car didn't pull over. It probably didn't see her, or mistook her for some animal.

Lauren glanced to the distant sign. The motel wasn't far away, it's sign blinked tiredly at her, the fluorescent light buzzing like it was filled with wasps. Unlikely, wrong climate for it. Could be underfae. God she needed sleep.

Stepping onto the asphalt of the parking lot, she glanced around. If she were a manager's office, she'd be...where the sign says closed.

Peaking through the window, she saw the room was dark. If she was lucky, the manager would closed for the night. As well as being a really heavy sleeper. Lauren turned, pointing the flashlight back to where she's came from. Blinking the flashlight at Evony, if the woman could see her, Lauren inwardly groan.

She definitely felt like an idiot.

In the distance, she heard the truck start. As quietly as the diesel engine would allow, the car pulled up and parked in the lot.

Evony climbed out, throwing a look at Lauren. She'd pick the room, it'd seem. Hopefully she didn't pick the managers room. Hopefully, she picked an empty room first go.

Lauren walked over to the truck, opening up the backdoor to their groceries. She dug through the bags, squinting in the light as she looked for her own bag. Pulling out her lock-pick set, she grinned.

Well it was something. A birthday present from Kenzi. She probably owed her a _thank you_ card since it was more convenient than she first thought. In fact, she'd probably been somewhat ungrateful. Lauren walked up the steps, to the second level of the motel where Evony stood leaning against the doorway.

"First floor we could have used an open bathroom window and just removed the fly screen."

"To conspicuous." She pointed to the door, "work your magic, Lewis."

Yawning, Lauren blinked at the tool kit. She didn't even know where to start. They were all a greyish blur. She blinked furiously, waiting for her sight to clear. She could probably lean against the hard door and fall asleep, face pressed against the wood. "I'm not exactly an expert," she told her.

"Bullshit," Evony snapped, "I saw you unlock your manacles in my dungeon without the security guard noticing. You're good enough. And," she pointed to the lock pick set, "you're the one with the tools."

"I feel like there should be a euphemism in there somewhere."

"It's getting late, I'm sorry if I'm not talking dirty enough to get your attention."

Lauren gaped, eyebrows rising playfully at the Morrigan, "did you, the Morrigan, just apologize? To me?" Evony's eyes narrowed at her. Yep, her patience was wearing thin. She should probably stop teasing her. "Next I'll be getting a hug." Or she could listen to that part of her brain she usually kept locked up.

"No, next I'll be throwing you over the balcony if you don't get me inside somewhere warm and _stop talking._"

Lauren chuckled, probably deliriously. She took a breath, turning back to the dubious task in front of her. "Can I at least have a light?"

"What do I look like?" Evony hissed, "Hekate's lampade? Use the light you've got, and keep quiet or I'll make good on my promise."

Ignoring the comment, Lauren blinked at her tool set, pulling out a pick. Crouching at the door, she stuck it in, pushing at the pins in the lock. Ideally, lock picking was easy. However, she fiddled long enough and was tired enough to undo her work at least five times over. Enough so that Evony began getting twitchy. Just when she heard the woman open her mouth to snap at her, the door clicked open.

"Finally." Evony pushed past her, heading to the bathroom. Gathering her toolset, Lauren stood back up onto her feet and entered. Her knees creaked at the movement, having crouched for so long.

Turning, she shut the door behind them then moved to close the curtains. The room became encased in darkness, the only light coming from under the bathroom door. Though the curtains glowed ominously from the sign.

Lauren flicked on a bedside light. Three star motel, cleans sheets, no bar fridge. Twin queens. Lauren wondered if Evony peered through every room before she spotted the beds. To room's right, there was a heater. Walking over, she switched it on. It'd be enough. Probably. Though it would take a while for the heat to fill up the room.

From the bathroom, the toilet flushed shortly, pipes groaning as the wash sink was used. It was quiet for a moment and Lauren envisioned an exhausted Evony peering at herself in the mirror, looking at all her human flaws, probably waiting for a grey hair or a wrinkle to sprout from nowhere so she could yell at her some more.

Lauren didn't want to face that. Or anything. Switching off the bedside light, she flopped down on the bed, a part of her aware she should remove her jeans, or grab clothes from downstairs. She hadn't put underwear back on. She'd fallen asleep in the truck immediately. Evony probably hadn't either. She didn't want to think about that.

God, the truck was too far away. There was a whole cold outside and stairs between her and the truck. It may as well be half a kilometer away form her again.

The bathroom light switched off, she heard the bathroom door open before Evony walked to her bed. Lauren listened to the sound of a fly unzipping before the rustle of her climbing into bed. She waited, then asked Evony, "Could you grab-"

"Get it yourself, I'm sleeping."

Somewhere, anger lolled inside of her, heavy like a gun in her belly. She was too tired. "Where's the gun?" she asked. "'s not on me." God, even her speech was slurring. Her eyes closed in the darkness, prepared to sleep, too uncomfortable with the button digging against her pubic bone.

Life just wasn't fair.

"Evony?"

The woman groaned. "Glove compartment."

"If I go outside, would you open the door when-?"

"No."

Lauren whined, turning her head. Fuck it, she was tired, she was going to sleep. Lifting her hips up, she unzipped her jeans, pulling them off. The air was cool on her skin. Shuffling, she climbed under the blankets, shivering until the sheets trapped enough body heat to keep her sufficiently warm.

Dammit, she'd slept in worse, in the morning she'd probably regret it. Now? Now she slept.

Except she didn't, not really. Her eyes closed, mind emptying of thought, then dreams came. Helicopter wings flashing above her, eyes blinded. She was shouting over the wind, deaf to everything. Her hands were wet and someone was screaming at her, she could feel their words hitting her skin like a stand storm.

Everything went quiet, then she fired her gun.

Nothing but the gunshot: loud and clear.

She awoke in a cold sweat, blinking in the darkness. There was no dashboard to tell her what time it was, nothing but a warm room. To her right, there was a window, she could see what presumably was the motel's sign light, glowing gold on the curtain.

Evony's quiet breath was nearby. Slow and even. She was still asleep. Lauren looked over to her, blinking at the darkness. There was a thin light between a crack in the curtain, just enough. Lauren shivered, despite the warm room. She was cold, still cold. When she was alone, on particularly bad nights, she used to fight dreams by getting up and working. But she couldn't work here. She wasn't alone either.

Climbing out of her bed, quiet as she padded over to the other side of Evony's bed. It worked with Bo, Nadia. Maybe…

She was too tired to debate. Climbing into the bed, she felt Evony move against her, disturbed by movement. "What do you want?" she asked. She hadn't opened her eyes.

"Nothing. Can I...can I sleep here?"

Evony shuffled aside. When Lauren laid down, Evony rolled on top, head against her shoulder. Lauren stiffened, but the Morrigan was asleep before she could exhale. It was still cold though.

Quietly, afraid that Evony would wake again before kicking her out, Lauren pulled up the blankets over them both. Evony shuffled, then went still. Lauren tried not to stiffen, but it was weird. She'd voluntarily climbed into the Morrigan's bed. Again. For what? To rid of a few bad nightmares?

"_Sleep_, Lewis."

"Sorry."

Evony didn't reply. She wasn't even sure if the woman was aware or just...vaguely awake.

Lauren shut her eyes, trying to relax against the pillows. There seemed to be more pillows on the bed. Had Evony grabbed some from her bed as she walked past to the bathroom?

God she needed to sleep. She was getting paranoid. Breathing in, then out slowly, Lauren focused on anything but the nightmare. Even the awareness of Evony's skin running warmer than her own was better than that.

As if aware of her thoughts, Evony rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, before a hand dropped against Lauren's waist.

Evony had to be tired if she was…

Lauren fell asleep. And didn't dream, or if she did and didn't remember it.

She did, however, wake up to a pair of eyes studying her curiously. Also with an odd sensation her fuzzy mind couldn't figure out. All she knew was that something was different. Off, somehow.

Evony had her head propped up on one hand, staring at her. Lauren looked away, yawning behind her hand. From the light, it was still early morning, the sun was just rising. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Funny," Evony said, smirking. Why was she smirking? "I could ask the same thing."

Lauren blinked, her mouth felt dry, rough. She licked her lips before speaking. "Because? I'm awake?"

"I was hoping for an answer a little more detailed. Perhaps I should elaborate for your waking mind," her voice was soft, gentle, and very, very dangerous. Lauren narrowed her eyes. Evony's face hardened. "Why are you in my bed without any pants on." Lauren blinked. That hadn't been soft. Then flushed, realizing that the sensation she was feeling was a thigh thrown over her own and a knee almost pressing somewhere entirely wrong – to Lauren's mind, physically, her body was not saying that the knee was doing anywhere wrong.

Bad body. Wrong.

"Um."

Evony looked at her expectantly. She was playing her. There was no right answer, especially without coffee. "Yes, dear?"

"You said I could?" she tried.

"I have no doubt that, in the exhausted state I was in, I probably would have agreed to anything." Evony moved, Lauren shivered, swallowing. Crap. "However, that still doesn't answer as to _why_ you're in my bed, or for that matter, the lack of pants."

"Well, technically," Lauren stalled, "it's the motel's bed. And, unless I'm wrong, you don't have pants on either."

Evony hummed, still smirking at her. "That doesn't answer the question."

"Well." Shit an answer. She needed at answer. "It was cold."

"Uh-huh." A hand snaked over her chest, Evony began moving forward predatorily. Lauren swallowed nervously. "Cold, was it?"

Hissing in a breath, Lauren stared stiffly as Evony moved to straddle her leg. Dark hair tangled around the woman's face, curtaining them both as she lent forward. Lauren could feel a lot of sensations, a lot. And from the slick sensation on her leg, she wasn't the only one having a physical reaction.

"Was that your only answer?"

Lauren fumbled for a reply. Confessing that she was afraid of falling back asleep and re-living her very worst torment seemed a bit more than she wanted. Evony had probably already guessed, but it was another thing entirely to admit it out loud.

Evony's hips lifted, her feet dragging down beside Lauren's legs as she crouched over her on her hands and knees. Very provocative, giving an easy look down her shirt that Lauren tried very hard not to see despite what her eyes insisted.

"Oh, Lauren." She was playing her. Very well. Lauren's mouth opened, then shut as a hand slid over shirt, onto her bare collarbone. Buttons must have popped open while she slept, not that that thought helped her at all. "I can keep you warm if that's what you wanted," Evony whispered softly. "You just had to ask."

Lauren felt her eyes flutter shut, her brain seemingly turn off as if whatever thought in there had just told her 'you're on your own' and left.

She should resist.

Probably.

Maybe.

"Tell me you want this," Evony whispered.

Lauren tilted her head up, mouth parting to whisper-

The door opened. Lauren blinked, staring blindly at the flood of light. The gold and red sunrise was gone. Well, not gone. The curtains had been red, giving the illusion it was far earlier than it actually was. From the blinding light silhouetting the people, it looked to be far later in the morning than she'd guessed.

The both of them stared at the silhouette of two people.

Probably not a couple if they went for the two twin beds, Lauren's mind told her. However, the deduction wasn't the least helpful into realizing that Evony's face was about a hair's breadth away and she'd been interrupted in something her brain function was _not_ helping her with.

In fact. All there was in her brain was a single word. Which just happened to be: _Fuck._

"What are you doing here?" someone asked. Masculine voice. Probably a guy.

Evony sat up. Lauren sat up. Evony's hand pushed her back down, hand splayed over her chest and she was _really_ warm. Probably from sharing the same body heat underneath the blankets, Lauren figured. "What does it look like?"

"Breaking and entering is illegal."

"Does it look like we broke in and entered?"

"Yes."

Evony frowned. "We didn't. You must have the wrong room."

The guy held up the key, his friend behind him pointed to the door. Regardless of the fact that neither Lauren nor Evony could see what exactly they were pointing at, it was implied to be the room number. Probably. Lauren shut her eyes.

"Can you give us five minutes?" Lauren said. "To get dressed?"

"It's our room."

"Give us five minutes or I'll kick you both over the balcony and we'll see whose room it is." They listened to Evony. Stepping back, the door shut behind them. Evony turned her head, looking down at Lauren, "Shame." Then she climbed off her, grabbing her pants. She picked Lauren's up too, throwing them at her.

Lauren fell back on the bed, a pair of pants over her face. She needed more sleep.

Climbing out of bed slowly, she grabbed her pants. Her whole body aching from what had just happened to her – not to mention that it was probably a little bruised, her hands certainly was – Lauren tugged her jeans on, aware of Evony's eyes as she buttoned them up.

Combing a hand through her hair, she coughed nervously.

"I should have showered last night," Evony said wistfully, staring through Lauren, to the bathroom. "I should-"

"I think they've gone to get the manager," Lauren said as she walked over and peered through the curtains. Dammit. "We should leave."

"Five more minutes and-"

"In two, we're screwed, Evony."

"Fine." She scoffed, folding her arms under her chest. "Your boyfriend's place better have a good shower to make up for this bullshit."

Lauren did a double take. Evony rose an eyebrow at her, waiting. But she didn't take the bait. Shaking her head, Lauren turned away from her source of rage and opened the door. The truck wasn't far away. They could probably-

The two guys, with their bags, were downstairs, pointing up at them with the manager. How had they already- Shit.

"We're going to have to make a run for it."

"Excuse me?"

Lauren didn't wait for Evony to catch up. Dashing down the stairs, three at a time, she landed on the concrete hard and dove for the car. She could see the manager, a small, thin guy in slacks and a button t-shirt, running towards them.

She went for the driver's side, ripping it open and slammed it beside her. Then bowed down to the where she needed to re-hot-wired the car. She probably should think about a better mechanism. Probably should contact Gem. Gem knew how do anything with a car.

Now was not the time for nostalgia. Lauren focused, the car started. Then the passenger door opened. Whipping her head up, Lauren prepared to attack before Evony slid in. Moving the car into gear, they were off, driving away as the manager and two (early twenties?) kids jumped out of the way. "They're taking down our numberplate," Evony said yawning, glancing at the side-window mirror. "That's going to be inconvenient."

"We'll switch plates at the next town."

"Which is?"

"Probably only thirty or so kilometers away?" Lauren suggested. The upcoming sign read she was twenty k's off. They had fifty to wait for, and at any time a police car could come from the town after them. Shit.

"Speed up."

"Speeding up will definitely get us caught," Lauren snapped.

"Speeding up will get us there faster."

"And if there's a cop on the highway who hasn't got the message, we'll draw attention to ourselves," Lauren glared at her passenger, watching her huff as she settled. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sure Jenkins will let you use his shower." She paused, then added, "Or spa, if that's what you'd prefer."

"He has a spa?"

"He's a bachelor, ex-military guy, he's got a lot of time to seduce women." When he's not knitting, Lauren added to herself. She really hoped the scarf was as good as his last one. She'd been so upset to lose it to a bleeding out patient.

"I thought-"

"No."

"So he's a bachelor?" Evony purred.

Lauren groaned, fingers clenching around the steering wheel. "Please don't sleep with my friends."

"Why? Jealous?"

Molten lava was probably the best metaphor for Lauren's stare. She looked over at her. Evony's smile didn't waver, she fucking wanted a reaction. Gritting her teeth, Lauren stared back at the road. The worst part was Evony knew why she was pissed. Dammit, this was her fault.

Why, oh why did she get in bed with her?

No, she knew why. The question was, why didn't she at least wear pants, half her problem probably wouldn't have happened if she'd just worn pants. Pants were great for problem solving.

Actually, all of her problems of the late probably wouldn't have happened if she'd just kept her fucking pants on. Her hands squeezed against the steering wheel again. God, she could kick herself for turning her human. What the hell had been going through her mind that _that_ was a good idea.

No, she knew what. She thought that if Evony could get a freaking taste of humanity, then she'd understand everything she'd been through. Fat load of good that did her. Evony seemed every inch the cold, hardened, manipulative bitch she knew her to be. Fuck everything.

"Try not to have hernia while you're driving."

"Please, for the love of all things good, don't talk." Evony opened her mouth, "no. Don't. Just don't. I will slam this car into a tree if I have to listen to you snark in my ear for another second." Evony looked almost impressed when she glanced at her. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lauren slowly relaxed back into the leather seat.

Beside her, the Morrigan settled quietly, eyes shutting. Then grew bored of that and began flicking through radio channels. Lauren didn't fight it. It barely registered on her radar.

Her mind tuned out whatever station she'd flicked on. Possibly something to soothe her ego, or hurt it depending on the situation. Lauren stared at the road of ahead of them, following the highway. They were nearly there.

"How much further?"

"To the town?"

"To your army buddy's." Lauren looked at her. "It was hardly difficult to work out who he was. You don't exactly go out for lady's night, do you?"

Lauren flushed. It was true that her friendships were lacking. "How did that-"

"Estimate. Now."

Lauren sighed. "Probably a few hours. We'll be there by nightfall."

"We're going to get lunch on the way," Evony informed her, as if she was the one making plans. Lauren tried to focus on the indignant way she thrust her chin up.

"We have food." Lauren looked at her, and submitted. "Okay, we have food that is livable on for the next few hours. It's not like I'm making you eat moss from rocks."

"I would probably devour you before that happened. At least you would taste better than some grass on a rock." That definitely had a euphemism in it. Lauren side-stepped that comment to go for a more humorous approach.

"So, cannibalism is in your history?" Evony gave her a look. Lauren flinched, realizing that that may have backfired. "Is it…?"

"Have I ever eaten human flesh, you mean?" Lauren shivered.

"Yes?"

Evony grinned slowly. "Are you sure you want the answer to that one, Doctor Lewis?"

"You're teasing me."

"Am I?"

Lauren shuddered, refusing to even think further on the subject. The realist in her knew that under certain circumstances, almost anyone could submit to cannibalism. The twenty-first century, first world woman, however, wouldn't do it without those extreme circumstances. It wasn't a theory she allowed her mind to explore which was why she found the road in front of her quite interesting.

"You know, we never did finish our conversation."

Lauren swerved on the road. Cursing herself, she fumbled for a masked expression. "Which one?"

"By that little show, I think you know."

"No, I don't."

"If you sounded even the least bit confident in that reply, I may have believed you."

Lauren looked over at her, then back to the road when she saw the woman's smirking expression. "I told you."

"Yes you did, you were cold." Lauren her the seat belt undo, heard her slide closer, just as her hand neared her pants, she caught it. "What?"

Lauren looked at her. She couldn't see her reflection in any of the mirrors but she was sure that she was blushing. "Not while I'm driving."

Evony snatched her hand back, smirking. Lauren fixed her eyes forward, making sure she was driving in a perfectly straight line. Breathing through her teeth, she tried not bow over herself, suddenly very aware of how much she ached. It didn't help when Evony chuckled warming near her. "So there'll be later."

Lauren swerved, then looked at her, "Don't twist my words."

"Road."

Lauren swore, righting herself. She'd switched lanes, nearly crashing into the side of the road. That was great, just great. She took a breath. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"This isn't-"

Lights flashed behind Lauren. Looking at her speedometer, Lauren saw she was fifteen k's over the limit. Shit. "Well," Evony said, sliding back into her seat and buckling her seatbelt. "This is just great."

Lauren clenched her jaw. There was a whole periodic table she could do in her head by alphabetical order and it still wouldn't be enough to calm her down. "Any great ideas, now?" she asked dryly. Evony whipped her head to face her, narrowing her eyes.

"We could seduce them."

Lauren's brain had a full reboot, unable to process that those words came out of her mouth, "is that you're answer to everything? No, don't answer that. We are not seducing the police. They're the police!"

"Why not? They could be a couple of women."

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see them!" she pointed to the rear vision mirror, where, she could see them in their car, talking. That wasn't good. In fact, that was the complete opposite of good. They were royally fucked. "They're guys, and no, we're not seducing them."

"Why not?" Evony asked. "It could be out best chance to get out of this, I'll admit, minor mistake."

Lauren felt a headache forming behind her eyes. A painful one that just seemed to grow the more Evony spoke in the tiny space. "I'm not tricking the law to get out of a speeding ticket," she said. "Look, we're probably just caught for speeding, if we're really lucky, they'll let us off with a warning and not pull our plates."

Evony stared at her like she was an idiot. Lauren admitted that the words that came out of her mouth weren't even optimistic, they were fucking unrealistic. "We're fucked."

"We are."

Evony took a breath, looking forward as she licked her lips. Lauren tried hard not to really regret those two idiots for getting the room. At least if they hadn't interrupted she might have been midway between her first and second orgasm instead of probably about to get arrested. Yeah sure there'd be guilt and…

Okay maybe she did need to be arrested if she was considering sleeping with Evony again. It hadn't worked out so well the last time so why-

"Perhaps we just need a good story."

Lauren smiled as if her mouth was full of razors, "excellent, you have ten seconds to find one."

As one of the two policemen walked up, Lauren slid down the window, smiling politely. "Morning Officer, what can I do help?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car, ma'am." Whatever hope she had, sunk.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Please, ma'am, step out of the car." Lauren looked to Evony, then smiled back at the officer. Her head was chanting 'we're screwed, so screwed. Screwed, screwed, screwed,' while a smaller, more insignificant part she nearly never listened to, whispered optimistically 'maybe he saw us swerve and wants to check I'm not drunk.'

There was a reason she didn't listen to that voice.

Her hand unbuckled the seatbelt and slowly she climbed out of the car. _Screeewwwed_. She was grabbed, pinned to the car, her wrist grabbed and zip-tied behind her. Lauren yelped, glaring as he twisted her already-dislocated-once-in-twenty-four-hours hand and zip tied it behind her.

That would be a little more difficult to get out of.

Lauren submitted, allowing herself to be dragged. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the same happen to Evony, this time, with less resistance. She could probably have driven away. But she didn't. Probably didn't have enough time.

Lauren probably should have hidden her hot wiring a little better. The officer probably saw it and knew then.

Grabbed by her wrists, her head was pushed down before she was thrown into the back of the police car. Evony followed shortly after.

"I'm surprised you didn't leg it."

Evony scoffed, "Please, I wouldn't last ten minutes out there without the car."

"You could probably have slid over and driven off.

Evony shrugged. "I don't know the address to your army friend's. Besides, I assume you'll get a plan."

Lauren smiled, oddly complimented. "We'll think of one."

"We better."

"Oi," Lauren glanced through the divider. The police officer who'd grabbed her had a handlebar mustache and looked like one of the Village People. Lauren didn't say anything, and elbowed Evony when she opened her mouth. "Keep it quiet, or we'll add resisting arrest to your rap sheet."

Lauren bit her tongue, glaring.

"Please, you'll write 'soliciting a police office'r to stroke you oversized ego."

"Evony!"

"I know his type," she narrowed her eyes. "Touch me again and I'll break you hand."

Lauren looked away, her outraged softening. Still, it didn't ease the worry inside her. When they got her fingerprint, they were going to pull up Karen Beattie, _not_ Lauren Lewis. Lauren swallowed. Thinking of a plan was kind of vital, even if she couldn't discuss it with Evony just yet.


	7. Resisting Arrest

**A/N:** OH LOOK! An early update. Usually I update Monday-Tuesday (ish) but oh, I got excited. And a reviewer on another fic told me I don't keep to my stories so I'm trying to prove them wrong. But I updating the only one they don't read *insert evil laughter* Anyway, here's chapter seven as I furiously write chapter ten. I do hope you enjoy! Leave me a review if you do, or don't, tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want, what you don't, and I'll try to improve!

7\. Resisting Arrest

Lauren pressed her back against Evony, head bowed. If she looked up, she could see the windscreen, the divider between her and the officers, and the officers. Beside her, Evony was watching the men, making sure they weren't looking back.

"Do it," Lauren heard her say. Lauren took a breath, now or never. Grabbing Evony's hand, she gave a short squeeze, reassuring; apologetic, then, _pop_, dislocated it.

Evony didn't flinch. With Lauren holding onto the zip tie, she struggled out of it, then tucked the tie away, placing her hands still behind her back.

Lauren breathed out, lifting up her head when she felt Evony hand back in hers. Putting the thumb back into its socket wouldn't be as easy, not without seeing it.

She didn't have to, Evony popped it back into its socket fine without her, then grabbed hers. Watching the officers, Lauren took a breath and nodded. She bit down on her cheeks, feeling her thumb hiss hummed in her chest. It was done, easy. She blinked rapidly, wincing out of her zip tie. She was fine. Just a little pain, nothing she couldn't deal with. Swallowing back the tears, she popped it back into its socket.

Her hands were taking a lot of damage. Damage any surgeon would be hesitant about.

She'll figure it out. That was something to worry about later, not while she was still in the back of police car with her ex-boss while on the run from the fae. Again.

The town came into view. Lauren flexed her fingers, looking to Evony. The woman was quite, watching trees flick past. Her lips were firm, expression annoyed but not fearful like Lauren's.

She was over two-thousand years old, Lauren realized. A woman who had lived and suffered through more in her expanded life than most humans ever would. It was a knowledge she knew of, but being aware of it now, she could see the age in Evony's eyes. The way none of this bothered her more than an annoying mosquito she needed to squish.

She was old. Wise. However, age didn't make her right about anything, or justified in her actions. But nor did Lauren's own suffering give her right to do what she did to her. Lauren felt her pride flicker inside her, the knowledge coming to settle like ash after the flames had died away. She swallowed, mouth parting.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Evony's head whipped to face her, surprised before her eyebrows pinched together. Before she could ask, the car pulled up to the station. "That way," Evony focused, nodding to where the hospital building was. Lauren agreed. That way it was.

The officers climbed out of the car slowly, Lauren's heart began to beat, stomach twisting. She was tired, she was so tired. She just wanted to be home. She wanted Bo and Kenzi and even Dyson and Tamsin.

The door right door opened, they went for Evony first. Damn.

Evony waited, moving her feet, pretending she was still zip tied. Then she struck, elbow to the neck, the officer gasped. Knee to the stomach, he doubled over, Evony struck him again, her elbow slamming down on the back of his neck. Lauren blinked. That was…

The other officer grabbed her from behind.

Lauren moved. Sliding across the seat. Out of the car, she kicked the down the first officer as he tried to get to his feet, then grabbed the second in a lock hold, cutting off his air supply. He dropped Evony. "I'm sorry," she told him. It seemed fitting. She didn't know what type of man he was. Memories of injecting a security guard to knock him out for Bo filled her mind.

This was different. That was controlled. She could kill this man if she wasn't careful. But she wouldn't, she knew how long to hold pressure.

"He doesn't care," Evony said. The man fell unconsciously, his limbs going loose. Slowly, she dropped him to the ground. Checking his pulse, then the other officer. They were okay. They would be, though probably beginning a soft foot diet until their throats repaired.

That didn't bother her. Hurting people was a necessity. She had to hurt people to break bones into place, open them up to repair organs. But she didn't kill. The last thing she needed was him dead, she'd never forgive herself for killing more people.

"Get in." Lauren paused, turning to look at Evony. She'd climbed into the front seat, and now had a gun on her again. Shit.

"We're not stealing a cop car."

"Oh, yes we are."

"Evony, cop cars have GPS, we'd be caught before we can make it a block away!"

"But we'll still have a block between them and us if you get your ass in here now." Lauren glared, Evony sneered at her. "Fine, stay here. I'm leaving." She started the engine.

"Wait!" Shoulder's falling slack, Lauren walked around, climbing into the car as Evony started it. The door slammed shut and Lauren buckled the seatbelt on. "This is a bad idea."

"No shit, Lewis. But it's better than running on foot." Sticking into gear, she pulled out of the station and drove off. Lauren sunk into the seat, hand covering her face. When Evony reached for the siren and lights, she snapped her hand away. "It's a small town, it will draw attention."

"We can run red lights."

"Just drive to the hospital and we'll switch cars."

"I don't think so."

"Evony-!"

"Lauren," she snapped her head to face her, glaring. "You may have some good ideas about what we should be doing, but you are _not_ my superior." She turned away, eyes back to the road. "I'm not one of your soldiers to command, I'm not your subordinate to order and I'm not your pet. If anything, you should be following _my_ orders."

"I should-? Your orders would have gotten us captured and killed long ago! Just let me-"

"I get that your used to making plans for yourself and people obediently following without question, but get it through your arrogant head that I will not be one of your darling little foot soldiers. Now, you can discuss with me what you'd like to do, and we can work on a plan together, but I will not sit here and wait to see how your plan will turn out when I could have done something to prevent a stupid mistake, like running on foot." She gave Lauren a pointed look. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," she bit at her.

"Good. Because next time I won't be so friendly."

Lauren glared, breathing in. She was going to hit her. Biting her tongue, she looked away. "Fine. Fine, whatever. Where do you want to go?" _Your highness_. Evony chuckled at her, smiling warmly as if the whole situation amused her. Maybe it did.

Lauren melted, slipping further in the seat as she exhaled sharply. Evony did have a point, she should be consulted on matters. Regardless, Lauren didn't like it.

"We past a mall on the highway, a police car wouldn't be unusual there. We go in, we lift a set of keys and we make our way to your friends." Evony paused, looking at the rearview mirror. "We should probably get new clothes first."

"How?"

"How else?" Evony asked her.

Lauren shook her head. "No. We're done stealing. We had over five-hundred dollars worth of material goods not a few hours ago and then it all got taken away from us. I'm not going through that again- besides, they're legitimate business owners, they can't take a theft like that."

"Oh please. I doubt this mall has any shops that are actually worth stealing from, however, I would like to be wearing a bra sometime again soon." Lauren looked at her, raising an eyebrow, then nodded. Okay, that they could agree on.

"I still don't feel comfortable stealing from people who don't deserve it."

"Oh, and walmart did?"

"They're shitty to their employees! They could stand to lose some money, not that a few hundred dollars worth of stolen goods would really put a dent into their profits." She sighed, propping her head up on her arm against the door. "This is crazy," she whispered.

Evony frowned, glancing at her. "What is?"

"This," Lauren gestured, "all of this. Me helping you. Us almost getting killed. It's...it's crazy."

"You're just realizing that now?" Evony laughed. "It's mildly entertaining, I'll admit. But it's not crazy. Crazy would be if we were killing everyone." She hummed, tilting her head. "I miss the good days."

"Oh, right. I forgot you've had a long life of insanity."

Evony looked at her, then glance back to the road, turning right. "I may not always be proud of my life, Lauren. But at least I'm not ashamed of it."

Lauren tensed, feeling the implication strike hard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really?" Evony's mouth pulled into a line, eyes flickers to hers briefly. "You run, constantly. You run from your mistakes, you run from yourself and when things get too much for you to deal with by yourself, you run."

"I don't-"

"You ran from your parents, you ran from your brother, you ran from interpol, the army. Taft, Bo, the fae. If I didn't know better, I would be inclined to call you a coward."

Lauren growled. "Pull over."

"What?"

"_Pull over_," she demanded. Grabbing the set of coins in the centre compartment, she stuffed them into her pocket, climbing out of the car. Before she shut the door, Lauren leaned back in, staring at Evony. "Get out."

"What's your issue?" Evony paused, her face twisting into mockery. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

Lauren felt the irritation twist hotly inside of her. She was going to enjoy this. "There," she pointed. "You want clothes? I've got a better idea." Evony quirked at her curiously, then climbed out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition for anyone to take.

Lauren walked on the footpath, hearing Evony give a dramatic sigh before she followed. There were some rather nasty insinuations about the town that Lauren ignored and Evony pouted about behind her. They were high on adrenaline, Lauren knew this. Most of their reactions were impulsive. Stupid.

She kept moving forward.

Half a block down, was a thrift shop. She smiled at it, waiting. Evony stopped just short of it.

"You've got to be kidding." Lauren grinned at her. That was the reaction she wanted. "If you think I'm going to wear second hand clothes that smell like mothballs, then you really have gone crazy."

"Please, like you haven't done this before," Lauren scoffed. The scoff was for effect. If Evony was going to make her life hell, she was going to return it twice-fold. Throwing the door open, she gestured for Evony to enter before her. The scowl she received only fueled her own smile. "It'll be fun, look," she pointed to the shirt hanging high on the wall for display. "Sequins."

"So help me, I will strangle you with that leotard if you we don't get out of here now."

"Come on, lighten up." Evony blanched at the comment, quickly, Lauren bypassed it. "Who knows what's been left behind, could be something fun…" She grabbed hold of a shirt, ruffles. Then a sweater with one arm noticeably longer than the other. It was all worth it to see the Morrigan shudder. Evony looked prepared to vomit when she picked up a kitten printed t-shirt.

Lauren settled, scavenging around for viable clothes. Even Evony moved on to fingering through the jackets, looking at some with something more relaxed than a death glare. "How about this?" Lauren asked.

It was a shirt, a proper shirt. Long-sleeved, buttons. A singlet was needed to go underneath. Evony squinted at it as if she'd brought something with a eighties-wallpaper pattern to her.

Lauren sighed. "We have to blend in."

"I don't see you searching for something."

Lauren smiled. "I switched shirts."

Evony smiled slowly. "Stealing from charity organization?" she tutted. "What ever happened to being done stealing?"

"I find stealing from organization that discriminate isn't something that's inherently evil." It was a tease, she tossed the shirt to Evony, "put it on." Then went back to looking through clothes on the racks. Within half an hour, they were out the door, clothes under the layers they'd worn.

The anger Lauren had before, was noticeably loosened in her gut. Evony's mood had considerably picked up as well. Being able to separate for a short time seemed to do them well. Now, if only they could get a room between them, they might actually be able to stand each other's company for a few more days.

Outside, the police car was gone, whether picked up or otherwise. They hadn't seen anything, so Lauren had fingers crossed for stolen.

Lauren crossed the road, over to the laundromat and smiled, removing the clothing she'd lifted from the store and throwing them in. Evony raised an eyebrow as she watched two sets of bras follow. Removing the few she'd taken, she settled back, curiously quiet as Lauren placed detergent and money into the washing machine. Evony stared curiously as she completed the task, closing the washing machine lid.

"There, now we wait."

"I don't think I've ever stepped foot in a Laundromat," Evony said, looking around. It was empty. Not unusual in a small town. Lauren was happy for the emptiness, the least amount of people who saw them, the better. "It's...quaint."

"How does it feel to be at the bottom of the pack?" Lauren teased. "Using a public service to wash second hand clothes?"

"The company's terrible." Lauren smiled at the jest. It was almost friendly.

Evony looked to the washing machine, tilting her head at the contraption. No, Lauren guessed, she probably had enough wealth in the twentieth century onwards that she'd never needed one. "How long does it usually take?" she asked. Lauren smiled, the confusion was almost cute.

"Half an hour, but we'll need to dry the clothes as well. That'll take longer. Look, you can wait here and I'll go and fix our issue. Just when the machine stops, move it into-"

Evony stared at her. "What issue?"

"Our lack of mobility. I'll be gone for an hour or so. Look, it's simple. All you have to do is move the clothes into one of the dryers and-"

"Where are you going?" Evony snapped. Lauren recoiled, turning to face her. Evony's mood was back to pissed. Shit. Lauren recoiled, swallowing as she stiffened her spine. She wasn't going to allow herself to be intimidated by her again.

"Does it matter?"

"When I'm being left behind to wait for you to do who-knows-what? Yes, yes it does."

Lauren shrugged. "I thought I'd fix our situation."

"And how are you doing that?"

Lauren clenched. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you, Lauren," she glared, "Just tell me what you're doing."

"For god's sake Evony, I'm getting a car. Just put the damn clothes in the dryer while I do that!"

Evony went quiet, then looked up at Lauren. Her lips curved, tugging to one corner as she stepped closer. Lauren stomach dropped. She did not at all feel comfortable with that look. Not in the least.

"Will...will you do it?" she asked her. Evony chuckled. "Evony?"

"I believe I warned you, dear."

"Warned me?" Lauren swallowed. "About what?"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me. I think it was, oh, what? An hour ago?"

There was something sinister about that expression.

"What are you doing?" Lauren pressed back against the washing machine, hands clasping at the edges. It hummed beneath her, turning their stolen goods in soapy detergent.

"I do believe I said, and correct me if I'm wrong, that I don't like being ordered about." She laughed, the sound chilling, "And yet, here you are. In fact, I think not a minute after I warned you, you were off ordering me again like you were my mistress. Now, does that sound right to you?"

Lauren blinked. Her mind steadied, aware that she was either going to be attacked one way or another. The question was, would it be better to defend or submit. Swallowing, she held her chin up, "It worked out well," she told Evony. "So far, everything I've done seems to be working."

"I've also noticed that there seems to be a lot of people unconscious, a few dead-"

"That was you."

"And it saved your life," she snapped, patience breaking. "Or was I supposed to let you fumble around like a drunken couple with a loaded gun nearby?"

"Yes!" she glared, "you should have shot her shot her in the leg, or arm. Incapacitate her in some way that didn't involve killing!"

Evony grabbed her by the throat. Lauren gasped against the hand, lifting her own to pry at the fingers. The hold tightened. "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I'm allowing you to fix this situation – and one way or another, you will fix this situation – but if you _ever_ tell me what to do again, I will get rid of you so fast, you won't be able to scream. Do you understand?"

_Fuck you_ . Through clenched fingers, Lauren hissed, "You. Need. Me."

Evony smiled coldly. "I need your services, but I don't need someone going around telling me how I should be acting because some _human_ thinks I'm below her level of status." Lauren glared. "The minute I start to think you're more trouble than your worth, I'll kill you Lauren. I'll call your little succubus girlfriend and gut you open so she can hear you scream, and then I'll kill you."

Lauren was struggling to breath, she could feel her lungs constrict, heart thumping for oxygen as she rasped against the hands.

"Don't underestimate me. I can make those last five minutes you're aware more horrific than that experience in Afghanistan when you got left behind." She squeezed, cutting off all oxygen. Lauren glared, dangerous. How the hell did she know about Afghanistan? "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she hissed, skin clenching. Evony let go.

Gasping for breath, she rubbed at her neck. Her body coughed, racketing with the sensation as she doubled over. Evony turned her back to her, cocking one hip as if she were still bored. "Now, tell me your plan."

Lauren's body shivered, rippling with Evony's words. The Morrigan's words. She was cold, there was nothing but violence and hatred in her. More importantly, she'd reminded Lauren of something she'd buried.

Heaving in a breath, she slipped to the ground, head buried between her knees as she tried to breathe. Evony didn't move, didn't interact. It was probably for the best. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed up onto her feet as the attack subsided.

She made a move to leave, Evony turned, something soft flickered over her face as the Morrigan's eyes ran over her form before she hardened. "And your plan is?" There was an eyebrow quirked at her.

"Just…" Lauren swallowed, her throat aching. "Could you...make sure no one steals our shit."

"I'm not going to ask again."

"I need to get out."

Evony smirked, then gestured to the door. "Then leave."

Lauren made a move, then turned back. "You're a bitch," she told her. "There was absolutely no need to treat me like that. The next time you have a problem, you talk."

"I did, remember?"

Lauren fumbled. She was right. "Well- I... Be that as it may, violence isn't an appropriate action! And nor for that matter is belittling me. You know why I make decisions, Evony? Because no body else will! Everybody wants to sit around and wait for...for fate or _destiny_ to shape their life – Or! Or they look to me. I mean, God, I was in charge of the Light's medical centre, and before that I was in charge of a squad because my commanding officer died. I didn't want to be in charge. I don't! I would love for someone to take control but no one wants to make the hard decisions so I do. And I'm sorry you get left out of the loop but sometimes that's just how it is."

Evony sat back, leaning against the washing machine. Lauren felt the anger melt from her as the unimpressed look lifted to face her. "Are you done?"

"Maybe!" Well, that was childish. She blinked, glaring. Then deflated. "Yes, I'm done."

"Do I look like someone that sits around waiting?"

Lauren opened her mouth, then closed it. "No."

"Good, then we're at an understanding. Whatever issues you have with your…" she waved her hand, unable to find the word, "people, is none of my concern. I'm not them. And if you continue to leave me out of the loop, I'll start thinking you don't have a plan, and act accordingly."

Lauren nodded. "I'll admit that….you have a point," she finished lamely, looking down at the ground. "Could you switch the clothes into the dryer when they're done."

"How long are you going to take?"

"I'll be back eventually, I'm getting our truck back."

"Was that so hard to say?" she asked. Lauren didn't respond, instead looking at her feet. She didn't know _why_ Evony had to know. She would have come to the conclusion eventually. "Won't they notice that the truck they took is now missing from where they placed it?"

Lauren shrugged. "I want our stuff back. I'll take another car if I have to but I'm betting that if I switch the plates with another car, they won't notice."

"I take it there's a good reason that you're doing it by yourself?"

"Well," Lauren said, "if you like being bait for guard dogs, you can come." Evony glared. "So I'll be going alone then?"

"However thrilling the image of you running and screaming from dogs may be, I'll sit this one out."

Lauren chuckled, not even phased by the comment. "I thought as much. Beside, who will guard our laundry?" Evony lifted her chin up, there was something old and regal about the look, Lauren almost went to ask, then changed her mind. "Just remember to switch it to the dryer."

"Yes, as you keep reminding me."

Lauren flushed. "Sorry. Oh! Here," she reached into her pocket, pulling out the coins. "All you have to do is put it on."

"I can work out how to use a dryer, thank you. I'm not that incompetent."

"If you say so." She smiled, lolling the words in her mouth before she said them, "you just don't seem the domestic goddess type."

Evony tilted her head, as if considering the statement. "If you only knew about half the things I've done, you'd be surprised."

Lauren chuckled. "I have no doubt," she said, before turning away. They didn't part with goodbyes. She walked out the door, shutting in behind her, and left.

Destination set, she walked half a block, found the pub her and Evony had passed before, got directions from a man, lifted his set of keys and stole his car.

A shabby vehicle at best. Lauren switched gears, pulling up a short distance to the impound lot, hiding the car the best she could. If she was lucky, it'd take the man a while to realize what she'd done. Then it take the police longer to work out who she was and where the car was.

No doubt they had the truck in impound until someone could come and lift prints. Maybe. Sighing, Lauren pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. Why was she doing this? Why was she doing any of this? Evony was… Maddening. Impossible and irritating beyond words.

But, Lauren begrudgingly admitted, also her problem.

Opening her eyes, she leaned back, hitting the headrest. It'd be easier to drive away, leave her, wouldn't it? Just let that crap wash away, leave her to fend for herself with nothing and no one.

No, she had a right. As Evony had put it, she'd basically de-clawed her. Leaving her to fend for herself in this condition, wasn't that different to taking away an important limb and expecting the person to just adjust and survive by their self in the middle of the woods. Essentially, that's what she'd done.

Taking a moment to count to ten, she climbed out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition and walked over to the fence. She could probably walk in the front, but it was likely the police may have already arrived and given a description. Or it was possible that the police officers were in medical and that there may only be a vague description of her and Evony.

It'd take a while to get a statement, fill out paperwork, get a sketch. All the usual goodies. They'd probably be reprimanded at work for a good long while. If she got the car, then her prints couldn't be lifted and they wouldn't pull her interpol file – which was the main reason for this. The last thing she needed was that popping back up in her life. Last known whereabouts were still in the Congo and she'd prefer it to remain that way.

However, she doubted the Morrigan would even have a criminal record to be pulled, despite everything she's done. Evony probably had enough contacts everywhere to get every last piece of information about her wiped.

Lauren looked at the end of the street. The impound wasn't large. She didn't expect it to be. Nor was it particularly guarded. In fact, it seemed to be a multipurpose facility that served as a parking area. Still, it had a fence, had a lock, had cameras. Probably. She couldn't tell if they were real or not, or even if they were plugged in. Town like this, security wasn't as necessary as Toronto. The fae community would be quite small, too. An officer, maybe. Some fae who lived in the surrounding woods.

Her mind was getting off track.

Lauren rolled her shoulders, staring at the situation she had ahead of her. Tall fence but no razor wire. She could climb it. But, first, where was her car?

She scanned the area. There. There was the car. Sitting happily, just waiting for her between a Holden and some Volkswagen. She smiled. Then frowned. Evony was right, she was a little more than just attached to it.

Alright. That was a thought for later.

She reached through the knotted fence, fisting a hold, then lifted her leg, shoving her boot in. Hoisting herself up, she took a breath. She could do this. Lauren climbed up the top, swinging over the fence then dropped, falling to a crouch as the metal links rung behind her.

God, it's been twenty years since she'd done something like this. She walked over to the car, eyes scanning around the lot. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they couldn't see her.

Crouching by the car, she opened the door and swore. The front tyre was locked in an impound boot. Great. Looking around, she grabbed tools from the back of the car and moved to the car next to her.

Kenzi had removed an impound boot far easier with a few good hand tools she kept in the back of her and Bo's car. She'd told her once that Tamsin gave her the set. However, most of those tools weren't something that even she was likely to carry around.

Tyre removing kit however? Easy job. Her brother had shown her that trick when she was seventeen.

It took about fifteen minutes of good swearing to remove the other car's tyre, and another half an hour to remove the (poorly) booted tyre from her car. Then it was only another ten or so minutes to put the new tyre on her car. Dusting herself off, she climbed in and started the vehicle. About the moment she'd started the car was the moment the impound worker came out of the building yelling at her, finally realizing something was happening. Lauren realized a flaw.

The fence was locked and the last of the sunlight was about to dry up.

Damn.

Sighing, she hesitated. She didn't want to do it. Didn't want to touch it. Swallowing, she reached into the glovebox, grabbing the gun. Then climbed out of the car, and pointed the gun at the man. He didn't deserve this. The guy froze. Small town. Nice town. Probably didn't think he'd ever be held at gunpoint. Lauren felt guilt in her veins, thick and heavy. The barrel shook and she placed her other hand on the butt, steading the weapon.

She felt sick holding it, nauseous. Now was not the time.

"This is how it's going to work," she said, with no intention of flicking the safety off, while trying to remember how to breathe. Hopefully he didn't know that. "You're going to open the gate, I'm going to leave, you're _not_ going to call the police and nothing will happen to you or anyone you know. I'm just going to disappear. Sound fair?" Her chest rattled, hating herself.

Necessity, she tried to believe. Survival.

The man nodded, she climbed back into the car, hand still on the gun, before she idled the car, then followed him to the gate. It opened, he stepped back, she left. The gun was shoved back into the glovebox and the tremor's in Lauren's hand became worse.

Clenching the steering wheel, she breathed in, then out. Now was not the time for a panic attack.

Driving the car calmly through town, paranoid a police car was going to crop up out of nowhere, Lauren pulled up at the laundromat.

Evony looked at her, did a double take and laughed. At least, that's what it seemed like from the windows. Then she walked over, clothes in hand and dropped down in the seat beside her. The clothes were thrown into the backseat.

"You get shit done, I'll give you that."

"Did you ever have any doubts?" Evony quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." She smirked, "Look at you, like a well trained pet."

Lauren sighed. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"No, I really couldn't. What do you want?"

"Phone. On the backseat."

Evony un-clicked the seatbelt, leaning over to the backseat. Lauren did a doubletake. She hadn't meant for her to have her ass up in the air. But she wasn't going to say anything. When Lauren pulled onto the main highway, Evony sat back, phone in grip.

"Good, now the phone that we picked up before from the gas attendant, can you put the sim card into it?"

"Why?"

"Because the disposal doesn't have GPS."

Evony rolled her eyes, fiddling with the devices before she put the sim card in. Lauren took it, flicking her eyes from the road, to the phone as she dialed Jenkins' number. "Put your seatbelt back on," she said.

"What?"

"Just do it- Jenkins! Hey." She glared at Evony, watching her stick it back on before she relaxed.

"_Lauren! Friend's phone again, I take it you're not here for a social call to visit me, which probably means I'm not going to get my dinner am I?_"

"Well...maybe- no...no I'm probably going to duck in then duck out."

"Excuse me?" Evony hissed. "Where's my-"

"Not now," she snapped. "Look, I'll get you a shower eventually – and a meal."

"_This friend you're helping. She's not really a friend, is she?_" His tone was suggesting something more and Lauren did not want to get into that.

"I- well, look, it's complicated." That certainly didn't help to prove that she wasn't in a relationship with Evony. "It's- damn. Look, I'll explain it eventually. Someday." She breathed out, focusing on the road. Driving and handheld devices had a staggering amount of fatality rates. "But, ah, the reason I called- well, it's just…just that I-I may...have...some trouble." God she sounded pathetic.

And Jenkins was quiet. Quiet Jenkins meant that he was silently judging her. She hated silent judging Jenkins.

"Eyes on the road." Evony said. Lauren steered back onto it, mouthing a short sorry.

"_What kind of trouble_?" His voice was low, rumbling. Lauren winced. She didn't want him involved in this at all.

"I just...may need to switch vehicles, ditch the one I have. Is that possible. I'll pick up- I mean...I don't want to involve you, I just want to grab my stuff."

"_Where are you_?"

"I'm just about to cross the bridge."

"_Do you know where the town's airport is?_"

"Yes."

"_Can you meet me there?_"

"That's fine. Yeah. Thanks. And Jenk-"

A car smashed into them, hitting the back seat, passenger side. The airbag went off, Lauren's head snapping back into the headrest as they were thrown through the bridge's railing. As Lauren lifted her eyes, seeing the windshield cracked, her stomach dropping, she was aware of the sun setting. Then the car dived into the water and somewhere, Lauren could hear Jenkins' voice calling for her as she slammed face first into the airbag.


	8. Encouraging a Crime

**A/N: **Dear guest, yes she is. And I love it. I hope you meant it as a compliment.

Cheers!

8\. Encouraging a Crime

"Lauren? Lauren. Lauren!" Gasping, Lauren awoke. Then regretted it. Sound came back sharply, Evony's frantic voice muttering about something next to her. Coughing, she blinked at her surroundings. It was still dark and everything ached. Everything _fucking_ ached. There was an airbag in her way. Lifting her hand up, she pressed down on it. Beside her, Evony was glaring. She hadn't heard a word she said.

"What?" Lauren blinked. What happened?

"We have to do something."

Lauren blinked at her. What were they doing? Evony snarled, grabbing her arm.

"Focus on me or so help me if I die I will haunt on you." _Die._ Lauren blinked. Car accident, they were…

Wet. She glance at her feet. There was water. Why was there...Oh. The windshield was cracked. It wouldn't shatter. The side windows might. Lauren coughed again, no blood. Lungs were fine, nothing punctured. "We were hit," she managed to say.

"Yes. But right now we need to focus on getting out." Swallowing back the panic, Lauren focused on her heart, making it slow as she tried to think. Car accidents. Submerged water. There was a protocol. She _knew_ the protocol. What was it?

They had to get out. How did they-?

"Glovebox," she coughed. Cracked ribs? She reached, touching them tentatively. No. She was fine. Headache, possible concussion. Airbag had saved her. Bruising will follow from seatbelt- seatbelt stuck. Lauren clicked again, struggled, moved on. Possible whiplash from neck, however, headrest had been adjusted to reduce issues if an incident occurred. Not that that mattered for her now.

The glovebox opened, the gun handed to her. Lauren blinked at it, breathing slowly. Focus. Focus, focus, focus. "The hammer," she said pointing to it, placing the gun down. "Car hammer. Orange." Evony grabbed it, handing it to her. Lauren didn't take it, instead moving to reach beside her and undo Evony's seatbelt. "Bet your glad I made you put it on," she smirked at her. Her head _really_ hurt.

Evony was only mildly amused. "How do we get out?"

"_You_ get out by breaking the side window. You're going to smash it and then climb out, got it? After that you swim to the surface, choose the closest side, get out and _move._"

"What?"

"It's very simple." Lauren was pretty sure she was bleeding. Evony definitely was.

"But what about you?"

Lauren smiled at her. Limited amount of oxygen, small space. "I'll follow."

Evony stared at her, head tilting as if she couldn't believe she was lying to her.

Dammit, now was not the time to question her.

Taking a breath, Lauren pushed herself as far as she could and grabbed Evony. Pulling her to her, she kissed her, hand fisting in dark hair, tasting blood on her lip. She ripped the hammer out of Evony's hand, then pulled her mouth away, still close. "When I say go, you're going to go."

"_You-"_

"Take a breath."

"Don't you dare." She was afraid. _Terrified._ They both were. Lauren tried not to let it show.

"I'm sorry," she lied. "Remember what I say. Don't look back." Then Lauren swung the hammer at the side window. Water gushed in. Evony looked at her, looked at the window. Taking the hammer, she broke the rest of the glass and moved. Lauren made sure she got out, then she pushed to the task at hand.

She had to get out.

The car would take anywhere between half a minute to a full minute to fill, stretching in the car, she fumbled. The glovebox was still open. She reached in, grabbing the seatbelt cutters. Her fingers just reached it, pulling it close. Don't screw up.

She moved, adjusting. The cutter slipped. Dammit. Grabbing it, Lauren lifted her head up and shut her eyes. She could do this. She could-

God the water was cold.

Lifting her head up over the surface of water, she took a last breath, then submerged under. The water burnt her face. She glared, ignoring the cold and fiddled with the seatbelt. Come on, it was supposed to be easy! The seatbelt cut, she dropped the tool, grabbing her medical kit and fumbled. A can of baked beans floated past her, as did a curious small fish.

Lauren adjusted herself, struggling out from the steering wheel. Hysteria bit at her, clenching her body as she kicked widely. It wasn't helping. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly moved, edging herself slowly out from the steering wheel. She'd have a nasty bruise there tomorrow.

Free, she grabbed the window of the car, her hand cutting on the glass before she pulled herself free, dragging the medical kit with her. It was fully stocked. Like hell she was leaving that behind. Pushing off the car, she heard it groan beneath the water. Surface was-

There. She hoped. There was distant light at least.

She kicked up for the surface, lungs constricting. A part of her thought about letting go, relaxing and breathing out. Letting the medical kit sink her down.

Bo would be so angry if she did. Kenzi would be beyond angry. Dammit. Lauren fought, kicking harder even as her muscles burned. She regretted not doing more swimming, or running, or really much but having a lot of sex with Bo in the last five years. Well the later was more-

She broke the surface, gasping. The medical kit floated beside her as she leaned back, heaving for oxygen. There were no stars out, no moon. Cloudy night. She blinked, paddling before realized she had no idea which way Evony went. Left? Right? Probably Right. Right was closer. She kicked her legs, swimming with the medical kit.

A part of her was aware that _maybe_ it wasn't the best option but dammit she got this far. She wasn't about to let go. She swam, albeit lamely as her leg muscles burned, before she realized that the noise of splashing she was hearing, wasn't her.

Something was swimming towards her. Something large. Something-

"Lauren."

She stopped, nearly laughing and nearly bursting into tears. "Jenkins," she breathed out. He was massive, even more-so than she remembered. Barbarian size, they used to tease. "You…" the water lapped around her, freezing. His hair was as long as she remembered, his grin wide. "You're a miracle." He grabbed her and he felt warm and Lauren clung to him like a lifesaver. Burying her face into his neck, she tried not to let the hysteria build up again. "I've missed you," she sobbed.

"Aw, shucks doc. Never knew I was your type."

She didn't even hit him, she would have kissed him in that moment if she had the energy. Taking a breath, she swallowed back the cries and smiled. "Is Evony there?"

"The french one? Yeah, she's be swearing. About you I think. I don't know half the words she's saying." Lauren smiled, shaking. "Come on, let's get back before hypothermia sets in."

Lauren felt her self relax, as she allowed him to pull her back towards the river banks. Lake...edge. Whatever, she didn't care. She kicked lazily, tired. When they reached dirt and sand, she climbed up, dropping the medical kit to the ground and nearly collapsed.

Evony lunged at her, slapping her hard across the face. _Fuck. _Her grandchildren would probably be feeling that one. Blinking, Lauren lifted her head up to look at her, and regretted that too. She was having a lot of regrets lately and right now, the terror wasn't kicking in. She should feel terrified. Right?

God Evony was frighteningly murderous.

"If you _ever_ do that to me again, I will kill you. I will strip the very flesh from your bones. Do you understand?"

Hand holding the wounded cheek, Lauren smiled at her. "Which part were you pissed off about?"

Evony glared hotly, barring her teeth. Lauren felt her smile slip. Growling, Evony turned away, arms folded against her chest. She was wearing Jenkins coat. Dammit, Lauren wanted a nice, dry, warm coat. Dropping her head, Lauren sighed. Her cheek really hurt.

"Did you have to take that?" Jenkins asked, pointing to her medical kit. She looked down at it. Yeah, she needed it.

"I don't go anywhere without it," she said, looking at him. Her knees wobbled and she dropped down onto her knees. Evony looked at her harshly, her features softening, before she glared again. "I probably shouldn't have kissed her," she sighed, hands running through her wet hair. There was dirt in it, leaves too. Probably bits of glass.

"You what?"

Lauren looked up at Jenkins, mouth agape. Had she said that out loud? "Nothing. It's…" Pushing up onto her feet, shakily, she forced a smile at him. "I'm good to go." Her body began shaking as a wind past. "P-please tell me your car's heated."

He laughed at her. Then paused, looking at something nearby. "He wasn't with you, was he?"

"No," Evony answered.

Lauren frowned, confused "Who-who wasn't with us?"

"Him." He pointed. Lauren blinked at a log, then realized it wasn't a log. "I thought she was you, and with him holding a gun at not-you, I made an assumption. Good to know I was right." Lauren smiled grimly. He was just doing a job. Who knew how many people coming after them wanted Evony dead, purely out of revenge.

"I know him," Evony said. "Believe me when I say that you did the world a justice."

Lauren looked at her. What Evony valued as a world justice, and what she did were two very different things. "Let's just go. Please."

Wrapping a wet arm around her, Jenkins helped lift her to her feet. She leaned against him like a crutch as she was half carried to the car. The lights were off, doors unlocked. She climbed in. Evony climbed in the back behind her, buckling the seatbelt. Perhaps she'd finally learnt her lesson.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Jenkins asked.

"Her," she pointed tiredly to behind her. She could feel a glare on the back of her head. Groaning, she settled in the seat. "It's a long story. Can we...save it?"

Jenkins nodded, flicking on the radio and turning it down low. Lauren sighed, looking out at the mirror. No one seemed to be following them, but the fae were resourceful and it was a small area. She had to leave as soon as she could. Jenkins didn't deserve this.

"You realize," Evony's voice came from behind her. Lauren shut her eyes, brows pulling together. "That all our clothes, all our stuff is not sitting somewhere in a lake. It's almost as if the last few days were all for nothing."

"They were," Lauren said. It's nothing new. Her whole life seemed to all lead to nothing. Even the lives she saved ended up biting her in the ass, or dead anyway. Lauren watched the streetlights flicker past before they pulled up to Jenkins' house.

Lauren got out, Evony got out and then Jenkins got out. Together, they walked to the front door, opened it, went inside. The house was exactly as how Lauren remembered it. Clean, little furniture and a lot of wool stacked beside his armchair.

"Can I…" Lauren stopped. The car had been warm, but she was still wet and cold. "Can I get a change of clothes?"

"Go. Shower."

"What about me?" Evony snapped in.

Lauren turned, glaring at her. "You have a jacket. Just...just let me have five minutes. Please?"

Evony scowled, then submitted. Her face softening briefly as if she regretted her words.

Lauren was thankful that that was the end of it. Dropping the medical kit by the door, she headed out of the lounge area, towards the hall, then first door on her left. It'd been a while, but she still remembered.

Jenkins had small, thin handles, the kind that could poke out eyes but were easy to use. She could see her reflecting in the polished metal, bend and distorted, but showing enough to know she was a mess. Stepping into the bathroom, she shut the door, pulled off her clothes and didn't even glance at the mirror over the sink. She just want hot water.

It was already a blessing to be out of those clothes.

The shower turned on, hot water poured out, then softened with cold. She climbed in, eyes shutting, head titled back. A part of her wanted to sit down, back against the tiles and just let the water take its toll. But she wouldn't sit. Her bones ached, skin raw. It was almost nice to feel her nerves hiss, alive from hot water hitting it.

She'd almost drowned today, not for the first time. She'd almost died. She'd almost died a lot in the last few days and a part of her wanted to blame Evony, blame her for the mess, for her coming to her apartment and bringing this all down on her. But when it came to the root of all her problems, she only has herself to blame. She made a choice.

Her head pressed against the tiles, shoulders easing. Just a few minutes, a few more and… The bathroom door opened. "Just set it down on the sink," Lauren said to Jenkins. "I'll be out soon."

"Now that would be a damn shame."

Lauren turned, looking to see Evony staring at her. Her eyebrow was cocked as she held one hand on her hip with the shower door open. A part of Lauren expected it. "What are you doing here?"

"About to shower. It's been ten minutes." Lauren sighed. It probably had. But the shower was warm, and safe.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." She held up a hand as Lauren opened her mouth again. "Just save it. You've done enough." Lauren looked away. Right. Of course. She'd started this mess hadn't she?

Something wet dropped to the floor. Lauren blinked at it, realizing it was a shirt, then pants. Then- "What are you doing?"

"Did you damage your brain in that accident?" Evony asked, shutting the shower door behind her. Lauren blinked, refusing to press any further back against the tiles. "It seems so."

"I'm tired, Evony. I don't want to play games with you."

"I'm not trying to play games." She sighed blissfully, moving into the spray of the shower. Lauren watched the Morrigan breathe in, her body curving up into the spray. Shit. Her eyes opened, looking at Lauren.

"If this isn't games, what is it?"

Evony reached up, coming her hair back from her face. "It's occurred to me that I have been the easiest person to get along with, but neither have you," she added, as Lauren mirthlessly laughed. "Let me make it up to you."

"Sex isn't an apology."

"Who said anything about apologizing." Evony stepped closer. Involuntarily Lauren moved back, legs pressing against the cold tiles. Dammit. She was good. "I was thinking of something a little more gratifying." She practically sung the words. Low and soft, making it sound like warm promise.

Lauren set her face determined, forcing herself to relax as the very naked Morrigan moved closer, hands at her sides, her body there and warm from the hot water. "This isn't a good idea."

"Who _cares_ about good ideas."

Lauren swallowed, watching beads of water slip over Evony's skin. She had wounds, bruises forming, the doctor in her wanted to clean them, dress them. The wound where she'd be sliced, the wound that brought Evony to her, was undressed looking particularly bad. Guilt twisted in her, piling up. She should have been paying attention to that one.

"Eyes up here, doctor."

"The-"

"My injuries can wait."

Lauren lifted her eyes, forcing them still on hers. "Evony," she tried. It didn't work. "This isn't right."

"Matter of opinion. I think this could be very right." She stepped closer, half a foot away from her. Lauren could feel a hand near her skin, pressed against the wall. Evony had her pinned, purposely so. It was easy to get out, especially now she was human, but…

Evony's head tilted, leaning forward. Lauren felt her eyes shut, her breath pausing just as lips brushed against her. Barest touch. Lauren sighed. Her fingers clenching into a fist at her side. "I'm tired," she replied, trying to argue.

"That sounds like an excuse." Wet hair brushed over Lauren's shoulder as Evony moved her breath over Lauren's skin, until her lips touched on her throat. It was gentle, nice. Lauren felt her eyes open, her hand reach up and settle on a wet hip. She breathed, slowly, feeling teeth nip at her.

It would be so easy to just give in, Lauren realized. In the quiet, there was nothing but the water hitting against the tile floor. Then, Evony spoke in her ear: "Tell me you don't want this."

She swallowed again. Her mouth felt dry, parched. "Why?"

"Tell me you don't want this," she kissed her throat, slowly. Skin rippled, nerves electrified, Lauren breathed in sharply, the hand on Evony's hip tightening. "Tell me, and I'll leave you alone."

"I…"

"Mm?" Lauren tried to speak. Couldn't. The words were there, too many, all different. "Be honest Lauren. Tell me what you want."

_You. This. _But she wouldn't say the words, wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Lifting her other hand onto the hip, she pushed Evony back, staring at her. Evony's eyes flicked between hers, her face open, vulnerable. It could be a trick. She could do something horrible to her, probably. Maybe.

"Why do you want this?" Lauren asked her.

"I thought I told you."

Something more gratifying had been her explanation, hadn't it? Not an apology. Evony wanted to give her something. It was a trick. It had to be.

Evony's fingers dragged over her ribs, brushing over bruises. It was almost tender. Even as nail slid over breasts, it was almost tender. Her thumbs slid up, hands splaying over them. Lauren wondered if she could feel her heart beat. "Evony…" The hands slipped down to her waist, Evony looked up at her.

Her eyes were dark in the bathroom, the ceiling light casting them dark and red. She was tired too. Tired and sore and…

And something else.

"This isn't a trick, Lauren."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm telling you. This isn't a trick." Evony lifted her hand, brushing blonde behind Lauren's ear. "When have I ever gone for the subtle approach?"

"But if it's not a trick...then what is this?"

"Sex. Tell me you didn't forget." She looked at her disgruntled, as if she were almost worried. Lauren laughed. "Good. Now, have you made a decision?"

Yes. No. No, she hadn't. She didn't want to give in. It would hurt. She'd regret it. But Evony was there and she could distract her, and Lauren really wanted to be distracted.

She leant forward, fingertips sinking into wet flesh. It may not be right, or good, or anything, but when she tasted Evony's lips, tasted salt and blood, she wondered if Evony had always taste like that, or if that was something new. Human.

She once thought that maybe, underneath the alcohol, she might taste something bitter. Like dark chocolate and wine. But this was…different. Familiar.

Evony pushed her back to the wall, hands dragging over her sides, thumbs running down her abdomen. Lauren's stomach twitched, her breath hitching against Evony's tongue as she felt nails drag carefully over her skin.

Mumbling incoherently, mouth pulling away, thick and swollen. She looked at Evony, watching her eyes flick between hers, as if trying to read something inside them. Lauren looked away, her mouth parting.

"I-" she felt her throat cut off, her eyes roll skyward as nails dragged over her thighs. She didn't finish speaking. Whether or not it was the right answer, she didn't know. Biting down on her tongue, she feels her hands tremble as Evony's stop moving. Nothing happened, Lauren breathed slowly, looking back to Evony.

Then the woman's thumb tips stroked her inner thigh, sliding in the creases. Lauren shivered, the movement was slow, relaxed, but her heart raced at the touch.

Evony grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at her in the eye – and Lauren did.

Evony's softened, looking at her differently, curiously. Then, it passed. The hand on her jaw slipped down her throat, to her shoulder, then slid under and around her waist, pulling her hips close. Lauren could still feel her other hand on her leg. Then, Evony's mouth parted near her ear. "Spread your thighs, Lauren." It wasn't a command. But she obeyed.

The fingers on her thigh, slipped between her legs, then moved to cup over her sex. Slowly, one extended between the folds, curling to drag over her, over her clit. "Oh. Now that won't do," Evony spoke. She pulled away and Lauren stared at her, mouth parting. Her head was clouded and she didn't know what was happening but she didn't want that hand to move.

Then Evony's mouth dropped to her shoulder, biting down just hard enough. Lauren's head rolled, a moan caught in her throat as a hand moved up to grab at her breast. Between two fingers, she felt her nipple caught, the areola pinched then pulled as the thumb dragged over her skin.

Lauren wondered if, perhaps, her body had resisted a physiological response necessary to lubricate. She grabbed at Evony, fingers splayed through her hair, then tugging, gently, the woman's mouth back to her. When they were eye-to-eye, Lauren kissed her, she bit and sucked, but she kissed her, her tongue sliding over hers, teeth dragging against flesh until both of them panted.

She knotted her fingers in dark hair, eyes squeezing shut. Maybe, maybe if she-

Evony slammed her back, head colliding with the tiles. Lauren's eyes opened to see blood, red on Evony's smirking mouth.

Her lip stung. Was that her blood? Lifting fingers to her mouth, she felt it pull away. Evony paused, waiting for the reaction. Lauren licked the blood, then grabbed her, pulling the woman back to her mouth.

Her nails dug into shoulder blades as she bit her lip, her mouth sucking, teeth slicing over the flesh until it burst, metallic in her mouth. Good. Her body flushed as something liberating filled her. She wanted to do it again.

Evony entered her hard, roughly. Lauren gasped into her red mouth and felt a chuckle hum against her chest. Then, Evony's thumb was pressing against her clit, rubbing over it. It almost hurt. "Oh no," Evony said, pulling her mouth away. Her eyes were close, close enough that Lauren could see her pupils dilate, see the different pigments in her iris. "I want to see."

Evony grabbed her thigh, lifting it up over her hip as she curled two fingers inside her. Lauren swallowed, restricting the moan as she she squeezed her eyes shut. A third finger entered, her eyes snapped open, body riding the fingers.

"Didn't know you had a taste for blood," Evony grinned at her. Lauren stared, mouth bared as she hissed in oxygen between her teeth. There was something mesmerizing about a woman who was drenched from head to toe, hair slick, eyelashes dotted with beads of water.

Evony was thrusting into her hard, over and over until Lauren slammed her head back, eyes wide open, still staring because Evony wanted to watch. "I would have gone a round with you a lot sooner."

"Oh, please," she groaned, gasping as the hand under her knee adjusted, lifting her leg higher over her hip. Lauren still had a hold on Evony's shoulder blades, wondering if they would leave red crescents. "As if you had control in our relationship."

"No, Bo did in the end, didn't she?" Lauren faltered. Evony didn't. Her grin peeled wide. "She was the reason you chose Dark, the reason you came to me those lonely nights ago. I should thank her. I mean, aside from the human predicament, you brought a lot of benefits to the Dark, Doctor Lewis. Saved some lives. I guess I owe her one."

Lauren shoved her way. Evony slid out fast, not even faltering as she smiled at her. Lauren breathed heavily, clearing her head. Dammit, she'd been close, so close and then she had to bring up Bo, didn't she. "You're a bitch."

"I admit, it wasn't my intention to be one, but I could never resist a good fight." She lifted up the hand, sticking each finger into her mouth to clean off the lubricant. Lauren looked away, cheeks red. She was angry, she was frustrated and she didn't know if she wanted to hit her or fuck her.

Pushing out of the shower, she grabbed her towel and tugged on the clothes Evony had brought, leaving the bathroom. It was a shirt, just a plain, button-down shirt. Fuck it. It'd do.

Jenkins looked at her curiously as she stalked through to the kitchen.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. Then, breathing out looked back at Jenkins. "I'm fine," she said again, softer this time. "I'm sorry. It's...been a long few days." Leaning over the table, her hands splayed out on the wood, she took a breath and looked up. Jenkins was worried. "I'm fine," she assured.

"Tell me one more time, maybe I'll believe you." Lauren smiled at him. "You seem more irritated than before. Did the hot water turn off?"

Lauren flushed, shaking her head. "No. It's just everything piling up. Been reminded..." She could hear the pipes running still. Clearly Evony was enjoying her shower, however that was. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think. God, Bo. Bo was home, probably wondering what was happening. She should call her.

"Did you want to talk about what's going on?"

"With what?" she asked.

"With her. She doesn't seem to be just a friend – not that I'm saying she's not-"

"She's not. She's...my boss, sort of. I don't know. It's complicated. _She's_ complicated."

"Maybe try laymen's term?"

Lauren shut her eyes, thinking it over. "I...I screwed her over and I'm trying to fix it." She bit her lip, looking up at him. "Have you ever done something really bad and then there's just a domino effect of things that keep going wrong? Because I've been having that for the last fifteen years of my life and I'm so tired. I just want it over. I want to go back, and just...not screw up that first time."

"I think you're putting to much focus onto that part of your life."

Lauren shook her head. "No, no it's where it all started, where I screwed up. I thought I was doing something right and…" she took a breath. She was complaining to Jenkins about things that were dangerous. "We should get out of your hair."

"Now?"

"Now. I just need to grab my stuff and-"

"And what? Where are you going to go?"

"I have a contact in America. Look, I'm just trying to help her, when this is all over-"

"You'll go back to calling me on my birthday and a card at christmas." Lauren set her mouth in a line. She was trying to keep him safe. "I'm not judging, I get that after Nadia got sick, your life became a very focused spiral." A pang hit Lauren's heart at the mention of Nadia, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. Nadia always brought guilt since she learned the truth. "Look, just, stay the night Lauren." When she began to protest, he interjected, "Besides, you can't go, I've already put dinner on."

Shutting her mouth, Lauren looked over to the oven. Something was cooking. Something that smelt like curry and vegetables and meat and she didn't care what else because her stomach rumbled at the thought. But no, it wasn't fair. "I'm sorry, I can't do this to you. If they-"

"If someone was going to attack, they would have already. They don't know we're here. Lauren. Lauren!" She looked up, glaring at him. "Whatever this is, whatever you've done, let me help you."

"No."

"Fine. Then...just sleep for the night. Get a night's sleep, some food in you. Then tomorrow let me at least let me help you make a plan."

"Jenkins-"

"I might know some backchannel's that can get you where you need to be undetected. And, it'll give me time to do a load of laundry for you." Lauren sighed. It would be nice to have clean clothes.

Lauren dropped her head in her hands. She could smell food, she could smell Jenkin's home and how warm it was. He had a spare bedroom too and it'd be nice to sleep on a bed again. "If anything happens-"

"It's on me."

"No. It's on me," she said, glaring at him. "Are you prepared for the repercussions of that?"

"We're not in Afghanistan any more. You don't have to be my commanding officer." Lauren felt the anger melt away as she smiled softly at him. It'd be easier if he would just follow her orders. "Stay for dinner. If nothing happens, stay for the night. How's that?"

"What's happening?" Evony was out of the shower. Lauren hadn't even heard the pipes turn off. Looking at her, she noticed she, too, was dressed in one of Jenkin's large shirts. On her, it was almost dress length.

Lauren looked away. "We're staying for dinner."

"Small mercies in this world," she said, sitting down in the chair furtherest from Lauren. Lauren glanced at her, wondering what was going on inside her mind. There were moments, brief and fragmented, where Lauren saw glimpses of something other than the cold face she put forward. "When do we leave?" Lauren blinked. Evony was staring at her. She was staring back.

Looking away, she pulled her hands together, folding them to sit her chin on. "Tonight," she said. Then, when Jenkins gave her a look, she rolled her eyes. "Or tomorrow. We'll see."

Evony nodded. "Do I smell food?"

"It'll be done soon. I have to put the rice on." Evony nodded stiffly. Lauren looked away and Jenkins looked between the two of them. "Should I ask?"

"No."

"It's nothing of interest," Evony said. Lauren turned sharply, glaring at the comment. Evony didn't bother to look at her, she was fixing her nails.

Jenkins' eyebrows rose, he was smart enough to back off. "Of course," he said. Lauren looked away, cheeks burning. Evony had just said it to get a rise out of her. She knew it. Still, _nothing important_.

But...it hadn't been important...had it? Sex was just sex, and after the events they'd faced...god. Lauren shut her eyes, she could just picture her old doctor's face, telling her it was normal to act on risky sexual behavior after touring. Back then, she'd had Nadia. It might have been risky over there, but on American soil, on Canadian soil...Nadia hadn't be a symptom of PTSD, she'd been the medicine, her therapy and relief.

Lauren blinked rapidly. Then stood up and left. She heard Evony behind her, but the words didn't sound in her head.

Walking outside to the backyard, she sat in one of his lawn chairs. The air was cold and she only had the shirt tucked over knees. But, the air was crisp, the sky was bright and the only sound she could hear was the neighbors on the right.

There were fairy lights just over the fence, twinkling as people laughed. Must be a gathering of some sort. Something low key.

Lauren shut her eyes. She didn't want to think of Nadia. She didn't want to think of her family, or life pre-war. But being back with Jenkins… There was something comforting, almost home-y about being back here. He'd been apart of her fire squad in Afghanistan. Him, Gem and Nici. The four of them especially had been close out of their squad.

Pre-fae, the four of them used to get together. Even Nadia stayed away, laughing that she was 'off with the boys' on some trip or another.

Sometimes she'd been welcome to join. Other times, it was just them. Them in one of their backyards, back when Jenkins was still in America, before Gem had finished her business degree or Nici had disappeared off the radar.

That was all pre-Congo. Pre-fae.

She hadn't spoken to Gem in over a year on the phone. They swapped emails occasionally but even they were few and far between. Nici had gone off the radar shortly before Lauren had broken the news about Nadia's comatose state and Jenkins...well he probably kept in contact with her more than she did with him.

"Dinner's ready." Lauren looked up. Jenkins was standing in the doorway. Slowly he walked over, moving to sit on the chair beside her. "Lauren…"

"Don't ask me any questions."

"Fine. Your…person…." Lauren chuckled. "Is extremely intimidating." That brought a smile. It wasn't particularly large, but it was there. Jenkins always had charm – the big teddy bear of the group, Gem would say. "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, she is."

"She's smaller than you and about twice as intimidating."

"I'm not intimidating."

"Oh...Lauren. I hate to break it to you, but you've never heard yourself give out orders in a life-threatening situation." She looked at him, then at his serious face and broke out laughing. Doubled over, crazy laughter. Then her eyes shut, breathing slowly as she leant over and dropped her head against his oversized muscles.

They stared at the stars, the galaxies or whatever else was out there. Lauren frowned, looking away to the grass in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"For making me make dinner when it was your turn?"

She smiled. "That too. But I meant about her, this. Involving you. If someone comes-"

"No one will come."

"If they do, I won't fault you for telling them everything. I wouldn't."

"Just how deep shit is this?" he asked. Lauren shut her eyes. Her eyelashes were wet, she could feel them. But she swallowed back the painful lump in her throat.

"Government big," her voice broke and she sighed, miserable at the lack of control. She was emotional and weak in a time where it wasn't acceptable. "They...they…" She clamped her jaw. Her eyes squeezed shut and she forced the words back. Sitting up, she wiped at her face. "It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"It doesn't. Let's just...let's eat dinner and then we – Evony and I – can leave."

Jenkins didn't fight her, allowing her to stand and return back to the kitchen. The table was set, Evony was quiet and slowly it was served in front of them. Maybe, Lauren wondered, there was no one after them. Not yet. It was possible the man, whoever he'd been on the bridge, was a bounty hunter traveling by himself.

Curried sausages on a plate of rice, there was a side of salad. Evony ate. Jenkins ate. Lauren fiddled.

"You'll have to steal a car," Jenkins said. Lauren choked on the piece of potato, looking up at him. "I need mine, the shops are too far to walk."

"I wasn't-"

"I know, which is why you're going to need to steal a car. You'd be able to run with it to the next town, but then you'd have to pick up a new one, or get a new license plate. However, if you got in contact with Nici…"

Lauren frowned at him. "Nici lives in America. Below Maine."

"You could stay a few days here and he'll post it."

"I don't need a numberplate."

"What's your plan? Steal a car and hope they won't notice that it's gone when you try to cross the border?"

Lauren glowered. "Maybe."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I would have stolen a car only shortly before I try crossing the border."

"How," Evony spoke up, "are we crossing the border when _I _don't have any form of identification?" Lauren opened her mouth, then shut it. Evony waited, her fork down on the plate, unmoving. "Um…" Lauren said. "I was…" then she mumbled quickly, "thinkinginthebackofthecar."

"In the back of the car?"

"It was just an idea!" she said. "I _will_ come up with a better one."

"You better hope you do Lewis because hiding in the back of the car is the single worst plan I've ever heard."

Lauren frowned, poking back to her feed. "She has a point," Jenkins said. "Especially if you're going to use a stolen car."

"It's...complicated," she said. "I'll come up with a better plan."

"Why don't you stay the night, get a good night's sleep and then we'll discuss it over pancakes and coffee." That did sound good. Lauren shut her eyes. But it wasn't right.

"Yes," Evony said. Lauren glared at her. "Your plan to steal a car in the middle of the night is idiotic. Say you had a patient who almost downed who then planned to drive to...where exactly?" Lauren glared. "Now, if you were an official doctor," she paused for effect. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you advise against driving after a drowning event, or whatever?"

"Well, yes."

"Then it's settled. We sleep, we plan, then we can leave."

"But the human body-"

"Lauren," Jenkins broke in. "You're safe. I promise you that."

"You can't promise that."

She looked away, stabbing at the food. "Stop playing with your food," Jenkins said. "You're starting to act like Gem."

"Is she well?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	9. Assault

**A/N: **Thank you to all who review my story, especially the guest that said _bangin' storyline_, I don't know if it was a euphemism or not, but I'm certainly reading it that way ;) I hope you like Gem, Jenkins and Nici, they're my babies and oh dear god do I love them so. I developed them with synergyfox, writing their backstories, plotting conversations so I can get their voice just right… I hope you love them!

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! And thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited this fic as well. I have very strong feelings for this. It all began with 'There aren't enough morridoc fics' followed by 'I'll write something, have people ship it, and then wait for the fics to arrive!' so far part two hasn't happened.

Anyway, enjoy!

9\. Assault

Evony took the spare bed. Lauren took the fold-out couch to avoid conflict.

Lauren had turned in early, then listened as Jenkins left soon after. In the low light, she'd listen to Evony sigh before too, making her way down to the spare bedroom. After that, in the darkness of the house, Lauren fell asleep.

It was late when a car backfired. She awoke, grasping for a weapon, her body damp in a cold sweat. It took five minutes to calm down, and ten to assure herself that there was no one out there. Then it took a minute to untangle herself from the sheets and pull off the blankets.

Climbing out of bed-couch, she padded over to the kitchen. The street's lights outside lit the house gold, making it easier to navigate her way into the kitchen and find herself a glass. Over the sink, her head whipped up, seeing movement outside. Her heart pounded and when a tree flickered outside, Lauren nearly threw the glass at it.

She relaxed, clenching her hand around the sink as she stared into the drain. It was cool beneath her fingers. Comforting.

She'd already washed the plates last night to Jenkins' displeasure, so there was nothing to occupy her mind there. Lauren filled the cup up again, and began walking back to the couch. From the lounge room, she could see a light. Down the hall to the left. She knew it wasn't Jenkins' room, he was opposite the bathroom, which left one alternative.

Placing the glass of water down onto the coffee table, she quietly walked down the hall and pushed the door open. Evony looked up from the bed, book in hand. "Is Franklin a writer?" Lauren blinked at the light, screwing up her nose.

"Don't call him that."

"What?"

"Franklin. Not even his parents called him that."

"Oh?" she sounded almost disappointed, but her expression didn't change. Lauren stepped closer, moving to lean against the doorframe. =

"He's Jenkins," she explained. "He's just always been…Jenkins."

"To you perhaps." Evony turned a page. "He's an accomplished writer. The murderer's obvious, but it's not trying to be complicated. Though I do find the notes in the margin's distracting."

"That's not Jenkins'. That's Sarah's." Evony looked up. "His ex-wife. They...divorced a few years ago. He doesn't talk about it so please don't mention it to him." Evony nodded, looking back to the book. Lauren was surprised. She expected a tease, or something. Nothing. Fidgeting with her shirt, she looked at Evony. "So...why are you awake? Is the book that good?"

"Extra nerves mean that pain is slightly more annoying than I was used to." She turned the page again, then looked up. "I can't sleep," she explained.

Oh, well, that made two of them. "Do...do you want me to look at it?"

Evony put the book down. "If you wouldn't mind."

That was awfully polite. Lauren frowned, pushing off the doorway. Not that she didn't appreciate manners, but Evony and etiquette usually were contradicting forces. Turning away, Lauren headed down the hall and grabbed her medical kit. It was still by the door where she left it. Her hand went around the handle and lifted it.

God. She didn't know how she'd lifted it in the water. Dragging it back down the hall, she set it up on the bedside table and looked over her shoulder to Evony. She was reading the book again. "Where does it hurt?"

Lifting her head up, Evony smiled at her. She was propped up on pillow, leaning back. "The first wounds you stitched," she said, throwing the blankets off her legs so she could be examined. "And my rib, however that's just bruising from the seatbelt." Evony undid the shirt, slipping it off. Lauren found herself oddly discomforted by Evony's relaxed approach to nudity. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Pulling on latex gloves, Lauren looked at the wound. "I'll need to redo the sutures." The thread had snapped and it was probably infected. Bruising on the ribs was already showing. Minor cuts on Evony's hands, as well as her shoulders.

Lauren grabbed a pair of scissors, freeing them from the packet, then cleaned the wound before. Evony eyed the syringe she grabbed, tensing only briefly before Lauren injected it beside the wound, numbing the area. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been in a car accident," she replied. Lauren smiled moving to dress the other abrasions before returning to the wound and stitching it back up. Slow, methodical. She could do it faster but she'd prefer it to actually keep the wound together this time.

She watched Evony's chest rise and fall in soft breaths, the skin broken out in gooseflesh. Lauren narrowed her eyes, focusing on the wound. She didn't look up to see if Evony noticed.

"All done," she said. Pulling back, she grinned at Evony then turned to stand up, intending to grab disinfect to soak the needle in. Evony stopped her.

"You have night terrors." Stiffening, Lauren placed the needle back down on the bedside table before turning to look at her. "Nightmares, then."

"That's none of your business." She looked away, still sitting on the bed as she tried to breathe. Her chest tightened, angry that Evony knew. Of course she knew, how could she not? Lauren clenched her jaw. She didn't have to mention it though. It would have been polite had she not.

"No, perhaps not." Evony pressed a finger to Lauren's chin, forcing her to face her. "Sex does help," she said.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"You don't have to. Have sex with yourself, your old army buddy, whatever you need to do, do it. But it does help. Lauren." Lauren pulled away, moving to stand. "Don't be such a baby."

Lauren snapped, turning to look at her. "Evony, I'm not having this conversation. Not here. Not now. Not with you. Got it?"

"Why?" Evony practically purred. Lauren rolled her eyes, she was in one of _those_ moods again. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

Evony lifted her chin up, studying her. To that, Lauren turned away. She wasn't some animal, some curious being to be scrutinized under her stare. Behind her, she could hear the movement of sheets. Evony turned her around. Lauren shivered, watching her lift a hand and place it gently on her cheek.

"Don't," she whispered to her. To herself maybe, too.

"Don't what?" Evony asked softly. She inched forward, close enough to notice her pupil's dilating. Lauren swallowed. "Don't touch you?" Her thumb dragged over her cheek, then she slowly pulled away. Lauren didn't move, her skin was alive, trembling, but she didn't move. "You are _so_ tightly wound up."

"Evony…"

Here was the human Morrigan, looking up at her softly as she tucked a strand of blonde behind Lauren's ear, rocking forward on the ball of her feet. "Do you ever relax?" Lauren's eyes flickered between hers. Heart racing, she felt the pause between them stretch on. Evony wasn't going to move forward. She had to move back. "I mean really, relax. Take a holiday, leave early, fuck in the middle of wor-"

Lauren kissed her. Her mouth parting, pressing down on hers to take and take and take away all of Evony's words. She didn't want to hear her speak any more. She didn't want the words to come out and dig away at her guard. So she kissed her, because if she didn't kiss her, she was going to slap her.

Evony gasped, then her hands relaxed, settling in Lauren's hair. Her fingers curled, tugging at blonde. A pliant tongue ran over her lip and parted Lauren's until Lauren kissed her harder.

Lauren caught Evony's lip between her teeth, and tugged until the Morrigan's hands fisted in her hair and Evony was pressed up against her.

She could feel her chest rise and fall, hear her pant between her mouth, a low mewling humming between them. Lauren's hands squeezed at her hips, digging nails through the shirt's material, just so she could feel her arch, so she'd press closer.

Evony relaxed beneath her grip, dropping her own hands down, over Lauren's sides, then her hips. Her nails, longer than Lauren's, sent nerves firing until Lauren gasped, moaning into Evony's mouth as they raked over her thighs, catching at the hem of her shirt. The fingers slid up, lifting the shirt over her hips.

Eyes snapping open, Lauren grabbed at the hands, pulling them away. Murmuring into the kiss, she pulled Evony's wrists from her body. The words weren't there, vocalized, just an incoherent protest. _No._ No, that's not what she wanted.

Evony stepped back. Her mouth falling away and Lauren's awareness came back. Her mouth, wet and swollen, aching at the lost. She should not have kissed her.

"What?" Evony asked, tugging her hands from Lauren. She smoothed down her shirt, fixing the collar before smirking up at Lauren. "Did I do something wrong?" she teased. Her hand lifted up, fiddling with the top button of Lauren's shirt. Lauren grabbed it.

Tempted to tug her closer. Have her stumble back into her arms.

"We're not having sex."

"From where I was standing-"

"We're not."

"Fine. Then what are we doing?"

Lauren kissed her again, fingers clawing to hold her face still before she dropped them over Evony's shoulders. Something murmured against her lips, before the Morrigan relaxed. Lauren didn't know if Evony understood the chaos that was inside of her, the need to do _something_, to feel _something_. But not that, not sex. She wouldn't lost control.

Then, she felt the hands grab at her shirt again, this time tugging her back to bed. "Evony-"

Evony grabbed her, pulling her down on top of her, then kissed her again. Her hands settled on her hips, not moving, even as Lauren rolled her hips and oh god, she must notice. She could feel herself dragging against skin. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, then pulled away. Her hands pushed at Evony's shoulders, moving to stand. Evony held her still. Not forcefully, Lauren realized. She only wanted her attention.

"What's wrong?" Two words. Lauren's head swam with them, trying to piece together the meaning as she became aware of the growing heat between her legs.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You kiss me, then you leave. What's your problem?"

"Just because I won't-"

"I don't care about if you're going to have sex with me," Evony glared at her. She was offended, really offended that Lauren has assumed that. Slowly, the red in her cheeks faded as she took a breath. "Whether you like it or not, Lauren, sex with you is not the most important thing in my life. What is, however, is my wellbeing."

"Of course it is."

"Oh don't get offended." She pulled away, sitting back in the bed. Lauren bit back on the moan. Damn. Climbing off her, she ran fingers through her hair. What was she doing? "Lauren." She looked back, attention on her. "Can you do this?"

Lauren stilled, her expression breaking at the words. Oh. "Can I what? Save you?" Lauren nearly laughed. Of course. Of course. after everything, Evony still viewed her as incapable. "What do I have to do to prove that I'm doing this? I robbed a gas station, I shoplifted Walmart, I'm getting shot at and beaten and into car accidents so I can save you're life and you haven't said so much as a thank you! What do you want?"

Evony was quiet. Then slowly she rose to her feet. "I should thank you?" she said slowly. Lauren opened her mouth, realizing her error. "Did I miss some memo where I'm supposed to be happy about being a human? Should I be praising the ground you walk on because you're getting _me_ out of the mess _you _put us in?" Her fingers pointed from either of them and slowly Lauren stepped back, trying to find the words.

"Well-"

"Should I thank you for saving my life after you caused it to get into this situation in the first place?"

"No, that's now what I'm saying. I just-"

"Meant that I should be thankful that I'm ever alive after everything," her eyes flashed, as she grinned, mocking Lauren. "Let me thank you, Lauren, for everything you fucking did to me. Thank you for _not_ feeding me! thank you for getting me stabbed, attacked, beaten by a shifter and some cops! Thank you for humiliating me. Thank you for hypothermia. Thank _you_ for the bounty on my head which keeps me away from my _home_!"

"I'm-"

"Sorry?" she stopped then to laugh, loud and bitter. "Sorry's not good enough, Lauren. How would you like it if I took what you loved most. Better yet, how about I do it now? I could ring up your succubus, get her here and kill her before you. No, you know what, I'll do it while fucking you so that after you come so very hard for me, you can see what I did. Then I'll wait, so you know what it feels like to lose the only protection you have. But don't worry, after that, I'll take care of you, I'll get you somewhere safe because I took away that protection and I really I should fix that, right? And just as you fumbling to get your life in order, I'll hang over your head the fact that I _could_ bring the succubus back but it _might_ not be the same as it was before." She was snarling at her by the end, eyes alight as she pinned Lauren to the wall.

Lauren didn't breathe, remembering the night Evony arrived at her apartment. She was afraid then, and afraid now. Evony was still stronger than her. "Evony," she tried. "Evony, I'm sorry," she said it again, the words shuddering out of her mouth.

Evony stepped back, mouth agape in cold surprise. "Sorry?" she hummed. "No. I don't think so. You're not sorry." Her humor slipped away, face twisting into a snarl "You're sorry for you're self, but you're not sorry this happened. Are you?" she spat. "If someone else did this to me, you wouldn't care. You don't care about me. You care about yourself, your guilt. But not _me._ Do you?" Lauren didn't reply. "Do you?" she yelled again. Something inside Lauren snapped.

"No!" she breathed out, feeling her shoulders ease as a slow calm took over her. "I wouldn't care. You're right. I wouldn't care. Are you happy?"

"Why would I be happy? I don't care about your opinion. You're weak, pathetic-"

Lauren pushed away from the wall, knocking Evony back.

"And you're a bully, a-a _self-righteous_ bitch." Evony laughed, Lauren struck her shoulders with the palm of her hand, pushing her back. "You're manipulative, selfish, arrogant and a fucking megalomanic. You don't care about humans and if someone else did this to you, you're right. I would _laugh_ because you finally get to see what it's like, what it feels like to be afraid every day and not know if someone stronger than you will snap. You get to know what it's like to be weak and pathetic and fighting with everything you have and it not being _enough_ and no one giving a shit that you don't want to make it another day because it _hurts_."

She hissed out a breath, eyes blinking, refusing to cry. Still, her jaw shook and slowly, she swallowed it back, lifting it up to look down at Evony. "You finally get to feel what it's like to be a pawn, to be used to trick Bo, or Vex, or whoever cares about your existence. But you won't, you can't! Because you're just dead inside."

Evony slapped her. Lauren stumbled back into the wall, cradling her cheek as she gaped. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out," Evony spat. Lauren flinched.

She knew that something had been the final straw. Something she'd said. Slowly rising to her feet, she pulled her hand away from her cheek. Evony had turned away, deathly still with her arms wrapped around her waist.

Lauren turned away, quietly making her exit, before shutting the door behind her.

In the hallway, her eyes squeezed shut, realizing her mistake.

Lauren made her way back to the fold out couch, climbed in, but didn't sleep. She remained curled up on the bed, arms around her knees, until Jenkins awoke. By then the sun was up.

Coming into the lounge, he stared at her blankly. She must have looked ridiculous. Hugging her knees to her chest, head on top as she thought over what she'd done. Damn. Her cheek still hurt.

"Lauren?"

"Mm."

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. Slowly, she pulled her feet from the sheets and followed Jenkins to the kitchen. The coffee machine was switched on. Jenkins walked over to his fridge, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. "I can-"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my kitchen after the barbecue incident."

Lauren flushed. That...had been an accident. A rather fiery, singed eyebrows accident from eight years ago. "That was one time."

"And I'm not letting you touch any of my cooking appliances. Now go sit down and tell me what happened last night."

Lauren froze. "What do you mean?"

"Care to tell me why you were kicked out of your girlfriend's room?"

Lauren flushed. "She's not my girlfriend." Jenkins gave her a patronizing look. "She's not!"

"If you say so."

"I do."

"What happened?"

Lauren groaned, head falling into her hands. "Nothing. Nothing happened, I just screwed up. That's all. I'll fix it." She breathed out, lifting up her head. "It's fine."

"Didn't sound fine to me. Sounded like she slapped you."

"Who slapped the moose?" Lauren froze, turning her body slowly to face a familiar female figure in the doorway. "Sorry man, your door was open and I heard the sweet sound of a moose arguing with you." She grinned at Lauren.

"Gem."

"Good morning to you." She walked forward. Lauren stepped forward then wrapped her arms around her, squeezing. She still smelt like motor oil "Aww, Moosey. If I knew you'd miss me this bad, I would have come sooner. Broke in while you were sleeping." She snickered

"Don't call me Moosey." She pulled back, frowning at her. Gem was the same height, more muscular and with a latino attitude to match. Still, she punched Lauren's shoulder and side stepped to give Jenkins a hug.

"I would have picked you up."

"Nah, I enjoyed the walk." She turned back to Lauren, pressing against the sink as Jenkins flipped pancake batter over in the pan. "So, what's this shit you're in?"

"You rang her?" Lauren asked. "No. No you can't be here. You have to go home, and-"

"Cut the shit. Not going anywhere. Jenkins rang, I picked up, my garage is closed until further notice and damn, is she girlfriend?" Gem pointed to behind Lauren, where Evony was standing with her arms folded, looking like she'd just had sex instead of just got out of bed. Lauren swallowed, then did a double take.

"She's not my girlfriend," Lauren said, frustrated.

Gem grinned.

"No."

Her smile widened.

"Gem, I swear to-"

"So," Gem said, pushing off the sink to swagger over in front of Evony. "You're screwing my girl, are you?"

"Don't interact," Lauren warned. Evony side-stepped them both, moving to the dining table where she gracefully sat down, her eyes turned to the window beside her, looking out to a section of the front yard. She looked exhausted. Guilt rose up in Lauren's chest at her expression. She was still pissed. Still angry. She had a right to be, but Lauren had hoped she'd ignore it if only to make her frustrated.

"Is she always this icy?" Gem asked, peering over Lauren's shoulder at Evony. Evony glanced at them both briefly, her face masked. Lauren shivered, dropping her eyes.

"Who's she?" Evony asked, not to her, but Jenkins. Lauren sighed.

"Oh, I get it. You're in a fight. What did you do?" she turned to Lauren. Lauren went to say _nothing_, then shut her mouth. "You did do something, didn't you?"

"Gem," she said softly. "Please shut up."

"Did you try apologizing?"

"Gem-"

"Flowers?"

"Gem!"

"Sex?"

"I swear to god!" Lauren moved to walk away, only for Gem to grab a hold of her. Lauren struggled in her grip, tugging at the arm around her waist. It didn't budge. Damn her ridiculous strength.

"What happened to you and the photographer? She was cute; less icy-queen, more fire." Lauren stilled. _Nadia._ "Last time I saw you both was at that lake house two years ago. I mean, things were _rocky_-"

"Gem," Jenkins spoke firmly. Gem looked up at him, realizing she'd said something wrong. Slowly, she released her. Lauren swallowed, looked at them both, then looking at Evony. Evony wasn't paying attention. A stack of pancakes, however, was placed down in front of her. "Maple syrup?" He offered, Evony took it, muttering a soft thank you.

"She died," Lauren said finally. "She woke up, and then she died."

Evony gave a glance, then took the offered coffee. Lauren turned away, stepping awkwardly back. "What's the plan?" Gem offered.

"You go home, Evony and I make our way to Maine. Jenkins stays here and I'll call you if I need you."

Gem snorted. "Heard that one before."

"Nic will be here soon," Jenkins said, pouring more batter into the pan. "Breakfast?" he offered Gem. Gem had moved to the coffee machine, making her own with maple syrup.

"If you're offering."

"You called Nici?" She glanced between the two. "No, no. This isn't another mission. This is-"

"Lauren."

"You can't be here."

"Why?" Evony asked. Lauren looked at her. Anger bubbled up. Her life was her own to risk but she wasn't putting them in the pathway of the fae. "They want to help, let them."

"This is bigger than that and you know it."

"Get over yourself," Evony glared. "You can't do this by yourself. You can barely hit a hundred k's without them finding us. We need help and the sooner you swallow your pride and ask for it, the sooner you stop screwing up." She took a sip of coffee, eyes shutting as she relaxed back in the chair.

"There you go," Gem grinned, pushing a coffee into Lauren's hand. Lauren murmured a thanks, taking a sip. She should have known to put it down when Gem didn't move her eyes from her. Choking on the coffee, she glared down at it. "How much syrup did you put in this?"

"Enough to get your attention. Now look here short stack-"

"You're an inch shorter than me."

"You may think you can do it by yourself-"

"She can't," Evony said. Lauren scowled.

"But you can't," Gem nodded. "She's smart, I like her."

Evony tilted her head, looking unsure if she was just insulted or complimented. Lauren sighed. The moment Gem found out that Evony was french – in a matter of words – whatever fuzzy feelings she had would disappear. Very quickly.

"We're fine," Lauren said suddenly. "I'll grab my money, my belongings and we'll make our way."

"Are you going to do that without pants?" Jenkins asked. Lauren frowned at him. Hadn't he washed their clothes? "I forgot to put a load on last night."

"They'll be fine."

"They're probably still wet."

"We'll put them in the dryer briefly."

"I don't own a dryer."

"How do-?"

"I have a line over the heater. Or near the fireplace." Lauren frowned. That would take too long. "Give some money to Gem, she'll grab you some clothes."

"If you keep being a bitch I'll get you a dress in neon green and yellow," Gem warned. "Or better, a reflector vest."

Lauren took another sip of the coffee, preferring the sickly sweet drink over listening to Gem. Evony was snickering behind her mug, probably imaging Lauren dressed like a construction worker – and knowing Gem, it'd involve booty shorts if she was in a mood.

"We'll leave."

Evony rose, setting her mug down. Slowly she bypassed both Jenkins and Gem, moving to grab Lauren's wrist and drag her away. Lauren yelped, surprised before she stumbled down the hall into the spare bedroom where she was immediately pinned to the wall, a hand flat against her chest.

"Listen to me carefully. If you don't bring them, they'll die."

"Excuse-"

"This isn't me threatening you, this is me telling you that you've lead the bounty hunters to here. You think all they'll do is ask a few questions and let them go Scott-free? No, they'll torture them and then they'll kill them off one-by-one. Got it?"

Lauren trembled. "Why do you care?"

"Because if they died you'd spiral down into a puddle of guilt. And regardless of how utterly incompetent you seem to be at executing a good runaway plan, I would be worse on my own. Now, go back, allow them to help."

"Evony-"

"No." Lauren softened, taking a breath. Slowly the hand moved from her chest. "I get that you're going through a lot and I understand that it's difficult for you right now to adjust to being a soldier again. However, that doesn't mean you get away with thinking the world revolves around you. Do what you have to do, but don't take your anger out on me again."

Lauren stared at her. A part of her wanted to take Evony's advice and stuff it back down her throat. The other, more rational part of her nodded. "Good, we're at an understanding." She went to open the door and Lauren's hand caught around her arm. "So help me Lauren, if you try to apologize I will throttle you."

Lauren let go, her hand dropping beside her. She didn't know what to say. Evony eyed her up and down before she adjusted her shirt and walked back out into the hallway. Shutting her eyes, Lauren breathed out. Her heart was racing, her chest sore where Evony's fingers had dug in.

She'd really screwed up.

Fixing the shirt she wore, she made her way back to the kitchen. Gem was sitting on the dining table, legs folded, boots off underneath her, with a plate of pancakes in her hand. One of which was hanging from her mouth.

"Wha?" she asked. The pancake dropped.

"You spend too much time with your brothers."

Gem scoffed. "Family!" she said. "Best. Which is why I'm here with you." She took a swig of coffee, then grinned at Evony. Evony was leaning against the sink, legs stretched out and showing off a lot of thigh. Lauren awkwardly adjusted the hem of her own. "So," Gem said. "What's your story, Elsa?"

"Elsa?" Evony asked.

"Yeah, Elsa. Ice queen. Powers of…" she trailed off. Evony looked to Lauren, who shrugged. She had no idea either. "Frozen? Disney? Ring any bells?"

"Oh. A movie," Evony nodded. "I don't watch a lot of movies."

"You're a talent agent," Lauren said.

"Yes, and?"

Lauren didn't have a good enough answer. Shrugging, she waved her hand. Whatever. She was sure there were some movies she was aware of. She knew of Star Trek at least.

"So. Now we're established your philistine nature-" Gem said.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your story?"

Evony looked bemused. Sighing, she finished off her coffee and moved to set it in the sink. Lauren watched the shirt rise, before looking away when she notice what she was doing. Gem grinned at her, rather evilly in Lauren's opinion.

"Lauren stripped me of all my powers," Evony said, turning back to face them. Her eyebrow quirked as she looked between the both of them, realizing she'd missed something.

"Bummer." Gem turned to Lauren. "What did you do? Show her sex tape around?"

"Wha- no!"

"Nah, you wouldn't do that after that incident with the official's wife," Gem grinned.

Evony hummed, smirking. Lauren looked at her, confused. The smirk widened. "Y-you know about that?"

"Oh honey. There's not much I don't know about you."

Lauren glowered, turning away. "Where's Jenkins?" she asked, looking around to see the kitchen empty of his large presence. She'd noticed it before, but the idea of Evony knowing about the one time she seduced someone's wife in Afghanistan was not a thought she wanted to ponder.

"Gone fishing," Gem shrugged, returning back to pancakes. Then, clarifying. "Nici."

At the word _fishing_, Lauren beamed, looking at Gem with a fantastic idea. "Hey Gem," she said, smiling sweetly at her. Gem paused, looking like an animal stuck in headlights. Sweet-talking Lauren was usually followed by really bad ideas. "What would it take to get you to fix my car?"

Gem set down the pancake, looking at Lauren carefully. Almost suspicious of how sweet she'd asked her. "How bad is it?"

"Minor. I got side-swiped."

"Shouldn't be too difficult," she shrugged.

"Into a lake," Lauren finished. "So we'll just need to pull it back if the police haven't already. Otherwise we'll need to...um, get it back." Gem choked, patting herself on the back before she inhaled a mouthful of coffee. Looking to Lauren, she glared.

"Why do I get the feeling that this car isn't yours?" Lauren flushed, looking to find an excuse. "You _stole_ a car?"

"No. Not exactly. I...borrowed it."

"_Stole_," Gem pushed. "Don't you 'borrow' me, Lewis."

"Why would I borrow you?"

Gem glared. "Cute."

"I like to think so." She took a sip of coffee, regretted it and placed it back down. Jenkins usually had top quality coffee too. "So, will you fix it?"

"No fucking way. If the cops have it, I'm staying the fuck away from that shit. They don't like girls like me."

"Pretty ones?" Lauren tried, smiling.

Gem sneered, wiggling her nose at her before she took to turning on the table and grabbing Jenkins stack of pancakes. Lauren watched, horrified as she smothered it with a ridiculous amount of syrup. "So. Jenkins is giving me his car when he gets back. What do you need, clothes-wise?"

"Lingerie," Evony cut in. "Pants, shirts. Two Jackets, a jumper and two pair of shoes. For each of us."

Lauren looked at her. "And socks," she said, feeling herself deflate. Evony had it covered well.

"Awesome," Gem nodded. "So, Lauren. You still wear pink, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good."

Lauren narrowed her eyes, wondering just what Gem planned to get her in pink. "Why?"

"Jenkins is back."

Lauren turned, looking through the sink window to see Jenkins pulling his car into the garage. Nici walked in the door shortly after the garage door was pulled down, gym bag over his shoulder as he lifted his crop of dark hair to smile at her, before pausing. "Why are you not wearing pants? Did I walk in on something?"

"Yep," Gem said. "You missed out on the best sex of your life." She put down the plate of syrup and walked over, kissing Nici on his cheek. "Missed you."

Pulling away, Nici dropped his bag on the floor and hugged Lauren. Where Jenkins was all muscle, Nici was a lanky man, a couple of inches shorter than Jenkins' ridiculous height. Brown skin, greek heritage and a dimpled grin. "Hey Moose. How you doing?" he ruffled her hair and Lauren groaned. She used to hate it, still did. But it was comforting all the same.

"I'm alive – and how come Jenkins doesn't get called moose?" She pulled away, looking to where Jenkins stood in the doorway. "You live here now."

"I'm just here for the mining. I'm moving next year back home to Hawaii." Lauren frowned. She didn't like that idea. Not that it mattered where he went, she'd hardly kept in contact. "Don't look so sad, I only made the decision a few weeks ago." Short. Direct. There was something else, but she didn't ask. It wasn't important.

Lauren smiled at him. A strange feeling in her stomach. They were here, the team was back. She almost wanted to pull them into a group hug. Swallowing back the feeling, she grinned over at them. "So…" she said. "What's the plan?"


	10. Justifiable Homicide

10\. Justifiable Homicide

Gem rolled out the map, placing books on either edge, keeping it flat on the dining room table. "So, we're here," she drew in pencil, even after protesting that red marker would be be more fun and movie-like. Jenkins didn't want his map ruined. Plus if they – the fae, or the government Lauren's fire squad assumed the 'they' to be – tossed his house and saw red markings pointing everywhere, it was going to end badly. "And we want to get here." She circled Portland.

"Taking your car won't do it," Nic told Jenkins. "We could rent a car?"

"Rentals have GPS," Lauren pointed out.

"Stealing a car will get us caught," Gem counted, giving a pointed stare. Lauren sighed, it was _one time_. Okay maybe twice, but the first one didn't _really_ count. "We could buy one," Gem suggested. "Some crappy two-hundred dollar probably-might-not-make-it, shitbox."

"And have it break down in the middle of nowhere?" Evony said. "This sounds like a terrible plan."

"Excuse you, I am the best fucking mechanic there is, if that car breaks down I can fix it before you can say _shit_."

Evony gave her a look, "so, what happens if the coolant runs out because the previous owner hasn't topped up, or had it serviced in the last year? Or if the engine overcooks because the warning lights don't come on? Or if the ignition coils are so rusted that they stop working and can't send electricity into the spark plugs?"

Gem frowned. Lauren looked stunned. Evony knew something about cars? "I can fix it," Gem said.

"But you won't have access to the parts."

"Look, when we get a car, I'll stick my head under the bonnet and take a look, alright? Calm your tits already."

Evony seized at the comment. Slowly, she turned her body to face Gem. Lowering her head, she hissed out, "What did you just say to me?" Lauren tensed, looking at the two of them, trying to figure out how to cut between.

"I said, queenie, calm. Your-"

"Oi," Nic cut in for her. "Let's just put that as a potential plan for now, okay? It's the best we have so far. Now, to get from here to there," he pointed to the border on the map, trying to move the conversation forward. Evony and Gem were still glaring at each other. "If we avoid the main roads and-"

"No," Jenkins said. "Main roads are better."

"They might put a police block on them," Nic pointed out.

"Back roads will be what they expect. We stick to main roads. I've got a police scanner app, we can listen in and work out what they're doing. But main roads have more traffic, we'll pass through far easier."

"They also have more cameras," Gem pointed out. "We get caught and then the best cover Lauren and her girl's got-"

"Not my girl," Lauren said. Evony rolled her eyes at Gem, side-eyeing the mechanic.

"Oh, so you weren't having sex in Jenkins' shower last night?" Evony quirked an eyebrow, Lauren gaped, blood rushing to her cheeks. "I mean, whatever I'm sure it was totally one time and you've done nothing before or after, right?" Lauren looked away, feeling herself go pink.

"That doesn't mean anything," she finally said.

Gem snickered. "Right. So you're girl and you-"

"How did you even know about the shower?" Lauren asked. "I mean…" she flushed, looking away. Not that it mattered. She was just curious as to how. Had Jenkins saw Evony enter the bathroom? Or had he heard them argue? Or-

"He was on the phone," Gem pointed. "Heard you _moaning_," she teased, voice going high pitched in the sound. She grinned, pleased as everyone immediately became uncomfortable. Lauren especially, though for different reasons to her two other teammates. Evony, however, looked curious as to where the conversation was headed.

Flushing, Lauren looked away. Muttering softly, "Didn't know I was loud."

Evony chuckled. When Lauren's head snapped up to hers, she shrugged. "Maybe not with the succubus."

"Evony!"

"Who?" Gem asked. "You paying for your sex, Lauren?"

"No! I don't- it's a _nickname_," she glared at Evony spitefully. "For good reason."

"Can we...move off Lauren's sex life?" Jenkins stepped in, staring between the women. "And move onto something more important."

"Please," Lauren sighed, looking down at the map. "So if we go through the Maine border in rush hour, they might not ask for all our identification."

"That's what you're going there for, I take it?" Jenkins asked. "For Evony."

"And other papers. Enough that it'll be difficult to find her."

"And we're trusting the twerp's friend for this?" Evony asked. "How do we even know he's capable for that kind of things?"

Lauren frowned, she had a point. "I don't know anyone else. Do you…?" she looked to the others. They all shrugged. No of course not. Lauren did have a contact, a long time ago. Well, her brother's contact. But she didn't have any way of reaching him now. "He'll do," Lauren said.

"Well," Gem said. "Rather than risk border control, you could just hide Ice Queen somewhere, couldn't you? Get the stuff yourself, check if he's legit?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, I want her nearby at all time so- don't," she gave a warning look to Gem. "These people are dangerous, got it? This is bigger than you know, and I…" she paused, biting the inside of her cheeks. There was only so much she could say. "I want you guys to know that I had no intention of involving you."

"Oh for the love-" Evony said. "Save the melodrama for when you reunite with sunshine gang." Turning to look at the others, Evony stared between them. "You don't come with us, they'll find you. They would have gone after you anyway, whether you'd seen her or not. At best we've got a few days, at the worst, they'll be here any moment." Lauren looked around, her fire squad had stilled. Even Gem took to leaning against the dining table, listening to Evony. "These people are good. They track for a living, they've got incentive to come after me and they're ruthless. Some of them will avoid public situations, others are just as likely to…pull a gun in public and have the blame pushed onto one of us."

"What about our families?" Gem asked.

Evony shrugged. "It's unlikely, but possible. However, there's no point going after your family if they can't get in contact to tell you. It'd be easier to chase us."

"But they'll shoot in public?" Jenkins said.

"Cover-ups are hardly new," Evony folded her arms, shifting her weight. "Look. The best course of plan is to get there as fast as possible. With a car, we won't be in an area locked up beyond our control, unlike a plane or otherwise. Not that I could get on a plane, but I digress."

Lauren nodded. "So we get a car, something that will comfortably fit all five of us, and we take the 95 highway down." Gem drew a line, following the 95. "Any suggestions?"

"Rush hour, as you said," Jenkins nodded. "Border patrol will want to get us through as quickly as possible. If a few of us look like we're asleep, we can tell them we're on a holiday, flash a few identifications, they're likely to push us through quickly."

"Could play the 'I'm dying' rouse again," Gem suggested. "Got us through the field."

Lauren nodded. It was a possibility. "Alright, well, how about we get supplies. We'll need a few things."

"Clothes," Evony suggested. "I would really like to be wearing lingerie sometime soon." Nic and Jenkins looked to her, and she looked back, face still. They turned back to the map. Lauren too, looked uncomfortable. She didn't need a reminder of panty-less Evony. Especially not after what she did to her last night. Though she'd been very aware of the-

Glaring at the map, she forced herself to focus, awkwardly tugging at the oversized shirt.

"Nici and Jenkins can go," Gem suggested. "I'll take a look around cars while they're doing that and then they can grab the other supplies. We good?"

Lauren felt awkward. She wanted to go, but no way was she being dragged into a public space in the current state she was in. "Don't you have any…clothes?"

"Did you see me bring any bags? They'll be shopping for me too, won't you boys?" Gem grinned at them, awkwardly they grinned back.

"Why the lack of bags?"

"Eh," Gem shrugged. "Too much shit to deal with."

After writing down everything she needed, in her and Evony's sizes, she gave the boys some of the money she had stored in her safe. "Woah," Nici commented, handed the wad of cash. "That all your savings?"

"For the time being," Lauren nodded. She'd given the safe to Jenkins after Nadia had fallen into a coma and it'd been clear that money with fae wasn't something she'd need. "Now-"

"We know," Nici said, hoisting up the list. "You two stay safe."

"I know where Jenkins keeps his guns," Lauren smiled. "Come back soon."

"Try not to have sex on anything we eat off," Gem grinned. Lauren glared. She loved Gem, loved her to pieces like the little sister she never had, but the woman was infuriating when she wanted to be. "Bye Ice Queen!" Gem gave a sarcastic wave to Evony.

Evony didn't reply, she'd stalked off to the bedroom. Lauren sighed, staring after her. She should really apologize for Gem's manners. It was only proper.

The fire squad left without further adieu and Lauren was left in the empty house with Evony. Moving to the kitchen, she tidied up until Evony came, leaning against the doorway. Lauren looked at her, before glancing away. Evony posing against the doorway with only an oversized shirt on her body was not something Lauren needed imprinted in her mind.

She also didn't like the way it send a current through her body.

Then Evony spoke, "Did you think about my offer?"

Lauren coughed, drying the last of the dishes before she turned to face her. "What offer?" To her knowledge, there hadn't been an offer.

Evony hummed, nodding her head as she pushed off the doorway. "I probably didn't make myself very clear." Lauren quickly found herself pinned against kitchen bench, Evony's hands on either side of surface. "We can have sex, if you want to," the Morrigan told her. Her voice low and promising. Lauren stuttered for a moment, her brain catching up.

"W-what?"

Evony's eyebrows quirked. "Do you need me to repeat?"

"No, I heard what you said. I just...don't understand _why _you're saying it." Wasn't she pissed with her? With Gem. Just generally angry at the situation they were in? Was now really the time to be offering sex?

Well the house was quiet and empty and-

Not that Lauren was considering it.

"Well," Evony held her eyes, smirking as her hands moved closer to Lauren's body. "As you're aware, sex has many beneficial qualities; including mental health benefits due to the chemicals released during an orgasm. It's specially good for stress and pain." Evony lifted a hand, undoing the first button. Lauren reached up, grabbing her wrist. She didn't speak, but her eyes, dark in the mid-morning light, flicked between Lauren's. "I'm not asking for anything."

"You're lonely," Lauren said. She'd known that, hadn't she? No, she knew that Evony preferred sex to anything else that was intimate. But lonely. It hadn't crossed her mind. Vex, the only person she could conclude to be someone Evony accepted in her company, was hardly in a trusted state of relation with her.

Did Evony even have anyone? She'd had Massimo but…

Evony's expression hardened but didn't moved her hand away. Slowly, Lauren let go of her wrist. A pause held between them and Lauren's heart race. She could do something. She was in control.

Then Evony smirked at her. "Are you scared?"

"No," Lauren answered. Then, "of what?"

Evony smiled at her, her lips pressed without a reply. Maybe she didn't have the answer. Maybe it was all bullshit. Though Lauren couldn't deny there was something flickering in her chest; whimpering and fearful of something. Not of Evony, however, or even for the longing Lauren had to lean forward. But something trembled fearfully, and Evony knew.

"You hit me last night," Lauren said. "Twice."

"You were being an idiot," Evony counted. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You are," she said, leaning forward. Not to touch her, but to see closer; examine the minute expressions or maybe to intimidate. Maybe both. Lauren didn't know. "I can see it, Doctor Lewis. You're afraid of something. You know, I think you're afraid of losing control."

"With you?" Lauren nearly laughed, Evony smiled and the humor died quickly.

"With _you_," she replied. "Everything you do, every situation you place yourself in, is for control. Even your relationship with Bo." Lauren felt irritation flare up, before it settled. Evony wasn't making a dig at her, it was a statement. "When you lose control, your adrenaline kicks in and you lash out. Then we get to see the real Doctor Lewis, underneath all that careful guarding."

"I've never been in control," Lauren hissed.

"Oh?" Evony smirked. "You made a bomb, you were in control of that weapon, and then when that control went to your brother, you ran. You went to Afghanistan, you chose to go there, you chose to be left behind in that mission. And then you met Nadia when she was taking photos of the american involvement in Afghanistan. You pursued that relationship, you initiated it. Did you not?"

"That was before the fae," Lauren replied. Aware of how close Evony was. She could feel her legs brushed against hers, her body centimeters away. "The fae changed that, they-"

"You're quite right. How about we begin in the Congo: you actively chose who lived and died. You refused to accept Nadia as dead and held onto her for five years, you refused to bow down to the fae and pushed yourself to the top of the medical field, you initiated the relationship with Bo-"

"I didn't."

"You did," Evony returned sharply. "You could have told her about Vex, you could have distracted Bo in a thousand and one other ways, you could have drugged her, had someone else do it, but no, you wanted that moment, you wanted her, so you pursued it and told yourself it was because of orders." Lauren shivered. She didn't like how Evony painted her. "Then you refused to admit that there could never be a long-lasting, stable relationship between the two of you until you couldn't stand it any more. Then _you _broke it off."

"Stop it."

"You like control, Lauren. You like order, you like things to go your way, to be exactly how you planned it, and when they don't, you shape circumstance until you have control again. Should I keep going? Should we talk about the Dark. You chose, you resisted my offers and only allowed yourself to join as an employee. There was a moment, however…"

Lauren swallowed. "What moment?"

"You came into my room, dressed yourself up in lingerie with every intention of seducing me." She did, but that only proved control. The seduction was a step in her plan, how was that not control? "But you didn't seduce me. Not at first. You were there, on my bed, drink in hand…"

Lauren tried to breathe in slowly, keep her breath even, but she could feel hands on her hips, holding her steady. "I remember."

Evony smiled, slowly. The look almost primal and definitely dangerous. "Do you remember what you said?"

"No."

"Well let me remind you. You said the Dark gave you things, we gave you confidence, respect, that you felt more like yourself then you had in years." Lauren shivered. She'd forgotten that. "You didn't _need_ to tell me that, did you?"

Lauren didn't reply. She tried not to move, to arch or lean back as Evony pressed closer, but she swallowed, eyes flicking to Evony's mouth. "You needed to be convinced," she whispered.

"The truth is best way to convince, however, you could have told me what I wanted to hear. It would have been better, you could have kept that to yourself."

"It was what you wanted to hear," Lauren whispered. "You needed-"

"I needed to know you were _heartbroken_ enough to do something stupid. I could have ensnared you alone with a terrible sob story about how Bo just didn't get it, didn't get you. But you didn't go for that. And there was something so vulnerable about your confession, so open that I just wanted to see what else you're hiding underneath all those walls." Evony's hands slid over her abdomen, thumbs brushing over the edge of ribs. "That wasn't control, was it, Lauren?" Rhetorical question. Lauren flicked her eyes up "You hadn't meant to say it." Had she? Lauren couldn't remember. The day a haze of memories she wanted to repress. Guilt followed them. Anger.

Lauren leaned forward as Evony leant back, away from her, though her hands remained on her sides. Lauren was left awkward, aware that their bodies were pressed together.

"Not so fast," Evony said. "Kissing me won't make this go away."

Lauren sighed, gritting her teeth. "What do you want, Evony?"

"I want to see you let go. Of your own free will," she added, almost an after thought. Lauren looked at her. Being told to let go hardly gave her much agency in the decision. Especially when sex was being used as a bribery.

"And sex is what you want?"

"No. Not necessarily. We don't have to have sex. It doesn't have to involve me, but I still want to see it."

"Why?" she asked her.

Evony's fingers clenched, scrunching the t-shirt into fists as she tugged Lauren closer. "Because, Doctor Lewis, there's nothing wrong with losing control every now and again." Lauren looked at her. There had to be something else, didn't there?

"Why?" she asked again, softer. "Why does it matter?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

Lauren felt her mouth go dry. It mattered. She didn't know why, but it mattered. It mattered very much. No, that's not true. She did know why. She's been fighting it most of her life. Control was everything. Because if she lost control, it was a symptom of PTSD, she was giving in and she'd already given in to so much as it was. She didn't want to be a statistic.

Lauren snapped. She pushed Evony away, making a run for it. "Lauren," Evony's voice called, sighing behind her. Lauren left the kitchen. "Dammit, Lauren!" Her hand was grabbed. Stumbling back, Lauren refused to turn. Taking a breath, she hardened her expression, refusing to let go.

"I can't," she said shortly. "I can't do it."

"Yes. You can. Stop running away. For once, dammit," she tugged her back, turning Lauren to face her. "Lauren. Look at me."

Lauren lifted her head. Evony was staring at her fiercely. "I can't."

"No. You _won't_, there's a difference. What have you got to lose?"

"Everything!" Lauren snapped, snapping her teeth over the word.

Evony didn't flinch. "Liar," she called. "You're just afraid."

"You _should_ be too." The hand on her wrist dropped and Lauren felt her body clench. No, no she couldn't move, her feet were grounded, hands fisted. Is this what Evony wanted? "I have to be afraid. I have to be! Because when I lose control, when I let go, I do things. You're right about that, I screw up. Big time. You know, I still lie awake hearing their voices. I still see things blow up because I was put into a roll I didn't want and I had to lead them and I didn't want to. I didn't want that roll, I didn't want to be in charge of the fire squad teams. But no one else could. And I didn't see him, did I? Didn't see the guy. Some religious extremist with a fucking rocket launcher!"

Lauren heaved, glaring at Evony. The woman's face was still, vacant of all emotion.

"Is that what you want, Evony? Someone who hesitates? Who's afraid and feeling out of control. Because I can be that, I can get everyone killed. I can-"

"Grow up." Lauren felt it like a punch. Her body trembled, mind empty as she blinked at her. "You screwed up. We all do, but now you have to move on."

"Move on-"

"I'm not telling you to forget, I'm not saying don't think back on it, or that it's something easy to get over, but I'm telling you to stop using it as an excuse. Stop using everything as an excuse. Accept you screwed up and use it learn like everyone else does." Lauren swallowed. She didn't have an argument. But the anger flared in her.

"You don't understand. People _died_ because of me."

"_I _don't understand?" Evony laughed. "I don't understand how you feel? Rome _burned_ because of me. I lost people to that fire. People-" she stopped, whatever expression had been then, disappeared behind a mask. "But did I let any of my other feeds escape after that? No. I learnt from that mistake. Then I made another one and another, and you know what my biggest mistake was, Lauren? The one that will haunt me forever? I kicked Hitler out of art school and I wasn't nice about it. _Millions_ died because I thought I was _so_ much stronger than a mere human."

"You still think you are."

"No. I don't actually. Because better than most fae, I am aware of how power interchanges moment from moment." Evony took a breath, rolling her shoulders back to reclaim damaged pride. "You are not as weak or damaged as you think you are, Lauren. And the sooner you learn that, the better you'll be."

Lauren growled. "Why do you care? What does it matter?"

"Because I need you!" Evony snapped. A silence filled the room, brittle and loud. Then there was nothing but Evony realizing her mistake.

Lauren could only stare at the human before her and watch her face crumble. Never had she seen Evony stripped of all masks, like she did then; the confession held between them like quiet before thunder. Lauren held her breath, waiting. "I need you," Evony said again. "I can't survive, I don't know how to survive in this state. But you do."

Lauren kissed her. Springing forward to grab Evony and push her back until she hit the apposing wall behind. Her tongue slid against the Morrigan's, hands curling over her neck to tug her closer, fisting in dark hair before she slid them down Evony's shoulders and pulled at the shirt's button's. It wasn't right, wasn't good. She should have said something, but there were no words to what she felt.

_I need you_ .

Evony pulled her mouth away, head rolling back against the wall as she shut her eyes, breathing in. But she didn't speak, didn't snark, though Lauren heard her inhale as if she planned to. Her mouth moved to Lauren's throat, pressing her tongue and teeth to a spot that had Lauren's legs tremble.

Eyes rolling back, Lauren resisted the moan in her throat, holding it in chest until she couldn't. Her hands fisted the shirt's material as a hot sensation struck down through to her core. When teeth pulled away, leaving a wet spot on her shoulder, Lauren felt herself gasp, feeling unfilled from the single tease.

But Evony didn't stop. She kissed up her throat; fast, hurried kisses moving closer and closer to the doctor's mouth until they were both gasping at each other.

Impatient, Lauren tore at the shirt, shoving it open before she pulled away.

She didn't know what she planned to do. Not really. She was aware that this, what she was doing was a bad idea as she kissed and bit and licked down Evony's collar, between her breasts and over her ribs. But she didn't care. She could feel hands in her hair, guiding her down, hear the woman moan and for a moment, Lauren shut her eyes and didn't think.

_I need you._

For once, she didn't want to think. At least not on that.

So she focused on Evony's skin, how it was smooth and warm. And how Evony didn't make a sound, but she could hear her breath hitch when Lauren's lips came just above the pubic bone. Fingers curled tighter in her hair, anticipating her and Lauren looked up.

The shirt was open, loose over Evony's breasts, and the woman's expression flickered, eyes opening to look down at her. "I didn't think I'd ever be on my knees for you," Lauren told her.

"Can't say I had the same thought." Her stomach hitched, breathing in as Lauren dragged her fingers down the woman's sides. "You're a tease."

"We have time."

It was wrong. Wrong. She shouldn't be on her knees, she shouldn't be able to smell Evony's arousal. She should feel that it was wrong. Not the nervous tremble inside her, anticipating her own next move.

Lauren drew her fingers between the creases in Evony's thighs, watching the woman shiver before her skin broke out in goosebumps. When she was with her the first time – and Lauren really didn't want to think on that – but when she was with her, Evony's skin hadn't shivered. It didn't tremble as it did here.

And maybe Evony preferred it that way, but Lauren didn't. There was something fascinating, pleasing to see that she could make the great, terrible Morrigan, tremble in anticipation before her.

Sliding her hands down the woman's legs, she hooked them underneath the knees, tugging as she leant forward. Evony sighed, hips rolling again her breath before the sound of shattered glass broke the moment.

Lauren looked up to see Evony tense, first confused then slacken as if she knew was what about to happen. Slowly, Lauren stood up, pressing Evony further into the wall as she looked to the source of the noise. Broken glass scattered across the lounge room's carpet, to the far left wall, she could see a man grinning at her from behind the window, waving with a bloodied hand. Lauren's heart seemed to freeze. He must have punched the window to get their attention.

Why?

"Lycan," Evony whispered.

Lauren didn't look away, watching as he continued to grin and wave. It was surreal. "How do you know?"

"They like to play with their food."

The man, large but not as wide as Jenkins, bared his teeth. It wasn't a full moon. He'd be at half strength. "Bedroom," Lauren said. She grabbed Evony's wrist, tugging her with her as she made a run for it. The window smashed further, he was making his way in, giving them a head start. Lauren threw Jenkins' door shut, Evony went for the window as Lauren shoved the chest of drawers in front of the door before going to the bedside table.

Grabbing the gun, she gave a look at it, then switched off the safety.

"What are we doing?" Evony asked. Lauren's hands shook, clenching her jaw, she held the weapon steady, aiming it at the door. "We're not escaping."

"Where?" The lycanthrope hit the door, the wood splintering. Lauren fired. "Jenkins has the car. We don't have a method of escape." It was quiet for a moment. Lauren didn't believe it for a second. "Keep an eye on the window."

"Lauren-"

"Evony, I don't know!" She glared at the door, breathing in. If she hadn't been so occupied with Evony, this wouldn't have happened.

Or, it might have and she might have been separated from Evony across the house and who knew what might have happened. It didn't matter. She couldn't go back. "Where his other guns?"

"In a lockbox," Lauren sighed. Jenkins kept one by the bed. They all did. Well, she kept her knife. Guns and her weren't friends. She could hear Evony rifling around the drawers, swearing before she pressed her back against Lauren's. Lauren felt her back stiffen, then relax. "I'm sorry," she told her.

"Mm. So am I. I was having fun."

"You're sorry?" Lauren asked. Then tensed as someone moved outside. Maybe she had hit him. Or maybe he had friends. Lycans were pack creatures, but not all of them. And a bounty hunter implied lone wolf. She could be wrong.

"Disappointed," Evony corrected. "That it ended so soon. Again."

Lauren smiled. It was just a twitch of her lips, but she felt her muscles relax. Loose, limber. That was the best way, wasn't it? Rigid was bad. She knew that. Lauren breathed out slowly, looking to the door. She took a step, the cold air brushing her back.

Evony turned around. The window behind her broke. Turning back, Lauren pointed her weapon at the werewolf as he landed on the floor and fired. Missed. He grabbed Evony, scratching down her leg. Lauren fired again, hitting his shoulder. The werewolf fell back, Evony pushed from the floor away. She was weaponless. Defenseless against the lycan. Lauren raised the weapon, going for the kill shot-

Evony threw a knife, hitting the lycan between the eyes. Lauren blinked.

Okay...not so defenseless.

"Where did you get the-?"

The door broke behind them. Lauren turned around, the chest of drawers slamming against her before she fell back, squeezing the trigger. There lycan growled, lunging forward. Lauren fired again. The wolf's expression fell slack as he landed on Lauren, knocking her back on the carpet, and the wind out of her.

Wheezing, she looked up at the ceiling dizzily and Evony stepped forward, arching a single brow.

"Lauren?" Lauren blinked, unable to breathe. Evony moved, the body, hoisting it off her before she crouched down beside Lauren, checking her wounds.

"Is he-"

"He's dead," she nodded, helping her up onto her feet. Lauren swallowed, stumbling on her feet briefly before she went back onto the ground, deciding she couldn't stand. Evony crouched down in front of her, holding her face gently so Lauren met her eyes. Nausea rolled sickly in her stomach. They were dead. She'd killed them. Point-blank. Dead. "They're bad people."

"I...I..."

"Lauren, look at me. You had no choice."

Lauren breathed in, nodding, before shaking her head. No, she didn't have a choice, but that didn't take away the fact that she'd fired the weapon. She'd murdered someone. Blood was piling up on her hands.

"Okay, look. Right now you're going to have to bury that feeling. We need to move. Grab your medical kit, the rest of the money and then move. Can you do that?" Her voice was sharp, harsh as if delivering an order. Lauren nodded, pushing back onto her feet. Her mind worked on autopilot, grabbing the duffle bag of money and her medical kit. Evony took one of them.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked. She needed to get somewhere. Jenkins was at the mall. Too far to walk. And Gem was god knows where.

"Phone booth," Evony answered. "Where's a phone booth?"

Lauren tried to think. "There should be one near the airport."

"Good. Come on." Distantly, they heard the sound of sirens. No doubt, anyone who was home could see them exiting the house where gunshots had been fired. They crossed the road, bags in hand.

"For once," Lauren said, following down the footpath quickly, even though she desperately wanted to drag her cold, bare feet and stop for a moment. "I would like to go a day without almost dying."

"Welcome to my life," Evony grimaced.


	11. Abandonment of Property, Vehicle

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or messaged me, it means the absolute world to me! I hope I replied to everyone I can. And I'd like to thank you dearly, as some mornings I wake up to a review and well...it makes me day all that much better! So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

11\. Abandonment of Property, Vehicle

"Can you hand me some coins?" Lauren asked, looking to Evony. The woman raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her motives. "I'll call Jenkins and then get him to pick us up."

"I don't have any coins on me."

Lauren sighed, of course not, they didn't have pockets and they'd both left their mobile phones inside. It was probably for the best. But, they were currently walking on a bike path leading to the airport. The sun was probably high up, sky overcast and now they were in the middle of nowhere without a phone to call anyone with. "Now what?" Evony turned to look at her, adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulders.

There was blood on Evony's shirt, Lauren noticed. From where she'd wiped the blade. Their was blood on hers, too. From the werewolf. Sighing, she blinked tiredly. Coins. Where would they get coins? They could go back, but the sirens nearby told her that would be a really stupid idea.

"There's probably some number we can call so they pay the charge," she said. "Let's just keep moving to the airport." She lead the way, following the bike path with a disgruntled Evony behind her. The two of them were quiet, moody, but kept walking. It didn't take long before they were standing outside the airport, where a phone booth stood. Thankfully, with a receiver still connected and ad told them they could a reverse number.

Lauren looked at the phone booth, realizing that it would entail entering the booth and picking up a phone that held more germs than Dyson's place.

Shuddering, she looked to Evony. The Morrigan had opened the door and gestured to her, looking like she was ready to shove her in. Lauren stood her ground. Who knew what kind of bodily fluids were just spread around the place.

"I don't want to go in," Lauren admitted.

"You have to."

"Why can't you do it? I'll give you the number and-"

"Lauren," Evony gave her a look. Lauren sighed. She was barefoot, in an oversized shirt, nearby an airport carrying her medical bag while Evony carried a duffle. It'd been a while since things were this surreal. Even with Bo it hadn't seemed like they were straight out of some B-rate action movie. "Just do it."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how you feel when I get tetanus." Lauren stepped in, reaching for the phone with her fingers touching the least amount of stuff as possible. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Evony looked to her.

"Booster shots!" Lauren looked to her. "You haven't been immunized against-"

"Not now," Evony said, glaring at her. "Focus! We'll get shots later."

"But how? You're on the run and-"

"Lauren," Evony said dangerously. "It won't matter if we're dead."

"Right." Lauren agreed, taking the phone's receiver again. Dialing the number, her finger stopped, hovering over the number six. He wouldn't have the car, Gem would. Canceling the call, she redialed, this time using Gem's number.

The number rang, rang and finally, "_What the fuck_?"

Lauren sighed. "Gem."

"_Lauren_?"

"Something happened. Can you pick us up at the airport?"

Gem hesitated, speaking spanish too quickly for Lauren to follow before ending in a short _what the fuck_ again. "_Yeah, sure. Where abouts_ ?"

"Phone booth on the east side."

"_Ten minute, Moosehead_."

Lauren put the phone back, stepping back out of the booth and wiping her hands. Evony had taken to standing on the grass path that ran parallel to the footpath. "Ten minutes," Lauren told her. Evony nodded. A quiet settled and Lauren awkwardly tugged at the end of the shirt, wishing she'd stolen one of Jenkins' shirts, or that Sarah had left _some_ clothes behind.

Sarah, being a six-foot-two, largely-built woman, however, may not have made for better fitting clothes. Marginally better than Jenkins, who was just a giant, but it didn't matter. Soon enough, she'll have clothes again.

Lauren's eyes watched carefully, she was still tense as she listened to the distant sound of a plane taking off. There weren't many many cars passing, but every time one did, Lauren froze, waiting for the cops or another fae bounty hunter to pull over or start shooting at them.

She'd left the gun behind, eager to drop it. But there was a good chance Evony had it in the duffle bag.

Moving closer to the road, Lauren leant up against a tree, thinking of a plan. They'd get picked up by Gem, Gem would pick up Jenkins and Nici, then they'd hightail it out of there. Though they will have to go an alternate route to what the map said now that the police probably saw it.

Lauren looked to Evony, wondering if she was forming a plan too. Pushing off the tree, she edged closer. "We should pick up the others and leave."

"You think?" Evony said. "No, we should stay and wait for this to blow over. Of course we should leave!" She turned back, glaring at the road.

Lauren frowned. "Is...are you okay?"

Evony looked to her, glaring hotly. "Is that a serious fucking question, Lauren? Am _I _okay? After everything now you think to ask if I'm okay? Really? Is that your medical training kicking in from the army?"

"No. Ah, I guess not." Lauren sighed, breathing out. Evony eased before her, turning to look at Lauren.

"You're shaking," she stated.

"I'm cold."

"Don't." Evony said. "Don't…lie to me. Not any more. There's too much fucking shit to deal with, I don't need you bullshitting me on top of that."

"So what? I should tell Jenkins and-"

"_Me_," Evony cut in. "I don't care about your team. But don't lie to me, got it? I don't have time to see through your passive-aggressive bull- don't give me that look, I'm not starting a fight. I'm just…" she broke off, shutting her eyes. For the first time, Evony looked older. "I'm tired, okay? I'd appreciate it if we, at least, didn't lie to each other."

"Appreciate it?" Lauren snorted. "Since when do you appreciate anything I do?"

Evony turned, looking at her directly then. "When did I _not_? The Ash may have resorted to cheap fear tactics, but I gave you everything you wanted."

"Not everything."

"No, but more than anyone else would have. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? What you did was supposed to be enough?" Lauren snapped. "I don't want to be held hostage, I don't care how pretty the cage is, Evony. I am tired of having my every move watched, tired of wondering if I'll make it to the next day. I am tired of being treated as a second-class citizen because I was born the wrong species for all of you. I want…I want what everyone else has! I want a job where my words aren't second-guessed because of my species. I want a family, without wondering if they'll be used as blackmail. I want…I want a _life!" _The word hung in the air, Lauren's chest heaving as she said it. Then, slowly, she felt herself crumble inside. "I can't have that with the fae, and I can't have it if I leave them. Do you get that?"

Evony's jaw clicked, eyeing Lauren before she looked away. "Your friend's here," she said, nodding to Jenkins car pulling up. Lauren swallowed. Evony kept her face away, her expression unable to be studied.

A part of Lauren wanted to know what was going inside the woman's skull, the other part wondered if she even cared. Of course she didn't. Why would Evony care about her having a life? She had everything she ever wanted, more power and influence than most people, who cared what her 'little pets' wanted, right?

Lifting up her medical bag, she waited for Gem to pull up.

"What happened?" Gem asked, looking between the two of them.

Lauren chucked her bag into the back, climbing into the front seat. Evony followed, sitting behind her. "They found us," Lauren said. "We…ah. They're gone. For now."

Gem nodded. Nothing more was needed. As a group, they drove to the Mall and waited. In the rearview mirror, Lauren could see Evony looking out, her expression tight and unreadable. As if sensing her, the woman's eyes flicked to hers in the mirror, then slowly looked away. Lauren diverted her gaze, moving to look at Gem.

The mechanic looked at her, sticking rock candy in her mouth. "How many guys?" she asked Lauren.

"Two," Lauren replied. "They…were big. Good."

"The bounty must have been doubled," Evony said. "They're getting impatient."

"What does that mean fo-" Gem stopped, staring at Lauren's neck. "Is_…_that a_ hickey_?"

"What? No."

"I think it is!" Gem reached over, grabbing the collar of Lauren's shirt. "Oh my god, that's going to last for days, you realize?"

"What?" Lauren grabbed to her throat, pushing Gem away before she pulled the visor down to reveal the mirror. There, in the reflection, she could see a growing purple mark. Shit. Gem was right. It was a hickey.

"I mean, wow. That's some territory mark."

"What the- _Evony_!" Lauren complained, rubbing at it. Just the memory of Evony biting down, sucking on that spot brought pink to cheeks, a shock low and hot biting through her. Behind her, Evony chuckled as if she knew. "It's not funny!"

"I thought you said you weren't sleeping together," Gem teased.

"We're not! We didn't!" Lauren flicked the mirror up, squeezing her eyes shut. She hadn't been marked visibly like that since high school. Even Bo kept them in concealable places. She turned, glaring at Evony who was trying to play innocent, before a wicked grin reveled its self. Lauren glared at her.

"You liked it," Evony said, sitting back. Lauren felt heat rush to her cheeks. Beside her, Gem was snickering.

"No!"

"So you _are _sleeping together?" Gem asked.

"I did not- No! There was no sex. We did not have sex." She glared at her teammate, trying and failing to look intimidating. "No."

"You'll excuse my disbelief, but that mark _screams_ sexual acti-" Gem stopped, her face lighting up as she came to some revelation. "You got interrupted."

Lauren cringed. "No." The reply was weak, even Evony scoffed at her.

"You were so going to bang her-"

"I'm right here," Evony interjected.

"And some guys walked in on your? Oh man, wait until Nici hears. He owes me a fifty bucks for that!"

"You're betting on me? Again?" Lauren complained.

"And I always win," Gem grinned. "You're so predictable, Moose." Gem reached over, patting her head affectionately.

"I can't believe this." Scrambling the hand away, Lauren sunk in her chair, hands over her face. Why, why, _why_ did Evony mark her like she was _fourteen_? "Oh, look, there's Jenkins!" Gem pointed. It was hard to miss. Jenkins and Nici were both tall as it was, but they stuck out with their massive shopping carts. "Here comes my fifty…"

The guys pulled up, piling what the could in the car. Lauren climbed out, taking the pair of underwear and pants offered, tugging them on. Evony, too, dressed appropriately and somehow still managed to look like she was about to go for a photo shoot. It took one look at the mirror for Lauren to notice her self; split lip – bad memories – tousled hair, forming bruises, scrapes, bags under her eyes, and overall ashen look.

Seriously?

Lauren sighed, running fingers through her hair. Her body ached, everything ached. But at least she had pants. That was something.

She turned, looking over to the group. Gem and Jenkins were laughing beside her, talking about history. Evony was leaning against the car tiredly, elbows on the trunk of the car as she sighed up at the sky. "You okay?"

Lauren smiled, turning to Nici. "I've been better," she replied. "I haven't seen you for years."

"Yeah, nah, been busy," he shrugged. "But it's not like I was untraceable. Jenkins managed to find me."

Lauren nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "For…"

"I get it," he replied. "Nadia struck you hard. When James died…" he looked away, biting his mouth. James had been his twin. Lauren remembered him talking about him in the car over in Afghanistan. Story for a story, they'd all swapped private history moments, trying to understand each other. Lauren spoke about her brother which had prompted Nici's story, and then Gem's. Jenkins, being an only child, had spoken about growing up in Hawaii.

Damn, Lauren blinked. She'd forgotten all about that.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I just…do you remember that first day we travelled in the car and the AC broke?"

"Ah. Can't forget. Jenkins nearly passed out from dehydration."

"I had it covered," Lauren scoffed. Nici gave her a look, breaking out in a grin before he shook his head. "Come on, we should probably get moving."

"Yeah. Oi, Gemstone, you find the car?"

"You betcha tight ass, I did. If Lauren hadn't gotten herself attacked by some newbie hunters and chucked a hissy fit-"

"Excuse me?" Evony looked up, scowling at Gem.

"-Then I would have it on me now."

Evony's expression had darkened and Gem looked ready to pounce on her with another short dig. Quickly, Lauren sidestepped around the car, moving into a path between them. "She's kidding," Lauren said softly. "She's pissed, really. She just doesn't want people to know."

"I don't care," Evony spat.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't what's wrong with me." Evony pulled away, moving to sulk away from Lauren. Frowning, Lauren pulled back, oddly upset that Evony seemed angry at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning, Lauren looked up at Jenkins. "She's fine," she told him.

"A Lauren 'fine' I take it."

Lauren smiled. Yeah. "She's okay," she corrected.

"She's not deaf," Evony glared. "So I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking about me as if I wasn't here."

Lauren rolled her eyes, turning away. "We should leave, before we can be traced to being here." The others nodded. Gem, dragging her hair back into a ponytail, tied it back and chucked Lauren a grin. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Let's get a move on." Climbing into the front seat, Gem started the car. Lauren took the seat next to her as the others climbed in the back.

"Did you want the front seat?" Lauren asked, looking to Evony.

"Why?" Evony asked.

"Take a chill pill Ice Queen, Lauren's just being nice," Gem said. "But ship's sailed, we're outta here." She flicked the car into drive, leaving the parking lot. "Now, buckle up so the cops won't find us harboring fugitives."

The drive was short. With the town being a small area, it didn't take Lauren long to work out that they weren't going to some second hand dealer as she expected, but to some property on the outskirts of the town. She didn't say anything, watching as Gem parked the car and climbed out. The others, too, climbed out, leaning against Jenkins' car as they watched Gem speak with the girl and her boyfriend.

"They're high," Nici noted.

"They are," she agreed. Still, it wouldn't be too bad. Standing in the grass, she curled her feet. Jenkins handed her a pair of shoes. "Oh. Thanks." She smiled, placing them on. Gem was getting into an argument. She should probably step in. But as she was about to step forward, the argument settled and Gem turned around, grinning at them. Damn. Bad sign.

"Good news," she said, walking back. "We got the RV."

"RV?" Lauren questioned.

"No fucking way," Evony cut in. "There's no way-"

"We take what we can get. An RV makes it look like we're a bunch of friends going on a roadtrip," Gem looked between them, eyebrows raised, ready for an argument. "Alright, good. We move the stuff, Nici, you drive the car away, hide it somewhere good and we'll pick you up. Jenkins takes first shift driving since he seems to have the most sleep. The rest of us can-" she paused, looking at Evony. "Do you drive?"

"I was driving before you were even-"

"Evony." Evony turned, glaring at Lauren.

"Before you had a license," she bit.

"How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"Look," Lauren stepped in. "We can all drive the RV. Let's just move the stuff, pay them what they want and then be off." The others nodded, except Evony. Evony looked absolutely murderous. When the fire team went off to start moving the groceries and clothes, Lauren grabbed Evony by the arm, tugging her away. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"No, I mean, what's wrong with your mood? You've been pissed for the last few hours – I get that we're in deep shit, and it's frustrating, but this is excessive, even for you." Evony's jaw clicked, staring at her.

"My breasts hurt," she said, finally.

Lauren blinked at her, looking down at the woman's chest. "Your breasts?" That was not the answer she expected.

"They've been painful for the last few hours. It's irritating."

Irritated. Evony was irritated.

"It's probably cancer," Gem said, walking past with a box. "Now get a move on before they fall off."

"Gem!"

"What? My mum had breast cancer."

Lauren bit her lip. She forgot about that. Turning, she looked to Evony. "It's not cancer."

"Are you sure?" Evony growled. "Maybe the serum you developed wasn't properly tested through the correct procedure and now I'm growing tumors rapidly through my body because of mutating cells!" Lauren flinched. It wasn't…completely impossible for that to happen. Evony glared harshly, crossing her arms, then dropping them.

"Get a move on!" Gem said. "Jenkins is already done half the car!"

Lauren looked at them, then to Evony. "It's not cancer."

"How do you know?"

"Oh for-" she ran a hand through her hair, combing through blonde strands. "I'll prove it to you after the car- the RV is packed." Lauren turned away, moving to grab the last of the boxes as Evony stormed into the RV, glaring fiercely at Gem. Nici gave a look, taking the car keys to drive the car away.

Inside the RV, most of the boxes were stacked awkwardly, and dangerously. Lauren quickly set to work to moving the food into the cabinet. Kneeling before the cupboards, she sorted through the shoppings bags and boxes. Outside, Gem was handing money over in cash, which seemed to make the couple quite pleased. There went a couple of ten thousand dollars. The car better be worth it.

"Now?" Evony said, leaning on the bench as she looked down at her. Lauren sighed, pushing up onto her feet.

"It's not cancer."

"Well, from memory, one of the symptoms of breast cancer is irritated breasts."

That was…true, Lauren admitted. But she was surprised Evony even knew that. "Take of your shirt and I'll examine them." Evony undid the buttons, pulling back the shirt just as Jenkins walked in.

"Do I need to leave?" he asked.

"No," Lauren said. "I'm just examining her breasts since Gem got it in her head she has _cancer_," reaching forward, she took a look and held them in her hand. Evony shuffled awkward on her feet. Lauren felt around, looking for any obvious signs before she moved to the other breast, then dropped her hands. "They're fine," she said. "If you-"

"No sex in the RV," Gem exclaimed. "I mean, if you're gonna do it, at least wait until we're all asleep."

Lauren sighed. "Breast examination. Remember? You put it into her head."

Evony hit her shoulder. "Stop making me sound paranoid!"

"You-" she stopped short. Not a good idea. "Are right," Lauren complied. Evony gave her a look, not buying it.

"Nah, Lauren just wanted a reason for you to touch her boobies." Gem grinned at Evony then shuffled past, moving to sit on the kitchenette chair, feet up on the table. She still had a pocket full of rock handy which she was slowly sucking through. "So, find any 'cancer'?" She wiggled her brows, grinning as Lauren flushed.

Evony leant back against the bench, redoing her shirt up lazily before she moved to the end of the RV.

Lauren watched after her, seeing her take the bed. Great. Nici would take the other. "Stop antagonizing her."

"What?" Gem asked. "Me? Antagonize? Wrong lady. I'm not the one who left bruises on you." She rolled the candy in her mouth, catching it between her teeth before grinning at Lauren. "How many did you leave on her?" she asked, teasing. But Lauren felt the humor suck out of her self as she looked over to Evony. Cause and effect, she was the reason Evony even blemished now.

Her hands itched and she slid them in her pockets, looking down at her feet. She felt the RV start, heard Jenkins muttering as he moved around in the seat, but silence held between herself and Gem. When she looked up, the humor has dispersed, leaving Gem curiously staring at her. "You did something. That's why you're doing this."

"It's why I'm still doing this," Lauren replied.

"Nah, it's not." Gem looked away, smiling. "But you're just a moose, blinded by massive antlers."

"What are you? An Eagle?"

"Born and bred," she grinned, then paused. "Well, born, but semantics." Sitting up, her feet slid from the table, dropping to the ground as she reached for a plastic bag. Lauren's hand knocked it away. "What?" Gem asked.

"You already ate."

"Yeah, but…food," she pouted. "It's there."

"You had two helpings of breakfast."

Sulking, she sat back, folding her arms behind her head. Lauren went back to organizing the food, humming to herself as she placed them all in assorted cupboards. She stopped, picking up a set of cards, looking up at Gem. Gem gave a wolfish grin, "the boys found it."

"Ladies in Lingerie, Adult Edition?"

"Aww come on, it was your favorite deck of cards."

"No, it wasn't. It was Nadia's." And also Nadia's deck that she brought to Afghanistan. The boy had their eyes light up like the fourth of July when they'd picked up the cards to play poker.

"Oh." Gem frowned. "Then we'll drink and play in her memory. Come on. See if you still play like a baby. Oi! Conan, thanks for the cards!"

"Nici found them," Jenkins said over his shoulder. "You still owe me tequila for the last time."

Gem snickered, taking the cards from Lauren and opening the packet. "Diamonds queen is my favorite."

"I thought King of Hearts was?"

"Him too. And the Jokers." Gem shuffled the deck, playing out. "You wanna play Ice Queen? There's an ace of spades that looks like you."

"No, it doesn't," Lauren replied. Then looking at Gem. "It doesn't."

"Does. And oh look," she lifted up seven of clubs, facing it towards Lauren. "You!"

Lauren frowned. The illustration was blonde, brown-eyed, the similarities stopped there. "I don't look like the seven of clubs."

"Yeah you do. We just need to get you a maid outfit."

"That hardly qualifies as an outfit!" Lauren replied, looking down at the card Gem held. "Just shuffle the deck." Gem grinned, then peering over to where Evony was trying to sleep. "No," Lauren warned. "Leave her be." Gem stuck her tongue out at her, ignoring Lauren's protest as she leant back of the chair. "Gem…"

"Ice Queen," she sung. "Gonna play the big leagues?"

Evony stirred.

"Come on, we got chips, coffee, everything a girl needs for a good game of poker."

"That sounds like a terrible game," she said.

"We'll make strip poker then, get Lauren naked," her eyebrows wiggled, turning to face Lauren, who shook her head in reply. No. They were not playing strip poker. They couldn't make her. Last time went horribly, horribly wrong.

"I could beat you while drunk," Evony's voice came from the bed. Lauren looked over at her, arching a brow. Thankfully, there was no alcohol on the RV, or Gem would take her up on that offer. Sitting up, the Morrigan pushed the bed covers off and climbed over to sit on the chair opposite Gem. Lauren inclined to lean against the kitchen bench, taking her cards. "So, strip poker?" Gem asked.

"No," Lauren replied sharply. No way in hell was she playing that against Gem. "Normal poker."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"The part where I get to keep my clothes."

Evony smirked, looking at Lauren over her cards. "I take these are yours?" she said.

"No, Nici got them," Lauren replied. She picked up her cards. Crap hand. Damn. Except, well, the ace of spades did kind of look like Evony. She narrowed her eyes. It looked suspiciously a lot like her. "Evony."

"Yes, dear?" Evony was moving her cards around. Why?

Lauren looked at the picture. Pulling it out, she showed it to the former leanan sidhe, cocking her eyebrow in the silent question. Evony looked at it, blinked, then slowly her lips parter. "I'm going to kill him."

Snatching the card, she glared at it, sighed, then gave it back to Lauren.

Gem blinked. Grinning like it was christmas morning. "So it _is _you?" she tilted her head back, letting out a barking laugh. "I knew it."

Evony frowned. "Good to know half the population has seen me dressed as Little Bo Peep," she sighed folding her cards together and tapping them against the table. "Do we _actually_ have poker chips or did you mean food?"

Lauren grabbed the bag of skittles, opening them onto the table. "Same colors apply. Red, green, black and blue."

Gem stole one of the yellow ones, popping them into her mouth as Lauren quickly divided the rest of the skittles. The RV pulled to a stop and moments later, Nici walked on board, taking one look at them and instead choosing to sit next to Jenkins. Moments later, they were back on the road again, the radio playing some random station, and with skittles divided between each other evenly.

"Alright," Gem said, placing one skittle forward. "So, you gonna tell us how you became part of the poker girls?"

Evony grimaced. "Not in your life."

"Aww, come on, I'll tell you a great story about Lauren. Hey, Lauren. Remember that time you stripp-" Lauren slammed a hand over Gem's mouth, glaring. That got Evony's attention.

"Do continue," she grinned. "If I deem it good enough, I'll tell you the story." Gem licked Lauren's hand. Pulling it away. Lauren wiped it on her jeans glaring.

"Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Did you have to slap my mouth?" Gem returned. "Now, as I was saying. It was the night before christmas…"

"It wasn't."

"No? Okay, well, it was a dark and stormy night."

"It was evening."

"Who's telling the story here?" Gem glared. "It was evening," she said, turning to look back at Gem. "And near the shores of the beach-"

"River," Lauren corrected, putting two skittles forward, upping the bet as Gem and Evony stopped paying attention to the game.

"River," Gem agreed. "Well, okay, enough of that. Nadia had been in our care for a few weeks, war photographer, taking photos of us doing good, blah blah, anyway, Lauren was crushing _super hard_ on this greek goddess – which were her words, not mine – and-"

"I never called-"

"Shh, my story, my rules," Gem said, pressing a finger to Lauren's lips. Lauren glared down at it until it moved away. "Now. Nadia knew Lauren was crushing super hard and she knew that as a photographer, she could probably get Lauren to do whatever the hell she wanted. Hilarity ensured. She got Lauren to pose topless-"

"I wasn't topless."

"_Sorry_, 'open shirted', bra-less, breasts showing with dog tags on, by this river. And you know, we didn't know about these photos _for weeks_, until, accidentally I'm sure, Nadia gave the wrong negatives to be printed by a magazine and Lauren was then topless for all of America to see!"

Lauren sighed, blushing. Good god, she hated that story.

"I did not know that," Evony said, turning to look at her. "How did _that_ not come up on my radar?"

"Probably because my name wasn't printed so there was no direct connection to me, unless you knew it was." Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "It was a long time ago."

"It was hot," Gem grinned. "You should have seen her face when Nici and I came up to her with it. She had _no _idea. Nadia had been trying to discreetly get rid of it before she found out and oh God! The fight they had could be heard from the moon!"

Lauren grimaced. That she remembered. It'd been a heated fight, and one of the few where she'd made Nadia cry. It took a lot to get that reaction, and remembering it brought up guilt.

"Do you have a copy?" Evony asked.

"Actually…"

"No," Lauren said, lifting her head up. "No way. You _can't_."

Gem reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. "Oh relax, there's no GPS in this," she said, flicking it on. Then, scrolling through her photos, pulled it up for Evony to see on the small screen. Lauren slouched in her chair, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't believe Gem had that _on her phone_.

"Why do you have that on your phone?" Evony asked. "I have to say, this is a good photo. I'll have to get a hardcopy when I can." Lauren shook her head. Yes, it was a good photo. There was the sand, the 'magic lighting' as Nadia had called it, and her posed against a tree with one arm up, holding a branch above her head. It'd been one of Nadia's favorite photos. But the fact that half of America had seen it was…embarrassing to say the least.

"Why _do _you have that photo on your phone?" Lauren asked.

"For this very occasion. I wanted to remind you incase you forgot," she grinned. Yeah, that sounded like Gem. "So, deemed worthy, queenie?"

"Don't call me that," Evony said, flipping over the first three poker cards. Lauren raised the bet, bluffing. "And if you must know, I had a paramour, he liked to role-play. I was _assured_ that the photos were for private use, but clearly he used them, and other women, for his illustrations." She tapped on the two of hearts on the table. "I know her."

"How well?" Gem asked. Evony smirked.

"Well enough to know that she was _very_ good at yoga. Made her a proficient model." The second part was said in a matter of fact voice as she rose her own bet. Lauren side-eyed her. At best, she probably had a pair. No way she had anything better. "Yes dear?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes. She didn't have the patience to count cards, but now she was regretting the no drinking rule.

"Jealous?" Gem teased.

"I'll beat the both of you," Lauren declared. "Speaking of photos that went viral. Remember that one of you getting head butted in the stomach of the goat."

Gem frowned. "I'm pretty sure I have more embarrassing stories to bring up in front of your girlfriend, than you do."

"Richard."

Gem glowered. "Don't play that game, moosehead, you'll lose."

Evony was smirking, looking down at her cards as Lauren reached forward, flicking over the fourth card. "Hardly," Lauren scoffed. "You've done far more-"

"Ambassador's wife." Lauren choked, eyes popping wide.

Evony looked up from her cards, peering between the two of them interested. "Is that the one you seduced, or the one who rejected you?"

Lauren flushed brightly. "You _know_?"

"I told you dear, I don't miss much."


	12. Misconduct

**A/N: **OH LOOK, FINALLY, AN UPDATE ON ANORGASMIA AND BEING HUMAN A DAY LATER? Someone's muse is revving her engine ;) Thank you all who write to me, or just read the story. I wouldn't be anything if I didn't have your support.

12\. Misconduct

Gem grinned, showing off a winning hand. Beside her, Evony let out a soft sigh, watching the colored skittles be pulled into Gem's pile. She'd almost won, Lauren noted. Then, looking at the cards, a feeling of apathy seemed to settle over her. She'd folded in her hand midway through the game. Frowning, she looked from her hand to the table. Flush. She definitely would have won with it, but she'd folded too early. Again.

"Alright, time for another round," Gem said, grabbing the cards off the table, before shuffling the deck. "You ready to go down again, Ice Queen?"

"I've won three out of seven games, you've only one twice, greaser."

"In a row," Gem counted. "What about you moose head?"

Lauren shook her head, chuckling. She hadn't won a hand. "No, no, I call it." Setting down the cards in her hand, she gave them back to Gem before leaning back in the chair. Across from her, Nici pouted. Between the three of them, she had no chance in winning. Probably because she always folded too early, playing it safe. "Don't give me that look. I'm tired!"

"Aw come on moose-"

"Oi, that's my nickname for her," Gem grunted, reaching over for Lauren's skittles. "Find your own damn pet name."

"Blondie? Goldielocks?"

Lauren glared. Not in this world.

"Fine, fine, doc just seems a little cliche." Yawning, he reached out for her skittles. Lauren snatched them away, grinning as he sulked. "Maybe I should call you skittles," he teased.

"You wish."

"Fine. How about one last game, Laur?" Nici asked, staring at her with his big, blue eyes. He definitely knew how to use puppy eyes. "It'll be fun."

"Gem ate half of my chips," she complained. Gem shrugged, popping the last of the skittles into her mouth.

"Your fault for choosing edible chips," she said, grinning a slick rainbow against her teeth.

Evony sneered, looking away. Lauren didn't blame her, she looked away too, ashamed on behalf of her friend. "Is she always like this?" Evony asked, turning to look at her. Lauren grimaced. She could think of a dozen or more situations when Gem thoroughly made Lauren cringe in social etiquette.

"Worse," Nici replied. "Especially when she's bored." Gem grinned wider towards Evony, before sticking out her tongue, showing off the food dye that stuck to her tastebuds. Lauren raised her eyebrows, staring at her dryly.

"What?" Gem asked.

Shaking her head, Lauren looked back to Nici. "I'm done for the night."

"It's only lunch time."

"You haven't been up since two in the morning. It's night when I say it is," she smiled, watching Nic's eyebrows quirk, unconvinced.

"I've had enough as well," Evony said. "Winning is tiresome."

"Woe is you princess. You're just scared that I'll beat you again and your winning streak will be over."

"Hardly. I'm exhausted. We can continue having your ass kicked later, if you prefer?" Evony smirked towards her direction, leaning forward across the table. "Maybe I'll stop going easy on you then."

"Puh-_lease_. You wish you were that good."

"I _am_ that good."

"You couldn't bluff to save your life."

"I can, and have." Taking the deck of cards, Evony shuffled the deck. Lauren froze, slowly sitting back down in her chair to watch Evony shuffle. She'd never seen such fluid shuffling and Gem had some _serious_ tricks. Lauren looked over to her squad mate then, seeing the woman's eyes narrow at Evony's hands.

"Prove it," Gem demanded.

"Prove what?" Evony asked.

"That you bluffed. Shuffling a deck, though impressive, proves nothing but good hands," Gem looked away, smirking at Lauren. "Which I'm sure some people are thankful for."

Lauren glared, the expression half-hearted. Gem was just getting under her skin because she knew it was easy.

"I remember," Evony said, twisting the deck, so it slid into the other half in her hand, "when I was young, there was a man who could…" she trailed off, shutting her eyes. Lauren watched her inhale, sucking on her bottom lip before her eyes snapped open again. The cards never stopped moving, being twisted back and forth in Evony's hands. "Well, he was good. A magician for trade, and usually I was underwhelmed by such common practices, but he brought back the spark long lost for magic. Very clever, and just as secretive of his tricks. But he did teach me a thing or two."

"In sex?" Nici asked.

Evony smiled coyly, "He didn't teach _me_ anything there, but he did surprise me between the sheets. No, but in cards…" She stopped shuffling, one by one, she laid out the cards in order. From Diamonds to Spades, King to Ace. Gem's eyes went wide, Nici's mouth fell open and Lauren looked up at Evony skeptically. Did she just pull out a second deck when they weren't watching?

"How?" Nici asked. "The mathematical probability of you folding the deck into order is-"

"I'm good with my hands," Evony smirked, Lauren narrowed her eyes. She was good, yes, but she was almost certain that it was due to a second deck. Somehow. "I used to be better," she gave a sharp look to Lauren before taking the cards and placing them back into a single deck.

Gem had perked up, giving the impression of a meerkat. "So…"

Lauren gave her a look, knowing exactly where her thoughts laid. "Whatever's on your mind. Lose it." Gem shrugged, smirking as she watched Evony set the cards down.

"I'm going to sleep," Evony informed them. True to her word, she stood up, stretching, then walked over to the bed at the back of the RV, rather than the one at the front. Gem grinned, turning back to face Lauren.

"So…" Gem said, teasing. Lauren frowned, uncomfortable with the way Gem's eyes held hers. That expression on her teammate's face was not a good one. It was strictly reserved for when Gem was up to no good.

"What in the world are you thinking of doing?" she asked her.

"I'm tired," Gem smiled politely. Lauren didn't buy it. "Nici and I have been up since we got the phone call. Haven't we Nic?" Nici took one look from Gem to Lauren, before a slow, mischievous smile spilled over his lips. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yep. We're exhausted too."

"Exhausted?" Lauren echoed. They'd slept, hadn't they? At least, they had to have slept more than herself. Nightmares, bounty hunters and a disgruntled Morrigan didn't make for easy sleep. Poker, however, had lulled her to an exhausted state, though she doubted Nici and Gem felt the same way.

"Exhausted," he confirmed.

Lauren frowned, her mind too hazy to understand what was happening until she watched them stand up, heading over to the only other bed in the RV. "What? No. Oh, come on!"

Gem yawned for show, stretching her arms before climbing up to the bed on top of the RV. Even Jenkins snickered as Nici followed. Of course he followed. Lauren glared at them, arms crossed. Fine. She didn't need to sleep. Who cared about sleeping. It's not like she's been deprived or anything…

Except… she looked over to where Evony was, curled up on her side, trying to sleep even as the soft eighties rock came from the radio. Shuffling over, Lauren hovered briefly, looking up to glare at Gem and Nici. Strangely, they weren't watching her, but instead, were curled up, as if they really were sleeping. She could have joined them, but Gem kicked out in her sleep and the bed wasn't exactly _large._

Maybe she should just couch it.

"You know," Evony said, rolling onto her back, "It's creepy to watch people sleep."

"I wasn't watching," Lauren replied. "I was-"

"Save your excuse." Shuffling, she pushed the blankets aside, staring up at her expectantly. "Get in, Lauren. You'll sleep better than whatever you were thinking about doing."

"But-"

"Do you really care what they think?" Lauren sighed, kicking off her shoes and jeans before she climbed in, pulling the blanket up over self as she laid back. Awkwardly, there was a foot of space between her and Evony, until Evony rolled over, pressing up against her. "You'd think you were terrified of me by the way you were acting," she said, placing a hand over her chest. Lauren exhaled against the fingers, blinking up at the ceiling. She could hear the RV hum. Feel Evony's breath against her skin.

It wasn't a horrible sensation, but it wasn't Bo. Being aware of that made Lauren's breath catch. Bo and her hadn't had any contact after turning Evony human. She'd been too busy, still mad that Lauren hadn't told her about her plan. Even before that, though, Bo had been distant. In fact, ever since she found out that Lauren had chosen the Dark over her, Bo had kept their conversations short, not realizing that it'd always been about her.

At least, Lauren had thought it was. But she'd be lying if she said some part of her hadn't wanted revenge too.

Lauren supposed that Bo had been right in her anger. She loved her, had always confessed her own plans. It must have felt like a betrayal to have your lover seemingly choose your enemy over you. To feel like you weren't trusted enough to protect them.

"Your thoughts are loud," Evony said, lifting her head up. "What's on your mind?"

"I didn't realize you were a cuddler," Lauren teased, deflecting the question.

"Well, you didn't stick around long enough to find out, did you?" she yawned. Shutting her eyes. "Human body's are so weak. How do you survive on such little energy?"

Awkwardly, Lauren tried to relax. It became difficult as she realized that, again, the Morrigan wasn't wearing underwear. She must have just tugged on the jeans earlier, not waiting to put on the underwear Jenkins and Nici bought. "Coffee. Red Bull," she answered. "Do you need pajamas or-?"

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." She paused, then tilted her head to look up at her, "Unless you're going to continue where you left off."

"I'm fine," she replied stiffly. Evony smirked.

"Doesn't sound like fine." Lauren felt her shift against her. Biting her lip, she swallowed as her heart constricted in need.

"Evony…"

"Yes, dear?"

"We shouldn't…have sex. Anymore."

"We never really got to begin." Tiredly, Evony moved away, propping her head up on an elbow as she stared at Lauren. "Do you really want to go through this again?"

"Through what?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Have sex, don't have sex. Whatever you want Lauren. The last few days have been fucking difficult as it is. It's not like I'm growing _feelings_ towards you," Lauren chuckled, refusing awareness of the bitterness in her stomach. "However, sex could ease tension between us. Might make me trust you more." Lauren really laughed then. Regardless that oxytocin and other feel-good drugs were released in sex, it didn't necessary mean that trust would be built between them.

But Evony knew that.

"What's next? A trust fall?"

Snickering, Evony pressed closer. "I can think of better ideas that require trust."

"I'm sure." Smiling, Lauren felt herself relax. "I don't need sex. At least, not to trust you."

"Suit yourself. But I could make all that tension disappear."

"Oh? The tension, you say? And what kind of tension would that be?"

Evony chuckled. "I was referring to the tension you're holding in your limbs, but I suppose I can fix that too." Lauren paused, shivering as she felt a hand slip over her abdomen, across the elastic band of cotton underwear. Grabbing the Morrigan's wrist, she held it still. Her stomach pooled, warmth filling her and she almost let go of the hand. Evony's eyes lifted to watch her, lips parting. Lauren tried to hide eye contact, but it was difficult when Evony purposely ran her tongue against the edge of her teeth.

Slowly, Lauren tugged the hand away, a flutter in her heart as Evony dragged fingers across her skin.

"No," Lauren said hoarsely, betraying her words. "I can't. Not anymore."

"Mm. What changed your mind?"

"Bo."

Evony's eyes narrowed, looking up at her with a scowl. "The succubitch?"

"Don't call her that."

"Fine, whatever. Suit yourself." Evony rolled away, leaving a sudden coldness in contrast. Lauren closed her eyes, exhaling before she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't like the twist in her stomach, the way her heart struggled. It didn't matter. Shouldn't matter.

Her mind mulled over everything, of the need to call Bo and Kenzi, of the strange fondness for Evony and the comfort of another body against her had brought, before shutting the thought away. No, she needed to get to a phone booth, a random one in some town they were passing by. Just a short call, saying she'll be a while longer than expected to Bo, maybe that would make the loneliness go away. Maybe that was all she needed.

Eventually. Lauren fell asleep. Awaking to the sensation of Evony climbing over her.

Blinking at the RV ceiling, she was aware that the sun was low in the sky. Lifting her head up, she looked to see Gem singing quietly, humming along to some pop song on the radio as she drove in the driver's seat. Shuffling, she dragged fingers through her hair before sitting up. Her eyes blinked dully, focusing on the surroundings before hearing Evony vomit into the toilet, coughing over the bowl.

Shit.

Climbing out of bed, Lauren crept over, knocking on the toilet door. "Evony?"

The door opened, Evony glared up at her, looking worse for wear. Lauren's eyes went from her face, to the hand clutching around the Morrigan's stomach. "This is your fault," she muttered. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying." Lauren lifted Evony's face, pupil's dilating as normal, skin wasn't perfect, but there were circles under the woman's eyes. She needed sleep. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Look, if it's serious, I need to get you to a doctor," she flicked over the symptoms in her mind, weary eyes, pale skin, sweat – fever? She should have given Evony the necessary shots the moment she turned her human. Why the fuck hadn't that occurred to her until now? Pressing the back of her hand to Evony, she tested her temperature; warm but not enough to make her too worried. She'd prefer a thermometer for an accurate test.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're-"

"Suffering from that thing you human's call a period," she sighed, flicking her hand absentmindedly "This is bullshit." Sitting back against the stall wall, Evony shut her eyes. Lauren blinked, aware of the pain twitching on the Morrigan's face. "I don't know how you do this monthly."

"Well…" Lauren swallowed, looking up at Evony. The woman opened her eyes curiously, before hardening.

"What?" Panic flew over Evony's expression and Lauren flinched. She should have handled that one better. "I'm not _dying_ am I?"

"Vomiting…is an unusual symptom. But not uncommon," she added hastily. "Though maybe we should get it checked out."

Evony glared. "Come again?"

"Well…cramps are normal."

"I'm aware," she sneered. "For the last few days I've been having them, not to mention the clients that bitched about them when I worked. God, I used to be so thankful I wasn't human and now look at me."

Lauren's mouth parted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your concern. Pain is hardly a new thing, it was one of the reasons I was…" she waved her hand, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Sex," Evony elaborated.

"Eager for sex?" Lauren offered dryly.

"Pursuing," she corrected. "Not that it matters." Lauren bit her tongue, looking at the woman cooly. Her stomach dropped, anger twisting as her cheeks turned pink. The last few days, everything that had happened… She could feel the humiliation crawling over her skin hotly. "Oh, don't look so offended."

"Don't look offended that you though of me as your _drug_ of choice?"

"Well," Evony smiled. "You _are _a doctor, tell me, does sex help cramps?" Lauren's mouth fell agape at Evony's audacity. The woman rolled her eyes, "What are you offended about _now_?"

"I'm not your sex slave, you can't manipulate me for your own purpose." Evony looked at her blankly. "It's not okay!"

"Oh please, you humans do it all the time," she shrugged. "And I wasn't manipulating you."

"You were seducing me for the purpose of a _pain_killers. I would have given you painkillers, I _have_ painkillers. Jenkins has them. In what mindset did you think it was okay to…" Lauren trailed off, frustration bubbling inside of her. Scrunching her hand, she looked at Evony expectantly.

"Is _that_ what you're offended about?" she scoffed.

"What do you mean _'is that_ what I'm offended about?' Why did you think that was okay?"

"I thought you were upset over the fact that I didn't tell you."

"I am!"

Evony looked at her, raising her brow. Lauren glared back at her, baring her teeth. She was about to throttle her, she could feel it. "Lauren, had I _only_ wanted an orgasm for painkillers, I would have masturbated. However, I find sex enjoyable and _fun_ with you. Is that a problem?"

"You are unbelievable." Lauren rolled her eyes. God she could hit her. But, regardless of the irritation in her body, Evony was her patient. An insufferable, socially screwed-up, patient, but her patient no less.

"Where are you going?" Evony asked, standing up as she Lauren moved to walk over to the kitchenette section of the RV. Skittles had scattered across the table and floor. She'd pick them up later. Reaching into one of the cupboards, she pulled out a pink box and walked back to the toilet, handing the box to Evony. The Morrigan glanced down at it, confused. "What did you just hand me?"

"Change them as it directs," she informed her, "Preferably every two to four hours. Unless you want Toxic Shock."

Curiously, Evony opened the box, then rolled her eyes. "Tampons? How the hell am I supposed to use these?" Reaching into the box, Lauren pullet out the tiny pamphlet, opening it up to the diagram and handed it back. Evony's expression almost made up for the humiliation she'd felt before.

"There's also pads, if you need them."

Evony shook her head. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"I'm aware. But-"

"I _won't_."

"Oh for- Look. It'll help, tampons leak, and depending on your flow-"

"Like hell I'm wearing cotton!"

"'Like hell' I'm buying you lace only for you get blood all over them. God, Evony. This is what every woman faces. Just…" she waved her hand, directed at the box. "And we can move on."

"And the vomiting?"

Lauren's mouth opened and shut. Nervously, she fiddled "That…may require you to see a doctor. I'll keep an eye on it, but it's not something I'm well adversed on."

"You're a doctor."

"A _geneticist_," she corrected. "You know this; most of my medical training comes from the army and the Light Fae. Menstrual Cycles weren't a key factor in my training." Evony glared at her.

"And how long does this bleeding last?"

"Anywhere between four to seven days. Usually five."

Evony looked up at her horrified, "Four to seven days?"

"Look, some women are different. Some have it for as little as three days, and other continue to bleed for seven or longer – however, if you have either of the extremes, I would suggest going on birth control to help stabilize your menstrual cycle. Though I'd also suggest talking with a GP before that, as they may have a better method for-"

"This is bullshit," Evony cut in.

Lauren sighed. "You're telling me. Look, just," she pointed to the tampons. "Deal with that and I can walk you through the usual." She looked over to where Gem was at the front. If she'd heard anything, she wasn't saying so. Hopefully she didn't, because an educated woman in her thirties being confused about her period would raise a few red flags.

The bathroom door shut and Lauren shut her eyes, moving to lean against the opposite wall and wait. There was nothing, then some swearing before Evony said, "How the fuck do you deal with this?"

"There's instructions. And practice. I've had mine since I was thirteen." Lauren sighed. "Look, you know what the vagina is like, it's not that-"

"The instructions are not clear! And what the hell is this picture?"

"It's from the-"

"I'm aware!" Evony snapped. "This is bullshit. Isn't there a simpler way?"

"There's a menstrual cup, however, it's a similar practice and not something I'm well adversed in. Look, just…" she trailed off. The situation was ridiculous. She, a _scientist_ was telling _the Morrigan_ how to insert a tampon. What the fuck was going on and how the hell did her life get to _that_?

"What do you do when you're done with them?"

"Put them in a bin. Some people flush them but they can actually clog-"

"A bin?"

"Look, just don't worry about that yet. Just flush it. I'm sure it'll be fine," she squeezed her eyes shut, then glared at the bathroom door. This was ridiculous.

"Is everything okay back there?" Gem asked. Holding her breath, Lauren looked over. Shit.

"It's fine."

"What's going on?" Gem glanced from the road, to where Lauren was, then back to the road.

"Minor issue. It'll be dealt with in a moment." She looked up to where Jenkins and Nici were, in bed, heavily asleep in each others arms. It was quite sweet actually, and not the first time that one of them had been on the receiving end of a cuddly Nici.

"Okay," Evony said, flushing the toilet before she opened the door. "With that dealt with, I'd like to put in a complaint about being human. Because what the _fuck?_"

"It's not so bad," Lauren teased. "It's only for a few days, each month, every month. Unless you get pregnant. But even then, some women still-"

Evony scowled. "I'm starting to see why many human women have so many children."

Lauren frowned. "That has more to do with poor sex education and access to birth control, not-" she stopped, realizing Evony wasn't listening. "Right. Well. You can go back to sleep or…" she noticed Evony's hand scrunching. "How bad are the cramps?"

"They're fine," she muttered.

"Fine," Lauren said. "Look, as your doctor-"

"You're not my doctor, remember? You're a geneticist."

"As your doctor," she repeated. "I suggest taking medicine. When we pull over for petrol, taking a walk may help ease the cramps. Can you give me a number between one and ten on how bad the pain is?"

Evony gave her a look, almost growling as she asked, "And that's scientific evidence?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sure," Evony nodded, unconvinced. Lauren exhaled slowly, feeling like she needed to count back from ten or recite some mantra in her head to stop from throttling the woman. "For all you know, this could be due to-"

"Not everything is due to the experiment, Evony. Regardless of what you think, I did do longterm testing before using you as patient zero."

"How can you tell? You weren't testing on leanan sidhe directly, you don't know how it affects long term – I mean, god, did you even test on a live subject before using me?" Evony asked.

Lauren ground her teeth. Evony wanted to play it that way, fine, but she wasn't taking any part in it. "Do what you want Evony," she said cooly, turning on her heel to walk over to the front of the RV.

She moved climbing in the passenger seat, with Gem. Gem gave her one look than returned back to singing. Lauren raised her eyebrows. The Spice Girls? Really? It'd been a while since she heard that song, but it brought back memories of dancing to _Spice Up Your Life_ in an overcrowded club.

It almost eased her anger. "So…"

"They're the best," Gem counted.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good, because you can keep your grumpy opinion to yourself." Gem paused, the song coming to an end, before she said, "My niece just loves them. It's her favorite to dance to. Well, _Wannabe_, but she also loves N Sync's _Bye, Bye, Bye_. But really, who doesn't? Best song to dance to. Ever."

"You realize that they broke up about-"

"She loves them," Gem said firmly. "And the Backstreet Boys."

"Why do I get the feeling that your niece is far younger than you're letting on?"

"She's six months. But she _loves_ them. Bounces along excitedly whenever they're playing on the radio."

Lauren shook her head, chuckling as she eased into the chair. She could hear Evony shuffling around in the back of the RV, but she didn't care. Not one tiny bit.

"You know-"

"Don't," Lauren broke Gem's trail of thought. "I want your opinion on that, as much as you want mine on the Spice Girls."

"Just saying. You and the Ice Queen have a lot of UST going on."

"US- No, god no. No. Don't say that." Lauren grimaced, chucking Gem a disgusted look. "That's just wrong."

"You've had sex. How is that disgusting to you? Though having sex would defeat the purpose of _unresolved_ most of the time…" Gem pondered for a second. "Regardless. You should just have marathon sex and get over yourselves. You'll both be more productive that way."

"No it won't! We already decided to no- it doesn't matter. And I… have someone back home."

Gem raised an eyebrow, waiting for Lauren to elaborate. She didn't. "So then, how come you didn't mention them before? Are you ashamed?"

"I did," Lauren replied sharply. She wasn't ashamed of Bo, but the more she revealed her last few years with the fae, the more she was going to trip over her fabricated truths.

"I think I would remember you mentioning any lovers."

"Bo."

Sighing, Gem shrugged. "This name is unfamiliar to me. I'm sure Beau-"

"The succuslut," Evony's voice rang from the back. Lauren glared.

"Oh!" She said. "The call girl."

"She's not a call girl!" Lauren snapped. Gem turning, looking at Lauren as she tried not to laugh at her. "She's not!"

"You're a little intense right now. Did someone not get _laaaaaaaid_?" Lauren stared at her, unamused. "Tell you what, if queenie isn't doing it for you, I'll give it a shot," she wiggled her eyebrows, smirking as Lauren gave a smile. "There we go. You totally want me, you _miss me_ and my super strong arms."

"Gem."

"It's okay, baby. I've missed you and your super strong arms, too."

Unable to resist, Lauren rolled her eyes, smiling at her. "All I've been thinking about is you," she hummed, playing along.

"Oh, I know it. Your long nights, remembering the last time I held you close."

"Our first dance!" Lauren continued.

"You guys talking about the safety dance again?" Nici's voice asked from above. Gem chuckled.

"You're like the voice of God up there Nici-mo-bici."

"Oh really? Then 'Get me a drink mortal'," he said, lowering his voice so it boomed across the RV.

"I don't believe in God," Lauren replied. "And if I did, I don't think he'd call us _mortals_."

Gem shrugged. "I do, but he'd never ask me for a soda. I always imagined he was a coffee guy, like my papi." She looked down at the dashboard, scowling before she let out a loud sigh. "We'll pull over at the next fuel station. Make some food and what not. You guys cool with that?"

"Yeah," Nici and Lauren chorused. Both Evony and Jenkins were silent.

"Good. So, back to the call girl," Gem said, looking to Lauren expectantly. "How'd you meet?"

"She's not a call girl."

"Who gets nicknamed 'the succuslut'?"

"That's _Evony's_ name for her, which, firstly, is highly misogynistic." She lifted her voice, calling back in the RV, "I expected something more creative than throwing around the word slut."

She could almost sense Evony rolling her eyes. "Wonder snatch."

"You're still reducing her to her sexuality. It's degrading, and seeing as how you, yourself, are strong in your sexuality, I would think that pulling down another woman because of her sexual frequency would be out of poor taste and reflecting hypocritically on yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Should I be commenting on her lack of intelligence?"

"Bo's intelligence is far superior to yours, regardless of her lacking education."

"Please. Pipsqueak, I could agree has high intelligence for her lacking education, succubus however, has a startling lack of common sense, emotional intelligence or intellectual-"

"What is your problem with Bo?" Lauren snapped, turning around to face Evony. The woman was curled up on the bed, looking quite pathetic as she glared tiredly at her. "You've done nothing but-" she snapped her jaw shut. Admitting that Evony had tried to kill her on occasion would only make the situation worth, "tear her down," she said carefully. "You've been nothing but hostile."

"That's not true, when she was under my employ, I didn't hold a single grudge against her."

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "No, you just sent her against Vex."

"Who was harmless," Evony dismissed. "And she ended up claiming him, so I don't see your point."

"So what? Why are you so angry with her and still trying to…tear her down?"

"At first, she was dangerous. She survived the test, then didn't pick a side. Later, she humiliated me. On several occasions, I'd like to point out." Lauren flushed, she remembered the handcuff photos. "But, whenever she asked for help, I always gave it," Evony gave a predatory grin. "I did my service."

"Your _service_?"

"Woah, hey," Gem cut in. "Let's, ah…leave it there, alright? Clearly, Ice Queen has some jealously going on with whatever sports team you guys play."

"I am not jealous of Leather Barbie!"

"Don't call her that either!"

"Fine, Bobarian. Happy?"

Lauren's lips twisted. It _was_ an improvement. Even if she'd would prefer it if Evony to keep all insulting names to herself.

"Children, please. If you don't settle, I'll turn around and we won't go to disneyland."

"World," Jenkins muttered.

"Whatever. Same thing," Gem shrugged.

"Isn't."

"Go back to sleep. You're being delusional again." A new song came on the radio and Gem returned singing. Exhaling, Lauren moved back into her seat, refusing to allow anger to storm over herself. Eventually it faded, as Lauren watched the last of the sun begin to set over the landscape. They still had over a day's drive ahead of them, but even if Evony was being infuriating, it felt good to be back with her old squad.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them until they were here again. Smiling to herself, Lauren almost hoped that an old song would pop up and they'd sing loudly, like they used to. Even on the rough days they kept holding it together. She remembered when Gem had blown a gasket one evening and had stormed off over something stupid, probably their ration packet, it always came down to that in the end; Jenkins had been the only one who could get her to come back. But she'd come back, always did, whistling a song as if nothing happened.

"I've missed you," Lauren admitted softly. Gem reached over, petting her head.

"Yeah, I missed you too. I had to attend four weddings without you. Do you know how long catholic weddings go for?"

"Well, I remember-"

"Forever," Gem cut. "Literally forever."

Lauren gave her a look. "That's not the proper use of the word literally."

"Well, according to the Oxford dictionary-"

"That's bullshit."

"'Language evolves with time', remember?"

Scowling playfully, Lauren shook her head. "Maybe I don't miss you that much."

Gem snorted. "Oh you missed me so bad."

"What?"

"So, so bad."

"Wha- no, wait. Don't sing that-"

"Boy you came into my life," Gem sung.

"Gem. For the love of God, please don't."

"I missed you-"

"Gem!" Jenkins voice boomed. Gem stopped, glancing up briefly as her eyes held on the road. With a small voice, she asked fearfully, "Yeah, little guy?"

"It's _Before_ you came into my life, not _boy_."

There was silence, then both Gem and Lauren fell into a fit of laughter. "Are you sure?"

"Very. My son played it on repeat."

"Oh for…" Lauren heard dully coming from behind her, before the sound of moving feet.

Turning around, Lauren looked behind her. Evony was throwing up in the toilet again. She almost felt bad for her, if a small, darker part of herself didn't see something resembling karma, happening. "Is she dying?" Gem asked. "Did you knock her up? Because I always told you to use protection every time. Mystical pregnancies always happen at the worst time."

Lauren gave her a look. "It's PMS."

"Really? Shit. That's not fair. My sister had that. Then she got pregnant and it was like rebooting the system. But yeah, she used to cry horribly," Gem took a quick glance back, then looked to Lauren, seeing her sitting firmly in the seat. "Are you going to _do _anything about it?"

Lauren blinked. "Well-"

"I don't care what shit she's in, or done to you. Constantly throwing up isn't fun, and I don't suppose it's all that healthy either, eh doc?" Lauren frowned. "Constant state of nausea, vomiting, stomach acid against teeth, bile-"

"Fine, yes. You're absolutely right." Gem grinned at her.

"Good girl, go save your damsel."

Sighing, Lauren fumbled out from the seat and walked over to Evony, picking out a bag of chips from the cupboard, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She could hear Evony sighing, trying to breathe as she set her back against the bathroom wall. "Here," she said, leaning against the door frame. Evony looked up at her, blinking tiredly before narrowing her eyes at the offerings. "I haven't done anything to them."

"We were fighting moments ago and you expect me to believe that?"

Lauren frowned. "Just because we fight, doesn't mean I have some big evil scheme planned to make you exist in more misery. You're doing fine yourself, there." She pointed to the toilet.

"Well, history says otherwise," taking the toothbrush and paste, Evony pushed onto her feet and moved to the sink.

"Look…" Lauren said. "We can't keep fighting."

"No, I suppose not. But we've made that agreement before."

"Well, I mean it this time. We can't keep fighting, we're almost there and I suspect that isn't only going to get more difficult from here on out."

Evony shook her head, rolling her eyes. "It won't work."

"If we both try to work at biting out tongues, maybe-"

"Fine. Whatever you want Lauren."

Lauren froze, grinding at her teeth. Quietly she made to move when Evony inhaled sharply, turning to look at her. "Look. I…" She stopped, scrunching up her face. No, Lauren didn't think an apology was likely. "Do you…" she held Lauren's eyes, pausing, before she coughed nervously. "Have any medicine?"

Relaxing, Lauren took the peace offering being held. "Painkillers, yeah. Give me a moment." Evony turned back to the sink. Lauren could hear her brushing as she fumbled around the cupboards for the painkillers. Returning, she leant against the doorframe. It was odd to see Evony doing something that was…generally a mundane action. "You know, a thank you wouldn't hurt."

Spitting out the toothpaste, she looked up at Lauren, raising her brow. Lauren returned the expression just as hard. Caving, Evony nodded her head. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Lauren beamed, stretching out her hand. "I don't know how you abused painkillers when you were fae, but _follow _the directions. Last thing I need is to be doing is carting you to the hospital for a stomach pump."

"How did you humans last this long?"

"Evolution," Lauren smirked. "Survival of the fittest. People die every day Evony."

"Mm, well the fae aren't always smart chickens I suppose." Evony sighed, looking in the mirror. "What are the chances of getting you to buy me cosmetics?"

Lauren bit her lip.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it. I hate saying that crap."

"What crap?"

Swearing to herself, Lauren rolled her eyes. "You don't _need_ make up, Evony. Your skin is flawless. Even as a human, your genetics seem to be…superior."

Evony laughed. "I hate that part of me, did you know?"

"The flawless part? Yeah, sure, I believe that."

Evony twisted her mouth to one side. "It's complicated. I enjoy being attractive, who doesn't? Free drinks, free passes, the attention…" Lauren rolled her eyes. "But no, I didn't mark or blemish, do you know how much of a pain that was? I mean, bruises I hate, the swelling," she shook her head, mildly disgusted. "But scars were something of an attraction in my culture. They were like stories on you, showed you'd survived battles, _went_ into battles. Imagine already trying to prove yourself, day in and day out and having nothing to show for it."

"Such a hard life."

"It was," Evony implored. "Look, scars were seen as something wanting to be attained. Some cultures even had ritual scarring. In everything else, I was perfect. But not in that. Eventually scars faded out of fashion, but my fascination for them never did. They're still interesting. They tell a story, they make you different from everyone else. Twins don't have the same scars, no one does."

"Not all scars are nice, clean cuts," Lauren said. She didn't like the idea of Evony romanticizing them. Sure, a nice slice looked good, but between her and the fire team, they had nasty scars that brought up bad history, and not a singular one was the pretty thing Evony spoke on. "Gem has burn scars across her back, Jenkins has scars from his childhood. I have gunshot wounds-"

"I know, I've seen every scar on your body, and I stand by what I said. Scars, blemishes, they're interesting. Kintsukuroi."

Lauren frowned. "I don't know that word."

"Japanese, look it up," Evony said. "But scars are attractive. The sooner you believe that, the better you'll be."

Lauren took a breath, frowning as she looked at Evony.

"What did I say now?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly not."

"It's just…you're not who I thought you were."

Evony smiled slowly, Lauren felt herself twist uncomfortably with it. "I told you I wasn't."

"Yeah, but…" Lauren shook her head. Sighing, she softened. "The last few days I don't know if you're playing games with me or finally showing yourself. And I don't know why the latter is more…"

"Terrifying?" Evony chuckled. "Well fear not, my dear. It's neither. I have no desire to fuck around with you like that. I could think of more enjoyable things."

"Take your painkillers."

"Mm, not what I meant. But I'm not exactly off guard with you either. You did manage to do something that no one has done to me in quite a long while. So, I'm not quite sure if you're playing me either."

"What did I do? Turn a fae, human?"

"No. Defeat me. Actually beat me, and using my own tactics too. Kudos where kudos deserved," Evony smirked at her. "You're quite the prize, Lauren Lewis. I wish…well, it doesn't matter now," she sighed, turning her gaze away. Lauren swallowed. There'd be a flash over Evony's face, something vulnerable as she turned.

"You wish what?"

Evony smiled at her reflection, cleaning at her face. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. The past is the past, and you're still annoying. I can't wait until I return back to being fae."

"Because you're just the most charming person ever?" Lauren laughed.

"Exactly."

"Bullshit."

"Prove it."

"You better not be fighting back there," Gem's voice called. "Or fucking. We have a no fucking rule in place when other people are awake, remember."


	13. International Drug Smuggling

**A/N:** Hello all! Firstly, a warm thank you to everyone who left a review, they were all so very welcomed. Secondly, I may be going on a hiatus, not a permanent one that means I'll never, ever write again. It'll probably just be until I re-watch Lost Girl or something, but finding out that the show was cancelled made my previously happy muse go into a sulk and now she's pushing me to start on the fantasy novel I've had in my head forever.

So all fics are on hiatus (sorry) but I _have not_ given up on them. Just moving to focus on some original pieces, but I'm sorry that it came to this. However, I do hope that more morridoc fics pop up, I mean, who knows, maybe that will prompt me (I'm extremely subtle you see).

Cheers!

Night drifted over again, the sun coming to break, but when Lauren climbed back into the bed, it was empty. Evony had taken her turn to drive. Something Lauren could easily had done, but the moment she had dragged her feet over to where Gem was driving, she'd been scolded away by Nici. An argument had broken between them, and somewhere between telling him she was _fine_ and him informing her that he, at least, had a good six hours on her so why not just let him take over and she can take next shift, Evony had sauntered over and started the RV.

Stunned into silence, Lauren made dinner. Everyone ate, then Gem went back to sleep, Jenkins returned to knitting and she'd sat on the bed, pressing against Nici as he read some trashy novel. Nici and her had always gotten along. Their shared interests in science (though Nici was more into psychology and neurology over genetics) they'd always been able to spark up a conversation.

Even when they had vastly different opinions, Lauren appreciated their conversations.

"She's lying to you," Nici said. Lauren looked up. She wasn't sure she'd like this conversation.

"Who?"

"Evony."

"Oh. What's she lying about this time?"

"Earlier, you argued over sex." Lauren flushed. He'd heard that? Had the whole team heard and just not said anything? Possibly, even Gem was known for her tact when she felt her opinion would be chewed out. "She's not using you for pain relief."

"I know," Lauren replied. She remembered the conversation from the day before, in Jenkins home. Before the fight had broke out between them, before the slap. Evony wanted to offer her a way to tackle her PTSD. God, it felt like a lifetime ago. "My nightmares have started up again," she explained shortly. "Evony knew."

"Nightmares or memories?"

"Both, usually."

Nici was quiet, waiting for her to speak, she could feel it. Clearing her throat, she moved to look at him directly.

"Do you-" she paused, Nici placed the book down, offering her, his attention. "Do you remember when you got shot?"

"Vaguely."

"There was a helicopter and suddenly a bomb went off?" she prompted, meeting his eyes. She looked away when his expression tensed. Nici had been out for most of it. She'd never asked him about it before, asked what happened. She'd been too worked up in her own place. "We got separated, Neil and myself, from the rest of you. I went to get on the helicopter but he got-" her throat caught. "I was captured, that's how I met Nadia again, after she was given to the other team. The team had been slaughtered and Nadia…"

"I remember."

"It was just her and me, for a month. And god, I-I don't think I could have made it without her." Shaking, Lauren tensed her body, trying to hide it. "I, you know, I keep remembering that month, and I keep thinking that it'll happen again. That I'll get captured, and tortured and I won't escape this time. I k-keep thinking-" she broke off, her voice catching. Nici hand slipped over hers, comforting her. "It's not the same," she whispered, swallowing back the feeling in her throat. Her dreams consisted of a helicopter, armed men, a small room, and nothing but the sound of Nadia's sobs drifting through the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the sound of helicopter blades now. "It's irrational, but-"

"You're okay."

"But I'm not." She shook her head, snatching her hand away from him. Slowly, she exhaled, opening her eyes. "I'm not okay and I don't think I can do this again. Nici I-I…" Nici pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lauren inhaled sharply against him, her hands clinging to his shirt. A sob broke through her teeth, forcefully tearing from her throat. She hadn't meant to get worked up, she hadn't meant to be weak.

"Lauren," Nici pulled her in closer and she felt his hand, curling against her spine as if he could squeeze the pain away. "I can't promise nothing like that will ever happen to you, but I know we'll do our best to stop it from happening again." Sniffing, Lauren nodded. She had to be strong, she couldn't let go yet. But god, she was tired. She was so tired. "Look, it's not easy what we do."

"No, it's not," she let go of the tension, breathing out. It was never going to get easy. She made a choice, she kept making choices and they always lead her somewhere worse. Even Bo, she couldn't get right.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. About…"

"About Evony?" she asked. She felt numb, but something twisted inside of her, hot, like a warm blade inside, at the mention of her name. "What does she have to do with it?"

Nici hesitated, quiet as if he reconsidered his words. "I know you care for her."

"I…it's not like that."

"You don't have to hide it with me. You care for her, however small that is, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Lauren kept her mouth shut, shame rushing through her as she remembered. _She_ had done this to Evony, she had put Gem, Nici and Jenkins into this position. This was her fault.

"So?" she asked. She didn't want to argue any further. They didn't get it. Evony did.

"So…you don't know how much time you have left with her. Maybe-"

"No," she shook her head, pushing away from him. "I know what you're going to say, and the answers no. I…may have something confusing when it comes to her, but it's not…it's not _that_." Crossing her arms, she looked up at him. "So whatever you're going to say is irrelevant."

"Lauren."

"What?" She flinched at her own tone, averting her eyes. Shit.

"Look, if your nightmares had sparked up, it's not wrong to deal with it whatever way is being offered. And if she's offering you a way that-"

"I'm fine, I don't _need_ sex."

"It doesn't have to be sex," he implored. "And there's nothing wrong with sex."

"I know there's nothing wrong with sex! I'm quite aware of the benefits of sex, I just don't think that I need them when it comes to dealing with nightmares. They're nightmares, they're just-"

"People deal differently. Gem abuses drugs like no one else, Jenkins works harder than anyone else I've ever met, and you used to do the same, though I'm starting to think that's not working anymore, is it?" Lauren looked away, it didn't matter. But, ever since Nadia died, working didn't block it out. It was like her brain realized that no matter how hard she worked, bad things could and would still happen.

She wasn't good enough. She never was.

"Maybe you should…take comfort when offered. At least from someone who seems to care about you as much as you care about them." Lauren let out a barking laugh. Yeah, sure. Evony cared for her about as much as a feral cat cared for the pet dog.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Nici smiles at her, grabbing her hand before he squeezed it. "You're okay, Lauren. You'll always be okay."

Taking a breath, Lauren smiled stiffly. He meant well, but the feelings stuck in her throat. Disliking the conversation, and the silence to follow, she shifted against him again, directing the conversation elsewhere. "Did you ever return to college after the army?"

"Nah. I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Nici shrugged. She squeezed his fingers, reassuring him it was okay. She knew what that meant, she understood. God, she'd been there. "We should have kept in touch," Lauren told him. "Maybe we could have both avoided the big fat mess that we were landed in."

Nici tugged away, shrugging his shoulders. "It could have been worse." He smiled at her, the expression forced as he nudged her shoulder with his own. "Go to sleep Lauren." Lauren watched him pick up the book, ending the conversation. No, it wasn't good enough.

"How long?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long were you a mercenary? I did it for a year," she told him. "Weapons were easy to deal. Talking to people, believing that you were doing some good in the world; in giving the helpless something to fight back with, but it all turns out to be for nothing. The arms dealers end up dealing for both sides, giving just enough so they'll both keep battling each other, stretching out the war for as long as possible, just so they can keep making profits."

Nici ducked his head, eyes unable to meet hers. She bowed her head with his, catching his baby blue eyes. Nici sighed, shrugging again, "Jenkins did mercenary work for two years. Gem never went there."

"Gem grew pot and spent her days getting high until her brothers kicked her ass into doing a business degree." Gem had someone, they all did, except for Nici. But Sarah hadn't been enough for Jenkins, it wasn't until his son was born that he got out. Nadia had been her reason. Nadia who loved her, who nearly died for her. Who ended up dying anyway.

Guiltily, she wondered how her brother was, if he ever got out. She'd left him with a last argument and a vow that if she ever saw his face again, she'd kick hiss ass.

But no one had thought to check on Nici. There were phone calls, sure, but no one asked what they were doing. Not really. Pressing her side to his, she shut her eyes. "It's not too late."

"It's always too late," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you, Lauren."

"Love you, too."

"I'm sorry about Nadia."

"So am I," she sighed. "But…I couldn't save her." It was as simple as that. She hadn't been smart enough to realize Lachlan's ability. To know Nadia was possessed. She should have, it all added up in the end.

"You did."

"No, I never saved her. She always saved me," smiling, Lauren listened as Gem's voice picked up through the RV.

"I don't _care_ if you're out of green. I want a green one! Make me a green one!"

"If there's no green," Jenkins said, "I don't see how I can make you a green one."

"It's not fair! You made Lauren's again, and she's the reason you lost it in the first place anyway!" Shutting her eyes, Lauren felt herself grow tired. "Why do you even buy pink wool, green is the color of emeralds and forests and _life_, what's pink? It's nothing except Lauren's not-so-secret favorite color!" There was a pause, Lauren smiled as Gem made a horrified gasp. "Oh my god, is it because she's your favorite? Because _I'm _your favorite remember? You almost married me until Sarah came along, remember? Remember our drunken proposal? Remember?"

"Go to sleep, Lauren," Nici told her again.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"Sleep, I'll tell you about all the people I met when you wake up."

"Better," she whispered, falling asleep as she listened to Jenkins and Gem continue arguing over a scarf. When she awoke, it was to Nici sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you tired?" she asked."You don't have to just sit there, I won't growl if you slept here."

"You were having a nightmare."

"I was?" she blinked, yawning. Then flushed. She used to wake up screaming. Rarely, but she wondered if it'd happened.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. I don't think anyone else heard." Nodding, Lauren sat up. The memory was hazy. Whatever she dreamt, it didn't matter. It was over. Leaning, she pressed her forehead against Nici's shoulder and breathed out. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "But I have to be."

"It's not too late."

"To do what?" She blinked, then remembered their conversation. Good, she wanted Nici safe. He didn't deserve to be stuck in mercenary work. "No, it's never too late. We can help, if you want it?"

He didn't reply. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it yet. But Lauren looked to where Evony was driving, the radio station turned onto news. Practical, Lauren figured. She had to be listening for anything about them or the incident in Labrador City. Shutting her eyes, Lauren pressed closer to Nici. He still smelt the same, a dull scent underneath it all, almost like a wood fire.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

She sighed, pulling away. "Not getting in contact, not calling. Shutting myself away. Pick one."

"Only one?" he teased.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Or all."

"Better. I missed you, Lewis." She exhaled at the name, blinking rapidly when she saw his grin. Only one side was dimpled, but it was cheeky none the less. Reaching over, she slapped a hand on his knee and pushed herself off the bed, to grab the pair of jeans she'd taken off earlier. There was a strange easiness when it came to her team. She'd seen all of them just as naked as they'd seen her. There wasn't time for modesty when you're exhausted, or in a line of fire.

Nici pulled away then, moving to stand as Lauren tugged the denim on. "We're almost there."

"Where?"

"The border. Everyone has their ID. Do you?" Lauren nodded. The only one who didn't, was Evony. She'd have to hide in the bathroom, just in case.

Running a hand through her hair, Lauren steeled the sudden wave of nerves. They could do this, all they had to do was trick border police into thinking they were too much of a waste of time and very patriotic.

"Hey, Laur?"

"Yeah?" she turned to Nici. His expression turned confused, watching as Jenkins shifted in the seat, taking over for Evony. She could take a turn now, drive the RV through the Border, but Jenkins had more experience with the Border, and was probably was the most military appearing of them all, going by stereotypes. She'd classify Gem second, then Nici, before finally herself.

Regardless that this was _her_ fire squad and she was their superior officer in rank. Or had been.

"We got this RV from drug dealers, yeah?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, laughing. It was absurd when he put it like that. "Well, we don't know if they were actually drug dealers, so to speak. They could have merely been just addicts."

Nici raised his eyebrows at her, but she stood by what she said. They were definitely addicts, there was no doubt in that, but proof of dealing was neither here nor there.

"Well, they did pot, heroin, right?"

Lauren shrugged. "Probably. Pot definitely, but I don't know about the others. Their dental certainly implied a-list drugs, but again, without hard ev-"

"What I'm saying," he cut in, "is that it's possible that they left drugs in the RV."

"Well, I suppose," she shrugged. It wasn't beyond reasonable doubt to assume that that could have happened.

"You realize there are dogs at the border, right? If they smell anything, they'll go nuts and…well…" Lauren shivered, the last of the sleep haze disappearing. Fuck. She hadn't actually thought about it. "So do you think we should, I don't know, check out and see if there is anything?"

"Won't do us good," Gem said. Lauren yelped, jumping when Gem sat up from the couch across from her, she hadn't even seen her. Chuckling, Gem stretched.

"Everything alright?" Jenkins asked.

"Canada, here, got scared of her own shadow. Didn't you, moose head?" Lauren glared, blushing as she settled back on the bed. Gem must have moved there when she was asleep. "Oi, Short stack. Any chance of us pulling over before-"

"We're already in line," Jenkins replied. "Why?"

"Fuck. Alright." Gem looked between the three others. "Okay, so, good chance that we're royally fucked, yeah?"

"How are we fucked, this time?" Evony asked, coming to stand beside Nici. She looked tired, Lauren noticed, but marginally better than yesterday. She wasn't sweating and hopefully the vomiting had eased.

"We need to see if there's any drugs. There was nothing in the cupboard, so-"

"You checked if there wasn't anything taped?" Evony asked. "In compartments under the bed, under the sink, in a section between ceiling and roof, in-?"

"I get it, you have experience with drugs," Gem cut in, "But they wouldn't be that stupid to keep it somewhere obvious like under the beds, right? I mean, taped underneath the sink, yeah, but…"

Lauren shifted off the bed, Nici following. Slowly they moved, lifting the mattress up before they unlocked the compartment. Lauren exhaled, catching a peak at what was under the bed. "Well, then," Evony said. "Looks like they were into cocaine, heroine _and _pot."

"And were that stupid," Lauren sighed. Her limbs shook. Dropping the bed into place, she rubbed at her face. Okay, easy, she could do this, she could fix this. She just had to mask their scent and illegally commit international drug smuggling. No problem. Easy as pie.

"Well?" Evony asked, looking at her expectantly.

"They'll probably keeps the dogs out," Nici said, "But we'll need to cover up the scent, somehow. Any bright ideas?"

"We flush it down the toilet and burn the rest," Gem offered, grinning.

"And burn down the RV, as well?" Nici asked. "That's a great plan!"

"We burn it in the sink!" Gem snapped. Then turned to Lauren, "Right?"

Lauren looked at them both, blinking between them both. "You realize that will make the whole RV smell like drugs, we'll get high and be caught by Border Control before being incarcerated, right?" Gem flushed, ducking her head away. God, no, they just needed to cover up the smell with something stronger. "I need bleach."

"Bleach we have!" Nici grinned.

Lauren blinked. She hadn't expected that. "We do?"

"We figured we might need to hide a body," Gem smirked.

"Seriously?"

"No," Nici said, glaring at Gem. "We knew you get antsy and want to clean stuff, so we figured you'd want cleaning products incase whatever we bought turned out to make you have an anxiety attack, again," he explained. Lauren flushed, remembering the last time that happened. They'd been visiting Gem's place for a barbecue get-together, and she ended up cleaning the place top-to-bottom. Nadia had been embarrassed. Gem had laughed it off like it was no big deal.

"Thank you."

"We try," Gem grinned. "I'm sure there's even rubber gloves there, somewhere. Probably pink."

"Then you can wear them."

Gem grunted. Within a few moments, everyone who wasn't Jenkins, was scrubbing every inch they could with bleach, opening up the necessary windows to air the place out.

"So what do we do?" Evony asked, folding her arms as Lauren scrubbed at the floor. The need to mask the scent disappeared as she came across a squashed skittle and a suspicious stain. The whole area needed to be clean. Cleaning was important. Cleaning kept her distracted. "Lauren!"

"What?"

"We're about to pull up."

"We are?"

"No, we've probably got another half hour, but you should probably do something."

"It's fine. You can hide in the bathroom, though I doubt they'll come in. Jenkins and Gem will take the front seats, Nici and I-"

"You're going to stand out as well?" Evony asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked up at Lauren, frowning. Evony blinked at her like she was an idiot.

"You realize that the fae will have all your identifications flagged, right?"

"What? But-"

"All of them. They know you're with me, why wouldn't they do that?"

"But-"

Evony gave her a look. "What did you think the fae do when one of ours leave? We block off your resources. No doubt, they'll have frozen your accounts too, track credit card charges, et cetera." She arched a brow, looking at Lauren expectantly.

"Well…" Lauren said, moving to stand up. The bleach was making her dizzy, and her lungs hurt from exposure; nothing she hadn't faced before. "I guess we'll have to share the bathroom space." Wiping her brow, she looked at Evony. "Are you scrubbing or-"

"I drenched one of those cloths and wiped it everywhere," she shrugged. "I'm done."

"Done?" Lauren said. "We're about to get-"

"Oi!" Gem stopped, moving between the two of them. "Princess, get your ass scrubbing until we kick you into the bathroom." Turning to Lauren, she narrowed her eyes. "You too, missy."

"Don't."

"Get your act together," Gem said. "And don't pull high and mighty shit on me now. On your knees, stat."

Lauren rolled her eyes, moving back to the floor as she scrubbed every surface. The floor, the walls, everything. Everything needed to stink like bleach. When Gem came around to her area again, she was shoving her off the floor, pushing her and Evony both into the bathroom before the door was then shut behind them.

Lauren tried to breath slowly, the dizziness stronger now as she stared at the ceiling. She'd been in a room like this once, the stench overpowering. It hadn't smelt like bleach, but the thickness in the air, the small space and another person, sharing her air. That was all familiar.

"You-"

Lauren shook her head. The walls were thin. Stepping forward, Evony grabbed Lauren face and looked over her carefully, examining her eyes before she seemed to acknowledge that Lauren was in fine health, just high from chemicals. Exhaling, Lauren pressed her head to the wall as Evony let go. God, the area was small.

They were in line, there were people walking outside, there were dogs growling and oh god, were they growling at them? The car moved and Lauren's heart plummeted. They were moving, probably out of the line to be searched. If they were searched, they were screwed. She pressed against the wall as far as she could, lifting her head up. The air was constricting, difficult.

Shaking, she looked to the door, hearing Gem's voice muttering something she couldn't hear. Jenkins voice was low. There was no laughter, no cheers. They were fucked. Lauren pressed in on herself, running her hands over her arms, listening for any sounds of movement. They were still moving? How long did it take to move into line? Her hands stopped. She shouldn't move. They might hear.

Lungs burning, she stared at the wall. Her eyes were burning, her lungs tight. There was too much bleach, it was suspicious. She shouldn't have used so much. She should just have-

A hand grabbed hers and Lauren froze, looking down at it, then to Evony. The woman was glaring at her. Breathing in, she nodded. She needed to calm down, stop panicking. Now was not a time to panic. She squeezed Evony's fingers, reassuring her as she returned back to staring at the door.

Everything was quiet. The RV had stopped, they were going to be searched.

There was movement, noise. The car moved again and Lauren exhaled. They were still in line, that's all. Shuddering, she looked up at the ceiling again.

Evony didn't let go of her hand. Lauren became aware of that when she felt fingers move against hers. She'd been squeezing them, unaware of her fear when the car stopped again. Smiling tightly, she tried to apologize, loosening her hold. Evony didn't let go. The awareness of that sent a short confusing flutter through Lauren. Relief, she stemmed it down to. But a part of her knew.

Lauren froze, hearing Jenkins chuckle, then a strange voice. Fingers entwined with her own and Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again, trying to breathe through her teeth. Nothing helped.

But she focus on the hand in hers. Of Evony not looking at her, but at the wall, of her expression soft and focused as she strained to hear what was being said, just like she was. The car hitched and Evony tensed. Knowing that, being privy to Evony's fear as much as her own, meant more to Lauren than she could express.

It was difficult to be vulnerable, but maybe Evony trusted her enough.

Finally. They were moving, kicking up speed. Lauren let out a shudder and nearly dropped to the floor when she heard Gem's laughter. They were through. Oh god, they were through.

Evony smiled at her, sliding her hand away.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered.

"Looks like we get to continue on our way," she smirked. "You're still stuck with me."

"For now," Lauren teased. "Who knows what danger we'll be in next."

"You know," Gem said, opening the door. "For all you knew, we could have been driving over to the little spot and getting searched and you would have blown our cover," she tsked them both, looking away over to Jenkins. "Lauren, you're on shift when we're over the bridge, got it?"

"Got it."

"But! Good news," Gem grinned, "You're in the land of the free now."

"Don't," Lauren said, looking to Evony. "Don't argue with her."

"They don't even have-"

"Don't," Lauren shook her head. "The only thing she'll hear is-"

"FREEDOM!" Gem yelled. Evony flinched, scrunching up her face.

"You're one of them," she accused.

"Yeah, princess. You got a problem with the land of free?"

"Several."

"Well, too bad, Canada. You just have to suck it up."

Evony paused, looking at Gem. "I'm not Canadian, you realize." Lauren turned, glaring at her. She did _not_ want World War Three breaking out because of Gem's issue with the french. "I've only lived there for the last ten or so years, but it hardly counts."

"Fascinating," Lauren hissed. "Maybe we should move to the front of the RV and discuss our next plan? Like how about the address is-"

Gem tilted her head to Lauren, narrowing her eyes. "What are you hiding Lauren?"

"Nothing!"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. What _is_ your issue?"

"Nothing is my issue," she stated. "I just think we should move to the front of the RV and discuss our next plan of attack. Who cares what nationality people are, we have more important issues at hand."

"What is your nationality?" Gem asked Evony. "I mean, if you're not Canadian, then what are you?"

Lauren looked over to Evony, pleading silently with her not to say a word. Evony didn't even look at her. "Does it matter?" Lauren breathed out a sigh. Good, Evony could deflect and everything would be fine.

"No, I mean, as long as you're not french, I don't see a problem."

"What's wrong with being french?" Evony asked. Lauren froze, wishing she could head slap the both of them.

"Nothing is wrong," she broke in between Gem and Evony. "Let's just move on. Who cares what people are? Let's just-" Evony brushed her hands away. Lauren exhaled. She was screwed. So screwed. Whatever peace could have been broken between them was ruined. "Please," she asked, looking at Evony. "Drop it?"

"Is she french?" Gem asked.

"What's your problem with the french?" Evony retorted. "They're superior government?"

"Excuse me?"

"Or maybe-"

"Oi, french fry. The government sucks, and my issue is that they have a nasty habit of advancing in reverse and then going on about their _pretty_ little clothes getting ruined, like-" Gem paused, glaring. "You _are _french, aren't you?"

"Matter of discussion!" Lauren broke in. "It's a confusing time, she may have been German or-"

"No, I was born in Provence," Evony broke through, her eyes unblinking at Gem. "And you have a very fragile leg to stand on, greaser. Your government is corrupt, your military ineffective, your history is laughable at best in comparison, and-"

"Don't you talk about my country like that!"

"I'll talk how I want. Need I remind you that _you _would have perished if it weren't for the french?"

"Fuck you."

"Stop it!" Lauren snapped. "The both of you can stay at opposing ends of the RV, got it? Gem, it's a country, Evony does not represent everything as a whole. And nor," she said, looking to Evony, "does Gem represent America as a whole. You have your issues, get over them. Both governments are corrupt anyway, so you're just pointing out the same thing in each other!" She glared at Evony, staring into her. Evony didn't need reminding about the fae, but god, Lauren would love to pull up their dirty laundry.

"She's _french!" _Gem complained.

"Who cares?" Lauren said. "It's irrelevant."

"I do!" Gem glared. "Makes a lot of sense, if you ask me. I knew she was too stuck up to be Canadian."

"Excuse me?" Evony glared.

"Stuck up, prissy little princess who doesn't want to get her hands dirty!" Gem glared. "Your taste in women has dropped, Lewis if you're bringing the french in."

"Gem, I swear to god if you don't shut your mouth I will hit you!" Lauren glared. "You don't know anything about Evony! And your prejudice is ridiculous!"

"I bet the shit she got herself in was her own doing, and I bet she's running now because she can't face it. She's relying on you to save her, isn't she? Can't do it yourself, can you frenchie?"

"No, actually," Lauren glared. "I got her into that shit, _I _did something, remember? I hurt her, I stripped her of her power. I did it. She came to me when I could have easily turned her away."

"Bullshit," Evony snapped.

"See!" Gem said. "She's a bitch. A french bitch," Gem glared at Evony. "Staying behind a desk, thinking she's better than everyone. Probably bought her way up to her position while you," she turned back to Lauren. "Worked your way up."

"Don't even begin to assume to understand what I did to get where I was," Evony glared murderously. Brushing past Lauren, she pushed into Gem's space, forcing the soldier to step back. "I'd be careful about throwing stones. Your government isn't the flawless system you wish it was, and if you only knew of the dirty dealing happening under your nose right now, you'd wet your little girl panties." Gem opened her mouth, but Evony laughed, disregarding her. "Your patriotism is cute, but whatever anger you hold towards me is petty. You don't know me, little girl. You don't know anything about me, but I've killed people for less than what you've accused me off and if you so much as claim that I"m a coward again, I'll make sure you don't wake up again."

"Evony!" Lauren snapped. Her throat hitched, hurt twisting in her gut at the threat Evony so easily tossed at Gem. She'd seen threats like that, over and over used against her by the fae. She knew the Morrigan was capable of it, but…seeing Evony use it against Gem, _her_ Gem, reminded Lauren that Evony wasn't just a victim in this. She was still the Morrigan. A woman who had killed for less, who lied and manipulated people for her own benefit.

"What?" Evony snapped, turning to look at her. Something softened in her expression before Evony's mask hardened. She quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Lauren to speak. Nothing. The words were stuck in her throat. "Was it something I said?"

Lauren let a calm come over her; what was it that she'd said the other night? When she had snapped that she didn't care about her, she just needed her able to carry this out. That all she cared about was her own well-being.

Lauren's stomach twisted, hot, acidic as she stared at the woman before. The woman who'd clutched her hand not because she cared, but because it was necessary. Who'd seduced her not because she wanted her, but because it was a way of manipulation, just as she'd done to her.

Fitting, really.

"You know what, don't worry," Lauren said cooly. "It's good to know that you haven't changed one bit."

Evony flinched, stepping out of her way. Lauren turned on her heel, leaving towards the front of the RV. She didn't speak, only waited until Jenkins pulled over, then took over from him. The drive was quiet after that, no one spoke. Not even Gem.


	14. Purchasing of False Identification

**A/N: **Whooooo. 7.5k chapter and now this fic is over 80k *dances* very proud of my self. BUT more importantly, ridiculously thankful to all the kind reviews I received, reading how much you enjoyed it really, really helped :3 thank you so much to those that sent those messages. Having that...it just really made me remember why I was writing in the first place (aside from a crazy need to GET THIS STORY OUT, hah!) but, thank you so much. You are guys honestly absolutely amazing. Thank you.

Now if only I could finish another chapter of Anorgasmia, however, I finished the _wrong_ chapter for that one, which isn't for...a couple of chapters after actually. Whoops. But, my muse is back, and it wrote this and OH MY GOD I'm so excited because the next three chapters are my _favorite_. That I've not written, but it's everything that I've been writing _towards_ and ah. So excited to share it.

Thank you!

14\. Purchasing of False Identification

The RV was parked, Lauren climbed out, the anger sitting low in her belly. It'd been a few hours and she'd gone from molten rage, to anger, mixed with hurt. Evony wasn't going to change. This was a fact. She swallowed, blinking as she looked around the midday area. She just had to remind herself that what she was doing was getting Evony out of the country. Then she'd hopefully never have to deal with her again.

"Lauren."

Lauren looked over, shoulders deflating as Evony walked towards her. Her fire team stood away, looking over a Portland map to give them privacy.

She could see Nici sneaking worried looks. Gem kept Evony in sight, her trust shattered with the woman. Gem may have originally thought the threat to be empty, but she knew Lauren's reaction spoke otherwise. Though, Lauren suspected her broken trust stemmed from the _french_ part rather than the threat.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked. She was tired: from driving, from the team, the last few days. God, she'd kill for a day in bed. A day off. Hell, she'd take cleaning up her apartment top to bottom for all the good it would do.

Evony's face flickered annoyed before softening. "I…regret offending you," she admitted.

Lauren tensed, her rage flaring up as she stared at her. _Regret_, Lauren felt the word like acid on her tongue. Evony regretted that she _offended_ her. That was her apology, that she didn't mean to offend her? Never mind the fact that she threatened to murder Gem, no, clearly the issue here was that she was offended. Lauren swallowed, holding back the anger as she spoke tightly, "Is that supposed to be an apology?"

The annoyance flickered again in Evony's face, her eyes narrowing before she shook her head, muttering under her breath, "I shouldn't have said-"

"No, you shouldn't have," Lauren snapped. "She threw a few insults at you, grow the fuck up. That's not a good enough reason to _threaten her life_, Evony."

"She-" Evony stopped. Gritting her teeth. "Fine," she said. "Forget it."

Lauren watched her stalk away, fists clenched at her side as she walked in the opposing direction to where everyone else was. Good. Some bullshit apology that was. Her teeth gritted. No, she was an adult, she could overcome her own anger. Taking a deep breath, she moved to where Jenkins stood, knitting a red beanie.

"What happened?" The needles clicked, Lauren turned, watching the red wool. She wished she'd picked up something like that, something fiddly. You couldn't exactly keep a small carry-on lab equipment at your side, to play with when you became fiddly. You could, however, clean. Not that there was much to do in the RV. "Lauren…"

Lauren exhaled, hating how he could pull a dad voice on her. "She tried to apologise."

Jenkins waited, pausing to look at Lauren. When nothing was said, he let out a sigh. The sound broke the barrier Lauren had. Though how he could do that, she didn't know.

"Her words were, and I quote, 'I regret offending you'."

Jenkins chuckled, shaking his head. "It could have been worse."

"How could there have been a worse apology?"

"'I regret that you were offended'," Jenkins quoted back at her. "Gem said that to me once or twice." Well, Lauren conceded, it certainly did sound like something Gem might say. Slowly, she exhaled, leaning against the RV. "Maybe you should try talking to her," he suggested.

"Who, Gem?"

"Evony."

Lauren shrunk, folding her arms. "I don't want to talk to Evony. I'm done talking to her. She's the same person she was back in Toronto. A manipulative, megalomaniac, bitch." Glaring, she looked over to where Evony stood, leaning against a tree with her shoulders stiff in the parking lot. She seemed to be watching people pass, or making a judgement about how fast she'd have to run to get away from everything.

Probably the latter.

"Do you really believe that?" Jenkins asked.

"She threatened Gem."

"She did," he agreed. "And from what I gather, it wasn't an empty threat. However, I've heard you threaten to kill people and mean it before."

"She's evil," Lauren said firmly.

"Since when did you start believing in good and evil?"

Lauren stopped, biting her tongue. _Since the fae_, she wanted to say. But that wasn't true. "Since Bo," she admitted. "Bo is…"

"Is what?"

"Good," Lauren sighed. "Honest to god, good. She sees things as black or white and at first…I didn't see it, I still don't. But I want to." She bit her tongue. Now she wanted to understand. Things had to be black and white. People were either good, fighting for what was right, or they weren't. Simple as that. And Evony very easily sat on what wasn't good.

"Things aren't black and white, Lauren."

"I know. But it'd be nice if they were."

He was quiet for a moment, knitting needles clicking in the silence. Then, he spoke again, quietly to soften the blow, "We'd be the bad guys."

"_Redeemed_ good guys."

"If the world's black and white, you can't become good again. You either good or not. And good people don't do bad things like sell weapons to keep wars going."

"No," Lauren agreed. "They don't." They also don't make bombs and blow people up, accident or not. She closed her eyes, listening to the distant sound of traffic. They were waiting, she needed to call the contact. It seemed best to stretch their legs, sort out a plan first. But it was difficult to think clearly when all she could hear was Evony's voice over and over threatening Gem, yelling at her, digging into the parts of Lauren that Lauren herself had thought dead and buried. The feeling of the slap on her cheek.

But also remembering how small her voice had sounded when she told her, "_I need you." _The way she'd squeezed her hand in the bathroom. She didn't let go, she could have, but she didn't.

"Does Bo know about your past?"

"No," Lauren replied. Then paused. "Maybe, I don't know. We never…officially discussed it."

"But Evony-"

"Evony has her own ways of gathering information," Lauren said. "Bo – with Bo, she didn't care. Who I was with her was enough. She found out pieces, and…I don't know if she cared, but we didn't talk about it. We just moved on."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

Lauren tensed, then relaxed, looking up to see Nici. "She loved me."

"Communication is the single most important thing in a relationship," he said, burying his hands into his pocket. "Believe me."

Lauren took a breath, looking down at the asphalt. She didn't want this conversation, they were only getting pieces of Bo and herself. They didn't see Bo as a person, didn't understand that for so long, no one had seen her as an equal like she did. Bo had saved her, in more ways than she could count. But bringing up any of that would mean bringing up the fae. She couldn't do that. Not to them. "It's complicated," she said instead. "Let's move on."

"I'm sure," Nici said. "What did you want to do?"

"Do?" _About Bo?_ Lauren blinked. She wanted to go home, to curl up in bed and read a book, or hug Bo and never let go. Have pizza and bad movies and Kenzi teasing her. She wanted to work and not run and never be afraid again. She wanted a family, a life, with two kids and to get the chance to watch them grow where her biggest fears was making sure they never had the life she had.

She wanted to forget the fae.

Swallowing, Lauren realized that she wouldn't be able to work again, not with humans or the fae. She couldn't be a scientist any more, not unless she got her own place and covered a section into the lab, but lab equipment wasn't easy to come by and good god, how could she even get a place now? If she started leaving a paper trail, interpol would follow. Forget marriage and kids, she couldn't even have a fucking mortgage.

"Moose?"

She blinked, realizing that Gem had appeared. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you alight?" Nici asked, his voice concerned as he stepped forward. Lauren swallowed, nodding as she pressed back against the RV. She was fine, lost, but fine. One step at a time. Save Evony, then get back to Bo and figure out a plan from there.

She should probably call Bo, check in and make sure Bo wasn't running around like a headless chicken wondering why she wasn't answering her phone.

"I'll call the contact," Lauren said, "See what he wants." Her throat felt swollen, her mind dizzy. She was fine. One step at a time. One step. She could do this.

"Here," Gem held out her phone.

"Thank you."

She didn't call the contact. Her fingers dialed Bo's, remembering the digits easily. She walked away from the others, leaving them behind as she went back inside the RV for privacy.

It took two rings before, "_Lauren? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

Bo was panicked. Lauren felt a rush of relief from Bo's voice, touched by the desperate concern, before guilt rose in her throat, swelling. She should have called earlier. "I'm fine," she managed. There was a tremor in her voice. She wasn't fine. She wanted to be home.

" _Dyson and Tamsin are looking for you, they're not far behind. Your apartment was tossed! There's blood and- And Kenzi said she gave you her contact from Portland? _"

Lauren trembled. Dyson and Tamsin, right, of course. They were probably charged with finding and bringing her and Evony in. "Yeah," Lauren managed. She squeezed her eyes shut. God, she missed Bo. Missed her more than she realized.

"_I was worried! You didn't text, you didn't call _me_ to tell me about this? I had to find out from Kenzi!_"

"I'm sorry," Lauren choked. "Bo, I'm sorry. I h-had to do this." She took a breath, the silence being enough that Bo jumped in.

" _Oh, no, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I was just…I was worried. Look, tell me where you are, you don't have to do this alone. I'll help, I can help." _

"I'm fine."

"_You're not fine, you were in a car accident, there are people after you and six dead bodies!"_

Lauren paused, "That's a lot," she said. "I…"

" _It's okay. Really. Dyson said they were all wanted for some big shit anyway, though I can't believe you robbed a gas station. She's fine by the way." _

Flushing, Lauren sat down on the bed, "It wasn't exactly well planned. But, I'm glad she's fine."

"_No, well I gathered that from the tapes. I don't think I've ever seen you tackle anyone like that before!"_

Lauren's mouth fell open, remembering the tackle she gave Evony. She didn't remember seeing a camera outside but clearly… "You saw that?"

Bo was laughing on the other end.

"Well, if you knew what she said…" Lauren breathed. Guilt swam up, remembering Evony again. Thinking of Evony shouldn't make her feel guilty, not like that. Evony had been derisive with her words, when it came to Bo. She had to remember that, had to focus on the bad, not the other parts.

"_And I heard about the police officers you two assaulted. You've been quite naughty_." There it was, the purr that she missed. Lauren swallowed at the sound. She'd missed that, missed everything. It'd been five days and she was so, so homesick. "_Lauren…_"

"No," Lauren said firmly. "I've got this under control. Just…tell Dyson and Tamsin to back off for two days, I'll burn the trail, fix this, and be back home soon enough. A couple of days, at most."

"_I don't like this. She-_"

"She's human, Bo. I owe her."

"_If you ask me, she had it coming_." There it was, her black and white view of justice. Lauren smiled, pleased to hear it. Wishing she could believe it.

"Her being turned human is punishment enough, but I can't let her get tortured for who knows how long, before they…" Lauren felt a lump in her throat.

"_You almost sound like you care_," Bo whispered. It was spoken as a joke, laughing off her own fears. Lauren swallowed. They hadn't discussed what happened, how it happened, what her intentions were when she'd slept with Evony. She'd just assumed that…Bo would get it. But even now, Lauren knew that her actions were layered.

"She was good to me," Lauren admitted. "It was all a trick, a lie to get me to officially join the Dark. I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that she…she was nice. She made me feel like an equal, made sure everyone in the Dark treated me as an equal, Bo. I never had that before. Not with the fae."

"_What about now?_"

Lauren laughed, bittersweetly, "She's certainly evil," Lauren smiled. "But different. Vulnerable, I don't know. I just know that I did this to her. She's in my care."

"_Hippocratic Oath and all?_"

Lauren felt the wryly smile on her lips. Technically, she didn't follow that oath. She was a scientist, not a medical doctor. She never studied as a medical student officially. She never took an oath like that. But she had a code of conduct and in that…she had failed. "Some thing like," Lauren said.

Bo was quiet on the end, pausing before she said, "_She's still evil_._ But…I understand_."

"Thank you."

"_Come home soon._"

"I will."

The phone shut off. Lauren shut her eyes, clutching it to her chest before she took a breath, moving back to the task at hand. Kenzi's contact took longer to reach. Finally answering the phone with a muffled, "_what the fuck do you want?_" Nice. Good guy, but what did she expect from someone who made illegal documents for a living?

It didn't take long to arrange a meeting place, work out half the details that were necessary. One of them being, if he saw cops, they were dead.

Lauren felt unease settle in her, pushing it away as she agreed, before turning the phone off. She took a breath then, looking up at the ceiling. The homesickness had settled. She missed Bo, missed Dyson and Kenzi, even Tamsin too. But, she'd be lying if she didn't admit that the people outside were just as much apart of her family. A different family. Lauren Lewis, army field doctor, rather than _Doctor _Lauren Lewis, scientist for the fae.

Then there was James, somewhere out there, who was family to Karen Beattie.

Lauren froze, aware that the only person who knew all three components was the one woman she couldn't stand at the moment. Life was just fucking hilarious. God, she didn't want to deal with that.

Outside the RV, Nici and Gem were sitting on a bench, Nici's arm around her shoulders, as Jenkins continued to knit the beanie. Evony was still leaning against the tree, but she turned, curious where the RV door opened and Lauren stepped out.

"So?" Gem asked, making no effort to move away from Nici. "That took a while."

"Police are on our tail, as is a private detective," she glance up at Evony, the woman's face twisting into a scowl, though thankfully, she kept whatever comment she had on tongue, to herself.

"How-?"

"Doesn't matter," Lauren dismissed. "I know. So, the best thing we can do is move out. I talked to the contact, he agreed to meet us at his address, but he wants half of the payment upfront."

"Sounds sketchy," Gem said.

"She's getting illegal documents to get out of the country for her not-girlfriend, there's nothing _not_ sketchy about that," Nici pointed out. Gem pouted, glaring up at Lauren as if it was her fault for the teasing.

"Right," Lauren said. "We should probably move on from here. Before someone gets suspicious of five people loitering around an RV."

One by one, they all climbed back into the RV. Evony moving to her lonely place at the back of the RV, where she kept quiet, sometimes shuffling into the toilet. Gem took control of the driver's seat, Jenkins in the seat beside him, directing as they argued over what should be knitted next.

"Blankets take a lot of work. Left up ahead."

"Come on, for me? Please?"

"What about the sweater you wanted? Third exit at the roundabout. I thought you wanted me to make that next?"

"Oh! That too, with the deer, and blood, and-"

"I'm not knitting you a grotesque jumper. You either get the one with gemstones, or you get nothing. Keep driving straight."

"Lame. I thought you loved me."

Lauren chuckled, looking over at them fondly. "Takes you back, doesn't it?" she said to Nici. Beside her, she could see a large grin breaking over his features. It seemed softer than she was used to, but she didn't comment. They all had their demons.

"Hopefully I won't have to be the weapons expert again in the coming days," he chuckled. "Nor you, being a doctor."

"I'm a fine doctor."

Nici started laughing. Raising her eyebrows, Lauren stared him down, feeling like her medical skills were in questions. "No, it's just that…remember the first day, and Gem got a scratch and you were _so _excited to put a bandaid on it?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I was not that excited."

"You practically jumped for your kit, going on about how you had to clean it and make sure it didn't get infected because you heard this one story and about this guy-"

"You make me sound like I never did first aid before!" Lauren whined. "Come on, I wasn't that bad. I may have been excited to _open _the medical kit, but I wasn't…jumping up and down over a friend's wound like a puppy."

"And a brave wound it was!" Gem said. "I got that one from saving you by…"

"A door?" Lauren suggested. "You cut yourself on a _round_ door handle."

"I am a woman of many skills," Gem said. "Speaking of my many skills, which way is it again?" she asked Jenkins.

"Left."

"Left it is!"

Lauren sighed. "So," Nici said. "After all this, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Lauren admitted. "There's…stuff I have to figure out."

Nici swallowed, nodding. "No chance you'll try and keep in contact this time, I'm betting. You'll go off to your super secret life and forget all about us, again."

It was meant to come off as a joke, Lauren knew, but the words hit too close to home. "That's not true," she said. "I'll make a better effort this time."

"You better. Or Gem will hunt you down."

"Well, I wouldn't want that."

"Damn right," Gem said, pumping a fist in the air before lazily placing it back down on the steering wheel. "Let's be honest, if it wasn't for Nici, none of us would have seen each other again." Lauren smiled, her heart aching.

"So," Nici poked Lauren's side, raising his eyebrows. "Are you going to talk to her."

"About what?" Lauren asked. Then, realizing he meant Evony, not Gem, shook her head vehemently. "No, absolutely not," she hissed. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Come on, she's miserable, throwing up in a bathroom all day. You have no sympathy for dealing with that and Gem simultaneously?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lauren studied Nici's face. "Why do you want me and Evony to make up so bad?"

"Time's short, she'll be leaving soon," he shrugged. "Wouldn't you prefer leaving _without_ regrets?"

"I'm not going to forgive her."

"Then don't," he said. "But maybe you should try _talking_ to her. Without yelling."

"And why should I care? What possible regrets would I have from not making up with her after she _threatened_ to kill my friend?" Lauren had the decency to keep her voice low, but she suspected that Evony could still make out half of the words she was saying. Not that she cared. Not even one bit.

"If she died," Nici said, "you're telling me you wouldn't feel guilt?"

Lauren flinched, frowning. Where the hell had that come from? "She's not dying. I won't allow it to happen."

"And it was out of your control, would you honestly say that you had no regrets? Things happen all the time, for all you know, we may get into a car accident and you may be the only survivor, would you have no regrets when it came to Evony?" Swallowing, Lauren looked over to her. The woman was curled on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Or maybe actually sleeping.

Probably not.

"Fine," she said. "I'll speak with her, but when it goes wrong-"

"Then you can say you did everything in your power to make it right."

Lauren huffed, making her way over to Evony before shooting a look at Nici. Nici just laughed, turning to face Gem and Jenkins again. Some help he was.

Straightening her back, Lauren looked down at the bed, deciding to sit at the end of it as far from Evony as she could. Her body was facing the opposing wall, giving her something to look at that wasn't the Morrigan. Evony didn't move. She was quiet for three beats before she rolled onto her back. Even then she didn't speak, and Lauren didn't know how to begin. She was frustrated, hurt. "Why?" came out of her throat. She heard the sheets shuffle, Evony moving to sit up.

"Why what?" the woman asked dryly.

"Why did you threaten her?"

She heard the woman suck in a breath, before she answered: "Because."

Lauren shut her eyes, trying to not let her frustration take over. _Because what? _Because it was normal? Because it was easy? Because it was the best way to hurt her? Lauren waited, nothing happened. Of course it didn't. "Why?" she asked again, her voice crackled. Dammit, she was stronger than this.

"Why does it matter so much to you? I did it. I'd probably do it again, just not within earshot of you."

"It matters," Lauren said. "Not just because Gem's family to me. For God's sake, you're better than that, Evony."

"Than killing people?" Evony laughed, shaking her head. "What drugs are you on? All I'm good at is-"

"No. You're so much more than that," Lauren countered. "At least, I thought you were. I mean, is threatening really your first tactic? Killing the next, is that all you have?"

"It always works, doesn't it?" Evony snapped. No it didn't, not with Bo. With Bo it was a challenge. "Why are you here, Lauren?"

"Because…" she swallowed, her hands shaking. God, she was nervous about this? No, no couldn't go there. She couldn't let Evony have the one up on her. "Because, it's important we get along, and I may not be able to forgive you for what you did-" Evony laughed, no doubt dismissing that she'd even care about forgiveness, "but the least I can do is try to understand." She turned, facing her for the first time, then. "So explain to me why."

"Understand?" Evony asked."You want to understand what my motives are, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Your little friend called me a coward, Lauren. That may not mean much to you, it may be some little insult you can brush off like it's nothing, but I have lived my life time and time again, trying to prove I'm not a coward. I have fought against humans, and men, the _fae_! Being told that I couldn't handle what was thrown at me. And I have damn well proven that I am _not_ a coward."

"No," Lauren agreed, "You're not."

Evony paused, mouth parting before closing it, nodding her head, "I'm not," she agreed. "And I won't allow-" she stopped again, looking down at the hand Lauren placed on hers. Even Lauren was surprised to see it there, feel Evony relax beneath her.

Now was the best time she had to speak. So she lifted her head, meeting Evony's eyes. "You don't have to prove anything like that. Gem's…got issues, but they don't reflect you. She doesn't think _you _are a coward, she thinks the french are- and before you argue any further, you're not french, you're not apart of the culture Genevieve hates so much, you pre-exist all of that from a time when…" Lauren blushed, shutting down the dorky praise she had.

"I know that!"

"Well I don't-" Lauren bit her tongue, shaking her head. The end of that sentence would lead to getting slapped again. "Then it shouldn't matter." Her fingers squeezed Evony's, letting go. She hadn't meant to reach for her, but the touch had been instinctual. Curling her fingers by her side, she looked away, facing the opposing wall again. "Please," she said. "I'm not asking you to get along with Gem, that would be asking too much, I'm just…" god, she didn't even know what she wanted. "I just want us to get through this."

"Why do you even care?"

"Well, we can't keep fighting. I know I keep saying that, it seems to be something I say everyday, but we can't. I care about you, and to effectively get you somewhere safe and away from the fae would involve us at least managing to put our differences aside and work as a team. And regardless that you aren't exactly a team player, and I'm sure you'd prefer being capable of doing this alone, I'm here, and I'm not letting you get yourself killed because we can't settle our differences for two seconds."

Evony was staring at her blankly, a struck look on he face. Nervously, Lauren looked at her, hoping for something to be said.

"Evony?" she called. The woman blinked at her, as if aware only then that she was still talking. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You-" Evony took a breath, a still mask freezing her expression diplomatically. "No, you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Lauren teased. "When have I ever been- don't answer that question." Awkwardly she looked down at the bedding, her fingers picking at the floral duvet cover. A warm chuckle rang in her ear as Evony sat backwards against the bed.

"Whatever will I do with you?" Evony hummed. A quiet settled over them, peace resting in Lauren. It wasn't finished though. She had one last piece she had to say before it was. Licking her lips, she looked up, seeing Evony studying her carefully. The eyes snapped still, as if caught doing something wrong. Strange. Lauren bypassed it, it wasn't important.

"So…" Lauren said. "Before I leave, I want to make it clear. If you ever threaten Gem or anyone in my fire team again, I won't have an issue leaving you on the side of the road. They are my family, and my debt to them far exceeds my debt to you."

A slow, wide grin pooled over Evony's face as she nodded. "Understood, doctor."

"Good." Lauren nodded. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. I'm still angry, but…at least we've come to some sort of an understanding." Lauren sighed, looking up at the ceiling again. She hated it when Nici was right.

"Yes well, what can I say, I'm evil." Lauren flushed, looking back over at her. Crap. "Yes, dear. I _did_ hear your conversation. I particularly liked the word _megalomaniac_."

Lauren opened her mouth, trying to find an argument, before swallowing it back. It would only serve to prove that she was just as petulant as Evony had been. No, she was better than that. "That was wrong of me to say," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I let my temper get out of hand."

"No, no, you're quite right," Evony shrugged. Lauren didn't trust her in that moment; somehow, she knew, Evony was gaining the upper hand on her. Narrowing her eyes, she adjusted herself on the bed to face her directly. The playfulness, the wide grin. Something was up. Faking surprise, Evony rose her eyebrows. "What?"

"You know something."

"Yes, I do," Evony's grinned peeled wide. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I think I'll keep it to myself for a while."

Lauren studied her, going over her head what Evony could possibly know that she was holding over her. Shrugging it off, she decided that it was a power trick. Evony couldn't know anything, at least, nothing new. "Okay," she said slowly. "Well, I'm going to arrange the money, make sure everything's in order for this."

Evony waved her off, lying back down in the bed. "As you were," she said with a yawn.

Lauren rose, casting Evony a last once over before she moved to bag of money. Taking out all but the needed money, she placed the bag on her shoulder, walking over to where Nici was smiling at her. "Don't," she said shortly.

"I don't know why you made up with, french fry," Gem said. "Must be the big heart eyes you have."

"I don't have big heart eyes."

Gem laughed, even Nici chuckled before quickly schooling his features when Lauren glared at him. "Sorry," he said.

There was no way she was going to shrug it off, at least Jenkins at the decency to keep his opinion quiet. "That's the place up ahead," Jenkins said, "I'd suggest parking elsewhere, and coming up with a plan."

Lauren swallowed as Nici and Jenkins' eyes shot to hers. "I'm not your leader any more, we should come up with a plan together."

"Out of practice," Gem sung. "I say, we all go in and french fry stays behind to deal with anyone who enters."

"Fine by me," Evony said from the back of the RV. "You can save the doctor's ass while I remain safe, here with your getaway." Gem ducked her head, seething at the reply.

"Jenkins and I will go in-" Nici said, cut off when Lauren shaking her head viciously. There was no way in hell she was allowing Gem and Evony to stay behind in the car. "Oh come on, they can get over themselves for _two _minutes. And Gem needs to stay by the car."

"Evony will need her photo taken for the identification," Lauren pointed out. "Jenkins, Evony and myself will enter, and you and Gem can remain behind."

"I'm the weapons expert," Jenkins pointed out.

"We only have the single gun," Lauren countered. "Which we will leave here, with you. Because I doubt they'll let us enter with anything."

"I don't like this plan," Nici said.

"Face it," Gem said, "The reason she's taking shortie over here, is because he looks like he eats concrete for breakfast, and not at all the fuzzy kitten he actually is. Better to intimidate since moose head and french fry look like they'd bitch about ruining their nails before punching someone in the face." She looked over her shoulder, glaring at Evony in the distant. "Now, as long as no one decides to back out at the last minute, we'll be fine."

"Gem!" Lauren barked.

"What?"

Lauren raised her eyebrow, folding her arms. "I won't take antagonistic behavior. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she teased. "I'm still right, though."

Nici swallowed, looking away. "Fine. Whatever. We'll stay here, Gem will be the getaway and- no, I still think we should go to a local store and buy a few weapons _before_ we enter. Some knives at least."

Lauren shook her head. She didn't want to carry a gun, not again. She was done with weapons. A knife, she'd settle on. "They won't let us," she told him. "We just have to-"

"What?" Gem asked, "Let you go in empty handed like some idiot?"

"We're not going in empty handed."

"Uh-huh. And when was the last time you brushed up on your close-hand combat skills, huh? You don't know shit, you're out of practice, moose head. You're not in half the shape you used to be, face it. And I don't know about french fry there, but she doesn't seem to have an inch of muscle on her, so I'm betting the most strenuous thing she's done is yoga."

"I was a lieutenant," Evony said dryly from the back. Lauren paused, turning to look at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Lauren went to ask, then realized that it probably wasn't recent. Gem, however, had her brows pressed together, a glare on her face as she came to conclusion that she meant _french_ lieutenant. Which was entirely possible and something Lauren would certainly be asking her about later.

Though, a thought passed and was instantly knocked down in Lauren's mind of Evony in plated armor on a horse.

She did not need those kind of thoughts. They were inappropriate and far from topic.

"Human to Moose," Gem's voice rang. Lauren blinked, flushing. "Oh great, now she's got images of a sexy soldier in her head."

"I do not!"

"_Sure_, let's just hope she's wearing _all_ the fatigues in your head, and not re-enacting what you and Nadia did, kay?"

Lauren's hands went to her face, rubbing at her expression. "You're horrible," Lauren murmured through her hands. "I'd have your disciplined if I could."

"Kinky."

"Not like that!"

"Sure, I'm betting you're just waiting to spank me," Gem smirked.

"Can we move on?" Nici asked.

"Back on topic," Lauren said, eyeing him. Even through the greek skin, Lauren could see a growing blush in Nici's cheeks. "So, it's settled then, I hope?"

"No it's not!" Nici and Gem said at once. Of course they did. Lauren sighed.

"Look," Gem said, "We need to do _something_ before you enter. Either we go to the local shop and you accept the fact that you need _something_, or you don't go in at all and I drive this RV so far away, you won't be able to get a taxi back." Gem glared, staring Lauren down.

"Fine," she snapped. "You and Nici can go shopping, but I won't take a gun. And _low key_ weapons, got it?"

"Got it," Gem grinned.

The RV was parked, a large sum of money handed to the two shoppers, before Lauren exhaled, dropping her head in her hands. Jenkins didn't speak, but when she looked up, he'd finished the beanie and had handed it to Evony. Both of them speaking lowly.

_When had they become friends?_ Lauren wondered, watching them talk quietly. Evony was smiling, her fingers holding the beanie, thumb running over the pattern. A pang of envy struck Lauren before she swallowed it back. God, she was being an idiot.

She closed her eyes, settling in the chair. Nici and Gem would return soon. They'd all go back to the house, plan set out and ready. A shaky, open, very vague plan as it was, but Lauren didn't expect anything more than intimidation to pass between them. As long as there was no police, god forbid Dyson and Tamsin somehow managed to find them, they would be fine.

She sincerely hoped that Bo was not on her way to Portland, like she suspected. Just as she hoped that Bo would pass on the message to Dyson and Tamsin to hang back and…

Lauren paused, remembering the conversation. Bo had said her apartment was tossed. She hadn't left it in that state. It was conceivable that the fae tossed it, looking for clues to where she might have headed, but…it didn't sit right in her. Something tickled in the back of her mind, telling her that there was more to this than she knew.

Though, there was a logical explanation, she realized. The fae, having found out she could turn fae into humans, had tossed her apartment, looking for her notes. And probably found them, if they were smart enough. In part to prevent her from doing it again, but probably to see if they could reverse it if she was able to re-create what happened again. At least, that would be her plan if she was in the fae's position.

However, Evony could have just as easily hired someone to toss the apartment, not that she'd need Lauren gone to it, and certainly not in the way she did get her to leave. But if she had, she'd have handed it to scientists to synthesize a 'cure'.

No. Lauren rubbed her eyes, whoever tossed her apartment was fae. Either bounty hunters, fae agents or scientists, or, a mix. But it wasn't Evony.

"Back!" Gem said, hoisting weapons. "One for you, miss 'I'm afraid of guns but refusing to show it'," Gem said, dropping a dagger and sheath into her grip. "Four for Mr Muscles, you go Mr Muscles," Gem smirked, handing an assort of guns and knives over, before she looked at Evony. "And none for French Fry, bye."

"Gem," Lauren growled.

"Fine, fine, here's one of the glocks," she said, handing it over. "I was going to get something smaller but I could sense Lauren's side-eye coming from the RV."

Sighing, Lauren could feel a headache coming on. "They're just going to take them off us. What's the point?"

"The point being that they might not and that you might enter weaponless into a room filled with shady people who could be looking to scam us," Gem pointed out. "So, tell me again how trustworthy this contact is?"

Lauren tensed, frustration building inside of her. "Fine," she snapped. "Fine, let's just get ready and move out. I want this done and over with _before_ it gets too late."

Evony rose, the gun somewhere on her body, but nowhere that Lauren could immediately see. Gem had a hold on her favorite handgun model, kicking up her feet in the driver's seat, as Nici took the optimum position where he could see if people were going to sneak up on them. Though, the blind spots in the RV were large, Lauren wouldn't be surprised if he ended up moving outside.

Taking the sheathed weapon, Lauren strapped it on to her calf. It was a limited weapon, a short, flat dagger. One that was better than nothing, but Gem was right. She was out of practice. She'd be better off handling a scalpel and needles.

"After this," Gem said as she started up the car. "You're going to bootcamp _Cortez_."

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "You're going to re-train me?"

"You bet your flat ass I will, moose head."

"She has a point," Nici said.

"Can we not?" Lauren returned. "Let's just move on with the plan, from there we can decide if it's really necessary for me to brush up on my close-hand combat skills."

"It is," three voice rang. Lauren slapped a hand against her forehead, aggravation twisting in her limbs. Dammit, Jenkins was supposed to be on her side!

When they arrived back at the meeting point, Lauren grabbed the bag, about to stumble out when a hand caught on her shoulder. "Oi," Nici said. "Don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"I hear," she smiled.

"Good, I don't need to see you with another gunshot to the chest because you didn't take the time to wait." Lauren rolled her eyes. That had hardly been her fault and he knew it. Stepping up onto her tip toes, she pressed a kiss to jaw.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Stay here."

"Yes, ma'am."

She glared, playfully, watching him laugh as Jenkins marched out, followed by herself, with Evony shortly behind. Evony who was quiet. Dropping back, when the RV shut, Lauren allowed her hand to brush against Evony's arm. "Nervous?" she teased.

Evony gave her a look, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren swallowed back her humor, nodding her head. "So…lieutenant."

"I _thought_ that would spark your curiosity." Lauren felt ease in her body again, seeing a slow smile spill across Evony's lips.

"When?" she asked her. "Joan of Arc?"

"That was your first thought?" Evony questioned. "No, I was nowhere near her when that happened. I was off on some ship doing who knows what with god knows who. All I learnt from that time was that scurvy is a nasty business I did _not_ what to see happen again."

Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "You were a pirate?"

"No, I was a captain's wench. He was talented and I wanted to visit India. Things didn't go according to plan, needless to say. However, that has nothing to do with my lieutenant-hood. That belonged way back in the day, just before the Light and Dark existed, actually." Evony smirked, watching Lauren's face brighten curiously.

"What happened?"

"People died, I didn't. What usually happens in a war, doctor," her eyes sparked. "Another time. You'll have to offer me something in return for that story, however."

"That's not fair!" Lauren complained. "You know almost everything about me."

For a moment, Evony paused, confusion washing over her features. Lauren stared back, just as confused. "Not everything," Evony deflected. "I didn't know about that photo, for one."

"Yeah, like hell you're getting any more of _those_ stories, you'd have to pull my teeth out before getting it from me, and Gem might have told you before finding out about the…whole…thing." Lauren swallowed, not the best time to bring that off. Thankfully, Evony laughed it off.

"I have my ways, Lauren. Don't you worry."

Lauren shivered at the purr in her name. A familiar feeling creeping in her stomach. A complicated, twisting feeling that she damn well knew what it meant and damn well knew that she would not be facing it at all. Her hands clenched, throat swallowing it back as she nodded and stepped forward, falling in line with Jenkins.

Evony's chuckle echoing behind her. What she'd do for a sudden random attack where no one got hurt, to distract her.

"Lauren?"

Lauren nodded at her team mate, Jenkins nodded back, understanding.

The house was a small place, a metal, white fence peeling to keep something in rather than something out. Still, Lauren tugged at the gate, pushing it open as she looked from the overgrown shrubbery to the house. It was inconspicuous, she could picture a new family starting here. Hell, it reminded her of the place she grew up in for the first six years of her life.

The lights were on, there was a car in the driveway in quality condition. It didn't yell _illegal activities happening here_, but that was probably the point.

Lauren felt herself step onto the porch, reaching for the doorbell that didn't ring. Of course it didn't. Jenkins knocked on the door, hinge's side so it didn't rattle.

Then, they waited.

When Lauren was ready to turn back, call it quits before something bad happened like the police, the door opened. An overweight man in jeans and a novelty NYPD shirt answered the door. He looked them over once, quirking a dark eyebrow before nodding.

"Kenzi's friend," he said, turning and opening the door wider. "I didn't expect the calvary."

Lauren swallowed, looking to Jenkins, then back to man who's eyes widened when Evony came into view. Evony dismissed him, eyes scanning the hallway of the house, nose wrinkling at the smell of cheap cigarettes and whiskey.

"I wasn't sure what to expect," Lauren replied. They stepped in, the door closing behind them. Lauren listened, noticing exits, trying to hear if anyone else was in the house. Maybe there hadn't been a _them_, only a him. Singular.

"You watch too much TV," he said. He lead them down the hallway, almost to end of the house where the kitchen was, before opening a door on the left. Study. Well, computer room crossed with illegal actives. Same thing. Equipment covered the desk, some she was familiar with, others she wasn't.

Behind her, Evony sighed softly, biting back her disgust.

"The money?" he asked.

Lauren lifted the bag off her shoulder, handing it to him. He unzipped it, taking one look at its contents, then nodded, setting it down, underneath his desk. "It'll take a few weeks, but-"

"Weeks?" Lauren cut in. "I was expecting a few days, _a _week at most. We don't have time to wait _weeks_."

The guy shrugged. "A couple of weeks is the soonest I can do it."

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. They also didn't have the time to go dig up her old client, and good luck knowing if he was even alive. "Fine," she said. "A couple of weeks, but fast would be preferable if you want the rest of your money."

He nodded, pulling out a cigarette and setting it between his teeth. "Over here," he directed, to the only white wall. "Photo of the person."

Evony stepped up, shooting Lauren an unimpressed look as she placed her back to wall, watching the guy set up his camera and lighting. Even there, Evony rolled her eyes, her eyes glaring as the man fiddled with the camera.

"Try to look less murderous," the guy said.

Evony smiled sharply, looking more like a mass-murderer than before.

"You can't smile."

Her face turned blank, but Lauren still shivered uncomfortably. She turned away, looking over the equipment for anything she might have missed. When the camera's shutter snapped, she looked back, seeing the guy look down at the digital screen. "All good."

Evony sniffed. Shaking her head.

"Now what?"


	15. Involuntary Manslaughter

**A/N:** I feel really bad, because lots of guests post really lovely reviews and I never get to message them (which is lame, there should be an ability to message guests, like them placing them email in so an email gets sent...) which sucks. So, to all the guests who message me, just know that I always read them, and I always enjoy hearing from you, and I'm so sorry that I can't reply, but you've always made my day wonderful 3 so thank you.

Enjoy! I've been so excited to get to this, tell me what you think.

15\. Involuntary Manslaughter

They'd rented a motel room. It was Nici's idea, after mentioning that he'd seen a decent place when buying weapons. Gem had practically jumped at the chance, claiming that a shower would do them all good, before giving a direct look to Evony and claiming that if only it could wash away the stench of frogs. Which ended in a half an hour lecture from Jenkins about why Gem should be nice to Evony and how blaming Evony for the French was wrong.

Lauren didn't know how wrong. For all she knew, Evony was the reason for a lot of mistakes, but she wasn't going to even start on that. After finding out she kicked Hitler out of art school…

Jenkins took first shower, leaving Nici and Gem to dance in the room in some strange choreography of spinning and sweeping movements that could have been a tango, or a waltz. Maybe mixed swing dance, but certainly something made up.

It reminded Lauren of Kate Bush. Whatever it was, it was purposely horrible. Gem didn't dance often, but when she did, Lauren used to end up joining in for the fun of it. This time, Nici had taken her place. Lauren didn't dance much anymore. Sometimes she wiggled in the shower, or in an empty house, but her times of bursting out dancing in a room full of people had long since passed.

"Do you dance?" Lauren asked, looking to the woman on the bed, parallel to hers. They'd rented the first room they could get, not caring about its contents. Twin queen beds, a table and two chairs with a small television. The person didn't even raise their eyebrows when he gave them their key. Though five people in two beds wasn't something all that eyebrow raising. He probably figured they were backpackers.

Evony frowned, looking at the two, giggling dorks. "I do," she said carefully. "I haven't waltzed since…a long time," she finished, as if surprised by the realization. "However, you must have done something similar at one of those dances high school children go to. Prom or whatever it is in Canada."

"No, my…" the dances they did have in school, she either didn't attend with someone, or in the first and singular case she did, her partner left to go drink with their friends. "No," she said instead. "I've never danced like that."

"You missed out," Evony teased. "But you know how to waltz at least."

"No, I don't," Lauren shook her head.

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled, watching the horrified expression cross the Morrigan's face. Who knew Evony would be the type to be horrified over her lack of partnered dancing skills.

"The youth these days," Evony rolled her eyes, smiling when she looked back at Lauren. "I'll teach you. Preferably not in a small room where the other dancing party may knock us out," she gave a stark look to the couple in question. Gem's feet were on top of Nici, their arms in a parody of a waltz, Lauren thought. It looked…dizzy.

Evony just shook her head.

"Ridiculous."

"You never danced like that?" Lauren asked her.

Evony chuckled, shaking her head. "The stories I could tell you could make even myself blush," she told her. "Woodstock, especially had been a time where I'm quite thankful for gaps in my memory, going by the stories people told me. Thankfully, cameras weren't not as easy on hand like they are now." Evony laid back down, stretching. "But I had fun. Would never do it again if you offered me all the men and jewels in the world that I wanted, but it _was_ something for the history books."

"Okay, now I'm curious."

Evony chuckled, looking over at her, "Story for a story, doctor."

"Hey, that's not fair, you know infinitely more about me than I do. And Gem told you one of the most embarrassing stories I have."

"Yes, well, how about one from your youth?" Evony rolled to her side, propping her head up on one arm. "Your first time perhaps?"

"I don't think so."

Evony sighed, waving her hand flippantly. "Fine, first kiss?" she asked instead.

"Only if I can hear about yours."

Evony laughed, a true, loud sound that Lauren's heart boomed at. She liked this side of Evony; carefree, flirtatious, mischievous side. It rang true. "I don't remember mine. It was a long, long time ago after all."

"How old are you?" Gem asked. Lauren looked up at her, seeing her still twirling with Nici. Idiots. Dorky, lovable, idiots who looked like they were having the time of their life. It almost made Lauren want to join them. "I mean, you don't _really_ forget your first kiss."

"You do when you've lived as long as I have."

"But how old-?"

"Older than you," Evony said. Gem huffed, glaring at her.

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's amusing to see you try and guess my age." She dropped onto her back, looking over at Lauren. "Come on, I won't tell. I don't have anyone _to _tell."

Lauren shook her head. "What do I get out of telling you about the disastrous first kiss I had?"

"Disastrous? Too much tongue," Evony nodded, as if sympathizing with her. "Or was it like kissing a hose?"

Lauren laughed. Her first kiss had been with some random person at a party, not the story of the century and by no way romantic, inspiring or anything interesting. But she could still tease it out. "Oh no, tell me what I get out of it first."

"Kiss for a kiss?" Evony flirted. "I promise I'll make up for your first time."

"Ewww," Gem interrupted. "_I _get to kiss her. Not you, french fry." Dropping away from Nici, Gem sat herself down on Lauren's lap, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "She doesn't need your frog lips." The mood snapped, Evony's humor disappearing. Lauren felt her lungs clench, missing the soft expression.

"Why am I not surprised?" Evony rolled her eyes, turning away. Lauren shot Gem a glare, promising quietly that if Gem didn't _try_ to get along with her, she was going to twist her ear like the brat child she was acting. Gem however, decided this meant she should lay her head on Lauren's shoulder and fall asleep.

The bathroom pipes shut off, Jenkins stepping out moments later and looking from Gem, up to Lauren, over to Evony and then to Nici. "Did I miss something?"

"Gem's clitblocking Lauren again," Nici told him.

"She's _really _not," Lauren said, turning red. Good god. She looked at Nici, avoiding what Evony's expression may be. Amusement probably, or faux-boredom?

Jenkins sighed, looking over at Gem with his best _what did I tell you _dad-face. "Fine," Gem sniffed, moving off Lauren. Poking her tongue out, she moved to sit in the chair by the window, curling up in the seat. "I shall allow the two bunnies to screw until their heart's content."

"Thank you for your consideration," Lauren said dryly. Rolling her shoulders, she tired to brush off the comments spoken as Nici left, heading into the shower. Gem however, had grown bored again, settling in the seat and looking outside the window. Sighing loudly, she turned back to face everyone.

"Where are we going to go next?" she asked.

Everyone had turned, looking at her for the idea. Great. "Ah, well…" she started. Wracking her brain, she tried to think of a plan. They needed somewhere safe, somewhere they could lie low… Sighing. Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't gotten that far in planning, I didn't think it would take a few weeks," she admitted.

"It's a very vague time period," Evony said. "'A few weeks' could mean anything. I would prefer we stay close by."

"Well, 'a few' generally means three," Gem spoke sharply. Lauren sighed, watching Evony shoot Gem a glare. She did not need this, at all. It was like having two squabbling children.

Jenkins, having sat down next on the bed, perpendicular to Lauren, said, "I don't think we should remain here. We should go somewhere else, lie low and wait for the phone call. If the people are close on our trail, it'd be best to go underground."

"We could go to mine," Gem suggested. "Not my house, but the lake house I have."

"You have a lake house?" Lauren asked.

Gem shrugged it off. "I use it hide from my family. Somewhere I can just chill, ya know?" Lauren nodded.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Evony stepped in. Lauren looked over at her, brows raising at the insincere tone. She would lock Gem and Evony in the same room to sort out their differences, if she didn't think that they might fight to the death. "But the people after me, probably already know all about that and have it staked out."

"Nah," Gem said.

"Yeah."

"Nah," she said again, forcefully. "It's not in my name. So I doubt it."

"Whose name is it in?" Lauren asked.

Gem shrugged. "A name, does it matter?"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter," Gem said. "Let's just accept the fact that there's a place we can crash that they don't know about, alright? There's probably no paperwork linking me to it. I mean, they'd have to have been stalking me to know and I doubt they've done that, right?"

Lauren didn't reply. Evony just shook her head, dismissing the comment entirely. "Like hell I'm letting you drag us who knows where."

"Oh and I'm sure you have a bright and brilliant plan for where we should be going, eh?"

"Somewhere they don't know about, somewhere close by so when it's done, if it gets done early, I can leave the country and have the trail moved away from Lauren."

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Gem asked. "Because the moment you get your scrawny ass out of here, they're going to come after her, then us, and I'm betting they're going to do whatever tactics there is, to get information on where you went." The room stilled, everyone silent. No one had said it out loud before. It'd always been there, something her fire team knew would happen.

The Morrigan looked to her, a question in her eyes. Lauren looked away. She hadn't planned that far yet, it'd been in the back of her mind, something she was trying and failing to work out how to avoid. She'd get it soon enough. "Tell me you have some plan?"

Lauren cringed. "It was inevitable," she whispered. "I'll figured something out."

"Something out?" Evony cried. "Lauren-" Her voice hitched. Pushing off the bed, the Morrigan ran a hand through her hair. "This is screwed up. You-" she pointed at Lauren, forgetting everyone else. "God! Didn't the military teach you to have an exit plan _before_ entering?"

"There was a bounty hunter at our throats, Evony. The moment you turned up at my apartment, I didn't really have a choice, remember?"

"You could have left me!"

"No! I couldn't!" Lauren snapped. "And since when the hell did you start caring about what happened to me? The plan is to get you out, I didn't think you'd look twice at what happened to me after you were saved."

"I-" Evony opened her mouth, whatever she'd been about to say, sticking in her throat. Lauren laughed, the sound cold as she looked away.

"I thought so," she shrugged, steeling her expression. "It's fine. We stick to to plan. We get the papers, we get you out. From there, I'll deal with it."

"No! I refuse." Evony's eyes steadied on Lauren's; brimming with frustration. Lauren felt her own frustration in her chest. Of course Evony wanted it her way, who cared about any other way. Fuck that. "Lauren, you will not-"

Lauren snapped. "You don't get a choice in the matter. This isn't your world anymore, it's mine." She took a breath, watching Evony take a half step back. "This is what's going to happen and you're going to follow it. For once in your life, you are going to follow my orders exactly and if that means shoving you off on a plane and dealing with the repercussions myself, then I will. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, are we clear?"

A snarl took over Evony's features, "I will not allow you to get hurt on my behalf."

Lauren felt the words like a sucker punch. Before she could react, the bathroom door opened again, Nici stepping out, eyebrows raised as he looked between Lauren and Evony. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lauren said. "It's…" she shook her head, confused. "We should move on."

"Showers first!" Gem said, running for the bathroom. Evony made a noise of protest before exhaling. Lauren too, didn't even bother to stop her. Gem had been looking forward to the shower since the idea had been brought up in the RV and no matter how desperately Lauren didn't want to be in the same room with Evony right now, she was going to have to suck it up.

Evony couldn't care about her. That wasn't right.

"I'll get the RV ready," Jenkins said.

"Good idea."

"What about showering?" Evony asked.

"You could two always share a shower and save water," Nici suggested.

Lauren glared, her jaw clenching as she spoke to him, "Not helping."

He shrugged, watching Jenkins leave the room. "It was an idea," he said. "No need to get hostile."

"I wasn't being hostile!"

"You're being defensive, now," Nici laughed.

"I am not- _defensive_?" Lauren blinked. "I'm not defensive."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course not."

"I'm not!" Lauren cried out. Oh, fantastic, Evony was laughing at her too, now. A soft, amused noise. Good to know her humor wasn't gone. "Not helping!"

"That's what she said to me before this whole argument broke out," Nici said, shaking his head. Evony smirked, her smile catching when Lauren held her eyes. "And I don't even get why, I mean it's not like you haven't shared a shower with the Morrigan before. The two of you-" he stopped, realizing his mistake. Evony froze. Lauren, too, stilled, turning her head to look back at Nici.

The words rang in her head. Did she screw up? Swallowing, she took a breath, her smile forced as she asked, "What?"

Nici cringed. "Shit. I really wish I hadn't done that."

"What?" Lauren repeated again. She swallowed, moving to stand slowly. "Nici?"

"I'm sorry, really," he said. Lauren moved, stepping in Nici's line of sight to Evony. Taking a step forward, she felt her heart beat a low, loud sound. She had to have misheard. She had to. Nici did not just call Evony, the Morrigan. Lauren had been careful, she'd been so, so careful to not bring in the fae. Had he overheard? Had she slipped in conversation and he'd thought-?

Nici pointed a gun at her. Lauren flinched, hands raising instinctively. _What was gong on?_ "Nici?"

"They have my son."

"Y-you," she paused, blinking, focusing on the conversation. "You have a son?"

"He's twenty-seven."

She swallowed, shaking. Behind her, she could hear Evony mutter a short, "fuck." Twenty-seven. Nici was only thirty-eight. That didn't…that didn't make sense.

Except it did. Easily.

"You're _fae_?" Lauren didn't mean to cry the word. She eyed the weapon, her heart speeding up, beating loudly in her ears. Evony hadn't moved. She hadn't moved and Gem was singing Wuthering Heights in the shower, oblivious to what was happening out here.

Nici was fae.

Nici was fae.

Nici. Was. Fae. Lauren tried to understand what that meant, but her mind emptied, nothing but the words _fae_, and _Nici_ entering. The gun's hammer pulled and Lauren hissed in a breath, a sob forming in her throat. "I don't- I don't understand," Lauren said, swallowing the swell in her throat. "I need you to explain to me what's going on."

"You should ask her," he said, pointing the weapon over her shoulder. "I'm Light Fae, though. Which is why she didn't recognize me. The Light have my family too, because I refused. I refused to help. I was going to go away and just leave it. I'm not apart of whatever bullshit is happening in the Dark, I don't care if she lives or die, no offense."

"None taken," Evony murmured. Lauren shut her eyes squeezing before she looked back at Nici. Her hands were still raised, trembling.

"You're Light," she echoed. "The Light sent you-"

"Because they knew you'd come to me. Well, they thought you would, but Jenkins ended up getting us together. I was supposed to keep tabs on your, since everything else hadn't worked. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I owe you, for saving my life. Now, don't move." Holding the gun at Lauren, he lifted out of his pocket. A burner phone. He dialed quickly, eyes never leaving Lauren's. Lauren watched him, trying to follow what was happening. He was quiet, his gun steady. She couldn't hold one if it was handed to her. Fuck.

"My positions compromised," Nici said. "You'll need to move in immediately."

Lauren held back the sob. Nici had chosen this motel. They were probably going to come anyway and Nici had relaxed, letting his guard down, knowing it was almost over. Staring at the gun, Lauren looked for an opportune moment. She had to protect Evony, had to keep her safe.

_Nici. _Nici couldn't be betraying her, Nici liked Evony. Nici wanted her to pursue a relationship. He wasn't Nici. He was someone else. He had to be.

But Nici hung up, the phone dropping back in his pocket as he looked between them.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"I just told yo-"

"No," she cut, "you kept making me talk to her. You _told_ me to make peace with her, you _pushed_ me to her. Why? If you knew all along that you were going to take her away from me, why would you let me have feelings for her? Why would you tell me to pursue a relationship that was going to be snatched away from me?" Lauren had stopped trembling, anger making her step forward. "You're supposed to be my friend, what possible sadistic reason do you have over letting me start to care for someone before you allowed them to be _murdered_?"

"Still here," Evony whispered. "Listening."

Lauren blushed, snapping a short. "Shut up. I'm not talking to you."

"No, just about me."

"Now is not the time, Evony!" She glared back at Nici, "Well? Come on, you're about to have her murdered, you might as well tell me why."

"Don't try and stop it or anything," Evony hissed. This time, Lauren ignored her.

"You were already having sex with her, I figured you cared for her," he shrugged. "And I knew that if she died and the last thing you two did was argue over something ridiculous as a threat she can't even carry out-"

"_Can_," Evony corrected.

"Evony!" Lauren snapped.

"I can!"

"Not. Now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you deal with your team mate betraying you quietly."

"I'm not-" Nici swallowed. "I'm sorry Lauren, it's not about you. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

Everything was quiet, the sounds of Gem singing, "_Heathcliff, it's me, oh Cathy!_" before the door opened. Lauren hadn't even heard the pipes shut off. Nici turned, Lauren lunged, going for the weapon and Gem stood at the bathroom door, drying her hair with a towel before catching sight of the gun.

Lauren grabbed it, struggling as she kicked Nici. Nici, stronger, grabbed her, pinning her still as he took the weapon easily. There was barely a fight, only Lauren, pinned to the ground with a gun to her head. She struggled, moving, before the butt of the weapon hit her forehead, blinding her as she went still. "Gem," Nici spoke, the word throbbing through Lauren's head.

She kept her eyes shut, focusing on the pain. It was hard, but not hard enough. She could feel the gun still pressed to her head, aimed at the back of her skull. Breathing slowly, Lauren tried to relax, tried to play possum, wait for a chance.

"Nici?" Gem's voice asked softly. Lauren tried not to tremble. Nici wouldn't pull the trigger. Not on purpose. But he could slip, he could get surprised and squeeze and- "Nici," Gem said again. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Gem-"

"Don't you fucking dare. Step away from her. Now."

"I'm-"

"Don't. You will step away from Lauren right now, or I will shoot you in the leg before aiming higher. Do you understand?"

The gun loosened, pulling away before Nici moved. Lauren didn't move. Not at first. At first she opened her eyes, looking to Nici, then to Gem. She had to warn Gem about the others coming. They'd be here soon.

Behind her, she knew Evony was nearby. She didn't know what the woman was doing. Probably rolling her eyes and waiting to be saved.

"Gem, listen to me-"

"Not fucking listening until you put the fucking weapon down, Nicholause."

"Gem-"

"What the fuck did I just say?"

Lauren looked up, watching Nici look conflicted. Lauren tensed, moving slowly to position herself ready to attack. Nici's hold on the weapon shifted, griping it, ready to aim it back to Gem. Lauren lunge, tackling him side on. The weapon fired, Gem cried out and Lauren grabbed it pulling it from his grip. She switched the safety on, feeling a knee to her stomach as she was thrown away, gun in grip.

Rolling, she aimed the weapon at Nici, glaring. He looked from Gem to her, horrified before stumbling backwards, running out of the door.

"Go!" Evony yelled, already at Gem's side. Had she grabbed her out of the way? There was blood, Lauren stepped forward. "Go!" Evony said again, glaring. "I can handle this."

Lauren nodded, shoving out the door, down the motel steps. It was dark, but she could see Nici running in the distance. Following, she bolted after him, seeing Jenkins coming out of the RV as she ran behind the motel, to an alley between two buildings and onto a main road. She didn't think, didn't care about the cars as she ran across. Didn't have a plan for what she was going to do.

Pushing past a couple walking, she heard yelps of complaints, hearing someone else cry out that she had a weapon.

Nici ducked left, around a corner, in between two buildings, she followed. The ground was dry, rubbish knocked left and right, easy to jump over.

She skidded on a piece of cardboard, grabbing at the brick wall before pushing on. Here, the streetlights dimmed, she couldn't see far ahead. Just flickering shadows.

Then she heard the sound of metal, the distinct sound of him climbing over a fence. Running forward, she looked up, seeing where he was. It was out of reach. She grabbed the chain link, hoisting herself up before dropping over the other side, the metal scrapping at her hands and arms, before she hit the ground, running after him.

She didn't know what type of fae he was. Something subtle, something that passed as human.

He jumped, climbing onto a brick wall. Grabbing a plastic crate nearby, she stepped onto it, giving her the extra two feet she needed to get up and follow him.

She had no idea where she was, could barely see, but she could hear him. Looking around, she saw him, caught in a distant light, climbing up onto the roof of some building. Following after him, she was shortly behind. Her muscles straining, breath painful. She refused to relent, following him onto a fire escape up to a third level of a building, on a balcony, then onto the roof.

She knew where she was, there was an indoor pool nearby. He was going to lunge for the building, break through the glass ceiling because she couldn't follow.

"Nici!" She said, pulling the weapon free, he stopped, finally. Slowly, turning to look at her. Stepping forward, Lauren glared. She wasn't shaking this time, her hands were steady, anger hot as she breathes heavily in her nose, out her mouth.

"I didn't mean to," he said.

"You shot her. Your own teammate."

He's lip trembled, sound hoarse as he asked, "Where?"

"I don't know," Lauren admitted. "In her shoulder, her leg, you better hope you didn't hit an artery."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I love Gem, I'd never-"

"Don't talk to me about never. You betrayed me, I'm part of your fucking team."

"They have my son!"

"Then you tell me! You think I would have struggled between keeping Evony safe and your son? I would have hidden her in some no-name place and come up with a plan to get your son out! You're my team, you're family to me, I would have done anything to help if you just _came_ to me first."

"Would you have given her up?"

In the beginning, Lauren might have. "I know people in the fae," she said instead. Then cursed herself. He knew that. Of course he did. He was part of the Light Fae, he probably knew everything. Taking a breath, Lauren tried to keep calm. "I know Bo, I would have called her, I would have called Dyson, we would-"

"It's too late," he said. "So just stop telling me what you would have done. I couldn't risk it. He's my _son_."

Lauren exhaled, choking on a sob, "Why didn't they come sooner, why did they wait so long? I don't understand." No, she did. She knew that. She was just clinging to straws, hoping that this wasn't Nici. God, she was hoping that someone else had switched him out without her knowing. Because Nici was human, Nici was her friend, Nici…

"Here was the first place we stopped at long enough that they could come up with plan, my only job was to get you to a place long enough to set up an extraction plan to get her without anyone seeing. The motel's cameras were down so if any fae's power was used, it wouldn't be on screen. Ideally, minimal damage without the humans involved." It was so calmly spoken, Lauren felt like they were just discussing tactics. Like the old days.

Nausea overwhelmed her.

"Why are you fae?" Lauren asked.

"The Morrigan will be able to explain that better, if she's not-"

"She's not! She'll move Gem out to Jenkins, they'll go away and…" and what? Find her. God, she'd work it out. There were phone booths, people with mobiles. It wouldn't be that difficult.

"Gem's phone is cloned," he told her.

Lauren paused. The name _Bo_ on her lips. She'd rang her, told her… oh god.

"Bo's being stopped. Distracted, not harmed. Dyson and Tamsin are being moved as well, made to take up lead in Boston. This will all be over soon."

"No!" The gun dropped, Lauren ran forward, using her fist instead to hit him, "You'll find a way. You'll help me get back to them, we'll hide Evony away and then we'll get your son back. That is the plan, that is what we're going to do. That is a fucking order."

Nici looked at her, lifting a hand to touch her face. Flinching, Lauren pulled away.

"Lauren."

"No!" She took a breath, heaving as she blinked. "We'll fix this, we'll get through this."

"Lauren."

"What?" she said.

"They're already here, they were already at the motel, they were waiting until I isolated Evony from you. Right now, they probably have her."

"No."

"They've probably followed you, making sure-"

"No!"

"She's gone."

"No!" Lauren cried out a last time, striking him again, her fist slamming against his chest. "No, she's fine, she's with Gem and Jenkins. They'll take care of her. She'll take care of them. They'll…" she shook her head. "They're _fine_. They have to be."

"I'm s-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're sorry again." Her fingers grabbed at his shirt, tugging him. She knew she must look ridiculous, her, a human, a _weak_ human who couldn't remember basic hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting against someone who was twice her size and who knows how old, on top of a building, at the ledge.

God, she should stop, should go back to the motel, go after Evony. Kill Nici later.

No. Her fingers let go, pressing against his chest as she bowed her head, leaning in. It wasn't Nici's fault. He had a son, they had to get his son out. "We have to go after them."

"Lau-"

"Don't," she said. "We have to go after them, we have to get back Evony, we'll get your son. We'll-"

"Lauren-"

"I have to!" She choked, looking up at him. "I did this to her, I turned her human, I made everyone turn against her. _I _did that, because I wanted her to feel what I felt, I wanted her to feel powerless and angry and know what it's like to know your best is never good enough, no matter how hard you try. I was so _proud_ of myself and…." Nausea overwhelmed her. "And now I'm the reason your son was captured. Oh god, Nici, I'm sorry. I'll fix this, I promise." Bowing her head, she felt his arm curl around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Then, he tensed. Lauren gasped.

"Lauren." She looked up, confused at the sound. Nici wasn't looking at her, however. He was looking behind her.

Turning, she saw a shadow, a woman, "Well look at you two." Then, Lauren watched as she reached behind her back, pulling out a sword. _Shit_.

"Nici?" Lauren asked, she felt him duck beside her, grabbing the gun she'd dropped earlier, and pointing it at the person. Not her. Relief flushed through her, Nici was still on her side.

"What do you want?" he asked the woman.

"The human doctor, for crimes against the fae." Nici shook his head.

"Lauren wasn't part of the deal."

"Not with you, no. But she was always a target."

Lauren's knees threatened to give out, her adrenaline thinning in her blood. She couldn't do this, not again.

Nici moved, stepping in front of her and firing a shot at the woman. He missed as the woman disappeared, the reappeared next to Lauren, the sword thrusting forward.

Lauren didn't have time to react. Nici grabbed her, spinning her out of the way. Lauren felt the sword slice over her side, before they stumbled, falling over the ledge of the building.

They were three stories up. Lauren felt the wind in her hair, her stomach dropping underneath Nici's arm. Then her back hit glass, the ceiling shattering beneath their weight.

Shards sliced over Lauren's skin before they slammed into a pool, the surface tension snapping against her as she fell in the deep end, Nici on top of her, his head cracking into hers.

In the darkness, she drifted, before taking a breath, realizing where she was. scrambling, she broke the surface, choking before looking around. Nici hadn't risen. Grabbing him, she hoisted them over to the edge. The streetlights shined through the window, showing darkness pooling in the water. Lauren didn't need her experience to know what the shadow surrounding them was.

She pulled Nici out, lying him on the ground. It was too late, she could see the wound. Large and wide, but it didn't make sense. Her medical knowledge knew, but still she grabbed his face, slapping it, her hands shaking as grabbed him and leaned down to listen for breathing. She'd prepared to do CPR when she heard a sound. The woman had appeared beside the pool, on the opposite side to Lauren.

Nici was dead. She'd killed him.

Lauren bolted, stumbling to her knees where her side protested. Wet, sticky. She was bleeding where the sword had sliced through Nici, against her.

It was bad, deep. She'd deal with it later.

Pushing back onto her feet, she gritted her teeth, refusing to think of Nici, of his son and if he was going to be let out. She had to survive. She could save his son. She had to survive.

The woman appeared, Lauren skidded, falling onto her back. Kicking the woman's legs out, she tripped her over, pushing her into the kiddie pool. Lauren pulled herself up and ran for it.

She got lucky.

Her clothes, soaked, were a dead weight on her skin. She didn't have time to tear them off. Hoisting herself up, she ran around the change rooms, to the front door. Stopping only momentarily to kick the lock off with all her force. She made a dash, into the parking lot, across the street to the mall, down, between buildings. The woman could probably only teleport as far as she could see. The more walls and unknown territory Lauren put between her and the woman, the better off she'd be.

She stumbled, falling against the side of a trashcan and stopping to breathe as she choked on a sob. Her lungs inhaled large breathes, unable to expel the oxygen. She kept hissing in short breaths, the feeling choking. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't-

She shut her eyes, forcing herself to breathe deep, slowly. Thinking of Bo, of Kenzi and Dyson and Tamsin and Trick. Then she thought of Evony, Gem and Jenkins. She needed to get back to them. Her lungs shuddered, pained, before she exhaled. She tried again, slower. Over and over until her breath slowed.

She couldn't fail. Not yet, not with people's lives. Pushing herself back up, she made the last stretch to the motel, ducking around to see what happened. The RV was there. She ran up to the motel room, the door wide open. Jenkins was there, a gun in hand, pointed at her.

Lauren stumbled back, terrified before Jenkins dropped the weapon, swearing as he reached for her. Jenkins…Jenkins had organized everything, hadn't he?

"Are you fae?" Lauren demanded. Her voice shuddered.

"Faye? What? Who's Faye?"

"Are you-"

"Lauren, I don't know what you're talking about." Distantly, she could hear the sound of sirens. Someone had probably called the police. Lauren shook. She wanted to trust them, to allow herself to be taken into questioning and feel like she could trust the system.

But the system wasn't ruled by human. The fae were in the important positions. They'd capture her, kill her, or at least make it impossible for her to get Gem back.

Lauren shook. Taking a breath. She didn't know who to trust. Didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, she wanted Jenkins. She wanted-

What had Nici said?

_Fuck_ .

"Lauren-"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, recoiling out of the motel room.

"I'm not- I'm me, I haven't…I don't know what's going on, but I'm me, you can trust me."

Lauren shook her head. She didn't believe him. She believed Nici, her Nici. Gem's Nici. And he'd been fae the entire time. _Why_ was he fae. What did Evony know? What-?

"Lauren. Breathe. Look at me. I just came in here to look for evidence, see if anything was left behind." Lauren looked in the motel room. There was a lot of blood. A lot. But there was a body.

He was fae. Maybe. Or human, someone who walked in and Jenkins eliminated to-

"Lauren. If you can't trust me, I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on."

"Nici," she said, "They…they took his son."

"He has a son?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. If Jenkins was fae, he could just as easily taken her now. Someone could have come up behind her. There was a chance he was just human, like her. "We have to leave," she said. "Leave your weapon behind." Jenkins didn't, instead, he placed the safety one, handing it over to Lauren.

"We need weapons," he said. "If you don't trust me, take it."

Shakily, Lauren took it. A sound moved in the darkness and Lauren tensed, ready for an attack. Nothing happened. "We have to leave." They made a run for the RV, climbing in. It stood out. The fae would easily come after her. They'd figure a plan later, but better to stick out in an RV, then stick out on foot. She'd go somewhere, switch cars. She'll figure out. She won't fall. She was fine. She could do this.

"You're covered in blood," Jenkins said. Lauren looked down, realizing why she was shuddering so hard. She smelt like chlorine. She was bleeding heavily. She'd need a bandage, stitches. They'd have to pull over somewhere, switch cars and- she could stitch herself.

Ripping off her clothes, she pulled out the first aid kid, then realized her hands shook too much. She was cold. Quickly, she patched herself up, sticking a gauze and bandage on. She'd need to get Jenkins to do the rest. Or Gem. Where was Gem?

The car jolted, Lauren looked over at her.

"They're gone," Nici said, as they pulled onto the road.

"Where's Gem?" She'd been bleeding. Nici couldn't have hit an artery. He wouldn't have. Evony-

"That's what I meant, she's gone. They took her. Both of them."

Bittersweet relief filled her. She might be alive. _Might_. But she wasn't dead. Gem was okay, as long as she received proper medical attention. "Who did?"

"Two men, they were fast. They appeared and knocked out the both of them before taking them. I didn't get a chance to see where they went, someone else appeared and…it got messy." She blinked, looking at him. He, too, was covered in blood.

Lauren nodded, too jittery to sit still. Too close to fainting to stand up. She pulled on dry clothes, taking her time, allowing the sharp jolts of pain to remind her she was still alive. Nici was dead. Gem was gone. Evony was gone.

It was all her fault.

Then, she dropped her head and broke down.


	16. Blackmail

**A/N: **I would just like to say, thank you so much for the absolutely lovely, incredible reviews. Especially to, well, everyone. Y, Guest, and Miserable Girl however get special mentions because those three reviews helped me get my ass into the chair and actually type this out. Filler chapter, YAY! Well, important revelations but as someone who's primarily a romance writer, Filler chapter, yay!

Cheers!

16\. Blackmail

_Nici._

She tried to feel anger, tried to bury the pain beneath something: betrayal, anger, rage, _anything_. He was the reason Gem and Evony were caught; the reason she was lying on a bed, whimpering as Jenkins sewed her up; the reason that the room was so quiet, that Jenkins looked at her differently. He was the reason.

Except he wasn't. He was just a tool. Light Fae, with a kid who was held in custody. God, he had a kid.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to jolt as the needle slid into her flesh. She was trying to pretend the wetness around her eyes was from pain.

In truth, Lauren knew that she was the reason. It was why she'd rang up Dyson and Tamsin, telling them of her whereabouts, briefly whispering that she needed them, something had happened. Gem was involved. Gem shouldn't have been involved. Jenkins shouldn't be sewing her up. The war for them was over.

She didn't tell them about Evony, her heart twisted no less when she thought of what the fae would do to her, guilt rose and spat in her stomach like bubbling tar, but the truth was, Dyson would never understand. Tamsin would laugh. _Better off _would unspoken, and spoken venomously between the two of them as Lauren did her best not to strangle them. Not to scream that maybe there was something underneath that chilling mask Evony wore.

She couldn't let them know how easily Evony got under her skin, almost as though she invited her there.

But Gem, Dyson would understand, even Tamsin would. No one gets left behind, you don't allow comrades to be taken, not ever, not for the greater good, because there was no greater good when it came to the fae. And not for her own survival. Living with Gem and Evony's death on her hands, on top of Nici's, was not survival, not for long.

"Lauren?"

She blinked. The pain had ended, her side finished and bandaged. Taking a breath, she felt her body whimper, but rather than speak, she nodded. Jenkins knew how she felt, knew that the tears were no more about pain, than his own were. She brushed by him, unable to touch his shoulder to reassure him, because her own thoughts, her own touch, felt like poison.

Everyone she loved eventually died. Except Bo.

But Bo kept leaving, didn't she? No, that wasn't true. She kept leaving Bo, and maybe that's why she was still alive.

"Laur-"

"No," she said. Tiredly she moved into the bathroom, the door shutting behind her with a distinctive sound of wood against wood, the lock clicking into place. She filled up the sink with warm water, watching it bubble. Some cheap motel, it was always a cheap motel these days, two single beds, the RV parked. If anyone entered the vehicle, they'd see her blood against the kitchen bench and the couch, where she'd laid still, feeling it hot and thick against her fingers.

Staring at the sink, she watched the water fill. The mirror was rusted in spots, mould growing between the glass and the metallic backing, still, she could see the bruises and cuts on her skin. Jenkins had pulled out all the glass that had shattered against her back. She hadn't felt it until he'd brought her into the room, telling her to lie on her side.

Taking a cloth, Lauren undid her shirt. It was spotted with blood, stained forever. She placed it up, hanging it off a hook on the door, and slowly washed herself. She didn't want a shower, didn't want to feel herself collapse underneath the spray, no matter how much good it would do. Something menial was easier. Something that forced her attention would have been better.

She'd scrub the blood from the motel room, then the RV. It was still menial, but cleaning helped. Cleaning kept her attention focused when Nadia died. She'd been the one to scrub at the carpet, the one who cleaned and cleaned until she eventually rang up and had the carpet stripped and replaced.

Looking up at the glass, she turned to look at her back. It was bruising, marks of where small pieces of glass had been removed, blood coagulated over to make dark scabs.

"Lauren," Jenkins knocked on the door, muffled and respecting her privacy. "I'm going to move the RV, do you-?"

"I'll be okay," she answered. She trembled, afraid. Still not sure if Jenkins was safe, still not sure if anyone was. God, doubting her friends was a terrifying experience. She shouldn't doubt Jenkins, or Gem, or…

Or Nici. He shouldn't have been in that situation. God, her thoughts were circling.

A knock sounded, distant, further away. Lauren grabbed the gun at her waistband, opening the door and looking to Jenkins.

"Lauren?" Another muffled sound, familiar. Grabbing her shirt, she nodded at Jenkins as she dressed herself again. Jenkins had seen her stripped to nothing, because of drunken ideas of streaking, or because there just wasn't time to care about privacy. Dyson and Tamsin were a whole other issue.

The door opened, Dyson looked, confused from Jenkins, then to Lauren.

"I'll go fix the RV," Jenkins said, bypassing both of them without another look. He wouldn't be far away, she knew that. Jenkins would keep listening, looking to the room to make sure everything was as it should be. There was comfort in that.

Dyson and Tamsin watched him leave, before turning back to face her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren felt her mouth open, a sob rise before she shut her mouth, shaking her head. She watched expressions soften, felt disgust rise in her throat at the idea of being _pitied_. Taking a breath, she shut her eyes. She couldn't cry, not in front of them. She couldn't do it. She took a deep breath, eyes rolling to the ceiling, and forced herself to say the words, "Nicholause Giannopoulos."

Dyson frowned at her. Tamsin just quirked an eyebrow. Neither of them recognized the name. No, probably not. Mostly likely it was a cover name. God, why had he been in the army with her, before she even knew about the fae? That didn't make sense. None of this made sense.

"Lauren?"

She shook her head again. "A friend turned out to be fae, I knew him before but…" she took a breath, "he told the fae where we were, apparently the Light are holding his son hostage. They…they took Evony, and Gem. God, why would they take Gem, she's human, isn't she? She's not fae, not like Nici. She's human, she has to be human." Her throat choked and Lauren took a breath, clenching her hands at her sides. She couldn't look up, couldn't let them see her shatter.

"Lauren?"

"I mean, how long do you think they'll hold her? Evony, Gem. Gem would be longer right, though she was shot at the time, unless they were planning to extract information I doubt…but Evony, they wanted her, they wanted her _alive_ so clearly they want-" she choked, terrified of the theory swimming in her head. She remembered Nadia crying out for her in the middle east.

"Lauren-"

"Stop saying my name!" she snapped. "The Light have Gem, they have Evony, and I don't care what you think of her, I did this, I made her powerless, I made the fae come after everyone, I'm going to fix this, but like hell I'm going to let them kill Evony."

"If you'd let us fucking talk for once," Tamsin snapped. "You'd hear that the fae don't have Evony."

Hope bubbled, then burst inside of her. Tamsin was mistaken. "They do. They came into our room, they took her and Gem. Jenkins saw them." Firmly she looked up at them. "They have them both and you're going to help me get them back."

"No, impossible," Tamsin shook her head. "They would have told us."

"Maybe they knew you'd come to me, or-?"

"No. They would have told us. As soon as she was captured, they would have called us back. Resources are limited and there's serious shit going on back home. The only reason we were sent out here was because we knew you." Tamsin shrugged. "They figured we could get on your tale fast, want to save you and all that shit."

Lauren paused, looking to Dyson. He nodded in agreement. "What's going on back home. Are Bo and Kenzi…?"

"Safe. Delayed, however," Dyson explained. "They was put on a random goose chase to prevent her from finding you. As were we, apparently," Dyson looked to Tamsin. The valkyrie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Boston seemed probable, how was I supposed to know that they'd changed their orders from capture to kill on sight? You fucked up, doctor," Tamsin sighed, looking up to Lauren. "Not that we would have captured you. Evony's another thing."

"I wouldn't have let you." Lauren blinked, surprised at the venom in her own words, Dyson and Tamsin too paused at her. "I owe her," she told them, "What would you do if I stripped either of you of your faehood and then left you as you were to deal with it?" Tamsin quirked her eyebrow, curious to where Lauren was going with that, Dyson however, seemed confused. "You'd go to someone, right? A friend, someone you could trust. God, you'd go to Bo. But Evony doesn't have anyone to turn to. There's only me, and I'm going to fix this."

"And turn her back?" Tamsin asked.

"I-" Lauren paused, frowning. Even without running tests, she already knew. "I don't know if I can do that. At the time I had access to both the Light and the Dark resources, though limited in the former." Lauren sighed. Some changes couldn't be undone. "But I have to get her somewhere safe, give her a fighting chance at least. I owe her that." She paused, steeling her spine as she looked up at them firmly. "So tell me where they'd be keeping her, I'll move on and you can go back to Toronto."

"Look, if either the Dark or the Light had Evony, it would be well known, within minutes," Tamsin explained. "Someone else has her, and let's be honest, she's not exactly Miss Congeniality. Narrowing down which one of the millions Evony pissed off isn't going to be possible."

"The attacks stopped," Lauren said. "They stopped coming after us." At least, she believed so. She hadn't seen them, and the woman who could teleport would have caught up with them by now, if she was still running after them. "They have her and Gem, and if I can't save Evony I'll make damn sure I save Gem."

"Look, they probably stopped coming because of a change in orders." Tamsin shrugged. "Happens all the time. If someone saw her taken, there's a good chance they'd follow that lead. Though why they didn't tell us…?" she trailed off, looking over to Dyson.

"We're not trusted."

"Sure, but you'd think they'd call us back, rather than have us wander around Boston aimlessly?"

"Probably distracted. We should check in, say we didn't find any sign of them yet and came back here to look for them on a hunch." Tamsin nodded, giving permission for Dyson to walk off and make the call. Leaving Lauren to awkwardly stand in the room with her.

The door shut, Tamsin looked over at Lauren and quirked an eyebrow. Silence held between them, Lauren moving to sit down on one of the single beds, when Tamsin spoke. "We'll figure this out. It won't be too difficult to work out if the fae have them, so you can untwist your panties."

"Good." Lauren nodded. "I appreciate you're help. I'm just-"

"How long have you and Evony being fucking?" Lauren stared up at her, mouth agape. A blush ran across her cheeks as she stared blankly. The valkyrie was taking no shit; arms folded, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to answer.

All Lauren could manage was a feeble, "Sorry?"

"It's not subtle. You're freaking out, you're acting like she's almost as important as your comrade Gen?"

"Gem," Lauren corrected.

"You're defensive and…you care for her. A sharp change in feelings from the last time I saw you."

"I- I don't… Care is a… She's my _patient_!" Tamsin snorted. No wonder, it was the worst stumble in history of lying. "We became…friends?" she tried awkwardly. The words didn't quite sit right. Close did, but Tamsin would definitely take that the wrong way. "It's complicated, but absolutely not what you think."

"I don't buy it. You look like a terrified lover, not a worried friend and I've seen plenty of both."

Sighing, Lauren shut her eyes. "We haven't…it's…."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I was in more wars than you were, I know what happens." She looked at Lauren carefully, tilting her head to study her. "But Bo won't."

"What?" That was a switch. When did Bo come into this? Lauren felt a pang in her heart, stumbling to connect Evony and Bo. So far, she'd been managing to keep them separate. Evony was now, temporary. Bo was…Bo was when she came back.

"Bo won't understand. She's been in battle, but nothing like you or I. She doesn't understand what it's like to last days in the middle of a war zone, taking comfort where you can get it. All she's going to understand is that you went off to protect Evony, and then somehow managed to fall for her." Anger bubbled inside Lauren. "Look, I'm not trying to get under your skin, I'm just telling you, she's not going to get it."

"So what? I should-?"

"Be prepared for that conversation. Work out what you want, and what you need. Evony's fucking dangerous, human or fae, she's always survived."

"I know," Lauren glared. "I'm aware of that and I'm not falling for her. I love Bo." Tamsin snorted again. Growling, Lauren shouted, "I do!"

Tamsin shook her head. "Evony works differently to most leaders. She doesn't use the stick, well that's bullshit, but she doesn't use it right away. She's far better at gaining loyalty through seduction, believe me. Half the time you're aware of what's happening, but you still feel yourself…wanting what she offers. I've been with the Dark for long enough, was willing to do a lot for them, under her. By the time you actually feel the stick, you think you deserve it."

Lauren swallowed. She never got the stick from Evony, not really. It'd always been the Ash. She'd been careful in the Dark. "It's different. Here, Evony…"

"It's not. People like Dyson won't see it, even Bo didn't get a real taste of what Evony's like, she'd already seen her at her worst, but I'm guessing she did the same thing to you as she did to me. She made you aware of her intentions, what she was doing to you. Made you feel respected, wanted. And…more importantly," Tamsin looked away, a soft flush on her cheeks, "she made you feel needed."

Lauren swallowed, remembered Evony's words, that sharp snap as Evony told her _I need you_.

"Maybe with the fae," Lauren whispered. "But it's different now." Lauren clung to the words, as if she could hold them to her chest. They were real, she knew Evony's games, knew how she worked. But now…it was different. It had to be.

Tamsin paused, staring at her quietly. "You really fucked up."

"I know."

"Not in that. I mean right now, you fucked up. She's going to ask you to follow and you're going to do it. Un-fucking-believable." Shaking her head, Tamsin turned away. "You're supposed to be a genius and you're just…" She gestured, making a face. "You can't even see that she's playing you. I mean, for fuck's sake, you can't have a future with Bo, and that's all you want, but get over it. White picket fence and the two point five kids aint gonna happen, princess."

Lauren blinked, a lump in her throat. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to grow old with someone, want the whole no secrets thing. A relationship with someone who just _gets_ it. And look, I don't blame you, human desires, people get it. But you can't have that with Bo, so don't push that on to Evony. Just because she's human, doesn't mean that you finally found someone to have that life you always wanted with your coma-girlfriend."

"Don't-"

"Don't what? You're breaking Bo's heart, you're tearing her apart for what? For some woman that-"

"_Don't_," Lauren growled. "I love Bo. I will _always_ choose Bo."

"No you don't. When it came between Nadia and her, you chose Nadia." Lauren looked up, feeling the words hit like a sucker punch. "Bo chose you, and you left her, and you may think it was to save her, but I think deep down you don't see a future between you and her and you're afraid that one day she's going to get up and walk away from you and you wanted to be in control before she does. For fuck's sake, you- _both_ you and Dyson are so controlling, do you know that? You don't want her to make the choice between you, you don't care about her happiness, you want _your_ happiness with her, you want her to live the life _you _choose for her."

"I-"

"I'm not fucking finished," Tamsin spat, "You have manipulated her, and yes, at times I'm sure it was for the greater good, but you have stripped her of the ability to make a choice because you thought she'd choose wrong, you have lied to her because why?" Tamsin laughed. "Because you couldn't get over yourself for two seconds?"

"Because…" Lauren floundered, her mind chaos. She was angry, so angry and frustrated and… "She-"

"Because you were scared, yeah? You didn't tell her about this, what you were doing until she couldn't follow, you have lied to her over and over, terrified that her opinion wasn't what you wanted. You don't trust her."

"I love her, I did everything for her, what did you ever do for her?"

"Love her unconditionally," Tamsin snapped. "I never made her choose, never asked her to. And yes, I fucked up, I made a huge mistake the first year and tried to… but I _never_ lied to her about herself, never tried to hide the truth when shit was going down and I always trusted her, even if I didn't think we could pull through it, because like hell we can control her, but at the very least I can stand by her side. So what the fuck did you do?"

Silence rang out through the room and Lauren felt her heart beat, low and loud in her chest. She would _not_ take relationship advice from a valkyrie who tried to kill her girlfriend.

She rose, very carefully from the bed. Anger dulling away into a quiet calm. "Bo is one of the single most important people in my life, and if I screwed up, I'll have that conversation with her, myself. You are not apart of our relationship and I don't care what your feelings are for her, or her for you, but don't _ever_ tell me how I feel about her again. Do you understand?"

Tamsin blinked. Her expression shifting before she nodded. Lauren breathed out, feeling her hands shake at her side. Bo was important, one of the most important people Lauren had, but if she was safe, she was second to Gem and Evony's safety.

"Good, now, I want you to tell me what's going down in Toronto. Why are resources limited in your Division?" Last Lauren heard, nearly a week ago, everything was fine.

"Humans," Tamsin said shortly. "Humans who know."

"About the fae?"

She nodded. "We think so. People who used to work for Taft is our best guess. But…" she trailed off.

Lauren frozen in place. Taft. People who worked for Taft. They knew her, they knew she'd been working with the fae. Some of them might have escaped and… oh god. She didn't know how many knew, most of them maybe, if not all. All recruited, all there to learn and…

Lauren felt sick. Her head bowed, nausea taking over. She couldn't deal with that on top of everything. Not Taft, not humans. They knew her. They were going to come after her, because…

"They're human, or they were, but-"

"But they're turning themselves fae," Lauren whispered. "Fae are going missing and new people are popping up with their abilities, not knowing…because of my research." That's why the fae wanted her. That's why there were after her too. Maybe they thought she was apart of it, no, they definitely thought she was apart of it. Oh god. Evony wasn't just on the run, she was too. And she'd dragged Gem and Jenkins into the middle of it.

"Are you going to vomit?" Tamsin asked, worried not for her, but for having to witness it.

Lauren stood up, dizzy, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. She locked it behind her before she collapsing down onto the tiles. She'd been strong up until that point. But Taft. She'd allow Dyson to kill him, transformed him and handed him over like a pig for slaughter.

He'd been despicable, but in truth, she understood that anger, that rage. Hadn't that been how she felt with Evony? The Dark? And now there were other humans, other _scientists_ like her. God, Taft had been so far ahead then, what were they like now that they were _organized_ again? More-so than before maybe? Or less, if the fae knew about them?

Now, more than ever, she could hear the sound of the helicopter taking Nici away, leaving her left behind because Jenkins, when he looked around, counted Gem twice. It wasn't a hallucination, not a flashback, just the deep sound of the blades going round and round, cutting through the air as it took off.

It wasn't his fault. Helmet on, hair tucked away and dirt on their face, they were similar enough. Especially under the circumstances. Jenkins' hands had never been the same after that, though Nici had healed surprisingly well.

Now she knew why.

But the sound in her ears reminded her viciously of standing there, watching it leave. She felt alone, that sinking awareness that she wasn't going to go home, that she was trapped and statistics said that she was going to die in the next twenty-four hours. She felt it again. She felt it like a wet blanket, like she was suffocating.

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying not to remember being captured, trying not to remember Nadia holding her after she screamed and screamed as they interrogated her. She couldn't go through that again, and the situation was different, but it felt the same, it felt too close to the same.

And Gem and Evony were experiencing that now. Humans. Lauren swallowed dryly, remembering the fae captured by Taft. Humans. Nazi-Germany, and how many others? Humans. Humans were the monsters in the night.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the bathroom, but there was a knock eventually, from Dyson. She ignored, not caring what he had to say. Then, there was murmuring behind the door before Jenkins knocked, low and heavy, as if he knew she was sitting down.

"Lauren."

She didn't reply.

"Lauren," he said again. "We need to get Gem."

She still didn't reply, but her head bowed, eyes squeezing shut. He was right. But she didn't want to do this. The humans, the fae… she was tired, she didn't want to be apart of either line. She didn't want to go through that again. Call her selfish, fuck, for once she wanted to be selfish, only think of herself, screw the others.

God, she was so tired of running and now, again, she was on the run.

"I sent the…officers," Lauren almost laughed at the skepticism in his voice, "to see if they could spot any clues. But we need to work out a plan, we have to get them back. So, you have to open the door because pushing a piece of paper back and forth to make a plan is time consuming."

She didn't reply.

"You're scared, I know. But right now you need to use that to fuel your anger, okay? We have to get them back. We can't let what happened to you, happen to them. No one deserves that."

Slowly, Lauren opened the door. "They're gone?" she asked, looking around the room. She had her back to the doorway, still sitting on the floor. Jenkins was crouched low. A small, tight smile filled over his features, showing off his dimples.

"Yeah, they're gone." She breathed out a sigh of relief, looking up at him hopelessly. "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Lauren opened her mouth, looking into his eyes, and everything poured out. The bomb she made, gave to her brother, why she joined the army, Nadia, the fae, everything that was relevant. Jenkins didn't speak a word. His brows pulled together, but something settled over him, a sense peace as he listened. When she was done, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll need to see it for myself," was his reply. "But, for the most part, I…think I could believe you."

"Really?" She choked, blinking rapidly up at him. God, she wouldn't believe her self, how could he?

"Well, you're different. A lot of it made sense, what you said. And you're not creative enough to come up with that good a delusion." She laughed, he wasn't wrong. "I'll have to see it for myself, but for the most part, I think there's the possibility of it being true."

"I turned her human," Lauren said. "I turned her human and…I got you all in this mess. I got Nici-"

"You can't look back, Lauren. You can't change it, you have to accept that you made some big mistakes, but you also need to learn from them."

Lauren sighed. She wanted to be told that it was okay, to be reassured that maybe it was the right decision, but Jenkins wouldn't allow that. It hurt, stung, but he was right. As usual.

She screwed up, massively. And now two people she cared about were…god, she didn't want to know what was happening to them.

"I know you're scared, and I know why," Jenkins continued, "But right now, you need to pick yourself up, dust off and get Gem and Evony back." Swallowing, she nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "I will."

"You'll be okay." She froze, feeling a hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone, Lauren. I'm not telling you to do this alone. I'll help you fix this, and I'm assuming, so will the two…others…are you sure they're cops?"

Lauren laughed, blinking through tears. "Yeah, they are. Detectives. Tamsin's only been one shortly, but Dyson…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Years was limited. Years was human standard. Dyson had been a detective for decades. "I don't know how to save them," Lauren admitted. "I don't know who has Gem and Evony, I don't…I don't know how to find out."

"We'll find out."

"But-"

"We don't allow those thoughts. Our mission is to save Gem and Evony, we know they were alive the last time we saw them. We look for evidence, a heading and we move. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Lauren smiled. "When did you become the commanding officer?"

"When my superior couldn't do the job," leaning forward, he pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lauren trembled, feeling a fresh jolt of tears slip down her cheeks. She felt pathetic and…loved. "We're survivors, and so are they," he told her. Lauren shut her eyes, nodding as she felt the tears slip down her cheek.

Jenkins was right, they had a job to do, they were trained soldiers. They could do this.

He went to move and Lauren grabbed him, pulling him into a hug before she let go. "Thank you." She pulled away then, confused when an expression passed over his features. "What?"

"The fae," he murmured softly. "They-"

_Oh. _"Nothing permanent." Nothing physical. Not really.

Jenkins took a breath, unconvinced as he rose to his feet, before helping her. "Come on," he said. She rose to her feet, moving to follow him. She'd get back Gem. And if she didn't, she was going to be unstoppable. Nothing in the fae world could prevent her from tearing them apart.

But Evony. Lauren's thoughts trailed, hearing Tamsin's words in her head. Evony being human had been something she was always aware of, but consciously, she never thought about a future, about a life together, about the possibly of having someone to grow old with. Tamsin was wrong.

The RV was scrubbed clean when Dyson returned. "Tamsin's getting food," he explained. Lauren nodded, sitting on the bed curled up.

"What did they say?"

"Who?"

"The fae?" she asked. Dyson looked to Jenkins. Lazily, Lauren waved her hand. "I told him," she explained. "I'm done lying to them."

Dyson took a breath, before nodding. Whether he understood, or he knew now isn't the time, Lauren didn't know. But she appreciated that he didn't press the issue. "They want us to keep looking for you, however they're about to call it off."

"Why?" Lauren sat up straight, looking to him. "They have-"

"They don't. Trust me. Something's happening back in Toronto. Fae are going missing again. Evony's a low-risk in comparison. They can place someone as a replacement Morrigan until they terminate Evony." Lauren flinched, looking away. _Terminate_. "What's happening in town now, they'll deal with it before coming after you."

"Humans," Lauren nodded. "Tamsin told me. She says you think they're part of Taft's team."

Dyson nodded. "What do you know about them?"

Shaking her head, Lauren shrugged. "I don't know much and believe me, if I did I'd share the information I had. I wasn't there long and I didn't make friends. They were just people. The only person I knew – _thought_ I knew – was Taft."

"You're not with them? Any connections, even just friendly?"

"With them?" she asked. "No, I've been busy dealing with the Dark and Evony." She sighed, dropping her head. "I know you have to ask, hear me say it, I understand, but I"m tired Dyson. So the answer's no. Did you find anything back at the other motel?"

"Yes. Blood."

"Gem's."

"And someone else's. Human."

Lauren sat up, curious. "Human?" she whispered. "Fresh?"

"Yes."

Lauren nodded, uncurling from the bed as she looked to Jenkins. He nodded with her. "Is Tamsin aware?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Rising, she ran a hand through her hair, taking in the information. "They'd have to take them nearby. Gem was bleeding out. I didn't see where, but there was a lot of blood. They're doctors so they'd just need a warehouse or something. They probably already have supplies. They'd-" she paused, looking to Dyson. "Can you get security footage? Tap into local cops, find out where the car is?"

Dyson took a breath. Then, slowly, nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." It was something at least, short of ringing up every scientist she could get a number for and asking 'are you working for the fae?' finding out what car they took Gem and Evony in could go along way. Dyson could put an APB on them, and from there it was a matter of time. Except…Dyson wasn't FBI and this wasn't his jurisdiction.

No, she couldn't allow doubt to rise.

"Lauren?" She looked up from the ground, staring at him. Her heart dropped.

"I understand, you have a job, you-"

"They're going to come after you," he said. "The fae think you're involved and they're going to come after you, capture you and torture you for information."

"I know."

"They're not going to use tools. There are fae that can extract information, but…survival is rare." Lauren swallowed, nodding again. "Going after the humans is dangerous. The fae could have someone on the inside and you might not know. If they see you-"

"I don't care," she snapped. "I don't care if they see me with the humans. Hell, if I have to go in there and become one of them to get them out, I will." Taking a breath, Lauren felt her chest constrict. She was tired. "So, this is what's going to happen. You're going to pull resources, I don't care where, you're going to tell the fae that you're on the tail of Evony. We're going to find her, then, we're going to disappear and you and Tamsin are going to tell them we escaped over seas and ask permission to follow pursuit. They'll deny it."

Tamsin walked through the door then, dropping beer and thai food on the counter. "Some plan," she said. "But it's crappy."

"Then we'll work it out," Lauren said. "I don't care what happens between now and then, but you're going to find Gem and Evony, because otherwise the next step is me getting involved with the humans again, and I can be very persuasive."

Tamsin blinked, slowly turning to look at her. "Are you blackmailing us?"

"Lauren, we're already doing everything we can-"

"It's not good enough," she snapped. "I appreciate you, both of you being here, don't mistake this for me not understanding your positions, or…" she trailed off, taking a breath. "This is me helping you have the options to do things off the books. The fae don't want me to have the ability to turn every one of them human, but I have it, and I will hand it over, I'm sure, as law-abiding citizens of the Light and Dark, you would want to keep that away from the general public and would be willing to do everything to stop humans from developing that, by helping raid their labs because they get a chance to develop the serum. Do you understand?"

Dyson paused, looking to Tamsin. "Yes."


	17. Homicide

It takes Dyson two weeks to find where they were. Lauren spent the time preparing, going over possible plans with Jenkins. In the off hours, when Tamsin and Dyson came to the motel room late after searching for the humans, Lauren would make them a coffee, Jenkins would cook dinner, and they'd all discuss the day, the plans, the list of possible resources they could drag in to keep searching.

And when Lauren slept, she slept curled around papers with Jenkins lying a blanket over her, listening to Dyson growl over the phone receiver as Tamsin snapped on her own.

But they found it. A warehouse, pitch black, outside of Boston. The plan was constructed a final time, discussed until everyone knows their part and then it was set in motion.

There's coffee stains on the table, overlaid on the blueprints. Lauren's hair is limp, Jenkins face is set and both Tamsin and Dyson are careful when they speak.

They go over the plan a last time, making sure, double then triple checking that everyone is certain of what to do. Then they move out, leaving the motel room a cluttered mess.

Evony didn't know this, she hadn't known of any of this. She sat in a make shift cell; arms bound, aware that something had been taken from her as she looked from the medical equipment to the woman lying back on an examination table. Gem's legs were in stirrups, her usual bravado gone, leaving an exposed fear as she blinked unsteadily towards Evony, coming out of the anesthesia.

"I'm sorry," Gem whispered, hoarse and dry. The words perplexed the Morrigan and rather than question as to _why_ an apology was given, she instead came to the conclusion that the human was confused – moulded in terror and trauma.

It didn't take long to pick her way out of the chains, the humans who'd taken her hadn't yet learnt from the first time that Evony knew a thousand and one ways to slip out of shackles. Still, Evony's movements are slowed in human form, her pain threshold drastically lowered since coming to the receiving end of added nerves per square inch on her skin. It's both unfortunately, and fortunate.

She tries not to think of Lauren.

Instead, pushing her mind to the now, helping Gem out of the stirrups, mindful that she owed the human nothing and should she desire it, she could probably just as easily leave her behind.

Something stopped her, and it's not just knowing how much it would hurt Lauren. That _is _an aspect, though minor compared to the…_empathy_ she feels. Shuddering, Evony focused on the task. She looked from the medical equipment again, to the one near where she'd been laid out. Dully she remembered screaming, can still feel the ache in her throat.

There were scratch marks ripped down her arms, skin and dried blood under her nails, and a needle mark in her arm. What followed made Evony thankful for the drugs.

The humans hadn't tortured them, but they had done extensive testing over the last few days. There'd been a regular meal, regular water in the warehouse. Though showering was exposed and though both herself and Gem began with snarking comments, they eventually fell into a routine. The building they were kept in might as well be from some eastern european country.

It was terribly tacky, though surprisingly sterile.

"You're not saying much," Gem smiled shakily. "That a record?"

"Just weighing the pros and cons of leaving you behind," she replied, shifting a smirk to ease the woman's pride.

Gem laughed. Her smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was pretty, Evony thought. The kind of person she would have on her personal detail, if only to watch in action since she'd have no interest in her otherwise.

Though, unfortunately, the girl was human.

Perhaps she needed a new personal detail. A human one, what with her newfound self and all.

However, before she could relish in the idea, voices spoke outside. Evony tensed, Gem going sickly pale as she stared at the door. The voices came and passed, their heavy footsteps fading.

"Lauren's coming," Gem spoke once the silence returned. "She'll always come."

"Your faith in the doctor is unnecessarily noble," Evony said. "I tend not to rely on being rescued."

"You allowed her to take you this far," Gem pointed out. "She doesn't leave people behind."

"You're counting on the fact that she'll figure out the humans captured us." Only the other day had she made the mistake of calling the fae by name, revealing the true history of what correlated with humans, surpassing them in secret. Gem had first thought her delusional by dehydration, and later, as she pressed more questions, hopeful. She wanted to believe, which was naively cute. A little girl growing up on grande fairy stories, albeit, the terrible ones used to scare human girls into line.

Still, she eventually relented. Not fully believing in a humanoid sub-species living amongst humans, but nor did she fully deny that such an existence was feasible. An endearing quality.

"We should move," Gem pointed out.

"Exactly what I had in mind. How do you suppose we get through the door?" she arched an eyebrow, watching as Gem's face twisted.

"Very stealthily."

Evony smiled, her humor drained over the last two weeks, she doubted it was possible. They could wait until an unknown amount of guards and 'doctors' arrived with drugs, or they could attempt to escape before then. The facility was make-shift, temporary. If they were lucky, the humans resources would be limited, allowing them their chance of escape.

Evony tended not to rely on luck. She preferred other means of survival. Though more than once, she had to admit, luck _had_ been saving grace.

After weeks of Vex and his sexually sadistic torture in her own office, she'd eventually made her escape. It wasn't the first, it would be the last, but she'd be a fool if she said that it was only luck that made that escape possible.

Gem moved to the lock, looking it over. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" she asked.

"You don't?"

"I know cars. Machines. Engines. Hell, I know a jet better." Evony raised a brow at her. "Okay, _maybe_ that shit's exaggerating, but locks? Nah-uh. Understand the mechanics of it, but we'd be here all day with my clumsy att-" she was cut off, pushed aside as Evony knelt to the ground. The make-shift outfit they'd both be given, little more than a cross between a potato sack and a hospital gown, made the cement of the floor, noticeably hard against her knees.

God, she didn't even want to think about the damage humans did on their knees in sex. What the hell was sex like _as _a human? Like a proper, forward fucking that has you exasperatedly saying stop before you blissfully collapse in a heap.

God, the bruises and aches and cuts.

Well, it was something to look forward to it. Maybe…

As much as Evony clung to her sexually liberated self, her sex drive had taken a severe beating of late. She found herself hungering for simpler things that her fae self would have been disgusted by.

The door unlocked. Evony pulled away, opening it slowly. She could feel the shift beside her as Gem shifted from the annoying human, to a soldier, awaiting orders.

It'd been a while since she'd been in such a military command.

Evony shifted out of the hallway, moving down soundless against the hall. She shouldn't have bothered. Before she could make it around the corner, guards grabbed both her and Gem, appearing out of nowhere. Evony struggled, helpless in their grip as she tugged widely, twisting to glare at her captor before casting her eyes around for the person in charge.

Gem had gone stiff, accepting but rebellious in her capture. Beneath a clenched jaw, Evony could see her tremble. Once upon a time, she may have found it weak. Knowing what she did as a human now, made the situation more apparent. Humans were tough, resilient, but overall, they were fragile and easily hurt.

"Take that one to the infirmary. Run a thorough examination. See if any of her limits have changed. I want to know of any minute shifts."

Evony turned, watching as Gem was snatched away. "Well," Evony said loudly enough, catching their attention, "If you overexert her, you'll lose your entire experiment, damaging her in the process. And that's one more you can't get back. However that's just my opinion and what do _I _know of science?"

Gem flinched, staring at Evony. She didn't want the experiment, didn't want to be a apart of it but, she had to know that Evony's desire was less to _it_ , and more importantly to the fact that if she died, Lauren would never be the same. And she couldn't have that. She _liked_ Lauren the way she was. She was useful in her current state of mind and Gem being alive was detrimental to the Doctor's wellbeing.

"Take her back for close observation," the lead scientist said. Gem was taken away, her skin washed out, though a shiver of a smile edged at her corners to Evony.

It wasn't the first time they were separated, but somehow, Evony felt like the scientists intended it to be final. She looked to the lead scientist, watched his eyes fall on her. She'd studied him over the time they met, worked out that he wasn't doing this out of cruelty or malicious need, but out of curiosity. He had a fine, nazi-like belief that discovery required experimentation that pushed the boundaries of modern day morals. And as the fae had been newly discovered, then it was time to experiment.

To her knowledge, there was no other fae wandering around, or locked away. This place had been made quickly and efficiently for her. She was the key, being the completed project of a fae-turned-human. Their interest was less in Lauren's process and entirely in her reproductive system.

"Get the torture over and done before I fall asleep and miss it," she sighed, leaning into the person who held her captive. Judging by the chest, the very tall, very wide person behind her was possibly a woman. She would be less suggestible to seduction unfortunately, being more likely aware of it happening than her masculine counterparts.

Though it could still be worth a try later.

The scientist looked to her. Curiously running his eyes over her form. Aware of what desire was, in any shape or form, she was surprised to see none.

It was probably due to the potato sack gown.

That or he simply had no interest in her. That was highly unlikely however.

"Take her to the laboratory room. I need to get her open and take the rest out," he spoke. Evony tensed, staring from him to the surrounding guards.

"What?"

He gave no answer. Turning away to walk down to where she assumed the laboratory was. The woman who held her, grabbed her firmly, another foot soldier appearing from behind her, grabbed an arm, the woman grabbing the other. Caught between them, she was frogmarched to where the scientist had walked off too.

There were scraps of plastic covering the door, translucent, with grey shadows. Panic rose and settled in her like acid. Resiliently, she settled in the frogmarched, waiting her time.

Gem's words stuck with her. _Lauren's coming. She'll always come._

Against everything she stood for, Evony felt the warmth of hope rise inside of her. _Faith_ in the doctor, when everything else told her it would lead to disappointment.

Fuck her. If Lauren disappointed her, she would find her, and kill her herself.

Maybe.

Unknowingly to Evony, Lauren was close by, pressed up beside Jenkins on the roof of a parallel building to the warehouse. "Three."

"_Seven_," he corrected. "Eyesight going from squinting at all those microscopes?"

Lauren huffed. _She_ wasn't using a sniperscope like he was, which was probably for the best. Unfortunately her eyesight _was_ going due to the longterm effects of studying under difficult light. Her own fault really.

"The two…officers," he said, his tongue foreign with the word, "are in place."

Lauren resisted the snicker, turning to him. Humor was found in the oddest situations, not for the first time. She took a breath, nodding. The plan was full of holes, it was dangerous and god, they all knew the consequences of failure. "Okay," she said. "We can do this."

"Damn right." He took a breath, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "We'll get them out of there."

"I'm scared," Lauren admitted, suddenly. The words surprised her as much as speaking them, as they did for Jenkins to hear them. He turned, looking at her them.

"I know."

"You're supposed to reassure me."

Jenkins smiled. "You wouldn't respect me if I did."

"No," she sighed, looking back over to the building. She supposed she wouldn't respect him. It would have been nice though. Moving back, out of line of sight, she grabbed her guns, placing them into holsters with extra magazines ready.

"You ready?" Jenkins asked, shifting the gun ready.

"No," she said, meeting his eye. "But you're never ready for something like this."

"Go get 'em Moosehead."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She gave a short duck of her head, before departing down the building's stairs. Her heart beat, hand on her weapon. She could do this. It was easy. Seven soldiers. Dyson and Tamsin should already have scoped them out. They'd enter, each of them going for one each, then the second set. Easy. They could do this. It was jus-

A gunshot blasted. Lauren looked to her left. They'd spotted Dyson.

Footmen were running. Lauren took a breath. Now was not the time to hesitate.

She ran for it. Weapon drawn, feet still, she shot, hit, shot again, missed. A soldier fell. She didn't remember spotting him until she fired.

She ran again, a wave spreading over the field. She turned, catching a glimpse of Tamsin. A glimpse too long. She turned away, nausea in her gut, her head spinning. Stumbling, she took a deep breath, lifting her eyes to the target.

_Frakking Valkyries_.

A chill rushed through her, feet heavy on the ground. Her hair, pulled back from her eyes, whipped in the sharp wind as she ran for the side-entrance. "_Come at me_!" Dyson's growl ripped through the air, muffled shots in the air. She heard a piece, a woman gasp and fall beside her. Turning to her briefly, Lauren saw the bullet shot through her head.

Collateral damage or a necessary evil?

Steeling herself, she grabbed the side door to the warehouse and ripped it open. Now or never. The door shut with a sudden creak, and then…and then nothing followed.

Nothing followed. Seriously? She looked around. Her entrance hadn't been subtle. But there was no sudden arrival of guards, no people appearing from nowhere. There wasn't even a pack of dogs or…anything. She was alone in a dimly lit hallway with makeshift walls surrounding her.

It was quite. Moving her finger from the trigger, Lauren stepped forward, eyes looking everywhere for something, a person, an animal, _blood_. The floor was stained concrete, the walls white and dirtied, but…the place smelt sterile. It smelt like a clinic in a warehouse would.

She didn't know what she'd expected.

Breathing in, she slowed her heartbeat down, trying to keep herself focus. She couldn't get trigger happy, not when she didn't know what would be around the next corner.

A scream pierced the building. _Gem_.

Lauren ran, gun in grip, pointed to the floor as she turned round a corner. She looked down the hallway. The sound had cut off suddenly. She made a decision, kicking down the first door she saw with the heel of her boot, gun raised. Three men turned to her, she fired six times.

The scream sounded in Lauren's head again, but Lauren realized then, it hadn't been Gem. The girl, tired and sickly looking, stared at her with a mix of both confusion and relief, but she wasn't in pain. A blood test, nothing more, with a bowl of food next to her. These people had been doctor's, like her, possibly under orders and no less dark than she'd been under the fae.

Lauren processed the thought, settling it away to think on later. Gem was still staring at her, needle sticking out of her arm, filled with a tube of blood.

The gun set away in the holster, Lauren rushing over to look carefully.

"You're here?" Gem whispered, hopeful, pleased. "I'm not high?"

"You might be," Lauren said, kissing her cheek, "but I'm here." The needle removed, bandaged, before checking Gem over.

"Evony saved me," Gem whispered in her ear. "She's good. One of us."

Lauren froze, realizing for the first time since she came into the room, that Evony wasn't here. Somehow, a part of her had just _assumed _that the Morrigan was lying back on a medical bench, eating from a bowl of grapes as she watched Lauren do all the work and fuss around them both.

"Where is she?"

"She's-" Gem paused, her eyes going still over Lauren's shoulder. Before Lauren could turn around, she heard a gun cock behind her.

It fired, missing them both _just_ as Tamsin hit the guy, looking from him to Lauren as Lauren span around to see what the fuck was happening. "You finished?" Tamsin asked, a pale blonde eyebrow, arching at them both.

Lauren glared, helping Gem to stand. The humans had patched the woman's legs, splintered it rather than plastered. But it was good enough, it was cleaned, healing.

"Take her," Lauren said, "get her out, keep her safe." The _or else_ was added quietly, and with a dark shot from her to Tamsin. The valkyrie sniffed, amused by Lauren before taking the woman into her arms to help hop her out into safety.

"Yeah, keep me safe or I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your scrawny-ass forever," Gem said. Then, holding out her hand expectantly, waited to be armed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, moving her outside of the room, down the hall, with muffled complaints from Gem of how she should be armed _just in-fucking-case. _

Only when Lauren moved to step out of the room, did she realize Gem never told her where Evony was being held. It didn't matter, Lauren would tear this place apart looking for her.

She moved, walking down the hall, when a figure stepped out from behind plastic tarp. He was tall, lean. A man of mixed ethnicity, wearing a pair of silver spectacles low on the bridge of his nose. Lauren, immediately, didn't like him. "Miss Lewis, we've been expecting you." The man spoke, smiling as he looked up at her.

Lauren felt the gun in her hand, clutched tightly in warning. His hand reached up carefully, pausing when Lauren raised the gun at him. His hands were free, but they were gloved in blue, stained red. Behind the plastic, hanging in the hall, Lauren knew that that was where Evony was kept.

"Give her back," she said, her hands shaking as she stared at him.

"In a moment, you may have her back. We're just finishing up a procedure." A stillness slipped over Lauren, her hands growing steady as she stepped forward. "Come now, Miss Lewis, haven't we faced enough of this debauchery and death for the day? You may have Ms Marquise back in just a moment."

"What have you been doing with her?"

"Nothing of your concern. You gave up the opportunity to join us when you left Taft to the hands of wolf." He smiled then. "Taft's ideas were so limited by his own greed, however. I do not blame you."

Lauren swallowed, lowering the gun. He was unconcerned by any threat she could throw at him. She knew this, in her gut, that man felt no fear. There was something about him, inhuman and sociopathic in a way that wasn't twisted like a serial killer, but focused in a single idea; unconcerned to the wellbeing of others emotions.

"Please," Lauren whispered, terrified in a way she couldn't express. "Let me take her home."

"Home is no longer an option. However, if you and your…friends were to take Ms Marquise overseas, in hiding, you may be able to hide from the fae. I would suggest moving quickly, the fae are not one to be crossed and I suspect they've since caught up with the ruse your friends have placed over them."

The man looked down at his gloves, removing them quickly, efficiently, before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his wrist watch. "You may go through, Miss Lewis. We shall be seeing each other soon, I suspect."

He moved, walking past Lauren will ill-concern to the gun she still held in her hand. Lauren paused, frozen in confusion before a trail of thought caught up in her mind. Running, she headed for the room, pushing past the plastic and finding Evony unconscious in stirrups. Sickly, Lauren didn't try to think about it, instead pushing past to pull the woman into her arms.

The room was empty of anyone else.

Lauren lifted Evony into arms, carrying her as far out before Dyson came down the hall. "They're gone," he told her. "In the middle of a fight, they all stopped and left."

"I know," she said. "They were finished."

She was tired walking outside. Dyson carried Evony in his arms and slowly, Lauren managed to walk outside, past the buildings to where Jenkins sat with Gem in the car. She felt numb, tired until someone pulled the gun out of her hand and placed her in a warm embrace. They were warm, smelling of sweat and dirt, and slowly, Lauren pulled away, climbed into the car next to Evony, and began looking the woman over as they all packed up and drove away.

In the motel room, Tamsin and Dyson took a separate room, adjacent to their own in case anything happened, knowing nothing would.

Before they moved into the room, they debriefed with Jenkins, Gem and Lauren on what happened, quietly so as not to awake Evony. Lauren was numb through the ordeal. They all were. The humans had taken what they needed, discarded what they didn't in such an emotionless way. Lauren wondered if it'd been because of all the people Lauren and the others had killed, or if they always planned to discard Evony when she'd no longer been of any use to them.

"Let's rest up," Jenkins spoke, cutting through the silence they all held. "Rest, shower, eat and tomorrow we'll make a new plan."

It felt anticlimactic, wrong as Lauren tugged off her clothes, shutting out the light and climbing into the queen-sized bed beside Evony. She heard Gem fall asleep quickly, Jenkins not far from following, his breath evening out deep and slow. But even though she longed for sleep, something held her back.

Two weeks had passed since Lauren had Gem and Evony taken from her. Two, very long weeks. The fourteen days had been longer than she'd spent with Evony in the first place on the road trip. Though, years of enslavement had given Lauren more time spent with Evony than she dared to admit. The truth was, Tamsin's words held more truth than she liked. Her feelings for Evony were evident to anyone who saw her in the last two weeks.

She cared for her, more than she should, more than she wanted to. And a part of her still believed that Evony's feelings for her, were nothing short of superficial. Arbitrary at best, and manipulative at worst.

Lauren couldn't sleep. Her mind going over the belief of what Evony intended and if she still intended to stay after everything that had happened.

"Genevieve told me you would come," Evony's voice whispered, hoarse and quiet in the darkness of the motel room. Lauren froze, aware of a neon light fluttering beneath the pale stained curtain, sunrise only a few hours away. It took a moment for Lauren to realize that Evony thought she was asleep, and despite everything telling her to reach out, to say something or even to confront her, she laid still, her eyes shut in the darkness as she felt Evony move closer beside her. "You're an idiot for coming back."

Then, Evony's head slipped onto her shoulder, a hand coming over her waist, and Evony fell back asleep. Lauren too, fell asleep, her emotions settled for the time being.

It was barely morning, sunburnt red across an otherwise black horizon when she awoke again to find Evony missing from the bed. Moving, she crawled across the mattress, sitting up to see a strip of light coming from beneath the bathroom door. On bare feet, she padded over, turning the cold handle in her hand.

Evony turned, looking over from the sink to Lauren. Her eyes were rimmed red, face hollow in appearance. She'd been staring at the mirror, Lauren realized. Looking over everything that had happened to her within the human imprisonment.

Lauren licked her lips, trying to find a way to comfort her without offending, when she said, "There's some food in the RV if you're still hungry."

"That thing's still here?"

Lauren felt a chuckle in her chest. It didn't break through her lips, but she smiled, humored by Evony's comment as she turned to the door. "It's just parked downstairs. There's some clothes there too."

Evony nodded, moving to step forward as if to follow. But she didn't. Instead her hand took Lauren's and the bathroom door shut, entrapping them both under a fluorescent tube of light that hummed above them.

Lauren didn't move, aware that Evony's hand was still on hers as the woman turned, reaching with her other hand to turn knobs in the shower and cast down something that could pass for _reasonable _when it came to a shower.

Then she felt the hand leave, dragging down her fingertips to turn away. She watched as Evony tugged off her clothes will ill worry, revealing the new marks on her stomach, a scar would flourish eventually, thin and translucent on the skin. Lauren didn't think Evony would relish in that scar. It wasn't a battle wound, there'd been no real fight. Only doctors and scalpels, cutting away at everything.

Without a word Lauren undressed and followed Evony into the shower. There was soap and tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner scattered from the few people who showered in the time spent in the motel. Lauren began first, washing Evony's skin slowly, carefully, almost as if she could clean away everything that happened, before she washed her hair. Then Evony did the same for her. Her touch, not for the first time, soft against her skin, soothing to the point that Lauren felt something draw up in her chest before she pushed it away.

When she was done, Evony turned her around. They were clean, exposed and raw from the past twenty days they'd experienced on the road trip from hell. Evony looked up at her, her chest rising and falling to hold back a sob with no known trigger. Lauren could see her, confounded by the human need to scream and cry and breakdown, desperate to hold onto some resemblance of herself.

She kissed her, pressing Evony's back to the glass wall of the shower. Her hand rose up, coming to scrape wet strands of hair from Evony's cheek, before she kissed her again, this time feeling lips part in a sigh beneath hers, softening to press back against her mouth. The kiss came again and again, the past day's experience ebbing underneath the need to touch and Lauren kissed Evony more as the woman's needs funneled into desperation to be touched, to be wanted.

Hands hurried to Lauren's, tugging her between warm thighs as the hot water flowed above them like a rainfall across their face. It felt clean, freeing, an escape from everything as Lauren touched between Evony's thighs and felt for the right place to stroke, felt for the easy route to touch and slide two fingers over, to show Evony that she was wanted here, she was okay. She was going to be okay.

Lauren watched Evony's expression slip from need, to want, her mouth parting, eyes falling shut as she gave in.

And then, Lauren didn't watch any more. She buried her face between Evony's neck and shoulder, sliding her fingers over the woman's clit until she felt Evony grasp at her shoulder blades, hips rolling and jutting to tell Lauren what worked and didn't.

She could hear Evony gasp, hissing in breath, different to how, when so long ago, Lauren had slipped between her thighs, knowing she'd changed Evony's DNA.

Sex this time was raw, simple and fast. There was no theatrics, no overt moans, no hip thrusts or words speaking "fast, harder, yes, oh god, yes." Lauren wasn't laughing coyly in her ear as she learned to track over Evony's body like she'd always known the woman. There was no playing or teasing or small promises. They didn't speak. They didn't act. They didn't pretend.

It felt right.

Evony whimpered, taking in gasps of breath as Lauren worked her hand, pressing her body against the woman to hold her steady, to hold her. To make sure she knew.

For the first time, in a very long time, sex wasn't a weapon or a tool she was using. It just was sex.

And Lauren felt herself aware of how much she needed it. Her head lifting, coming to kiss Evony, her fingers pulling away to hold the woman, to hold her and touch her and embrace her as she treated her like a lover, instead of something to fuck.

The shower turned cold and Lauren took control, turning the water off, drying Evony before herself and dressing them both in plain, cotton shirts before she took themselves back to bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked softly. "I can go and get-"

"I'm fine," Evony whispered. The sun was higher in the sky, sure and there. Lauren pulled Evony back into bed, pulling the blankets over each other and curling up against the Morrigan, with her arm around her waist, slipping beneath the shirt to feel her skin.

Evony was still, quiet for a long time and Lauren wondered if she pushed her or if the woman just needed the stillness to heal emotionally for a while. Before hesitation could rise, she felt Evony take in a breath, as if to speak. She didn't say anything, but then, slowly, she moved.

"Come with me," Evony whispered, looking over her shoulder at Lauren.

Lauren didn't speak, her mouth dumbstruck by the sudden question.

"I know places," Evony said, her voice sounding hoarse again. "I'll show you Gaul, as I knew it. I'll take you to places humans have yet to discover, hidden in the alcoves of the world."

"Evony-"

"The Library of Alexandria was hidden in a venues that will re-write history when discovered. I could take you there."

Lauren's throat swelled, a protest rising in her throat. She sounded desperate, unlike herself and Lauren felt manipulated by them, felt Tamsin's words hollow in her head, warning her.

"I-"

"Please," Evony said, the word more a plead in its simple spoken, hushed whisper, than any begging could have been. Just a word, spoken in Evony's voice, that sounded in Lauren's heart like bomb's denotation. The one _please_ shot down anything Lauren could ever fight back. It was the only time Lauren thought she'd ever hear the word spoken like that by anybody.

"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."


End file.
